Le Stage
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Décidée à faire ses preuves en tant que journaliste, Bella participe incognito à un stage illégal. Dans un manoir isolé, elle et les cinq autres stagiaires devront se soumettre aux techniques d'apprentissage d'un professeur sexy et de trois guides. L'objectif: devenir en 3 semaines des expertes dans l'art de la séduction et du sexe. Voulez-vous suivre également ce stage? EN COURS
1. Prologue

**LE STAGE**

* * *

_Voilà, je me lance encore dans une nouvelle fic, je n'oublie pas les autres, mais j'ai besoin de vous faire plaisir et vous surprendre._

_Attention, c'est une fic en rating M, ça va vite devenir très chaud ! Chaque chapitre racontera une journée du stage. Tout devrait être en PDV de Bella. _

**_Inscrivez-vous au stage ! J'ai besoin que vous soyez actives pour cette expérience inédite!_**

* * *

**Prologue**

« M. Banner, vous avez eu mon mémo d'hier ? »

Il me regarda à peine et fonça vers son bureau. Je le suivis et attendis qu'il passe trois appels.

« Oui je l'ai eu, j'ai donné le sujet à Hunter. »

« Il ne saura pas le traiter correctement ! Si seulement vous me laissiez ma chance... »

« Isabella... »

« Bella. » le repris-je par habitude et ça ne changeait jamais rien...

« Isabella, vous êtes une excellente secrétaire de rédaction mais c'est ce que vous êtes, juste une secrétaire de rédaction, pas un reporter... »

« J'en suis capable, et vous avez sélectionné cinq de mes dernières idées. »

Il soupira et se leva pour venir me dire la dernière phrase qui avait toujours le don de démolir mon égo mais cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser me rabaisser.

« J'en suis capable M. Banner. »

Je regagnai mon bureau et fis semblant de ne pas remarquer tous les regards de mes collègues braqués sur moi.

Une semaine plus tard, lors de la réunion hebdomadaire le grand patron, Aro Volturi, commença par tous nous enguirlander car nous n'avions pas eu de scoop depuis longtemps.

« Il nous faut des enquêtes choc et ex-clu-si-ves ! J'en ai assez de lire le Seattle Tribute pour découvrir les dernières nouveautés ! »

Les reporters dirent un par un leur prochain sujet et Aro grimaça à chaque fois. L'équipe était dépitée en sortant de la salle, je suivis le mouvement quand une canne me stoppa. Je levai la tête et découvris Aro me regardant de la tête aux pieds, j'en frissonnai.

« Banner, restez ici. »

Nous nous retrouvâmes seuls avec le patron, mon chef se mit à suer à grosses gouttes, ça n'était pas bon signe.

« Banner, pourquoi bridez-vous la charmante mademoiselle Swan ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. Elle excelle à son poste. » répliqua mon chef.

« Elle a une plume intéressante. »

Il darda à nouveau son regard marron et me sourit de toutes ses dents, flippant...

« Je vous offre ma chère l'occasion de faire vos preuves. »

Mon cœur se stoppa une seconde... avait-il bien dit ce que je croyais qu'il avait dit ?

« Une enquête d'investigation, seul Banner et moi devrons être au courant, pour le reste du monde, vous avez gagné une croisière en Grèce pendant trois semaines. »

« Merci monsieur Volturi, vous ne le regretterez pas ! »

Je me levai comme au garde à vous, prête à filer enquêter !

« Je l'espère bien. Voulez-vous connaître le sujet? »

« Oh ! Oui, pardonnez-moi. »

« La jeunesse... J'ai entendu parler d'un stage particulier et illégal. »

Je buvais ses paroles mais ne trouvais rien d'intéressant pour le moment.

« Les femmes y passent trois semaines pour tout apprendre de la séduction et du sexe. » nous révéla-t-il.

M. Banner laissa échapper un juron et je me figeai... j'avais deviné la suite.

« Vous allez participer au prochain stage qui commence jeudi. »

« Après-demain jeudi ? »

« Oui mademoiselle Swan. Le stage est … intensif comme on dit. Trois semaines avec un groupe de femmes, logées et nourries, il paraît que le cadre est très agréable. »

« Où est-ce ? »

« Dans une charmante villa en pleine forêt. Isolée. »

« M. Volturi, je ne pense pas qu'Isabella en soit capable. » intervint mon chef.

Pour le coup, j'étais assez d'accord avec lui mais Aro ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« J'ai déjà payé six mille dollars pour que mademoiselle Swan participe à ce stage, à la fin des trois semaines, je veux votre article d'au moins dix mille mots. Je veux un rapport détaillé chaque jour. Appelez ce numéro, on vous donnera les détails. »

« Bien M. Volturi. »

Je pris le post-it et le rangeai dans la poche de mon jean.

« Et Isabella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Si vous échouez, vous et Banner pourraient aller travailler ailleurs. »

« Entendu monsieur. »

Il nous laissa en riant, souvent je me disais que cet homme n'était pas humain.

* * *

_J'espère avoir vos premières impressions... _


	2. 1ère journée - 1ère partie

**Première journée – Découvertes – 1ère partie**

* * *

Tandis que j'écoutais avec peu d'attention mon GPS, je me remémorai ma discussion avec mon chef, deux jours plus tôt. Il risquait sa place à cause de moi, il aurait du m'encourager...

_oOo_

_« Comment va-t-on faire ? » s'inquiéta M. Banner._

_« Je vais y arriver. »_

_« Vous avez compris, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui, je ne suis pas stupide. Je vais y arriver. Ça n'est qu'un stage, je vais le suivre et décrocher le prix Pullitzer. »_

_oOo_

Banner avait levé les yeux au ciel, pas rassuré et à vrai dire, je ne l'étais pas moi non plus. Je m'étais mille fois imaginée ce que serait ma première enquête, scandale politique ou dénonciations sur des pratiques de pollution. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé devoir donner autant de ma personne.

Après la réunion, j'avais téléphoné au numéro noté sur le post-it et avais du laissé un message comme demandé avec mon nom et la date du stage. Le soir-même, une femme m'avait contactée.

_oOo_

_« Bonsoir __Bella... c'est ravissant... Vous serez donc des nôtres jeudi ? »_

_« Euh... oui... »_

_« Vous êtes célibataire ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Bien. C'est important de le savoir, les femmes mariées et les célibataires ont quelques cours différents. »_

_« Vous pourriez m'en dire un peu plus ? »_

_« Nous vous dirons tout à votre arrivée au Manoir. »_

_« Manoir ? »_

_« Prenez note de cette adresse. »_

_Je m'exécutai puis elle me posa quelques questions sur ma taille et mon expérience._

_« Professionnelle ? »_

_« Non, pas professionnelle, mademoiselle. Sexuelle. »_

_« J'ai eu un amant, il y a deux ans. » avouai-je._

_« Vous avez quel âge ? »_

_« Vingt quatre ans. »_

_« Bien, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour préparer votre séjour. A jeudi mademoiselle. »_

_oOo_

Le Manoir était une ancienne demeure de style victorien, immense et perdue dans la forêt d'Olympie à l'ouest de Seattle. J'avais mis plus de deux heures à trouver alors que mon père vivait dans cette région, je ne connaissais que la route pour Forks et La Push, je me perdais souvent à Seattle... Mes parents et ma meilleure amie, les seuls qui auraient pu s'inquiéter de mon absence, me croyait en Grèce, si je m'étais perdue dans cette forêt, personne ne serait venue me secourir...

La propriété était entourée de hauts murs et la grille ne semblait pas prête à céder. Je dus descendre de ma voiture pour atteindre l'interphone. Je me garai ensuite au bout de l'allée à côté de cinq autres voitures. Je fus conduite dans le lobby où cinq femmes patientaient un verre de champagne à la main tout en parlant bas. Je refusai poliment le verre que me tendit une beauté blonde.

« Bonjour à toutes, je suis Tanya, dit-elle ensuite. Voici Kate et Irina. Nous serons à votre service durant toute la durée du stage, nous pourrons répondre à vos questions, vous écouter et vous aider. »

Les trois se ressemblaient, trois blondes claires, grandes, minces, splendide. Elle transpiraient le sexe, je devais bien l'admettre. Elles portaient toutes une robe moulante rouge et des escarpins de la même couleur. Leur sourire leur donnait des airs d'hôtesses de l'air, elles paraissaient posées, charmantes, expertes. J'étais soulagée de ne voir aucun homme à l'horizon, ça allait être moins embarrassant... Si l'ambiance était aussi joyeuse pendant le stage, j'allais faire tâche, je devais absolument me détendre et m'ouvrir aux autres. Je regardais discrètement les autres participantes, toutes paraissaient impressionnées par le décor luxueux et chaleureux du chalet. Puis les chuchotements cessèrent, apparut le plus bel homme que j'avais jamais vu. Il occupait toute la pièce, toutes les femmes étaient attirées irrévocablement vers lui, il émanait de lui une telle séduction et puissance, j'étais foutue. Comment allais-me je consacrer à mon enquête en étant en permanence assaillie (par la pensée) par cet homme...

« Voici votre professeur, Edward. » nous annonça Tanya.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, bienvenue au Manoir. Votre stage débute à cette minute."

Évidement, sa voix était suave et envoutante... il n'y avait pas de justice! Je me filai une grande gifle mentale et tentai de redescendre de mon nuage de phéromones.

" Quelques soient les raisons de votre présence, vous êtes toutes ici pour la même chose, devenir une déesse du sexe, une femme épanouie et experte, une femme qui a le pouvoir sur son corps et sur sa vie. »

Je me dandinais en évitant le regard de ce professeur. Je n'étais pas du tout du genre à parler librement de sexualité, il fallait croire que ce stage allait mettre à rude épreuve ma réserve et ma pudeur. Enfin pudeur... à le voir ainsi, habillé d'un costume noir, chemise blanche entre ouverte, les cheveux décoiffés et un regard vert qui pouvait rendre dingue n'importe quelle femme, je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie: qu'il me prenne et vite!

« Nous allons explorer les mystères du sexe, sans tabou, sans retenue, sans gêne, continua le professeur. Nous sommes entre adultes et j'espère bientôt entre amis. Tanya, Kate et Irina vous seront d'une aide précieuse. Je peux comprendre que vous soyez hésitante à me parler, sachez que je vais gagner votre confiance. »

Une jeune femme brune et minuscule leva la main et Edward lui sourit avec gentillesse.

« Oui ? »

« On commence quand ? »

Les autres participantes rirent avec Edward tandis que Kate s'avança vers la jeune femme pour la faire s'assoir. Tanya et Irina nous firent signe de faire de même. Les canapés de cuir blanc formaient un cercle, face à nous, le professeur et ses assistantes prirent place dans des fauteuils.

« Je vous demande tour à tour de vous présenter. Nous entrerons dans le détail dès demain matin. Le but de cette première journée est de se familiariser et faire connaissance. Commençons par Alice donc. »

La jeune femme se leva avec entrain.

« Bonjour à toutes, je suis Alice Brandon, j'ai vingt trois ans et je suis venue ici pour apprendre à gérer mon énergie sexuelle. »

« Enchanté Alice. Ensuite ? » dit Edward.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Cynthia Cope, j'ai quarante cinq ans et je suis mariée depuis vingt-cinq ans. Mon mari et moi sommes tombés dans la routine alors on s'est dit que ce stage pourrait nous aider à raviver la flamme. »

« Enchanté Cynthia. A toi. »

« Bonjour, mon nom est Esmé Platt et j'ai trente six ans. Je suis divorcée et je n'ai jamais pas eu une relation épanouie avec mon ex-mari. Je me suis inscrite au stage sur les conseils de mon psychiatre. »

« Enchanté Esmé. »

« Bonjour, je suis Rosalie Hale, j'ai vingt-trois ans, j'ai eu une expérience malheureuse et ce stage pourra je l'espère m'aider à surmonter le traumatisme. »

J'étais la suivante...

« Enchanté Rosalie. A toi. »

Je me levai et me mis à fixer avec intérêt mes chaussures, puis celles des autres... J'eus honte, elles avaient toutes fait un effort vestimentaire...

« Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan, j'ai vingt-cinq ans et je n'ai eu qu'un amant et.. il m'a laissé entendre que je n'étais pas à la hauteur... sexuellement. Je suis là pour apprendre. »

J'osai un regard vers le professeur, il me regardait avec bienveillance...

« Enchanté Bella. Tu vas apprendre et oublie ce que t'a dit ce garçon, chaque femme est à la hauteur. Ensuite ? »

Ça n'était pas normal de réagir aussi fortement à sa voix et à ses regards et à ses sourires... Je serrais fort mes cuisses pour endiguer mon excitation.

« Salut, je m'appelle Jane Porter et j'ai vingt et un ans. Je suis aussi là pour apprendre. »

« Enchanté Jane. Alors vous êtes prêtes ? »

Certaines rirent d'autres acquiescèrent simplement, je restai muette.

« Voici comment va se dérouler le stage. Tanya s'occupera de Bella et Jane, elle est notre spécialiste des découvertes sensuelles. Kate aura pour protégées Rosalie et Esmé. Alice et Cynthia, vous serez avec Irina qui vous aidera à approfondir vos connaissances. Chaque matin, nous nous réunirons à neuf heures précises pour une séance photo. Vos proches vous croient toutes en croisière, donnons-leur de quoi se réjouir pour vous. Ensuite nous aurons une matinée d'étude, tous ensemble. L'après-midi vous étudierez ensemble ou en groupe avec vos guides. Je passerai une soirée chaque semaine avec chacune d'entre vous. Vos autres soirées seront libres. Vous pouvez utiliser vos téléphones et ordinateurs personnels durant votre temps imparti. Nous ne sommes pas en prison, néanmoins, il vous est interdit de sortir du Manoir. Nous vous demandons une très grande discrétion. Ce stage est illégal car il peut être considéré comme du proxénétisme de ma part et de la prostitution de la votre. »

« Comment ? » m'étonnai-je tout haut.

« Bella, tu le comprendras très vite, nos cours ne sont pas ordinaires. Nous allons vous distribuer un contrat à chacune, lisez-le ce soir et signez-le si vous acceptez nos conditions. »

Je me raidis, mal à l'aise à l'idée de signer quelque chose que je n'avais as l'intention de respecter, je me doutais qu'une des règles d'or était de ne jamais parler publiquement de cet endroit...

« Je sais que le coût de ce stage vous a paru très élevé, sachez que cette parenthèse va vous être très bénéfique, vous allez vous relaxer et je l'espère, vous amuser. Kate, Irina et Tanya vont vous faire visiter le Manoir, elles vous guideront ensuite dans vos chambres. Nous dinerons tous ensemble à vingt heures. A plus tard. »

Edward se leva et nous l'imitâmes. La visite dura plus de deux heures. Nous avions à notre disposition deux piscines, un sauna, un salon de bronzage, une salle de sport, une bibliothèque, une salle de beauté, réplique d'un véritable institut de beauté, une salle de cinéma et un bar. L'ambiance était légère et nos hôtesses bavardes et amicales, les autres stagiaires paraissaient vraiment ravies de se retrouver ici. Esmé était comme moi un peu plus sur la réserve aussi je me décidai à marcher auprès d'elle.

« Vous avez des élèves lesbiennes ? » demanda Alice tandis que nous visitions le jardin.

« Non, nous avons axé nos cours sur l'hétérosexualité mais le sujet de l'homosexualité sera abordé. » répondit patiemment Kate.

« Je choisis Bella ! » pépia la brune.

Toutes se tournèrent vers moi puis Tanya passa un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules.

« Alice, petite coquine. Tu as entendu Bella, elle est presque novice, ne l'effraie pas avec tes fantasmes. »

J'aurais été vexée si le ton avait été moqueur, Tanya avait réellement pris ma défense et personne ne me regarda bizarrement.

« Désolée Bella. C'était juste une blague parce que tu as vraiment l'air coincée. Te vexe pas ! On va devenir amies, je le sens. » me déclara Alice.

Ça n'augurait rien de bon...

* * *

_Voilà donc le début du stage... Qu'en pensez-vous? Qui s'inscrit? Avec un tel professeur, personnellement, je signe tout de suite..._


	3. 1ère journée - 2ème partie

_Un grand MERCI pour toutes vos reviews alors que l'histoire commence à peine, c'est une motivation très efficace, souvenez-vous en (hi hi hi)_

_Je publie juste après une annexe avec de quoi vous faire saliver et attendre avec impatience la suite, enfin j'espère!_

* * *

**Première journée – Découvertes – 2ème partie**

Nos guides, comme elles insistaient pour être appelées, nous laissèrent nous installer dans nos chambres. Tanya s'attarda un instant auprès de Jane qui occupait la chambre en face de la mienne. Je tendis l'oreille, hors de question d'oublier ma mission parce que ma chambre était plus grande que mon studio, que la télé était immense et que le lit me donnait envie d'y vivre éternellement.

« Je voudrais juste te dire que tu peux encore changer d'avis. » chuchota Tanya.

« J'ai vraiment envie de suivre le stage, je suis prête. »

« Jamais je n'avais eu à m'occuper de jeune femme vierge, j'ai peur que tu ne profites pas par la suite de tes cours comme il le faudrait. »

« Je suis là et je reste. » s'entêta Jane.

Tanya soupira puis quitta la chambre de Jane. Elle se pencha devant ma porte entre ouverte, la poussa et s'arrêta au seuil de ma chambre.

« Tout va bien Bella ? »

« Oui, la chambre est splendide. »

« Ravie que ça te plaise, je vous veux toutes comme des coqs en pâte ! » rit-elle, je devinai qu'elle était soucieuse cependant.

En parlant de volaille, comparée à elle, je me sentais vraiment comme le vilain petit canard.

« Bella, je veux que tu te sentes en confiance avec moi, c'est important pour la suite. »

Étais-je si facile à décrypter?

« D'accord. » répondis-je du bout des lèvres.

Elle me désigna la chambre, comme pour me demander d'y entrer. Je la laissai passer, elle alla près de la télé et ouvrit un placard qui se révéla être une mini frigo. Elle me tendit une bouteille d'eau, ma gorge sèche réagit à cette vue, je mourrais de soif.

« Tu n'as rien bu au cocktail, ni pendant la visite. Il est important de s'hydrater, d'être en bonne santé et en forme. »

« Je ne suis pas sportive. » arguai-je, gênée.

« Tu vas le devenir, et tu vas aimer ça. »

« Ok... »

« Ne sois pas impressionnée par le décor, focalise-toi sur tes objectifs et sur ton bien-être. Tu peux compter sur moi mais aussi sur Kate et Irina. Quant à Edward, il est en permanence à l'écoute des stagiaires, ne crois pas que parce qu'il est un homme il n'a qu'envie de baiser. »

Je faillis recracher ma gorgée.

« Habitue-toi à entendre ce genre de mots. Notre accueil a été un peu formel mais tu découvriras bien vite que le sexe sera dans toutes nos discussions et que certains mots sont libérateurs. »

Une fois seule, je sortis mon ordinateur portable et le démarrai. J'avais toujours eu recours à un mot de passe depuis que ma mère s'en était servie et m'avait planté la machine que j'avais alors. J'envoyai un mail rapidement à mon chef.

_De : imswan at seattletimes_

_A: rpbanner at seattletimes_

_L'endroit est digne d'un hôtel cinq étoiles, je ne pense pas être autorisée à prendre des photos (l'équipe nous prendra en photo chaque jour pour donner des souvenirs à nos proches). Je suis avec cinq autres femmes, toutes de profil différents. _

_L'équipe est composée de trois femmes, les « guides », blondes et splendides, elles paraissent avoir un lien de parenté mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Elles nous ont séparées en groupe de deux et nous serons avec elles l'après-midi. Le matin, nous « étudierons » avec le professeur, un homme de moins de trente ans à mon avis, il passera aussi une soirée chaque semaine avec chacune des stagiaires. _

_Nous devons signer un contrat de confidentialité, l'activité est bien considérée comme illégale. Demain nous commençons les cours._

Je créai ensuite plusieurs dossier informatiques, un par stagiaire, un pour chaque guide et un pour le professeur... Rien que de penser à lui me donnait étrangement chaud. Je fis aussi des dossiers pour un journal de bord, des fiches pour chaque pièce et j'allai devoir dès ce soir recopier dans son intégralité le contrat.

J'hésitai ensuite à me changer pour dîner et y renonçai, je ferais un effort demain... Erreur en arrivant à la salle à manger, je retrouvais les autres femmes, toutes en robe du soir.

« Tu n'as pas voulu mettre une de ces tenues splendides ? » me pressa Alice en boudant.

« Je ne possède rien de tel. »

« Tu as regardé dans ta penderie ? On a toutes des tas de vêtements géniaux ! » s'extasia Jane.

Tanya me sourit.

« Je pense que notre activité de demain après-midi au salon de beauté ne sera pas superflue. »

Je me mis à rougir et mon guide se dépêcha de m'attirer loin des stagiaires.

« Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je suis désolée. Allons dîner. » me dit-elle.

Le dîner fut délicieux et l'ambiance assurée par Alice. Elle harcela nos guides de questions, notamment sur les résultats des précédents stagiaires. Le sujet était heureusement confidentiel, je n'aurais pas aimé que les prochaines stagiaires aient eu vent de mes exploits (car je sentais que j'allais commettre des gaffes mémorables!). Les guides nous apprirent qu'elles étaient soeurs mais ne révélèrent rien de leur parcours ou de leur origine. Edward admit qu'il avait vingt-neuf ans et Alice jura de le faire parler. La tablée rigola à ses facéties, j'étais soulagée de ne pas être avec elle en groupe. Ce petit bout de femme se calma après avoir forcée Esmé et Rosalie à révéler leur passé douloureux. Pour alléger l'atmosphère, elle nous raconta qu'elle s'était mariée à dix-huit ans à Las Vegas et que son mari n'avait tenu que trois mois avant de demander le divorce.

Edward resta en retrait, nous observant puis il parla à voix basse avec Tanya. Ils paraissaient tous les deux très intimes de par leur façon de communiquer, de se sourire, de se pencher l'un vers l'autre, Tanya posait souvent ses mains sur Edward. En fait elle touchait tout le monde...

Au moment du dessert, Edward demanda un nouveau tour de table pour avoir nos impressions.

« J'adore ! s'exclama Alice. C'est un vrai paradis et je sais que je vais me faire cinq nouvelles amies ! »

« Le cadre est magnifique et propice à la détente. Je me sens encore un peu mal à l'aise mais ça ne va pas durer. » confia Esmé.

« C'est vrai que le Manoir est splendide et ça va me faire un bien fou de me retrouver entre filles, enfin avec juste un homme. » rit Rosalie.

« Jamais je n'ai été dans un endroit aussi luxueux, et vous êtes tous très sympathiques. J'ai hâte de commencer. » dit Cynthia.

« Moi aussi j'ai hâte de commencer ! Et je veux profiter un max de tout ! De la piscine et du bar surtout !" débita Jane avec enthousiasme.

Je ne savais pas quoi inventer, je ne pouvais plus reculer, huit paires d'yeux me fixèrent, une seule me fit presque perdre mes moyens.

« Hum... oui tout est très bien et... ça va être super. »

Tous me sourirent, puis Edward échangea un regard entendu avec Tanya qui acquiesça. Il fit tinter son verre pour obtenir notre attention.

« Pour les rendez-vous du soir, je commencerai demain avec Alice car je suppose qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps tant elle est curieuse. »

Alice se moqua de la pique, elle remercia avec exagération Edward et lui envoya un baiser.

« Les samedis je serai avec Esmé, les lundis avec Rosalie, les mardis avec Cynthia, les mercredis avec Jane et Bella ? »

Je relevai le nez de mon assiette pour me soumettre docilement à ses yeux verts... Que me disait-il ?

« Bella, je te verrai les jeudis soirs, j'ai le sentiment que tu ne répondras pas à l'exercice sans m'avoir jauger une semaine au moins. »

Je rougis, gênée qu'il pense que je n'étais pas aussi à l'aise que les autres et sans doute estimait-il que j'étais la plus prude. Je me contentai de hocher la tête.

Kate nous distribua les contrats et entreprit de le lire mais Alice lui coupait sans cesse la parole. Irina, son guide, intervint.

« Alice, nous prendrons un instant à la fin du dîner ensemble pour décortiquer le contrat. Je pense que certaines de tes amies sont fatiguées par cette journée et voudraient aller tester les lits. »

« Ok ! On peut aller au bar ? » lui répliqua la jeune femme.

Nous nous levâmes toutes pour nous souhaiter une bonne nuit, il était près de vingt-deux heures et j'étais réellement épuisée. Après avoir refermée la porte de ma chambre, je tentai d'ignorer l'appel de mon lit, j'avais du travail. Je décidai de remplir mes dossiers avec mes premières constatations et recopiai les informations détenues dans le contrat.

Une heure plus tard, je baillais toutes les dix secondes pourtant j'ignorai une fois de plus le lit. J'avais besoin d'une douche. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que la salle de bains était aussi somptueuse. Une grande baignoire jacuzzi occupait un coin de la pièce, à côté une cabine de douche à jets multiples et pomme de douche détachable (l'idée me tentait...). Les toilettes étaient... classiques pensai-je, avant de remarquer un panneau électronique. Ma mère avait voulu ces toilettes révolutionnaires chez elle, j'avais bien ri quand elle avait cassé l'appareil en moins d'une semaine. Une large vasque surmontée d'un grand miroir occupait un des murs. Des étagères avec portes entouraient la vasque, dans l'une des dizaines de produits cosmétiques de marque, dans l'autre des serviettes moelleuses, des mouchoirs, des boites de cotons, des tampons, des serviettes et des rouleaux de papier hygiénique. Il y avait même une trousse blanche avec une croix rouge dessus, à croire que mes hôtes connaissaient ma tendance à me blesser facilement.

La douche me relaxa mais ne m'aida pas à chasser l'image de mon professeur. Au bout de dix minutes à chantonner une chanson débile, n'y tenant plus, je décidai de m'achever grâce à la pomme de douche. Je dormis comme un bébé ensuite.

* * *

_Lisez les notes préliminaires de Bella, l'emploi du temps et un résumé du contrat dans le chapitre suivant intitulé « Dossier confidentiel de Bella Swan ». Lisez attentivement et donnez-moi vos noms pour vous inscrire ! (ok sous forme de review et je ne demanderai pas 6000 dollars par personne!)_  
_Si vous acceptez, envoyez moi aussi (par Message Privé si vous le souhaitez) vos attentes pour les cours et vos idées pourquoi pas, je vous rendrai hommage ;-)_

_Pour celles qui ne sont pas inscrites sur FanFiction, je ne pourrais pas vous répondre en privé, je le ferai en début de chapitre sauf si vous ne le souhaitez pas (donc dites-le moi). Mais ce serait plus pratique de vous inscrire sur le site FanFiction._

_Je ne peux pas vous donner une idée du rythme de publication, je vais me consacrer à cette fic mais aussi aux trois autres que j'ai commencé avant. Vous savez ce que c'est, on a toutes une vie à côté, je ferai au mieux, c'est juré._

_J'insiste une dernière fois pour que vous participiez toutes, ça rendra cette expérience plus enrichissante pour nous toutes._

_Je réponds à toutes les reviews, n'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez une relarque ou une question._

_Merci d'avance et à bientôt !_


	4. Dossier Confidentiel de Bella Swan

**Lisez attentivement les notes préliminaires de Bella, l'emploi du temps et un résumé du contrat et donnez-moi vos noms pour vous inscrire ! (ok sous forme de review et je ne demanderai pas 6000 dollars par personne!)  
Si vous acceptez de participer à ce stage, envoyez moi aussi (par Message Privé si vous le souhaitez) vos attentes pour les cours et vos idées pourquoi pas, je vous rendrai hommage;-)**

**Pour celles qui ne sont pas inscrites sur FanFiction, je ne pourrais pas vous répondre en privé, je le ferai en début de chapitre sauf si vous ne le souhaitez pas (donc dites-le moi). Mais ce serait plus pratique de vous inscrire sur le site FanFiction.**

**Je ne peux pas vous donner une idée du rythme de publication, je vais me consacrer à cette fic mais aussi aux trois autres que j'ai commencé avant. Vous savez ce que c'est, on a toutes une vie à côté, je ferai au mieux, c'est juré.**

**J'insiste une dernière fois pour que vous participiez toutes, ça rendra cette expérience plus enrichissante pour moi comme pour vous toutes.**

**Je réponds à toutes les reviews, n'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez une remarque ou une question.**

**Merci d'avance et à bientôt !**

* * *

**Dossier confidentiel de Bella Swan**

**LE STAGE**

**ANNEXES**

* * *

**Détails stagiaires**

Bella Swan

Age : 25 ans

Profession : Secrétaire de direction (ndla: en réalité est secrétaire de rédaction)

Domicile : Seattle (WA)

Raison : Manque d'expérience

Situation : Célibataire

Alice Brandon

Age : 27 ans

Profession : Assistante Styliste pour le théâtre et le cinéma

Domicile : Los Angeles (CA)

Raison : Nymphomane et infidèle

Situation : Divorcée de son petit-ami du lycée après 3 mois de mariage

Rosalie Hale

Age : 23 ans

Profession : Photographe

Domicile : Olympia (WA)

Raison : Violée à l'âge de 19 ans par son fiancé et deux de ses amis

Situation : Célibataire

Esmé Platt

Age : 36 ans

Profession : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Domicile : Portland (OR)

Raison : Manque de confiance en les hommes et en elle, femme battue et fausse couche

Situation : Divorcée depuis 9 ans

Jane Porter

Age : 21 ans

Profession : Étudiante

Domicile : Seattle (WA)

Raison : Manque d'expérience, vierge

Situation : Célibataire

Cynthia Cope

Age : 45 ans

Profession : Secrétaire de lycée

Domicile : Ellensburg (WA)

Raison : Routine

Situation : Mariée depuis 25 ans

* * *

**Détails corps enseignant**

Edward

Age : 29 ans

Statut : Professeur

Irina

Age : 27 ans

Statut : Guide de Cynthia et Alice

Tanya

Age : 32 ans

Statut : Guide de Bella et Jane

Kate

Age : 30 ans

Statut : Guide de Rosalie et Esmé

* * *

**Groupes**

Tanya : Bella et Jane  
Kate : Rosalie et Esmé  
Irina : Alice et Cynthia

* * *

**Contrat**

Résumé

Obligations :

Se présenter en salle de cours à 9h30 du lundi au samedi, cours jusqu'à 12h00

Se présenter en salle d'atelier à 13h30 du lundi au samedi, cours jusqu'à 16h00

Participer à tous les cours et ateliers (sauf en cas de force majeure) avec assiduité

S'adonner à une activité sportive par jour au choix entre 16h30 et 18h00

Avoir une hygiène physique parfaite en vue des ateliers

Les repas sont pris en commun pour le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner. Le dîner peut être pris dans sa chambre ou au bar. La salle à manger est réservée pour les rendez-vous avec le Professeur

Interdictions :

De donner des indications à toute personne étrangère au stage, si l'on veut conseiller le stage à une personne, prévenir au préalable son guide

De tenter une approche affective avec l'un des membres du corps enseignant

De quitter le Manoir seul

De prendre des photos du corps enseignant

De manger en dehors des repas

De fumer, de se droguer

De refuser de participer un cours ou un atelier

* * *

**Emploi du temps**

- Chaque matin, sauf dimanche, séance photo, après le petit-déjeuner

- Cours non obligatoire de yoga avec Irina le lundi et jeudi, pilates avec Kate le mardi et vendredi et danse avec Tanya le mercredi et samedi entre 18h00 et 19h00

JOUR 1 Jeudi 3 mai

Arrivée à 15h

Présentation et visite

JOUR 2 vend 4 mai

Thème matinée : Suite présentation et situations de chacune, avec le professeur et les guides

Thème après-midi : Cours de mise en beauté, hygiène féminine

Soirée avec Edward : Alice

JOUR 3 Samedi 5 mai

Thème matinée : le corps féminin

Thème après-midi : connaître son corps et ses désirs, en commun

Soirée avec Edward : Esmé

JOUR 4 Dimanche 6 mai

Journée Libre

JOUR 5 Lundi 7 mai

Thème matinée : Le corps masculin

Thème après-midi : démonstration zones érogènes, aide du professeur, en commun

Soirée avec Edward : Rosalie

JOUR 6 Mardi 8 mai

Thème matinée : L'art de séduire

Thème après-midi : Pratique de la séduction, en groupe

Soirée avec Edward : Cynthia

JOUR 7 Mercredi 9 mai

Thème matinée : l'art du baiser

Thème après-midi : Pratique du baiser, avec l'aide du professeur, en commun

Soirée avec Edward : Jane

JOUR 8 Jeudi 10 mai

Thème matinée : Histoire du sexe, les pratiques à travers les cultures, Kama Sutra sélection positions

Thème après-midi : Kama Sutra découvert et pratique, en groupe – salle de gym

Soirée avec Edward : Bella

JOUR 9 Vendredi 11 mai

Thème matinée : Les préliminaires

Thème après-midi : Atelier plaisir masculin, en groupe

Soirée avec Edward : Alice

JOUR 10 Samedi 12 mai

Thème matinée : Sexe, les pratiques non conventionnelles

Thème après-midi : Découverte des autres pratiques, en commun

Soirée avec Edward : Esmé

JOUR 11 Dimanche 13 mai

Journée libre

JOUR 12 Lundi 14 mai

Thème matinée : L'acte sexuel, psychologie

Thème après-midi : Confiance en soi et en l'autre, en groupe

Soirée avec Edward : Rosalie

JOUR 13 Mardi 15 mai

Thème matinée : L'acte sexuel, comprendre les mécanismes

Thème après-midi : Endurance lors de l'acte – 1ère partie – salle de gym, en commun

Soirée avec Edward : Cynthia

JOUR 14 Mercredi 16 mai

Thème matinée : L'acte sexuel, les accidents, quand on est indisposé

Thème après-midi : Endurance lors de l'acte – 2ème partie – salle de gym, en commun

Soirée avec Edward : Jane

JOUR 15 Jeudi 17 mai

Thème matinée : Le rôles des fantasmes, les fantasmes féminins

Thème après-midi : Visionnage et décryptage film pornographique pour public féminin - en salle de cinéma - en commun

Soirée avec Edward : Bella

JOUR 16 Vendredi 18 mai

Thème matinée : Les fantasmes masculins, les comprendre et les détourner

Thème après-midi : Visionnage et décryptage film pornographique pour public masculin, aide du professeur - en salle de cinéma - en commun

Soirée avec Edward : Alice

JOUR 17 Samedi 19 mai

Thème matinée : trouver sa voie avec son partenaire

Thème après-midi : relation amoureuse, en groupe

Soirée avec Edward : Esmé

JOUR 18 Dimanche 2O mai

Journée libre

JOUR 19 Lundi 21 mai

Thème matinée : Accessoires - Mise en scène et jeux 1ère partie

Thème après-midi : Pratique accessoires

Soirée avec Edward : Rosalie

JOUR 20 Mardi 22 mai

Thème matinée : Mise en scène et jeux 2ème partie – avec les guides

Thème après-midi : Savoir ses atouts en amour, ateliers, en commun

Soirée avec Edward : Cynthia

JOUR 21 Mercredi 23 mai

Thème matinée : Révisions – sujets à déterminer selon les besoins

Thème après-midi : Révisions 1ère partie – Préliminaires, en groupe

Soirée avec Edward : Jane

JOUR 22 Jeudi 24 mai

Thème matinée : Révisions – sujets à déterminer selon les besoins

Thème après-midi : Révisions 2ème partie - Endurance – en salle de gym – en commun

Soirée avec Edward : Bella

JOUR 23 Vendredi 25 mai

Thème matinée : test théorie

Thème après-midi : test pratique

Soirée festive de fin de stage

JOUR 24 – Samedi 26 mai

Départ à 10h00


	5. 2ème journée

_**Merci pour vos reviews**, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous aimiez déjà en sachant que ça a été soft pour le moment. Les esprits vont s'échauffer avec cette nouvelle journée !_

_Réponses aux non-inscrits :_

_Souzierr : j'ai coupé pour la première journée uniquement, chaque jour correspondra à un chapitre et il y aura un épilogue par stagiaire._  
_Line : c'est vrai que Bella garde son vrai nom, mais elle n'est pas encore journaliste et il n'y a pas de recherches faites sur les stagiaires car ils sont censés avoir été envoyés par … je n'en dis pas plus !_  
_Sandry : voici de quoi satisfaire ta curiosité mais le meilleur reste à venir..._

* * *

**JOUR 2 vendredi 4 mai**

**Thème matinée : Suite présentation et situations de chacune, avec le professeur et les guides**

**Thème après-midi : Cours de mise en beauté, hygiène féminine**

**Soirée avec Edward : Alice**

* * *

Je me réveillai à 7h3O comme une fleur, sans avoir mal au cou, sans m'être réveillée deux fois au moins (j'habitais un quartier d'artistes à Seattle qui ne trouvaient apparemment d'inspiration qu'en pleine nuit), sans avoir froid ou trop chaud... le paradis.

Je m'habillai avec mes vêtements, je les avais laissé dans ma valise aussi je pris deux minutes pour les mettre dans la penderie. Cette dernière était remplie de vêtements à ma taille, ce qui en soit était flippant, mais aussi qui correspondait à mon style. Quoique... je ne mettais jamais de robes et on m'en prêtait huit... pareil pour les escarpins et bottes.

Posé en évidence sur la commode à se trouvait un écrin long recouvert de velours rouge, comme ceux des bijouteries, à côté une note en papier épais disait "Pour votre plaisir". J'ouvris l'écrin et le laissai tomber aussitôt. Je n'étais pas si prude pour ignorer que l'on m'offrait un vibromasseur. Je me baissai pour le ramasser du bout des doigts... je me faisais honte. J'étais seule ! Je n'avais pas à me sentir bête ou vicieuse !

L'engin était gros... plus gros en tout cas que ce que j'avais connu, rose fluo et en matière plastique, la « tige » était constellée de petits points en relief, le bout lui était lisse. Je le mis en marche, on entendait à peine le bourdonnement que faisait le vibromasseur. J'allais avoir besoin d'une douche parce que d'avoir cet objet dans la main avait suffi à enflammer mon esprit. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me dis que j'avais vraiment besoin de sexe.

Avant de descendre à la salle du repas, je relis l'emploi du temps de cette deuxième journée :

_Thème matinée : Suite présentation et situations de chacune, avec le professeur et les guides_

_Thème après-midi : Cours de mise en beauté, hygiène féminine_

_Soirée avec Edward : Alice_

Bon courage au professeur pour sa soirée, pensai-je en m'habillant. C'était sexy de l'appeler le professeur... son prénom aussi était sexy, je n'avais pas d'autres alternatives pour le désigner...

J'arrivai la dernière au petit-déjeuner et j'en rougis malgré moi. Mes camarades étaient assises et papotaient légèrement, toutes étaient impatientes de commencer. Nos guides étaient présentes mais se tenaient debout, dos à grande baie vitrée que je n'avais pas remarqué la veille. La vue sur le jardin était à couper le souffle, il était 8h30, le soleil brillait, fait notable, et les massifs de fleurs attirèrent mon regard aussitôt. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas regardé des fleurs ?

« Bella ? Bonjour. Peux-tu t'assoir, nous avons à vous parler à toutes. » me chuchota Tanya et je rejoignis la dernière chaise autour de la table en trébuchant deux fois.

« Mesdemoiselles, Cynthia permets-moi de t'appeler ainsi. » déclara Kate.

« Ça va me rajeunir ! » répliqua vivement l'intéressée.

« Après votre petit-déjeuner, nous vous montrerons la salle de cours. Veuillez apporter les contrats signés à cette occasion. Bon appétit. »

Les guides sortirent de la salle et le bavardage repris. Alice était la plus bruyante, elle raconta son échange la veille au soir avec Irina.

« Les cours de yoga et pilates vont être très utiles, il faut vraiment y participer. Surtout toi Bella. »

Qu'avait-elle donc contre moi ? Je la regardais mécontente ce qui la fit rire.

« Je plaisante, je voulais juste que tu nous parles ce matin ! »

« Pardon. »

« Je disais donc, les cours ne sont pas obligatoires mais c'est vraiment super, je fais déjà du pilates à L.A, c'est à la mode comme partout. Les trois guides ont des diplômes dans leur discipline. »

« Mais en quoi ça va nous aider ? » demanda Cynthia.

« Quand on va passer à la pratique de l'acte, c'est noté dans l'emploi du temps qu'on aura des exercices à faire et il faudra tenir la distance. Un jour j'ai couché avec un mec qui a mis une heure à jouir ! J'en pouvais plus ! A la fin, je faisais ma liste de courses ! »

Je me joignis aux rires de mes camarades. Alice savait fait vivre ses histoires et n'hésitait pas à partager les détails. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir développé ce genre d'amitié avec Angela, ma seule amie, nous ne parlions jamais de notre vie sexuelle, contrairement à ma mère qui voulait toujours en parler mais que je n'avais jamais voulu écouter.

Après être retournées à nos chambres, nos guides nous réunirent dans la salle de cours, si elles avaient voulu nous faire une surprise en ne nous la montrant pas la veille c'était réussi ! Si les tables et les chaises ressemblaient à celles d'une vraie classe, le reste avait plutôt sa place dans un sex shop. Le tableau avait été remplacé par un écran blanc de projection, un des murs était recouvert d'un tissu vert, un autre d'illustrations du Kama Sutra et des meubles bas à tiroir longeaient ce mur. Dessus trônaient des sex toys, des reproductions plus vraies que nature de pénis, de seins et deux poupées à échelle humaine, l'une d'un homme et l'autre d'une femme, encadraient la porte d'entrée. Deux fenêtres de chaque côté du tableau laissaient entrer la lumière douce du matin.

Edward arriva peu après, il portait une chemise blanche et un jean noir. J'entendis Cynthia demander à Alice si c'était une espèce d'uniforme et cette dernière acquiesça.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Bienvenue dans votre salle de classe. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« On va pouvoir s'en servir ? » demanda Alice comme une enfant l'aurait fait en parlant de barbies... Alice désignaient les sex toys...

« Oui. »

« Génial, au fait merci pour le cadeau ! J'adore ! »

« Tu l'as essayé ? » la questionna Irina, amusée.

« Hier soir et ce matin ! Et vous les filles ? »

Nous niâmes toutes et je rougis une fois de plus... c'était rageant !

« Bah faites-le dès ce soir ! » nous conseilla la jeune femme.

« Bien, Alice, je voudrais ajouter quelque chose avant que nous passions aux photos. Ce premier jour va être encore en partie consacré à apprendre à nous connaître, je vous encourage toutes à parler librement, aucune question n'est stupide, il n'y a pas de tabous, et personne n'est là pour juger. » nous déclama Edward de sa voix suave.

Irina nous indiqua ensuite le mur avec le tissu vert.

« Nous allons faire des photos individuelles aujourd'hui. Chacune à votre tour, je vais vous shooter debout et assise. »

La séance démarra par moi, ordre de Tanya. Une fois relâchée, je rejoignis les autres filles qui parlaient avec Edward.

« Tout va bien Bella ? » s'enquit-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Euh... oui. »

« Il y a des bouteilles d'eau dans ce placard, m'informa-t-il en pointant le pan de mur des sex toys. N'hésite pas à te servir. C'est valable pour toutes. Nous ferons une pause de dix minutes vers 10h30, mais comme vous l'avez lu dans le contrat, pas de grignotage. »

Kate se souvint qu'il lui fallait récupérer les contrats, elle les vérifia un à un puis sortit de la classe. Rosalie posa pour les photos en dernière et prit quelques minutes pour parler à Irina de la technique employée et du matériel.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons donc nous présenter. Vous vous doutez qu'on ne va pas parler de votre chat ou de vos impôts. On est là pour parler sexe et vos guides et moi avons besoin de savoir exactement ce que vous avez déjà expérimenté. L'échange entre vous est primordial. Prenez place, vous avez chacune des stylos et un cahier. Toute ressemblance avec un cours de fac s'arrête là. »

J'ouvris le cahier et y notai mon nom, puis relevai la tête et aperçus Tanya, un sourire aux lèvres, se détourner de moi.

« On va commencer par Alice. » décida Edward.

« Ok ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Alors j'ai été dépucelée à l'âge de dix-sept ans par mon septième copain. Avant ça euh... j'avais fait à peu près tout à quinze ans. Et j'ai commencé à me masturber à quatorze ans. J'ai eu plus de trente amants en dix ans, j'ai arrêté de compter il y a six mois. Je sais que ça paraît beaucoup mais je vis à L.A et il y a plein de beaux mâles. »

« Tu nous as dit hier que tu avais été mariée. » releva Tanya.

« Ouais, James Hunter, après le lycée. Mon problème à l'époque c'est que je gobais tous les bobards des mecs, on s'est marié à Las Vegas et ensuite on a vécu deux mois chez sa mère. Elle nous a mis à la porte car on copulait comme des lapins. Et puis il en a eu marre, il n'avait pas réalisé que j'étais quelqu'un d'actif d'après lui. Mais c'est sans regrets, j'ai une super vie. »

« Alors dis-nous pourquoi tu participes à ce stage. »

« J'ai vraiment envie d'impressionner un de mes clients. Je me suis occupée déjà trois fois de ses tenues pour des cérémonies, et à chaque fois il a refusé de sortir avec moi. Il a fini par me dire que je lui fais peur parce que je suis une pile électrique. Mais je pense qu'il a eu vent de ma réputation, cette garce de Jessica Stanley essaie de me casser. Bref... ok je suis du genre à papillonner mais j'ai assez pleuré comme ça pour des mecs, je veux juste m'amuser. D'ailleurs c'est dingue, les mecs veulent baiser le premier soir et si on dit oui, limite ils nous prennent pour des putes alors forcément, la plupart de mes conquêtes ont été déçus... »

« Alice ! Pause s'il te plait ! la pria notre professeur. On a surtout compris que tu avais envie d'autre chose, c'est ça ? »

« Oui ! J'ai vraiment flashé sur ce mec, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je pense que j'ai une mauvaise image du sexe et des relations amoureuses en général. »

« Quelle image as-tu ? »

« Je vois ça comme un moyen de se soulager, de se vider la tête, de décompresser et de s'amuser la plupart du temps. »

« Pas comme un acte d'intimité ? »

« Quand j'étais plus jeune sans doute mais ensuite je suis devenue nymphomane comme je le disais hier. J'ai vu quelques psys... »

« Avec qui tu as fini par coucher. » asséna Rosalie sans méchanceté.

Alice lui tira la langue et continua.

« Ouais mais c'est pas de ma faute, ils prennent super cher ! Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont crue nymphomane et c'est vrai que je ne peux pas passer une semaine sans bai... coucher avec un mec. »

« Ok... merci Alice. »

Même Edward paraissait décontenancé par la tirade d'Alice. Il nous laissa prendre la parole, Jane suivit.

« J'ai commencé à me masturber à quinze ans, j'ai eu trois copains et je suis vierge. Je n'ai jamais été plus loin que le pelotage. »

Mes camarades murmurèrent après que Jane ait avoué être vierge et Tanya s'empressa de prendre la parole après que la jeune fille se soit rassise.

« Oui, elle est vierge mais a vraiment envie d'apprendre. Ne la considérez pas comme une enfant. Je pense que ces cours seraient profitables à toutes femmes vierges. »

Jane la remercia d'un sourire puis observa nos camarades pour s'assurer que le message était passé. Je la trouvais touchante autant dans sa ténacité que dans sa naïveté. Tanya avait sans doute raison, si j'avais eu des cours avant de me faire dépuceler, ça se serait peut-être mieux passé. Rosalie commença à nous raconter son expérience.

« Je ne dirai pas à quel âge j'ai commencé à me masturber, d'ailleurs est-ce bien nécessaire ? »

Kate s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura quelques mots, Rosalie se détendit aussitôt et continua.

« Mes parents m'ont élevée avec des principes du siècle précédent... je suis restée vierge en vue de mon mariage. Comme vous le savez, je ne me suis pas mariée et j'ai été violée. Après ça, je me suis fermée aux hommes, ça m'a pris du temps pour ne pas tous les haïr et de l'argent chez mon psy. Depuis un an, j'ai envie d'avoir de nouveau une relation amoureuse et un avenir à deux, je suis pleine de préjugés sur l'amour et le sexe mais je sais que ce que j'ai vécu n'est pas normal et qu'il fait que je dépasse mes peurs. »

Nos guides l'applaudirent et mes camarades l'imitèrent, Edward s'inclina devant elle.

« Bravo Rosalie. Tu es une jeune femme volontaire et motivée pour ce stage. Je pense qu'en apprenant ce qui est normal, tu réaliseras que tu n'as plus qu'un petit bout de chemin à parcourir pour avoir ensuite une relation amoureuse épanouie. »

Elle se rassit et souffla un grand coup. Elle était vraiment courageuse, je ne pouvais même pas imaginée ce par quoi elle était passée et la force qu'il lui avait fallu pour être ici.

« Moi non plus je ne parlerai pas de masturbation. » commença Esmé.

« Nous comprenons, répliqua Kate. Mais ça fait parti du stage. Il faudra vraiment surmonter ce tabou. »

« Ok... la vérité c'est que je ne me suis jamais masturbée. » avoua-t-elle.

« Merci pour ta franchise, continue. »

« Je me suis mariée vierge à dix-huit ans, mon mari était violent, il a commencé à me battre un mois après notre mariage, ça restait rare. Mais avec les années, la situation s'est aggravée et il m'en voulait de ne pas tomber enceinte. J'ai fait trois fausses couches. J'avais l'espoir qu'avec un enfant, notre vie changerait. Il s'est engagé pour aller combattre en Afghanistan après le 11 septembre, il y est resté deux ans. A son retour, c'était pire, j'ai tenu un an et je me suis enfuie. Le divorce a été prononcé deux ans après. Je n'ai connu aucun autre homme et un peu comme Rosalie, je m'en suis tenue éloignée. »

« Quel a été le déclic ? »

« J'ai rencontré un homme... merveilleux. Il mérite mieux qu'une femme cassée... Mon psy m'a aidée à prendre conscience que je n'étais pas en tort pour mon mariage et mes fausses couches. Aujourd'hui je vais mieux et j'ai besoin de me réapproprier mon corps et mes sentiments. Je ne veux plus avoir peur d'un homme. »

« Bravo Esmé. »

Les applaudissements résonnèrent pour elle aussi. Quelle femme exemplaire ! J'étais déjà épatée avant, maintenant j'étais admirative. Cynthia me regarda et je secouai la tête, lui laissant la parole.

« Je suis mariée depuis vingt-cinq ans avec Jack, il était mon professeur à l'université et il a six ans de plus que moi. »

Alice et Jane sifflèrent, Cynthia s'en amusa puis lança un clin d'œil à Edward...

« Ok, je vais me méfier de toi Cynthia ! » rit-il.

« Il m'a tout appris, il n'était pas mon premier amant mais on n'apprend pas grand chose sur le siège arrière d'une Mustang. On est tombé dans la routine, c'est normal je crois mais je l'aime encore énormément et depuis quelques années, ma libido est revenue en force. Lui n'a pas le même regain, je sais qu'il m'aime et quand on en a enfin parlé, on a décidé de sauver notre vie sexuelle. On a tenté de « guérir » seuls, on a testé des sex toys, c'était une catastrophe, quant à reproduire ce qu'on voit dans ces films X... ça ne nous correspondait pas du tout. Alors me voilà, assoiffée de connaissances. »

« Et tu seras abreuvée Cynthia ! » lui promit Irina.

« Bella... comme toujours la dernière à parler. » m'apostropha le professeur.

« Oui, désolée, c'est assez déconcertant pour moi. »

« Nous t'écoutons. »

C'était le moment de jouer mon rôle à fond mais pas en mentant, car j'étais vraiment mauvaise à ça. Autant profiter un maximum du stage.

« Je me suis masturbée à dix-sept ans, rarement, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'être frustrée. Mes études m'ont accaparée et ça me plaisait. Quand j'ai fêté mon diplôme, j'ai abusé des margaritas et j'ai embrassé un ami qui me faisait des avances depuis longtemps. Après, ça a été difficile de le repousser et je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je tente l'expérience. Je crois bien être tombée sur l'archétype du jeune homme qui a tout appris dans les films X. J'ai eu très mal lors de mon premier rapport et je l'ai fait attendre deux mois avant de réessayer. On a jamais été en phase, on a rompu en partie à cause de ça au bout de sept mois. »

« Merci de t'être confiée. » conclut Tanya.

Edward sortit de son bureau un ordinateur et Irina baissa les stores des fenêtres. Au tableau s'affichèrent quelques lignes.

« La Lettre, de Georges Sand, nous indiqua-t-il, écrit donc par une femme, laquelle est plus que mal représentée dans le milieu de la poésie, surtout érotique… Les Français excellent dans cet art. »

Il nous récita le poème en français et je ne fus pas la seule à gémir. Puis il nous traduisit la lettre.

_Je suis très émue de vous dire que j'ai_

_bien compris l'autre soir que vous aviez_

_toujours une envie folle de me faire_

_danser. Je garde le souvenir de votre_

_baiser et je voudrais bien que ce soit_

_là une preuve que je puisse être aimée_

_par vous. Je suis prête à vous montrer mon_

_affection toute désintéressée et sans cal-_

_cul, et si vous voulez me voir aussi_

_vous dévoiler sans artifice mon âme_

_toute nue, venez me faire une visite._

_Nous causerons en amis, franchement._

_Je vous prouverai que je suis la femme_

_sincère, capable de vous offrir l'affection_

_la plus profonde comme la plus étroite_

_amitié, en un mot la meilleure preuve_

_que vous puissiez rêver, puisque votre_

_âme est libre. Pensez que la solitude où j'ha-_

_bite est bien longue, bien dure et souvent_

_difficile. Ainsi en y songeant j'ai l'âme_

_grosse. Accourez donc vite et venez me la_

_faire oublier par l'amour où je veux me_

_mettre._

« Je vous relis la même lettre mais qu'une ligne sur deux." dit-il avant de s'exécuter.

« J'adore ! » Alice rigola aussitôt nous entrainant tous dans son hilarité.

J'avais déjà lu ce poème en école de journalisme et j'en fus encore plus troublée de l'entendre dans la bouche Edward. J'avais la sensation que mes joues étaient en feu, le professeur me le confirma en me tendant une bouteille d'eau. S'il pensait que j'avais en permanence chaud, j'allais devoir jouer le jeu, il en allait de mon amour propre.

Edward retourna à son ordinateur et cliqua, un autre texte apparut avec cette fois-ci la traduction écrite à droite de l'original.

« Le con d'Irène, par Aragon. Le con désigne le sexe féminin. »

_Comme il se tend vers nos yeux,  
__comme il bombe, attirant et gonflé,  
avec sa chevelure d'où sort,  
pareil aux trois déesses nues au-dessus des arbres du Mont Ida,  
l'éclat incomparable du ventre et des deux cuisses.  
Touchez mais touchez donc  
vous ne sauriez faire un meilleur emploi de vos mains.  
Touchez ce sourire voluptueux,  
dessinez de vos doigts l'hiatus ravissant.  
Là que vos deux paumes immobiles,  
vos phalanges éprises à cette courbe avancée  
se joignent vers le point le plus dur, le meilleur,  
qui soulève l'ogive sainte à son sommet, ô mon église._

« Cet homme aimait religieusement, n'est-ce pas ? » releva Edward avant d'afficher un autre texte.

_Con large comme un estuaire  
__Où meurt mon amoureux reflux  
__Tu as la saveur poissonnière  
__l'odeur de la bite et du cul  
__La fraîche odeur trouduculière  
__Femme ô vagin inépuisable  
__Dont le souvenir fait bander  
__Tes nichons distribuent la manne  
__Tes cuisses quelle volupté  
__même tes menstrues sanglantes  
__Sont une liqueur violente  
__La rose-thé de ton prépuce  
__Auprès de moi s'épanouit  
__On dirait d'un vieux boyard russe  
__Le chibre sanguin et bouffi  
__Lorsqu'au plus fort de la partouse  
__Ma bouche à ton noeud fait ventouse_

« Celui-ci est d'Apollinaire, il est plus cru et les termes ont vieilli mais ce genre de poésie est éternelle. Voilà si vous aviez encore un doute, sachez que les hommes sont tous des obsédés et que c'est naturel. »

Mes camarades rigolèrent avec lui, j'étais encore trop émoustillée pour agir normalement. Irina releva les stores et rejoignit ses sœurs sur la droite d'Edward qui s'assit sur son bureau face à nous. Ça n'était pas normal que je regarde son entrejambe... mais pourquoi portait-il un jean serré à cet endroit ?!

« Mesdemoiselles, nous allons faire une pause, vous pouvez descendre dans le jardin par la porte de droite, les toilettes sont sur votre gauche. Ne vous éloignez pas, nous reprenons dans dix minutes.

J'avais bu près d'un litre d'eau, j'accueillis cette pause avec soulagement, aussi parce que j'avais du mal à réfléchir clairement quand Edward parlait de sexe. Mes camarades me suivirent aux toilettes puis au jardin à croire que le concept de groupe devait être appliqué du lever au coucher. Alice babillait joyeusement sur la fois où elle avait couché avec un pseudo-poète misogyne mais terriblement doué avec sa langue.

Le jardin m'offrit le répit dont j'avais besoin, j'avais sous-estimé ma mission. Je devais m'impliquer davantage que je ne l'avais cru, je devais me mettre en tête que j'étais réellement là pour apprendre... avec un professeur trop sexy pour être vrai, avec un guide qui ferait pâlir miss Monde, dans un lieu qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une ode à la luxure...

Tanya nous interpella ensuite et nous retournâmes en classe.

« Nous allons survoler le programme ensemble, attaqua Edward. L'une d'entre vous a-t-elle une remarque sur un des thèmes ? … Oui Cynthia ? »

« Tu vas te déshabiller pour l'atelier du corps masculin ? »

« En partie. » répondit-il simplement.

Alice et Jane se tapèrent dans la main, je n'osais même pas imaginer le corps du professeur sinon j'allais prendre feu...

« Va-t-on être obligée d'utiliser des sex toys ? » s'enquit Esmé.

« Non, mais c'est réellement conseillé et certains ne sont pas à introduire si c'est ce qui te rebute. Le but est aussi de vous satisfaire seule, plus vous testerez de sex toys, plus vous saurez lequel vous donne le plus de plaisir. Beaucoup d'hommes sont excités de savoir ou même de regarder une femme qui joue ainsi. »

« Comment va-t-on pratiquer les positons ? » les interrogea Alice.

« Nous étudierons les postures et les mouvements en groupe, et habillée évidemment. Le but est de connaître ses capacités. » lui répondit Kate.

« Pas d'autres questions ? »

« Si ! s'empressa d'ajouter Alice. On va pouvoir tester nos fantasmes ? »

« Oui... dans la mesure du possible Alice, la mit en garde Edward. Ne va pas réclamer une piscine de champagne ! »

Nous rîmes tous et loin de s'offenser, Alice soupira déçue.

« On pourrait avoir du chocolat au moins ? » dis-je sans réfléchir.

Tous se tournèrent vers moi, le plus humiliant fut le sourire en coin que me décocha Edward. Tanya tapa dans ses mains, excitée.

« Ah Bella ! Enfin ! Tu t'ouvres à l'esprit du stage ! Pour toi, nous ferons venir le meilleur chocolat ! »

« Moi aussi j'ai ce fantasme ! intervint Alice. On a plein de points en commun ! »

Je n'osai pas la contredire, j'étais certaine du contraire.

« Bien, je vais vous demander de répondre à ce questionnaire qui récapitule les pratiques les plus courantes, cochez ce que vous avez déjà pratiqué ou reçu et si oui, cochez si vous avez aimé. » continua notre professeur.

Ma gorge se dessécha de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des lignes.

_- Caresses avec les mains des seins_

_- Caresses avec les mains du sexe_

_- Caresses avec les mains de l'anus_

_- Cunilingus_

_- Anulingus_

_- Pénétration vaginale_

_- Pénétration anale_

_- Plusieurs partenaires hommes_

_- Plusieurs partenaires hommes/femmes_

_- Pénétration avec sex toys par le partenaire_

_- Pénétration en position dite du missionnaire (voir dessin)_

_- Pénétration en position dite de la levrette (voir dessin)_

_- Pénétration en position dite de l'Andromaque (voir dessin)_

_- Pénétration en position dite de la petite cuillère (voir dessin)_

_- Fellation_

_- Position dite du 69 (voir dessin)_

_- Anulingus fait au partenaire_

_- Masturbation du partenaire avec les mains_

_- Masturbation du partenaire avec les seins_

Je m'appliquai à remplir le feuillet et ce fut vite fait. Sans surprises, Alice termina en dernière et quand Edward prit sa feuille, il écarquilla les yeux. Elle allait s'en vanter... Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas regardé mes réponses devant moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il me regarde avec pitié.

« Avec vos guides, nous allons étudier vos réponses pour préparer au mieux la suite de ce stage. Je crois qu'il est grand temps de nous séparer. Le déjeuner doit refroidir. Cet après-midi vous pourrez vous détendre dans le salon de beauté. Et Alice ? »

« Oui ? » répondit cette dernière, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Je te veux à couper le souffle pour notre rendez-vous de ce soir. A demain mesdemoiselles. »

Il resta dans la classe, je glissai un dernier regard vers lui avant de sortir et vis qu'il tenait en main un des questionnaires en main, un grand son sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres parfaites. Il était sublime. Jusque alors, il avait eu une attitude courtoise envers nous, je venais d'apercevoir son vrai visage, ça n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose pour ma santé mentale.

Nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau entre stagiaires pour le déjeuner, le repas attendait au chaud sur la table du buffet, je n'avais pas faim mais fis un effort et cela me permit de ne pas avoir à trop parler. J'écoutai les autres bavarder, Alice était très excitée à l'idée de son rendez-vous puis se confia sur ce fameux garçon qui lui plaisait.

« Attends, tu craques pour Jasper ? Jasper Whitelock ? » s'écria Jane.

« Oui ! »

« JE L'AIME ! »

« Moi la première, gamine. »

Jane lui tira la langue puis la pressa de questions au sujet de ce Jasper. Je me penchai ver Esmé qui était à ma droite.

« Tu sais qui est-ce ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est un chanteur folk, il a un accent texan qui les rend toutes dingues. »

Je n'étais vraiment pas à la page comme disait souvent mon père. Toutes connaissaient ce Jasper aussi j'acquiesçai à leurs remarques sur son talent et son physique de rêve. Je me mis une note d'aller faire une recherche internet sur lui.

A la fin du déjeuner, nos guides arrivèrent et nous donnèrent rendez-vous cinq minutes plus tard au salon de beauté.

« Mesdemoiselles, voici vos casiers, déshabillez-vous et ne mettez que votre peignoir. » nous accueillit ensuite Tanya.

Il s'agissait de grandes armoires étroites avec nos noms sur les portes. J'hésitai à ôter mes vêtements devant mes camarades qui elles ne paraissaient pas plus à l'aise que moi, à part Alice évidemment.

« Vous allez devoir surmonter votre gêne, nous sommes toutes dans le même bateau et il n'a aucune place pour la pudeur dans ce stage. » nous avertit Kate.

« Le but de cet atelier est de vous apprendre prendre soin de vous. Il n'est pas nécessaire de se rendre dans un institut toutes les semaines pour mettre en valeur votre beauté, vous pouvez faire vous-même beaucoup chez vous. Alice m'a apprit qu'elle avait un diplôme de coiffure et elle se propose de vous faire une coupe. » annonça Irina.

Alice vint se planter à mes côtés et je compris immédiatement. Je la dévisageai, hésitante, devais-je lui faire confiance? Elle me fit la moue la plus adorable et je cédai sans réfléchir.

« Mais ne coupe pas court ! » m'alarmai-je quand elle me poussa dans un fauteuil de cuir blanc.

« Je sais exactement ce dont tu as besoin. » me rassura la jeune femme en faisant basculer le fauteuil pour me laver les cheveux.

Elle-même avait les cheveux courts, hier ils étaient plaqués mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient dressés sur sa tête et lui donnaient des airs de lutin facétieux... ce qui lui correspondait bien finalement.

« Nous allons commencer par des soins du visage, mettez-vous par groupe de deux, vous allez apprendre les unes avec les autres. Bella, écoute-nous, tu le feras ensuite à Alice. »

Le lutin se figea et je lui fis une grimace. A bon entendeur...

Tanya et Kate guidèrent Jane et Cynthia tandis qu'Esmé et Rosalie avaient pris place dans des fauteuils énormes. Elles firent d'abord un test de peau pour connaître le ph, puis Tanya leur désigna une desserte roulante croulant sous des flacons et pots colorés.

« Il faut toujours masser le visage de haut en bas, dans le sens du flux sanguin. Sans trop appuyer Cynthia.. Voilà. Lavez le visage sans frotter et essuyez le également sans frotter, ne jamais frotter son corps en règle générale. » insista Tanya.

Alice me lava les cheveux rapidement puis commença à couper, c'était relaxant car elle ne parlait pas. Elle ne coupa qu'un peu mes longueurs et raccourcit quelques mèches au bord de mon visage. Puis elle se saisit du sèche-cheveux et d'une grosse brosse, ses sourcils se froncèrent ce qui m'inquiéta un peu. Au bout de vingt minutes, j'avais rajeuni de quelques années.

« Merci Alice. C'est simple mais ça change tout on dirait. » dis-je en m'auscultant dans la glace.

« Oui, il fallait juste rafraichir ta coupe et mettre en place tes cheveux. En fait si tu veux bien, on pourrait essayer une carré mi-long et plongeant juste pour... »

« Stop ! On s'arrête là, merci. »

Tanya nous fit signe de rejoindre nos camarades, Alice s'allongea et me lança un regard noir.

« J'ai écouté, je suis bonne élève. »

Je pris le papier test de ph, Alice m'informa qu'elle savait déjà qu'elle avait un peau mixte et désigna une des lotions.

« Tu ne veux pas que j'apprenne ? » m'offensai-je.

« Ok... je voulais juste nous faire gagner du temps. »

Après les soins du visage, nous nous barbouillèrent de boue, nos guides nous guidèrent vers quatre tables de massage.

« Qui ne s'est jamais épilée? »

Je levai la main, j'étais la seule...

« Au rasoir ? » devina Tanya.

« Oui. »

« Tu n'as pas une pilosité développée, ton choix est logique. Néanmoins, je t'encourage à essayer l'épilation. »

« J'ai peur d'avoir mal. » avouai-je.

« Essaie ! » m'encouragea Jane.

« Ok mais... je ne sais rien. »

« Mesdemoiselles, écoutez-moi un instant, demanda Irina. Nous allons faire un petit cours sur l'épilation. »

Elle alla chercher une autre desserte roulante, tout aussi encombrée.

« D'abord un petit rappel, les poils que l'on a sur le corps comme sur le pubis servent à limiter les zones de frottement. Les poils pubiens sont utiles pendant les rapports sexuels notamment car ils créent une interface entre les peaux et favorisent le glissement d'une peau sur une autre. Quand on enlève les poils, on perd cette barrière pileuse qui protège notre peau et en ce qui concerne l'épilation intime, partiellement les lèvres, ce qui peut favoriser la survenue d'une bactérie. Ce n'est pas le fait d'enlever le poil qui favorise la contamination, mais plutôt le fait que la peau soit lésée, notamment à la suite d'un rasage. C'est pourquoi on le déconseille. Les microcoupures et irritations peuvent favoriser les infections. Bref, ça ne devrait pas arriver si on s'épile en ayant les bons gestes. L'épilation intime totale n'est pas risquée si elle est faite correctement : on désinfecte bien la zone avant et après, et on choisit une méthode d'épilation qui correspond à son type de peau et avec laquelle on est le plus à l'aise. Si le geste est mal fait en revanche, on se crée forcément une irritation, quelle que soit la méthode. Pour éviter le risque d'infection cutanée, on choisit des sous-vêtements avec une partie en coton à l'endroit des lèvres. »

Je supposai que ces conseils s'appliquaient aussi à l'épilation des aisselles et des jambes... Irina semblait focalisée sur une autre zone.

« La fréquence varie en fonction de ce que l'on aime et de sa pilosité. Mais on laisse un minimum de quinze jours entre deux épilations. Maintenant la technique. »

Elle prit un épilateur électrique dans une main et un pot de cire dans l'autre.

« L'épilateur ou la cire, à vous de voir. Le résultat ne sera pas forcément le même. Tout dépend de sa pilosité. Si on a peu de poils, alors oui la cire ou l'épilateur donneront les mêmes résultats. En revanche, pour les pilosités moyennes ou fortes là on opte pour la cire qui présente moins de risques de couper le poil. En effet, on arrache plus facilement le poil et son follicule avec la cire. La cire reste quand même plus pratique et agréable que l'épilateur. Ce dernier peut casser les poils et créer des petits boutons sous peau. En outre, on sent le poil qui s'arrache et c'est assez douloureux. »

« Alors il faut bannir le rasoir ? » questionna Cynthia.

« Non, ça peut être nécessaire quand on veut récupérer une pousse égale. Le problème de pousses inégales survient souvent l'été. Comme on veut un maillot plus net, on s'épile tous les quinze jours. Mais on finit par se retrouver avec des poils longs et des poils courts et à devoir s'épiler tous les quinze jours. Dans ce cas un coup de rasoir à l'automne permet de remettre à niveau tout ça et de repartir sur une repousse égale. Autrement dit, on rase, on attend une dizaine de jours que ça repousse et on épile avec la méthode qu'on utilise habituellement. Passer le rasoir une à deux fois dans l'année, c'est suffisant contre les repousses inégales. On n'oublie pas quand on se rase de le faire sous la douche sur une peau savonnée ou avec une mousse à raser. »

« Le rasage en plus rend le poil plus épais. » ajouta Jane.

« Non, après le rasage, quand ça repousse on a l'impression d'avoir un poil plus dur. Mais ce n'est qu'une impression. Comme il est coupé proche de la racine, on a l'impression qu'il est plus épais. C'est comme le cheveu qu'on coupe près de la racine qui donne un rendu plus épais. »

« J'ai fait la totale avant-hier. » annonça le lutin.

« Moi aussi. » dit Rosalie.

« Parfait, vous allez pouvoir aider vos camarades. »

Je tendis la main vers Rosalie qui leva les yeux au ciel mais accepta, coiffant au poteau Alice.

« Elle me fait peur. » lui chuchotai-je pour la dérider.

« Bella, tu es magnifique mais tu l'ignores, Alice est du genre à adorer les scènes de relooking complet dans les films. Laisse-lui ce plaisir. »

Je tentai d'ignorer le ton sec de Rosalie et haussai les épaules. Cynthia, Esmé et Jane s'allongèrent et j'en fis autant en tentant de me cacher le plus possible avec mon peignoir.

« Bella, qu'as-tu choisi, épilateur ou cire? » m'interrogea Tanya en relevant mon peignoir jusqu'à la taille.

« Cire. » décidai-je en rougissant.

« Bien, je vais te faire le maillot, pour bien te montrer les gestes. Rosalie continuera avec tes jambes et tes aisselles. »

Elle passa sa main douce sur mes jambes et grimaça.

« Ta peau est abimée à cause du rasage, c'est dommage mais pas irrémédiable. »

Soudain ses mains écartèrent mes cuisses et je voulus les refermer mais elle m'en empêcha.

« J'en ai vu d'autres, nous sommes toutes faites pareil. Allez Bella, prends sur toi. »

Je peux le faire, me serinai-je intérieurement.

« Tu veux quel type d'épilation ? »

« Euh... »

« Tu as le choix, les plus demandées sont : le string, c'est une épilation des lèvres, on laisse un peu de poils sur le pubis très droit, le maillot classique c'est une épilation de pubis de manière peu échancrée, le maillot brésilien est très échancré mais pas on n'épile pas les lèvres et enfin le maillot intégral, on enlève tous les poils. »

« Le maillot classique. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration et fermai les yeux, je n'avais aucune envie de voir ce que Tanya faisait. Trop vite, elle arracha les longues bandes de cire et je couinai. Rosalie me prit la main et me dit que ça ne serait plus très long. En effet, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Tanya cessa sa torture.

« Pour la peine, tu tournes ta tête et tu regardes Jane. » me dit-elle.

Jane me sourit et ne sembla pas gênée. Je n'avais jamais vu de sexe de femme ainsi, en vrai. Je ne fréquentai pas les endroits où la douche en commun était obligatoire.

« Ça fait moins mal avec le temps. J'ai d'ailleurs plus mal quand je m'épile les jambes. » me souffla Jane.

Rosalie étala la cire sur mes jambes, Tanya lui demanda d'y aller doucement et je regrettai aussitôt Alice. C'était effectivement douloureux également mais je me focalisai sur les gestes d'Irina qui s'occupait de Jane.

« Tes sourcils ont une forme parfaite, je vais juste t'enlever quelques poils. » me prévint ma guide.

Je voulus plusieurs fois recouvrir mon sexe mais Rosalie me tapait toujours la main.

« Tu dois attendre sinon tu le regretteras ! Allez, enlève le haut de ton peignoir, je vais faire tes aisselles. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'avais la sensation d'être en feu, Tanya me donna un pot de crème et me dit de l'étaler sur les zones épilées, je m'exécutai rapidement et la sensation de chaleur s'apaisa aussitôt.

« Tu as ce même pot dans ta chambre, tu remettras de la crème après ta douche. »

Puis nous nous débarrassâmes du masque de boue et les guides nous demandèrent de rejoindre nos fauteuils. Elles nous firent une manucure et pédicure tout en nous questionnant sur nos habitudes en matière de soins et sur notre régime alimentaire.

« Donc tu sautes le déjeuner presque tous les jours. » comprit Tanya quand je lui dis que je ne voyais jamais ma journée passer.

« Oui. »

« Très mauvaise habitude mais je comprends que tu n'aies pas toujours le temps. Il faut tout de même manger, des plats froids qui peuvent te rester une heure sur ton bureau par exemple. Je vais demander à ce que ton dîner contienne uniquement des protéines. Tu as besoin de te muscler et les cours vont t'épuiser. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Les cours du soir, tu vas venir ? Ce soir Kate va donner un cours de pilates. »

« Ok je viendrai. »

« Tu as emporté une tenue de sport ? »

« J'ai un jogging et des tshirts. »

J'entendis Alice hoqueter d'horreur et l'ignorai.

« Tu as des tenues dans ton dressing, sers t'en, s'il te plait. Ne prévois pas de chaussures. » me dit ma guide.

« Ok. »

Elle s'occupa de Jane après m'avoir demandé de choisir un flacon de vernis à ongles. J'examinai mes mains et eus un autre choc, elles étaient... belles... oui belles, délicates, douces. Jamais je n'avais eu les ongles faits, quel changement. Je pensai à regret que je finissais toujours mes journées avec des tâches d'encre au bureau, ce serait un gâchis mais ça valait la peine d'adopter la manucure comme une habitude hebdomadaire. J'étudiai ce que Tanya fit à Jane, elle la complimenta sur ses mains et ses petits pieds.

« Je vais dans un salon depuis peu. » expliqua ma camarade.

« C'est une très bonne habitude. » acquiesça Tanya en me regardant. Message reçu !

Il était près de seize heures quand nous terminâmes.

« Vous venez toutes au cours ? » lança Kate.

Nous répondîmes toutes par l'affirmative et elle nous donna rendez-vous à dix-huit heures à la salle de gym.

« Entre temps, évitez la piscine, je vous conseille de vous exercer au tapis de marche. » continua notre guide.

La salle de sport était équipée de plusieurs types d'appareil toujours en six exemplaires, je reconnus la plupart des équipements, j'avais passée des heures la nuit devant les télé-achats, j'avais eu une phase noctambule en arrivant à Seattle. Un mur entier était recouvert de miroirs, un autre d'une grande glace au-dessus d'étagères de poids et élastiques. Se trouvaient aussi un réfrigérateur vitré rempli de bouteilles d'eau, des casiers avec serviettes propres et écouteurs, nos noms étaient là aussi indiqués. Le troisième mur était occupé par des grandes échelles de bois. Le dernier mur était en fait une paroi vitrée qui donnait sur la piscine extérieure.

L'ambiance fut plus calme, Rosalie se proposa de me montrer comment fonctionnait le tapis de courses. Nous mîmes toutes nos écouteurs et ne résonnèrent que nos respirations. Au bout de trente minutes, Tanya entra dans la salle de sports et me mit de force une bouteille d'eau entre les mains. Je vis que mes camarades en avaient toutes une sur leur machine.

« Je te l'ai dit hier, c'est très important de s'hydrater. Et quand tu auras fini... »

« J'ai fini ! »

« Non Bella, au moins quarante-cinq minutes au total. Quand tu auras fini, reste debout, marche un peu et bois beaucoup. Nous enchainerons avec le cours de pilates. »

« Ok... » soupirai-je, vaincue.

Nos guides revinrent en tenue courte et moulante pour le cours de pilates. Kate nous distribua des tapis puis s'installa dos au mur des miroirs, ses sœurs se mirent derrière nous.

« La méthode Pilates ne sollicite pas d'efforts cardio-vasculaires, commença Kate. La grande majorité des mouvements se feront au sol sur le tapis. Le cours commence toujours par un échauffement léger et se finit par des étirements. Mesdemoiselles, relaxez-vous observez bien. »

Je réussis à reproduire les exercices, Tanya me complimenta même pour mes mouvements gracieux, une première pour moi. La musique douce me relaxa et je pus faire le tri dans mes pensées. Il me fallait absolument ne plus penser en permanence au journal et à l'état dans lequel devait se trouver M. Banner. Sans moi, ça devait être le bazar mais il y arriverait. Je devais me consacrer à mon enquête en la vivant à fond.

« Bon travail mesdemoiselles. Demain, vous aurez droit à un cours de danse avec Tanya. »

« Quel genre de danse? » s'enquit Esmé.

« Du genre qui bouge ! »

Alice et Cynthia exultèrent, étais-je la seule à être aussi fatiguée ?!

« Le dîner vous sera servi dans une heure, au choix dans vos chambres, dans le jardin ou dans le salon où nous nous sommes réunis hier à votre arrivée. Que choisissez-vous ? »

« Le jardin. » proposa Cynthia et nous acceptâmes toutes.

« A quelle heure commence mon rendez-vous ? » se renseigna Alice.

« A vingt-heures trente. »

Alice commença à paniquer, les guides mirent cinq minutes à la rassurer. Elle était capable de se préparer en une heure trente et oui elle serait sublime.

« Filez sous la douche les filles, rendez-vous dans une demi-heure dans ma chambre, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! » nous ordonna Alice.

La douche me fit le plus grand bien, j'étais tentée d'aller aussitôt me coucher. Hélas, Alice ameuta mes camarades et moi-même et nous traîna dans sa chambre. La porte de son dressing était ouverte et je notai que ses tenues étaient bien plus courtes et colorées que les miennes... nous n'avions vraiment pas grand chose en commun et j'enviai Alice d'être aussi sûre d'elle en toute circonstance. Jamais je n'oserais porter une robe aussi courte que celle qu'elle enfila pour avoir notre avis.

« C'est génial d'avoir ses copines dans ces moments-là. On devrait faire ça pour chacune d'entre nous. »

« Super idée. » s'exclama Cynthia.

Le choix d'Alice se porta sur une robe bustier courte, couleur or et couverte de paillettes, sa poitrine menue gagna en volume grâce au bustier.

« Tu prendrais laquelle ? » me demanda Alice, agacée par mon silence.

« La bleue. »

Elle passa celle que je désignai, la longueur était plus convenable selon moi, je n'avais toutefois pas remarqué avant le décolleté profond. La couleur bleu nuit allait vraiment bien à Alice.

« Non elle est beaucoup trop longue. Essaie-la. »

Je refusai immédiatement mais mes camarades ne me laissèrent pas le choix. Alice se fit un plaisir de déchirer mon bas de jogging.

« Alice ! Fais attention ! »

« Mets la robe ! »

Tanya arriva avec Kate à ce moment et ne prirent nullement ma défense.

« Tu es splendide Bella. » me complimenta Esmé, toutes me le confirmèrent.

« Garde-la ! »

Je retournai dans ma chambre et m'observai dans le miroir sur pied. Je ne me reconnaissais pas, j'étais sexy, une autre et immobile, on pouvait me croire pleine d'assurance (parce que si je marchais, j'aurais l'air maladroite). J'ôtai ensuite la robe et revêtis un pantalon de toile et un tshirt cintré. Tanya me fit un clin d'oeil quand je retournai dans la chambre d'Alice. Ce fut l'heure du dîner, nous laissâmes Alice à ses préparatifs.

Le diner fut délicieux et le jardin savamment éclairé nous enchanta toutes. Je me permis quelques légumes malgré l'ordre de Tanya de ne manger que de la viande et des yaourths.

J'avais décidé de rester éveillée pour attendre Alice à la fin de son rendez-vous. Nous nous souhaitâmes une bonne nuit et je me mis rapidement au travail, notant dans mon journal de bord les détails de cette première journée de cours. Je m'endormis sur mon ordinateur en me remémorant le sourire d'Edward.

* * *

_J'attends vos réponses pour le questionnaire LOL!_

_Un chapitre assez long pour que vous puissiez mieux cerner les personnalités et le cadre du stage._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Le thème du prochain chapitre sera le corps féminin..._


	6. 3ème journée

_Merci aux nouvelles participantes et merci à celles qui me suivent depuis le début pour vos reviews, elles me motivent énormément ;-). Non seulement je vais continuer mais je vais surtout aller jusqu'au bout de cette fic, pas d'inquiétude._

_Je pense que ce chapitre vous plaira à toutes et vous donnera des idées pourquoi pas. On augmente la puissance... Bella se lâche et assume. Quant à Edward... rrrrrr_

* * *

**JOUR 3 : Samedi 5 mai**

**Au programme**

**Thème matinée : le corps féminin**

**Thème après-midi : connaître son corps et ses désirs, en commun**

**Soirée avec Edward : Esmé**

* * *

Je me réveillai courbaturée par une nuit passée assise, le nez sur mon clavier d'ordinateur. Ça n'était pas la première fois que cela m'arrivait, loin de là, le remède était connu consistait à me glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude puis boire au moins trois cafés noirs. Ce matin, la douche perdit le combat face au jacuzzi. Je passai une demi-heure dedans, le massage des jets délia tous mes muscles, un jet en particulier, situé sous mes fesses, accentua le délice.

En me séchant, j'aperçus le « cadeau », je n'en avais jamais utilisé et la dernière fois que j'avais eu un pénis en moi remontait déjà à deux ans. Je n'étais pas en manque et ne me sentis pas à l'aise à l'idée de m'enfoncer ce jouet. Alors je l'ignorai et m'habillai, faisant un effort et dédaignant mes vêtements. Je choisis un pantalon gris anthracite et coupé près du corps, un chemisier blanc et des escarpins noirs à talons plats. Je relevai ensuite mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et me maquillai avec un peu de mascara et de gloss.

Alice, qui était la seule déjà présente à la table du petit-déjeuner, siffla en me voyant.

« Je savais que tu en étais capable. Bravo Bella. »

« Merci... ça ne fait pas bizarre ? »

« Non, t'es très sexy dans le genre secrétaire coquine ! »

Je pouvais compter sur Alice pour me retourner la tête. Si elle savait de qui j'étais la secrétaire, elel comprendrait pourquoi je ne faisais pas d'effort pour me mettre en valeur.

Tanya et se sœurs arrivèrent à cet instant et elles rigolèrent de l'enthousiasme d'Alice avant de me regarder et de me sourire pour me féliciter.

Je me souvins ensuite qu'Alice avait passé la soirée avec Edward et je devais essayer de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Je me fis tout un scénario pour isoler ma camarade et ça ne fut pas nécessaire. À la seconde où la dernière de nos camarades arriva dans la salle, Alice commença son compte-rendu.

« C'était génial ! Ces rendez-vous sont des entrainements pour le premier, deuxième et troisième rendez-vous avec un homme. Edward est juste... parfait ! Il m'a fait la cour... bon ça a vite dégénéré ! »

Nous la regardâmes toutes choquées. D'après le contrat, ça ne devait jamais dégénérer !

« Pas dans ce sens-là ! devina Alice. C'est moi, j'ai vite tout gâché, j'ai fait comme d'habitude et Edward a coupé court. Il m'a expliqué ce qui n'allait pas et ça a juste changé ma vie ! C'est incroyable. »

« Que faisais-tu de mal ? » demanda Esmé.

« J'étais trop... excitée pour comprendre les signaux. »

Ça ne devait pas me faire mal, Alice avait le droit d'être excitée par lui, qui ne le serait pas ?

« Edward a vraiment pris la mesure de mes lacunes, il va faire un compte-rendu avec nous toutes au début du cours. »

Je passerais la dernière, avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas à décrypter mes erreurs.

Tandis que mes camarades parlaient joyeusement et attendaient avec impatience notre premier vrai cours, je fus prise d'un élan de courage et de motivation pour ce stage. J'allais exceller, y mettre toute mon cœur comme on dit, toute mon attention, comme lors de mes études. J'avais terminé major de ma promotion parce que justement je voulais l'être. J'allais être la meilleure élève qui soit !

En entrant dans la classe, je fus alpaguée par Irina pour les photos.

« Allez Bella ! Souris ! »

Je ne feignis pas, j'étais heureuse et à l'aise. Rien ne pourrait démolir ma volonté. Je me souvins amèrement comme mon chef avait cette habitude de me diminuer. J'avais beau me défendre, ça ne l'avait jamais convaincu, sans doute parce que je doutais de moi. Je devais assumer et montrer que je savais ce que je faisais. Ce stage n'était pas qu'utile pour être épanouie sexuellement. Comme l'avait dit Alice, il allait changer ma vie pour peu que je m'en donne les moyens.

Après avoir posé près d'une piscine (le décor était donc incrusté après), j'allai me chercher une bouteille d'eau et ne détournai pas mon regard à la vue des sex-toys. J'osai même toucher des paires de petites boules décorées par curiosité.

« Ce sont des boules de geïsha. » me souffla la voix la plus sexy que j'avais jamais entendu.

« À quoi ça sert ? »

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, courageuse et résolue à lui prouver que je n'étais pas un agneau blanc. Il s'était posté à quelques centimètres de moi, mon visage s'empourpra immédiatement quand je vis ses yeux se noircirent. Et il sentait tellement bon, comment pouvais-je garder l'esprit clair quand il m'intoxiquait autant rien qu'en étant là?

« Elles s'insèrent en toi. » murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux descendirent vers mes lèvres puis plus bas et il déglutit. Quand son regard rencontra de nouveau le mien, il n'était plus vert et j'avais envie de me jeter sur mon professeur. Alice cria un peu plus loin ce qui brisa notre bulle et je ne sus si j'en étais soulagée ou déçue.

« Je vais en parler aujourd'hui. » ajouta Edward d'un ton courtois et distant.

Le moment était passé, il était mon professeur et j'étais l'élève, rien de plus. Je regagnai mon bureau et bus de longues rasades d'eau fraîche. Nos guides disparurent après nous avoir souhaité une bonne matinée.

« Mesdemoiselles, avant de commencer le cours sur le corps féminin, et avec l'accord d'Alice, je vais vous parler très rapidement du déroulement du rendez-vous d'hier soir. Déjà pour vous rassurer et aussi pour que, contrairement à Alice, vous ne pensiez pas qu'il s'agit d'une occasion pour tester la tenue de votre rouge à lèvres. »

Alice lui tira la langue, provoquant notre hilarité. Voilà un détail qu'elle avait omis... ça avait donc vraiment dégénéré...

« Le cours sur les baisers arrivera bien assez tôt, continua Edward. Donc, hier soir, j'ai attendu Alice qui a eu quinze minutes de retard, je suppose qu'elle m'a fait une fleur et qu'en général elle fait patienter plus longtemps ses rendez-vous. Elle était habillée comme si elle allait recevoir un oscar, une vraie star. »

Nous rigolâmes encore de notre camarade car c'était vrai, elle avait eu ce genre de remarques de la part d'Esmé et de Cynthia la veille. Alice leur avait répondu qu'elle voulait juste porter chaque tenue de son dressing.

« Nous n'avons pas désigné Alice par hasard pour ouvrir le bal des rendez-vous, enchaînait Edward. Donc sachez que quand vous entrerez dans la salle à manger, j'agirai comme un homme intéressé mais je reste votre professeur. Après le dîner, nous reprendrons nos identités et commenterons la soirée. Ce premier rendez-vous sert surtout à vous convaincre que je peux vous aider. Nous étudierons l'art de la séduction mardi, nous aurons donc l'occasion d'étudier tout cela en profondeur. »

J'étais déçue de ne pas avoir plus de détails et un regard vers Alice me confirma qu'elle était tout aussi déçue de ne pas parler du rendez-vous. Il serait facile de la cuisiner pendant le déjeuner.

« Bien... le corps d'une femme... Voilà un vaste sujet. »

Il nous distribua un feuillet avec le corps d'une femme et un schéma du sexe féminin.

« Sur la partie gauche, je voudrais que vous remplissiez à côté des flèches. »

Je m'exécutai, je connaissais en théorie mon corps mais quant à mettre des mots dessus... je devais fouiller dans ma mémoire pour me souvenir des cours de biologie au collège. Je réussis à désigner chaque partie du sexe, grandes et petites lèvres, méat urinaire, vagin, clitoris, utérus, ovaires, trompes de Faloppe, rien ne sonnait sexy selon moi.

Edward se pencha au-dessus de moi et vérifia mes réponses. Était-ce mon imagination ou bien s'était attardé à côté de moi ? Il ne fallut pas autant de temps pour vérifier les réponses des autre stagiaires.

« Bien, vous avez toutes très bien répondu. Avez-vous des questions ? Non ? Je vous parle rapidement des seins. La partie la plus sensible est le mamelon mais l'ensemble peut être stimulé très efficacement. En fait plus une zone a de terminaisons nerveuses, plus elle réagit au stimuli, c'est logique. La taille des seins n'a aucune incidence sur le plaisir ressenti. Reste à savoir si vous aimer qu'on vous caresse, qu'on vous palpe ou qu'on vous moleste. »

Sa voix s'était enrouée et je devinai qu'il avait un peu surjoué, d'ailleurs toutes le sifflèrent et il finit par rire ouvertement.

« Et vous êtes du genre à caresser, palper ou molester ? » s'enhardit Cynthia.

« Les trois, cela dépend de mon humeur. » confia-t-il en souriant tel un prédateur.

Elles gloussèrent et Edward poursuivit son cours.

« Je veux que sur l'autre schéma vous situiez vos zones érogènes. »

J'entourai les zones du sexe et des seins puis fixai sans pudeur la poupée gonflable femme. Je me remémorai les quelques fois où j'avais été touchée, j'avais été trop stressée au début pour apprécier les attentions.

« Je suis certain que tu en as d'autres. » me susurra Edward.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était approché de moi. Il m'avait parlé dans le creux de l'oreille et son souffle se promena ensuite le long de mon cou, déclenchant des frissons de désir. Je fermai les yeux tant mon corps réagissait avec force. Mon professeur s'éloigna hélas rapidement, j'aurais aimé me plonger dans son regard et tenter de comprendre pourquoi il me faisait un tel effet. Il se posta à la droite d'Alice et son attitude était redevenue professionnelle. Il prit la feuille du lutin et éclata de rire, je pouvais voir de ma place qu'Alice avait simplement entouré le corps dans son son ensemble.

Il m'avait prouvé une fois de plus qu'il maîtrisait le sujet, j'entourai les côtés du cou de mon dessin, j'avais découvert une autre de mes zones érogènes grâce à lui puis je me dis qu'un simple contact de sa part pourrait embraser mon corps, je comprenais mieux le choix d'Alice.

« Bien, je vais vous parler des zones érogènes. Ça va être un peu technique peut-être mais ensuite nous rentrerons dans le vif du sujet. »

Le professeur baissa les stores et fit apparaître sur le mur face à nous le même schéma que nous avions sur les feuillets mais avec des points rouges à des endroits auxquels je n'aurais pas pensé. Je regardais avec fascination, confirmant que si lui me touchait n'importe où, je serais excitée.

« Bien, nous allons commencer par les zones érogènes dites spécifiques. L'excitation de ces zones provoque les sensations les plus fortes. Le clitoris évidemment, le point G, le point U, la vulve, la peau péri-anale, les lèvres et les mamelons. »

Le professeur afficha une photo en gros plan d'un sexe féminin, les lèvres écartées.

« C'est quoi le point U ? » demanda Jane.

« Le voici, répondit-il en pointant un tout petit trou à l'intérieur des grandes lèvres. En fait c'est une zone de glandes méconnues. Elles émettent un liquide clair, un peu comme le liquide séminal de l'homme, lors de la stimulation. Chez la plupart des femmes, l'émission est infime mais pour d'autres elle est plus importante et on parle d'éjaculation féminine. »

« Ça vient de là, les femmes fontaines ? » demanda Jane.

« Oui, c'est ainsi qu'on appelle les femmes qui ont ces émissions. »

« Et le point G est-il vraiment à un endroit précis ? » dit Rosalie.

« Le débat est ouvert mesdames. Dites-nous où se trouve le votre. »

Il nous prit toutes au dépourvu, le cours avait été effectivement assez technique jusqu'alors, je ne m'attendais pas à devoir encore parler de moi.

« A l'intérieur du vagin, c'est un peu au dessus de la vulve, et c'est assez rugueux. » répondit Cynthia.

« En effet, c'est la définition la plus répandue. La controverse est que ce point n'est pas le même pour toutes les femmes. C'est d'ailleurs le devoir que vous aurez à faire pour demain. Découvrir votre point G. »

J'ouvris mes yeux en soucoupe, surement il ne pouvait nous demander ça... non... Il me vit et hocha la tête.

« Oui, je suis sérieux. Je veux que vous découvriez votre point G, enfin sauf pour Alice et Cynthia, je présume. La meilleure méthode est de vous pénétrer avec un ou deux doigts et d'explorer l'intérieur du vagin. C'est une zone expansive, il vous faudra bien passer dans tous les replis. »

Alice parla tout bas à Rosalie qui semblait perplexe.

« Continuons, les zones érogènes non spécifiques sont des zones propres à chaque femme. Leur stimulation provoque rarement un orgasme mais y contribue. »

Le premier schéma revint devant nous.

« La nuque, les aisselles, les côtés du buste, le cou, les oreilles, le creux des reins, les fesses, l'intérieur des cuisses. On peut aussi citer l'intérieur des avants-bras, les poignets, les épaules, la base des cheveux, le nez. Pour certaines femmes aussi, les orteils et derrière le genou. La liste est longue. »

Je réalisais qu'il avait eu raison plus tôt, j'avais connaissance d'autres zones de mon corps mais ça n'étaient que dans mes fantasmes qu'elles étaient stimulées. Je trouvais très sensuel les baisers sur les épaules et dans le cou. Je rêvais aussi qu'on me mordillait l'intérieur des poignets. J'entourai ces zones sur mon feuillet même si je n'avais pas encore pu vérifier si réellement je serais excitée si on me touchait ainsi. Je bus une longue gorgée d'eau avant de me concentrer sur le cours.

Edward paraissait à l'affut du moindre de mes mouvements et quand je me redressai pour regarder le schéma, mon professeur me décocha un sourire en coin.

« La stimulation de toutes ces zones se fait avec les doigts, les lèvres, la langue, le pénis ou un jouet. »

Il désigna les sex-toys alignés sur les placards à notre gauche.

« Vous savez toutes si vous êtes vaginale ou clitoridienne ? »

« On peut être les deux ? » questionna la plus jeune des stagiaires.

« Oui. »

« Ok parce que je pense que je suis clitoridienne mais comme je n'ai jamais fait l'amour, je ne peux pas savoir... »

« En effet. Alice, Cynthia et Bella, vous savez ? »

Je hochai la tête mais je me sentais en fait un peu comme Jane. Je pouvais jouir en stimulant mon clitoris et je gardais l'espoir qu'avec l'homme de mes rêves, je pourrais aussi jouir vaginalement.

« Rosalie ? Tu as dit que tu avais aimé ta séance avec le vibromasseur. As-tu joui vaginalement ? » lui demanda Edward.

« Je pense que c'est la stimulation clitoridienne qui m'a faite jouir. »

« Ok, alors gardez en tête que tout peut changer, cela dépend du partenaire mais aussi de votre état d'esprit. Avez-vous des questions sur les zones érogènes ? Non ? Vous n'êtes pas très bavardes aujourd'hui, ou bien vous êtes timides et c'est un problème. C'est difficile de découvrir par soi-même les zones non spécifiques. Quand vous serez avec un homme, en confiance, souvenez-vous de ce cours. En identifiant là où ça fait du bien, vous pourrez le guider pour augmenter votre plaisir. »

« Est-ce possible de ne pas avoir de zones érogènes ? » demanda Esmé.

« Pas à ma connaissance mais il y a des cas où la femme ne peut pas se laisser aller, pour diverses raisons. D'ailleurs, un contact au même endroit par deux personnes différentes peut provoquer des réactions elles aussi très différentes. Vous l'avez surement déjà expérimenté, lors d'un contact amical, d'une auscultation médicale, peu importe. Le mental y est pour beaucoup, si vous êtes dans un contexte où vous pouvez être excitée, il y a fort à parier que vous le serez... »

Il fixa son regard au mien, j'eus l'impression qu'il ne le fit pas exprès, et il ajouta.

« Parfois même on est excité quand on ne devrait pas. »

Peut-être que ce fut mon rougissement soudain qui lui rappela que nous étions en classe. Il se redressa et alla rouvrir les stores.

« Il est temps de faire une pause. A votre retour, nous étudierons les sex-toys. »

Alice nous raconta son séjour dans un hôtel coquin qui proposait tout et n'importe quoi en guise de sex-toys. Son partenaire avait hésité à utiliser la plupart des accessoires et elle l'avait convaincu. Sans doute trop car cet homme était devenu ensuite adepte des pratiques extrêmes et Alice l'avait quitté.

« J'ai créé un monstre ! » rit-elle finalement.

En retournant dans la classe, nous avions toutes quatre jouets à notre place.

« Les filles, place à l'amusement ! » s'enthousiasma Alice en se frottant les mains.

Edward lui fit un sourire moqueur et s'assit sur son bureau, me donnant un fois de plus l'occasion de l'admirer sans pudeur.

« Commençons. D'abord le fameux « rabbit » qui vous a été offert. J'espère que vous avez d'ailleurs suivi le conseil d'Alice. »

Nous ne l'avions pas sur notre table, Edward en tenait un dans sa main de manière nonchalante. Ça m'excitait beaucoup trop, je devais absolument oublier que mon professeur était sexy en diable.

« Je n'ai essayé que la fonction qui stimule le clitoris mais c'était génial. » nous apprit Jane.

« Moi aussi j'ai essayé, euh le tout et c'était agréable. » ajouta Rosalie.

« Il est très perfectionné, le mien n'a pas deux moteurs et le gland ne tourne pas. » enchaîna Cynthia.

J'avais vraiment envie de me cacher sous un rocher, elles me regardaient toutes et attendaient que je partage mes impressions sauf que je ne l'avais pas utilisé !

« Je l'ai longuement touché, me sauva Esmé. Mais je n'ai pas été plus loin, il me faut encore un peu de temps. »

Edward toussota et je dus participer à cette version coquine du jeu de la vérité.

« Je ne l'ai pas encore essayé. » finis-je par articuler.

« Pourquoi ?! » s'étonna Alice.

« J'étais fatiguée hier. »

« Bella, c'est important que tu essaies, me dit Edward avec sérieux et pédagogie. Tu dois pouvoir comprendre les prochains cours, il est rare que les stagiaires n'essaient pas leur vibromasseur dès la première journée. N'oublie pas que tu es venue pour apprendre. »

« Oui, je comprends, je vais faire un effort. »

« Bella, fais plus qu'un effort. Je veux qu'après la classe, tu ailles dans ta chambre et que tu testes le vibromasseur. »

Voulait-il ma mort ?! Il m'ordonnait de me masturber et ce devant toutes mes camarades, enfin il le disait devant les autres. J'étais rouge pivoine, à coup sûr, je me sentais comme une enfant prise sur le fait d'un délit.

« Tanya ne sera pas tendre avec toi si tu ne le fais pas, l'atelier de cet après-midi est très important. » continua-t-il.

« Ok. » soufflai-je.

« Promis ? »

Il haussa un sourcil et je me plongeai dans ses iris une fois de plus noircis et mystérieux.

« Promis. » dis-je un peu plus fort.

Il retourna à son bureau et s'activa sur son ordinateur.

« Je vais vous passer pour chaque sex-toy une vidéo de démonstration. Ne soyez pas gênée. »

Il baissa les stores et lança une vidéo moins cochonne que je ne l'avais craint. Une femme était en sous-vêtements dans une grande chambre où tous les clichés du romantisme féminin avaient été réunis : les draps de satin pâles, les bougies, les voilages à la fenêtre, la musique douce. On pouvait deviner l'odeur des roses posées à côté du lit.

La femme expliqua comment fonctionnait le rabbit puis elle s'allongea et ôta son string. Elle ajouta que l'on pouvait l'enduire de lubrifiant pour aider à la pénétration. Elle inséra le jouet et commença à gémir. Un zoom vers son sexe nous permit de voir en action les oreilles du lapin contre le clitoris. La vidéo se termina peu après sur un râle de plaisir.

« Des questions ? »

Cynthia engagea une discussion sur les prix, parfois exorbitants, de ces jouets. Edward lui conseilla de s'informer avant d'acheter, il y avait tout un tas d'études comparatives sur le net pour l'y aider. Il saisit notre premier objet qui était posé dans un petit présentoir rose.

« L'oeuf vaginal avec sa télécommande, pour les couples ou les coquines qui veulent se mettre au défi de jouir en toute discrétion. Il faut introduire cette boule ovale dans le vagin et la télécommande active les vibrations. »

La vidéo fut courte également, un couple était dans un restaurant avec trois autres personnes et l'homme fit un clin d'oeil à la femme assise en face de lui. Elle sourit en retour puis se mordit la lèvre. Le même couple se retrouva ensuite dans l'obscurité d'une salle de cinéma et l'homme, en plus d'activer l'oeuf, embrassa fougueusement sa partenaire.

« Un conseil, ne confiez pas la télécommande à n'importe qui. La plupart des modèles s'arrêtent au bout de dix minutes. » conclut Edward.

Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient et prit dans sa main droite les boules de geisha et joua quelques instant avec. Je n'osai pas rencontrer son regard mais je me surpris à admirer ses doigts et à les imaginer sur moi... J'allais de toute façon avoir besoin d'évacuer cette frustration.

« Un classique... Vous pouvez les garder dix à trente minutes par jour, pas plus. Vous pouvez les utiliser de façon active en contractant vos muscles internes. Petite parenthèse, c'est un excellent moyen d'exercer son périnée, d'ailleurs c'est la raison première de leur création. Au début elles n'étaient destinées qu'aux concubines et à l'impératrice de Chine, il y a plusieurs siècles. La pratique s'est développée au Japon auprès des Geishas. L'utilisation passive consiste à les garder en vous et marcher, travailler, bref faire à peu près tout et à chaque mouvement, vous les sentirez et récolterez du plaisir. Mais je vous mets en garde, interdiction de les avoir pendant mes cours, je vous veux toutes studieuses, concentrées. »

Alice, Cynthia et Jane rirent, Rosalie se contenta de faire un rictus horrifié. Esmé soupira un peu triste, peut-être ne se sentait-elle toujours pas le droit de se donner du plaisir. Edward retourna à son bureau et je pus reprendre mon souffle. Il me tournait la tête, comment restée concentrée en sa présence ?

La vidéo était assez technique, une femme inséra les boules en elle, sans en rajouter des tonnes avec des gémissements puis les retira en tirant doucement sur le fil.

« Le rouge à lèvres qui n'en est pas un, continua le professeur. Il existe plusieurs versions de ce jouet, briquet, stylo, des objets usuels qui n'éveilleront pas la curiosité des autres si vous les laissez traîner. C'est pour la stimulation clitoridienne. »

La vidéo était coquine et vantait surtout la marque qui commercialisait le jouet. C'était simple et discret. Une femme s'en servait dans un bureau puis dans sa voiture garée sur un parking désert.

« Ils ne le font pas en marque Dior ? » s'alarma Alice.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et se posta à ses côtés.

« Non, Alice mais je comprends ton inquiétude, si je trouvais ce bâton de rouge à lèvres, non siglé, dans ton sac à mains, je devinerais immédiatement. »

Il rigola doucement puis dit à Alice qu'elle n'avait qu'à personnaliser son jouet.

« On peut tout garder ? »

Ses yeux brillaient comme ceux des enfants devant une vitrine de Noël.

« Tout à fait. Faites-en bon usage. »

« Et celui-ci ? » demanda Jane en levant un gode fin et court.

« C'est aussi un vibromasseur mais anal. Il est plus fin pour une insertion plus facile. Il existe aussi des boules anales comme ces boules de geisha. »

« Est-ce vrai que ça plait aux hommes hétéros ? » questionna Jane.

« Certains oui, mais nous en parleront demain. »

« Ok. » soupira-t-elle déçue.

La démonstration était contre toute attente très graphique. Un couple nu s'embrassait avec passion puis l'homme prit le jouet et se détacha de sa partenaire. Il fit glisser le long de du dos de la femme le gode et arrêta sa progression entre les fesses rebondies. Il les écarta et lécha la zone puis le jouet. Il enfonça progressivement le gode et la femme râla et se tortilla. L'homme retourna ensuite son amante sur le dos avec rapidité et commença à la prendre avec passion.

Je m'étonnais que le professeur laissât le petit film continuer et des murmures dans la classe m'indiquèrent que je n'étais pas la seule. Edward était à un mètre derrière moi, quand je le vis, mon ventre se tordit de désir. Il avait ses yeux fermés et les bras croisés comme si il se retenait d'agir. Mes camarades parlèrent un peu plus fort et se mirent à commenter sans gêne le film qui était toujours diffusé. Le professeur ouvrit enfin les yeux et me fixa intensément. Il recréait cette bulle, je ne savais pas si il en avait seulement conscience.

« Edward ? » l'apostropha Alice.

« Oui ? »

Il vit alors que le film s'était éloigné de son sujet d'études et il courut pour stopper la vidéo. Il alla remonter les stores puis se souvint qu'il restait encore un objet, ou plutôt deux et stoppa son geste.

« Ceci est une paire de stimulateurs pour seins. Ce modèle vibre et fait ventouse. Il peut se refroidir une heure au réfrigérateur pour un effet frais. Ces stimulateurs sont une alternative aux pinces pour mamelons, réputées douloureuses. En fait il suffit de bien connaître ses limites. »

La vidéo fut brève et un peu trop surjouée une fois de plus par une actrice pulpeuse.

« On vous a épargné le canard vibrant... continua la professeur. Je suppose que vous en avez déjà vu un, peut-être même essayé un. Il ne fait que vibrer et il est tellement connu que les femmes le cachent désormais. J'ai entendu beaucoup de femmes être déçues de ce jouet. »

Alice approuva aussitôt. Edward releva les stores pour de bon, la classe était finie.

« N'oubliez pas de chercher votre point G. Emportez vos vibromasseurs pour l'atelier de cet après-midi. Je vous dis à demain sauf Esmé que je retrouve ce soir. »

Il nous distribua ensuite à chacune un sac en velours avec nos prénoms, chaque sac était d'une couleur différente. Edward me tendit le mien, je tentai d'ignorer son odeur entêtante mais il ne me facilita pas la tâche. Il s'approcha si près de moi que son souffle caressa la peau sensible sous mes oreilles.

« N'oublie pas ta promesse Bella. »

Non seulement je n'allais pas oublier mais j'allais l'imaginer lui pour me soulager, bien fait pour lui ! Je quittai rapidement la salle de cours avant que mes camarades me questionnent. C'était urgent et j'en avais envie ! En vérité j'avais envie d'Edward mais puisque je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, j'allais devoir me contenter d'un remplaçant rose et vibrant. J'étais quand même retenue par des principes ridicules, alors je me mis d'abord à la tâche de chercher mon point G. Je trouvai la zone évoquée par Cynthia et c'était effectivement très agréable, pas assez pour me faire jouir mais suffisant pour m'exciter et utiliser ce vibromasseur... Oh mon dieu...

En arrivant une demi-heure plus tard dans la salle à manger, les autres stagiaires cessèrent leur bavardage et me sondèrent. Quand je me mis à rougir, elle m'applaudirent. Alice sauta sur ses pieds et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

« Bravo Bella ! Nous sommes toutes fières de toi. »

C'était trop bizarre, elles me félicitaient de m'être masturbée. Moi qui ne voulais même pas imaginer l'une d'entre elle le faire, j'étais gênée qu'elles aient pensé à moi et en aient parlé avant que je n'arrive. Tanya, Kate et Irina se regardèrent interloquées et Cynthia les renseigna.

« Bella avait un devoir urgent à accomplir... avec son cadeau, ordre du professeur. »

Les guides se raidirent, je fus la seule sans doute à le remarquer, elles laissèrent en plan leur repas et nous donnèrent rendez-vous à 13h30 dans la salle atelier. Lors de la visite, cette pièce n'avait offert aucun aperçu des activités que nous y ferons mais en y entrant à l'heure dire, tout avait changé. Six fauteuils ultra moderne couleur sable étaient cachés dans des alcôves de tissus de satin. Nous avions chacune à notre disposition une desserte avec des flacons de lubrifiants, des mouchoirs, de gros casques d'écoute et une bouteille d'eau.

« Mesdemoiselles, bienvenue à cet atelier des plaisirs, nous dit Kate en nous faisant une moue sexy. Cet après-midi vous allez tester au moins un des sex-toy étudié en cours. Nous avons jusqu'à 16h00, prenez le temps d'apprécier. Installez-vous. »

Une fois dans mon alcôve, je ne vis plus les autres stagiaires.

« En haut à gauche du fauteuil, nous trouverez un bouton d'appel. N'hésitez pas à nous solliciter. Vous avez des questions ? »

Tanya nous regarda une à une, un sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres rouges. Cynthia se manifesta depuis son alcôve.

« On peut faire du bruit ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, lui répondit Irina. Ces casques vous isolent du reste du monde. Vous pouvez choisir de mettre de la musique ou des ambiances. Le but est de vous relaxer et d'apprendre à vous donner du plaisir. Oui Alice, je sais que tu connais déjà ton corps mais si je peux me permettre, il faudrait que tu te focalises sur ton excitation plutôt que sur ton corps. »

L'intéressée ne répondit pas, les guides parurent aussi étonnées que moi.

« Allez, commencez. Oubliez le reste. Gardez votre casque jusqu'à la fin, un message vous préviendra de la fin de l'atelier. » nous ordonna Kate.

Tanya vint dans mon alcôve et me sourit, contrite.

« Bella, je suis désolée si Edward t'a mis la pression pour cette séance coquine avant le déjeuner. Sache que je ne t'en aurais pas voulu. »

« Oh... euh... en fait je crois que j'avais besoin qu'on me pousse à le faire, j'en avais envie. » mentis-je à moitié.

« Tu as trouvé le gel lubrifiant et le spray nettoyant pour sex-toys ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lubrifiant. Je m'occuperai ce soir de nettoyer le... le vibromasseur. »

« Tu rougis... C'est charmant. »

Tanya posa sa main sur ma joue et son regard amical ne me détendit pas. J'avais du mal à être touchée, peut-être l'avait-elle deviné et qu'elle me mettait à l'épreuve.

« Ne sois pas gênée de me parler ouvertement. Utilise tes mots et prends ton temps. Mais pas trop, tu n'es ici que pour trois semaines. Et je t'en supplie, mets-toi en sous-vêtements au moins pour cet atelier. »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire... en sachant qu'elles sont toutes à côté... » paniquai-je.

« Bella, tu n'es pas en colonie de vacances. Tu as choisi ce stage et comme les autres femmes ici, tu es là pour résoudre un problème. Fais-nous confiance, tu vas y arriver mais tu dois y mettre du tien. Les autres aussi sont sûrement gênées mais... »

A cet instant, nous entendîmes Alice rire puis très vite, gémir sensuellement.

« Mets ton casque et fais-toi jouir ! » m'ordonna Tanya.

Elle baisa ma joue rapidement et quitta la pièce. Venais-je réellement de parler de masturbation avec elle ? Dieu merci ça n'avait pas été avec Edward, j'espérais qu'il ne me demanderait pas si j'avais suivi son conseil.

Je me déshabillai entièrement, retrouvant peu à peu ma motivation de ce matin. J'allais essayer chaque jouet, j'allais me donner du plaisir et ne pas me restreindre. Mais pourquoi, à peine les paupières closes, le visage d'Edward m'apparut ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je fasse une fixette sur lui ? Le plus minable était que je n'avais personne sur qui fantasmer, pas un chanteur ni un acteur qui me fasse craquer, personne... à part mon professeur. Je me sentais un peu coupable de l'utiliser ainsi.

A côté du casque, une petite fiche expliquait les divers choix d'ambiance sonore, je choisis celle intitulée « Nature ». Je n'entendis rien d'autre que le vent, la mer et le bruit des feuilles, aucun gémissements ni cris... Ça me rappelait un salon de massage que j'avais testé avec Angela quelques mois plus tôt. Elle était enceinte et avait eu dès le début mal au dos, je l'avais accompagnée et ça ne nous avait pas vraiment plu.

Rhooo... voilà comment me dévier de mes objectifs ! Exit Angela et le monde, je ne devais penser qu'à moi ! A moi et à Edward... Edward et moi, nus, dans un lit, au bord de la plage, dans une voiture, dans la salle de classe... oui dans la salle de classe. Moi assise sur le bureau, lui entre mes jambes... Moi debout, les fesses en l'air et en appuie sur ces foutus placards de sex-toys... Moi allongée sur le bureau et lui à genoux entre mes jambes... Moi qui... Ahhhhhh

Je m'étonnai moi-même, instinctivement ma main droite avait trouvé le moyen d'évacuer mon désir. Ce fut encore plus puissant qu'avec le sex-toy mais c'était sûrement parce que je venais vraiment de me laisser aller. Je me saisis du vibromasseur et enclenchai seulement la tige. Je repris ma dernière fantaisie où Edward me pénétrait avec force, j'eus du mal à suivre le rythme de mes fantaisies. Je murmurai avec douceur ce prénom qui me rendait folle quand un nouvel orgasme me frappa. Mon professeur était donc capable, même à distance, de me faire jouir vaginalement, que de découvertes...

Après deux orgasmes, je redescendis un peu de mon nuage. Il était temps que je teste ces fameuses zones non spécifiques. Je m'assis bien droite et fermai les yeux. J'imaginais les mains d'Edward à la place des miennes, je caressais ma nuque et mon cou, mes lèvres, mes épaules et mes bras. Puis je passai à ma poitrine et j'eus envie de tester les stimulateurs. Après la confession d'Edward et de sa façon de faire avec une paire de seins, j'avais assez de matériel pour l'imaginer s'occupant de moi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, mon centre me titillait avec désespoir, j'avais besoin de jouir encore alors je pris l'oeuf vibrant et l'insérai lentement en moi. J'appuyai sur la télécommande et repris mes caresses. Oh oui... la combinaison des jouets et de mes attouchements m'excitaient au plus haut point. Je massai mes hanches puis les agrippai comme j'aurais aimé qu'Edward le fasse. Je me retournai sur le côté et passai mes doigts entre mes plis inondés, j'empaumai cette zone là et la malmenais quelques minutes. Mon clitoris semblait prêt à exploser aussi j'augmentai le rythme des vibrations de l'oeuf et pointai deux doigts directement sur mon bouton rose. Ma libération fut intense et sans aucun doute bruyante.

Était-ce vraiment possible de ressentir autant de plaisir ? Mon ventre était brulant, mes jambes en coton et mon esprit embrumé. Tout ce que je savais c'était que je me sentais incroyablement bien.

Je repris peu à peu mes esprits, la musique m'aida à m'évader et je tentais de ne plus penser au sexe mais dès que je fermais les yeux, j'imaginais Edward nu. Alors je me résolus, de bonne grâce tout de même, à utiliser le petit bâton de rouge à lèvres. Ce fut rapide, intense, tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

La voix de Tanya, préenregistrée, nous annonça à toutes que l'atelier allait se terminer dans cinq minutes et que nous devions ensuite aller nous changer pour aller en salle de sport.

Avant de quitter l'alcôve, je nettoyai mes jouets en regrettant de ne pas avoir testé les boules de geisha. Habillée et sur un petit nuage, j'avais oublié la présence de mes camarades.

« Limite on n'a plus besoin d'un homme ! » pépia Alice.

« Je veux ce fauteuil ! » nous dit Esmé, les joues rosies et avec un grand sourire.

« Et moi le casque. » ajoutai-je.

Rosalie aussi semblait satisfaite, j'étais contente pour elle et Esmé que cette expérience ait été concluante.

Nos guides entrèrent et nous sourirent, complices. Cela devait se lire sur nos fronts, nous étions toutes repues d'orgasmes. Tanya posa sa main sur mon épaule quand je passai à côté d'elle et marcha à mes côtés jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle y entra ensuite naturellement et me regarda évoluer quelques instants tandis que j'allais ranger dans ma table de chevet le sac des jouets.

« J'ai remarqué que tu n'as pas touché au lubrifiant... tu as trouvé de quoi t'exciter seule alors. »

C'était son métier d'être aussi observatrice, je ne devais pas m'inquiéter ni me sentir jugée, ni inquiétée par son ton soudain froid et pourtant...

« Oui. » répliquai-je en baissant la tête.

Tanya crut encore à une gêne mal placée car elle me sourit gentiment et me répéta de ne pas être mal à l'aise. En fait j'avais vraiment honte d'avoir autant penser à Edward et à vrai dire, je ne voyais pas comment faire pour l'éliminer de mes fantasmes. Il était un dieu du sexe et je m'étais convertie à son culte. J'allais être à jamais marquée par lui, quand bien même il ne me donnerait jamais rien.

Elle sortit de ma chambre et je me retrouvai seule et pleine de doutes. Je me souvins que je voulais lui demander où trouver ces casques et je me mis à sa recherche. Elle avait déjà disparu du couloir, je tentai le salon au rez-de-chaussée et me stoppai quand j'entendis mon guide et mon fantasme.

« Tu n'as pas à agir ainsi avec elle ! » lui lança-t-elle avec colère.

Je n'avais même jamais imaginé Tanya capable de hausser la voix. Elle était toujours si posée et aimable.

« Je suis resté professionnel ! » répliqua sur le même ton Edward.

« Je ne te crois pas... je ne comprends pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais tu as intérêt à revenir lundi matin avec les idées claires. »

Pour moi, le professeur était en quelque sorte le chef de cette équipe particulière, une sorte de « Charlie et ses drôles de dames ». Tanya semblait pourtant bel et bien commander.

« Épargne-moi ton discours de dictatrice ! »

« Edward fais attention ! Tu sais que je m'inquiète aussi pour toi. Si elle l'apprend, tu seras viré. »

« Je sais ce que je fais. » se contenta-t-il de dire d'une voix calme.

Cette discussion m'obséda durant toute ma séance de sport. Kate insista pour que nous fassions du vélo elliptique, un bon moyen selon elle de nous dénouer les muscles. Avec nos écouteurs sur les oreilles, nous étions toutes plongées dans nos pensées. Mes camarades étaient cependant d'humeur plus joyeuse que moi. Si je n'avais pas entendu la dispute entre Tanya et Edward, je ne serais pas redescendu de mon nuage post-orgasmique...

La séance de danse entama encore ma détermination et ma belle assurance du matin. Tanya nous fit bouger sur de la salsa, une danse latine qui pouvait vite devenir des préliminaires, enfin selon une autre anecdote d'Alice. J'eus du mal à coordonner mes mouvements du bassin avec les pas et j'étais frustrée de ne pas être aussi gracieuse que mes camarades.

Sous la douche, après une journée riche en émotions, je ne trouvai qu'une façon de me détendre et cela impliquait du doigté... En sortant de la salle de bains, Alice m'attendait sur mon lit avec à côté d'elle une robe rouge trop courte.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps? » lui demandai-je en mordant la lèvre.

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil, ok elle m'avait entendue...

« Porte ça, juste pour te prouver que tu peux le faire. » me dit-elle en désignant la tenue.

Avait-elle déjà compris que j'aimais les défis et que je voulais toujours prouver que j'étais capable de tout ? J'avais vraiment envie d'avancer et je ne devais pas sous estimer l'aide de mes camarades. Alice était un peu folle, je pouvais lui faire confiance pour me pousser jusqu'au bout et j'en avais besoin.

Esmé choisit dans ses tenues une robe verte foncée, pas trop suggestive mais les talons hauts achevèrent de la rendre sexy. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux entourer son visage fin et s'était contentée d'un peu de mascara et de rouge à lèvres. Elle paraissait nerveuse et excitée. Jane la tarauda pour qu'elle nous en dise plus sur cet homme qui lui plaisait tant.

« Il s'appelle Carlisle et il est un peu plus jeune que moi. Il est médecin et vient de passer trois ans en Afrique dans un camp de réfugiés. »

« C'est un saint. » souligna Cynthia.

« Il est parfait. » acquiesça Esmé.

« Il est canon ? » questionna Jane.

« Oui... Blond avec des yeux bleus clairs, il est toujours très élégant. »

« Il a déjà été marié ? »

« Non, il est parti dès qu'il a eu son diplôme. Ça fait des années que j'ai entendu parler de lui par son père qui est pasteur. Ils étaient fâchés mais les choses se sont arrangées. »

« J'ai l'impression que tu y es pour quelque chose. » nota Rosalie.

« J'ai poussé son père à comprendre les motivations de Carlisle qui avait refusé de devenir lui aussi pasteur. »

« Et j'ai l'impression que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui avant même de l'avoir rencontré. »

Rosalie avait vu juste, Esmé rougit et cela la rendait encore plus belle.

« J'avais craqué et quand enfin nous nous sommes vus... ça a été comme une révélation. »

La conversation du dîner tourna essentiellement autour du cours et de nos expériences avec des jouets, ma réserve naturelle m'empêcha dans un premier temps d'y participer. L'alcool me libéra. Ce soir, nous avions décidé de profiter du bar. Alice derrière le comptoir nous prépara ses cocktails préférés tandis que nous débattions sur lequel de nos jouets étaient le plus rapides à nous envoyer au septième ciel.

J'avais dans l'idée qu'elles, pas plus que moi, ne voulaient encore trop se livrer sur leur vie hors du Manoir. Parler du stage était plus facile, et évidemment le professeur eut sa place dans nos débats. Il était sexy en diable, nous étions toutes d'accord sur ce point et chacune y alla de ce qu'elle préférait chez notre professeur. Ses yeux verts faisaient l'unanimité, son corps svelte et musclé allait être inspecté sous toutes ses coutures dès lundi et nous avions toutes hâte.

« Irina m'a dit que c'était normal d'être attiré par lui. » nous révéla Alice vers minuit.

« Ah bon ? » hoquetai-je en tenant mon quatrième cocktail.

« Oui, ça arrive à presque toutes les stagiaires. »

Malgré la soirée festive et l'alcool surtout qui m'avait remonté le moral, je me sentie dépitée en entendant ce fait. Je me savais banale et voilà que je suivais encore une fois le troupeau. Moi qui avait cru être pour une fois spéciale, je passais après des dizaines de femmes, peut-être même des centaines. A combien de femmes avait-il appris comment faire l'amour ? A combien de femmes avait-il fait l'amour... Mon cœur se déchira un peu à cette pensée et ma raison eut bien du mal à l'étouffer.

C'était normal, Irina l'avait dit, je ne devais pas m'inquiéter et tenter de tout rationaliser. J'étais attirée par Edward.

Alice proposa ensuite de faire quelques photos de nous toutes, nous pourrions les montrer à nos proches, ce bar pouvait se trouver n'importe où.

Puisque le lendemain nous n'avions pas classe, les filles décidèrent de rester encore. J'étais très fatiguée et l'alcool commençait à m'endormir aussi vers deux heures du matin, je remontai vers ma chambre. Titubante et un verre à moitié vide en main, j'arrivai au salon et y découvris Esmé et Edward se souhaitant bonne nuit.

« Bella ! » s'exclama Esmé en me voyant.

« Salut. »

« Les filles ne sont pas encore couchées ? »

« Non, elles sont au bar, j'allais me coucher. »

J'avais cru que le rendez-vous était fini depuis longtemps, étions-nous vraiment supposées rester autant de temps avec notre professeur ?

« Bonne nuit Bella ! » chanta-t-elle en prenant la direction du bar.

Edward toussota et je me forçai à le regarder. Pourquoi était-il donc si désirable ?! Il portait ce soir un costume noir et une chemise bleu pâle entrouverte. Je sentis mon ventre se tordre quand mon regard s'égara sur ses lèvres.

« Tout va bien ? » me questionna-t-il.

« Je vais le regretter demain. » répondis-je en levant mon verre et en buvant une gorgée.

Bizarrement, il ne regarda pas mon verre mais mes courbes moulées dans cette robe rouge. Il déglutit puis se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Désolé pour ce matin, je n'aurais pas du te dire d'aller essayer ton jouet. »

« Je comprends, tu es le professeur et je suis l'élève. Je vais faire encore des efforts. » promis-je.

« C'est pour toi... pour que tu apprennes et que tu partes d'ici avec l'envie d'avancer. »

« Et de baiser ! »

J'étais mortifiée, saoule ou pas, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, ça ne me ressemblait pas. Il rit puis s'approcha jusqu'à ce que nos souffles se rencontrent.

« Et baiser... oui. »

« J'en ai envie. » admis-je en me soumettant à son regard noir.

« C'est normal... après une telle journée. »

Il se recula un peu puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il allait me tuer avec ses tics. Au moins il parlait librement du fait que c'était normal pour moi de le désirer, ça remettait sans doute les choses à leur place.

« Je sais, on m'a dit que c'était normal mais je craque tellement sur toi... » lui dis-je avant de replonger un instant mes lèvres dans ce délicieux cocktail.

« Bella... »

Il se retenait de me dire quelque chose. Malheureusement j'étais assez nulle pour décrypter les gens, et Edward était une sacrée énigme.

« Bois au moins un litre d'eau et prends des antidouleurs, le réveil se fera plus facilement. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte et quitta le Manoir. Je montai à ma chambre, encore troublée par cette discussion et l'aisance avec laquelle je m'étais confiée. Alice savait vraiment y faire avec ses cocktails.

Ma dernière pensée avant de sombrer fut mon professeur.

* * *

_Journée intéressante, non ? Alors dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Prochain chapitrez, dimanche, repos et détente entre filles..._


	7. 4ème journée

_Merci à toutes de me lire et pour certaines (trop peu !) merci pour vos reviews_

_Réponse à __Sandry : La question que d'autres m'ont posée aura une réponse en temps voulu:-P , cette discussion est énigmatique n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

**JOUR 4 Dimanche 6 mai**

**Journée Libre**

* * *

Le réveil fut difficile mais j'avais échappé à la gueule de bois. Je me souvenais vaguement qu'on m'ait conseillé de boire beaucoup d'eau et de prendre des anti-douleurs, ça avait été judicieux. Je devais remercier celle qui m'avait donné ce conseil.

La douche fraiche m'aida à chasser les derniers vestiges de ma beuverie de la veille. J'avais beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. Mon patron attendait un compte-rendu des derniers jours et je voulais me rapprocher de mes camarades et recueillir leurs impressions sur ces premiers jours.

Dans la salle du petit-déjeuner, je ne trouvai qu'Esmé qui buvait un café, l'air pensif.

« Bonjour Esmé, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien et toi ? Tu t'es remise de ta soirée ? »

Elle me sourit avec bienveillance, ma douche n'avait pas fait des miracles non plus, j'avais des cernes et les traits tirés.

« Alice nous a fait des cocktails... Dommage que tu aies raté ça. »

« Bella ? Tu ne te souviens qu'on s'est croisée hier soir ? »

« Non... »

« Tu allais te coucher et j'étais avec Edward... »

Ma mémoire se réveilla enfin, en quelques secondes je revis la scène... Edward et ses yeux noirs, ses excuses, ma confession, ce mot dans sa bouche, ma langue trop pendue et ses lèvres tentatrices... son conseil et son départ du Manoir... Je m'étais vraiment ridiculisée...

Je me souvins aussi de mes rêves de la nuit passée, j'aurais voulu retenir Edward quand il était parti et je le fis... dans mes rêves. Je l'avais imaginé me toucher comme je l'avais fait la veille pendant l'atelier.

Très vite mes joues s'enflammèrent... j'allais devoir le revoir, soutenir son regard, écouter ses cours sur le sexe, sentir son odeur... tout ça sans en sachant que mes sentiments étaient interdits.

« Bella ? »

Esmé me regardait, amusée, puis me tendit une tasse de café fumant.

« Merci. »

« Tu rougis très souvent. »

« Oui... soupirai-je. C'est un enfer, je suis dévoilée en permanence. Je n'arrive pas à mentir. »

« Tu es honnête au moins. » répliqua-t-elle songeuse.

Nous laissâmes le silence s'installer, Esmé avait peut-être voulu se confier et je n'avais pas le courage de l'inciter à le faire. Je m'en voulais de garder mes distances avec elle et les autres stagiaires. J'étais ici pour de fausses raisons, tel une espionne et si elles apprenaient ensuite la vérité, elles se sentiraient trahies. Edward aussi...

Cynthia et Jane entrèrent en riant quelques minutes après.

« C'est même très sexy, il faut juste que tu dépasses ça. Ne dit-on pas que quand il y a du plaisir, il n'y a pas de gêne ? » disait Cynthia.

« Bonjour ! De quoi parlez-vous ? » les accueillit Esmé.

« De sodomie. » révéla Jane.

Je recrachai mon café et toussais plusieurs fois.

« Cyn' me racontait comment elle et son mari en sont venus à cette pratique. Je me posais des questions par rapport à hier. »

Je bloquais la suite de la discussion et je devinai Esmé aussi gênée que moi. Jane et Cynthia continuèrent durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Rosalie et Alice arrivent. Cette dernière portait des lunettes de soleil immenses et un gros gilet gris.

« Tu vas bien Alice ? »

« Moins fort les filles s'il vous plait. »

Elle était vraiment mal en point, d'où son allure négligée et sa mine renfrognée. Elle était avachie sur sa chaise et cachait sa tête dans ses bras. Rosalie l'avait en fait soutenue pour venir jusqu'à la salle et elle se chargea de lui servir un grand verre d'eau.

« Qu'avez-vous envie de faire ? » lança Jane.

« Je rêve de me prélasser dans la piscine. » dit Cynthia.

« Moi je voulais dormir, grogna Alice. »

Rosalie la bouscula puis lui mit dans la main une tartine.

« Tu devais manger et boire beaucoup d'eau. Si je t'avais laissée comater encore plus longtemps, tu n'aurais pas profité de ta journée... j'en sais quelque chose. »

Esmé regarda Rose avec compassion, j'avais le sentiment que ces deux-là s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées. Jane voulut savoir exactement ce qu'elle entendait par là et notre camarade inspira pour se donner du courage.

« Après mon viol, je suis passée par des mois de cauchemars, de terreur, je ne pouvais pas oublier. Un jour on m'a offert une bouteille de champagne. L'ivresse m'a aidée à oublier et à dormir comme un bébé, je suis devenue très vite accro. Je buvais le soir jusqu'à tomber, inconsciente. Personne de mon entourage ne s'en est rendu compte, j'avais encore assez de fierté pour me saouler en étant seule chez moi. »

« C'est terrible... Comment t'en es-tu sortie ? » la questionnai-je.

« C'était il y a près d'un an. J'ai réalisé que je voulais de nouveau réaliser mes rêves, rencontrer l'homme parfait, fonder une famille. Alors j'ai arrêté de boire, je n'aurais pas pu avancer et me regarder fièrement dans une glace si j'avais continué. »

Pouvait-elle être encore plus exceptionnelle, courageuse, exemplaire ? Rosalie avait une force de caractère incroyable.

« Bravo. »

Alice se redressa et enlaça Rosalie.

« Mange Ali, et bois beaucoup. Tu pourras retourner te coucher après. »

Je retournai dans ma chambre ensuite, prétextant une migraine. Je m'attelai rapidement à remplir mon journal de bord, en omettant tout ce qui me concernait. J'envoyai un long mail à Banner et sans surprise reçus une réponse, vingt minutes plus tard.

_De rpbanner at seattletimes  
A imswan at seattletimes_

_Isabella, votre compte rendu est complet mais je me demande si vraiment vous avez compris comment agir en tant que journaliste d'investigation..._

_Vous devez vous rapprocher de ces femmes qui suivent aussi le stage, connaître les détails de cette organisation et me rapporter un vrai scoop !_

_Inutile de m'écrire tous ces détails scabreux, trouvez une ligne directrice, un angle pour votre futur article. Et puis si cette bicoque est aussi bien équipée que ça, ça n'est peut-être pas prudent d'échanger des emails._

_Au boulot !_

Je refermai avec rage mon ordinateur... mon patron ne serait donc jamais satisfait... J'allais profiter de cette journée pour inspecter le manoir. Les filles ne m'en donnèrent hélas pas l'occasion. Je butai sur Jane en sortant de ma chambre.

« On va au salon de beauté, viens. »

Pendant plus d'une heure, nous enchaînâmes masques régénérants, soins hydratants, jus de fruit et histoires sexys. Alice avait peu à peu repris le dessus même si sa voix ne montait pas dans les aigus.

« Son accent est son atout tu as raison, mais il ne faut pas le réduire à ça ! » disait-elle à Jane.

« En tout cas, je compte sur toi pour m'avoir son autographe, mon frère va être vert de jalousie. »

Nous la dévisageâmes, pensant avoir mal compris, mais elle haussa les épaules.

« Ouais on aime les hommes tous les deux, c'est mon jumeau, Alec. Je ne vous dis pas comme il m'en veut d'être « partie en croisière » sans lui. » nous apprit-elle.

« Alors vous aurez chacun un autographe et quand Jazzy et moi serons enfin ensemble, on se fera une sortie. »

« Ça marche ! »

Je pouffai... Jazzy... ça ne faisait pas très viril et j'avais vu sur internet ce Jasper en action lors d'un concert, il transpirait la virilité...

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? » me questionna Alice, suspicieuse.

Je lui dis la vérité et elle me pinça le bras quand je répétai « Jazzy » en l'imitant.

« Je suis la seule à pouvoir l'appeler comme ça ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Oh Jazzy... » soupirai-je encore.

« Bella ! Arrête sinon je vais me venger ! »

Sa mine fâchée me fit encore plus rire et elle recula pour être vue des autres filles.

« Oh Edward... Edward... » gémit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Nos camarades étaient hilares et moi rouge comme une tomate. Que savait Alice ?

« Oh Edward... On peut faire ça avec du chocolat ? Oh Edward... récite encore des cochonneries en français... Oh Edward... oui je vais aller me masturber en pensant à toi... »

Je fonçai sur elle, nous faisant tomber lourdement, et la bâillonnai de ma main.

« Tu déformes tout ! »

« A d'autres Bella. Tu craques sur notre prof... Bella aime Edward ! Bella aime Edward ! »

Je la bâillonnai encore, n'en avait-elle pas fini avec ces gamineries ?!

« Bella, laisse-la, elle ne fait que te taquiner. » me dit Esmé.

« Oui pourquoi tu réagis comme ça Bella ? » crâna Alice en allant de cacher derrière Rosalie.

« Pour rien... » mentis-je mais puisque j'étais déjà rouge de colère, elles ne purent pas me démasquer.

Nous nous rendîmes ensuite au sous-sol, à côté du bar, où se trouvaient une piscine et un grand jacuzzi. Les jets et l'eau chaude m'endormirent presque. Jane nous avait rapporté de la cuisine encore des jus de fruits et aussi des barres de céréales.

« La cuisinière n'a pas voulu me donner plus, elle nous veut affamées pour le déjeuner.

« Bella, raconte-nous ta première fois. » me dit soudain Rosalie.

« Je n'en ai pas envie. »

« Ne sois pas timide, on est entre nous ! Dis-nous déjà comment ça s'est fait.»

Je cédai, à la fois curieuse de ce que j'allais ressentir en me confiant, et inquiète à l'idée d'être jugée.

« Je sortais avec Mike depuis quelques semaines, j'avais vingt-deux ans et je n'avais jamais eu de petit-copain alors... je me suis forcée. Ça a été sympa au début, il était attentionné et voulait toujours qu'on sorte. En fait, il cherchait à me faire boire pour que je me lâche comme quand je l'avais embrassé. Bref, il n'a pas tardé à me dire qu'il voulait faire l'amour avec moi et... j'étais curieuse. Il a ri quand je lui ai dit que j'étais vierge, pas méchamment selon lui... il a préparé une soirée très romantique peu après et j'ai compris qu'il n'allait pas me laisser du temps alors j'ai accepté. Il a été doux, il a tenté de me faire jouir mais j'étais trop gênée. Du moment qu'il m'a prise, il n'a plus du tout été doux, tendre. Il a été brutal, il me disait des trucs du genre « tu la sens bien ? » , « tu es serrée », « je vais te défoncer »... »

Je fis une pause et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux malgré moi.

« Il me faisait mal et heureusement, il a vite terminé. Et après il me disait « alors chérie ? » « dis-moi que c'était génial » et ce genre de choses. Par la suite, j'ai pris mes distances mais il est revenu à la charge, encore plus romantique et prévenant. Je me suis dit que peut-être j'avais mal réagi, mais non, quand on a recommencé, il a été le même. Je regrette vraiment de m'être faite avoir comme ça. C'est pour ça que je me suis réfugiée dans mon travail. »

« Le plus important pour toi c'est que tu comprennes que tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça. Rose et Esmé en ont fait l'expérience, et regarde-les aujourd'hui, elles ont rencontré des hommes qui leur ont donné l'envie d'avancer. » me dit Alice.

Rosalie lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

« Je n'ai rencontré personne ! »

« A d'autres ma chérie. »

« Non ! » s'énerva Rosalie.

« Oh j'en suis sûre ! Allez, crache le morceau. »

Rosalie se rassit dans le jacuzzi puis nous dévisagea une à une, elle dut lire dans nos yeux que nous ne la jugerions pas.

« Il s'appelle Emmett... je sais c'est un vieux prénom mais le mien aussi n'est pas très récent non plus. »

« Comment l'as-tu rencontré ? » demanda Esmé.

« Depuis deux ans je travaille sur des vieilles voitures... »

« Oh ! Tu as rencontré un homme d'âge mur ! » s'exclama Jane.

« Non... beurk ! Tout ce que je peux faire seule, je le fais chez moi mais pour le plus gros, je vais dans un garage. J'en ai essayé trois, à chaque fois un employé ou même le patron me draguait ! »

« Étonnant... » railla Alice qui reçut aussitôt de l'eau au visage.

« Alors pour ce nouveau garagiste, j'ai fait un contrat, pour ne plus subir d'avances. »

« Et voilà que tu craques pour Emmett qui est ton garagiste. »

« Je ne comprends même pas comment ça a pu m'arriver, vraiment. Il est tout ce que je n'aime pas chez un homme. Il est rustre, bruyant, farceur, immature, une vraie montagne de muscles. »

Rosalie se tut, concentrée et frustrée.

« De toute façon il n'a pas l'air du genre à se poser. Je l'ai déjà vu avec trois femmes différentes en deux mois de temps. »

« Un coureur de jupons... tu n'as pas besoin non plus de penser tout de suite au mariage, tu peux t'amuser avec lui ! » lui dit Cynthia se penchant vers elle pour lui prendre la main.

« J'ai envie de quelque chose de fort, qui va tenir. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas me débloquer avec un coup du soir. J'ai déjà essayé. »

Rosalie laissa échapper un gros soupir et je ne compris pas pourquoi, mais je la pris dans mes bras. Elle se raidit puis se relaxa et quand elle se releva, les larmes au coin des yeux, elle parut une autre.

« Merci... enfin ça ne change rien ce que je ressens, il ne m'a jamais fait d'avances, pas de remarques, pas de regards intéressés. »

« Il a signé le contrat. » releva Jane.

« Oui... »

« A ton retour, tu oseras, j'en suis sûre. » dit Esmé à Rosalie.

« Mesdemoiselles, intervint Alice en se levant, je pense avoir prouvé que j'avais toujours raison. Mon sixième sens est ultra développé. Alors la prochaine fois que je parle de relooking, de conseils amoureux et sexuels, vous... M'ÉCOUTEREZ ! »

Nous nous reculâmes d'instinct au fond de nos places, Alice avait les poings sur les hanches et son regard lançait des éclairs, elle n'en avait pas fini.

« Quand je propose une coupe de cheveux, une tenue, une position, quand je devine qu'il y a un homme dans votre vie, écoutez ce que j'ai à dire ! Et d'ailleurs Jane, quand vas-tu te décider à nous parler de cet homme pour qui tu es venue ? »

Jane parut affolée, elle ne s'attendait pas à être la cible d'Alice et je compatissais. Ce que j'avais subi le matin au salon de beauté me parut moins pénible tout d'un coup.

« Je n'ai personne, tu te trompes Alice. »

« Jamais ma petite. Crache le morceau ! »

« Non ! »

« Nous ne te jugerons pas. » lui rappela Esmé.

« Vraiment, il n'y a rien. »

Alice se calma et lui fit un sourire diabolique.

« Tu nous en parleras quand tu seras prête. »

Le déjeuner s'éternisa, je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise avec mes camarades. Esmé nous raconta sa soirée avec Edward et Alice en profita pour me lancer une nouvelle moquerie.

« Tu vois, ils ont juste discuté, tu n'as pas à être jalouse Bella. »

Je ne répliquai pas.

« Où sont nos guides d'ailleurs ? » demanda plus tard Cynthia alors que nous nous promenions dans le jardin.

Alice nous stoppa puis regarda autour d'elle, avec méfiance. Le matin elle avait prétendu que les pièces communes étaient truffées de micro.

« Elles font un roulement, le dimanche, une reste au Manoir en cas d'urgence tandis que les deux autres passent la journée à l'extérieur. Et avant que Bella ne le demande, Edward est, lui, absent tous les dimanches. »

« Ça doit être difficile d'enchainer les stages comme ça. » remarquai-je.

J'avais l'occasion inespérée d'en parler sans paraître suspicieuse.

« Tous les mois il y a un stage, et ensuite ils ont une semaine de vacances. C'est plutôt cool. »

« C'est Irina qui t'as dit tout ça ? » relevai-je.

« Oui, je l'ai cuisinée le premier soir, enfin saoulée. Je sais aussi qu'ils sont tous payés pareil. »

Comme par miracle, Kate apparut sur le seuil de la terrasse et nous apostropha. Alice avait-elle vu juste au sujet des micros ?

« Les filles, ça vous dit une séance de Pilates ? »

Je fus la seule à décliner, j'avais besoin de dormir et de faire des recherches. Au final, je dormis quatre heures, le dîner allait être servi, j'avais gâché mon temps.

Pendant le repas, les filles parlèrent du programme du lendemain et Kate, qui n'avait pas repris sa place dans l'ombre, fut assaillie de questions.

« Edward va vraiment se déshabiller ? » lança Rosalie en me faisant un clin d'oeil moqueur.

« Oui, il sera votre cobaye en quelque sorte, mais n'oubliez pas le contrat. Il va en fait surtout répondre à vos questions sur les hommes et leur mécanique. »

« Intéressant... »

« Préparez vos questions, je vous lance un défi : faire rougir Edward. » annonça-t-elle avec malice.

Nous rîmes avec elle, il me paraissait inconcevable que notre professeur puisse être gêné mais pourquoi pas essayer. Alice nous proposa une nouvelle soirée d'ivresse et se fit huer.

En chemin vers nos chambres, je me mis à regarder partout. Chaque guide ainsi que le professeur logeaient ici en semaine, je me demandais quelle chambre occupait Edward. Puisque j'avais fait une sieste, je décidai de rester éveillée et d'aller fouiller le Manoir.

Une heure plus tard, le couloir était dégagé, pas un bruit ne sortait des chambres de mes camarades. Je montai à l'étage du dessus et commençai au bout du couloir mes recherches, cinq portes, cinq possibilités. Je collai mon oreille à la première porte, aucun son, je pris en main la clenche et la descendis lentement, c'était fermé à clé. Même constat pour la porte en face, la troisième était occupée, j'entendis la télévision en marche et en déduisis qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Kate. Il ne restait plus que deux portes, la suivante était une grande salle de bain aussi luxueuse que les nôtres. La dernière porte était celle de la chambre d'Edward sûrement, je tentai de l'ouvrir, persuadée qu'elle serait fermée à clé mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

J'entrai sur le pointe des pieds et refermai derrière moi. Mon regard fut immédiatement attiré par le lit, je m'y penchai et fut frappée par l'odeur de son oreiller. Sans réfléchir, j'y plongeai mon nez avec délectation, j'étais tentée de le lui voler. Le reste de la chambre était dépouillé, un petit bureau, une chaise et une armoire. Quelques livres traînaient près de l'unique fenêtre, rien de personnel, sans son odeur, la chambre aurait pu être à n'importe qui.

Soudain la clenche fut secouée et je me précipitai sous le lit. Des pieds d'hommes entrèrent, puis un soupir et je sus que c'était Edward. Je dus faire un gros effort pour garder mon calme, quoiqu'il arrive, il ne devait pas savoir j'étais là. Ma raison perdit le combat quand Edward entreprit de se déshabiller entièrement et je gémis tout bas. Il alla ouvrir l'armoire puis revint devant le lit, toujours en silence. Était-ce normal de craquer pour ses pieds ?

« Edward ? »

Kate tapa à sa porte et il jura.

« Vas-y entre. »

« Tu allais prendre ta douche, désolée. Tu es rentré tard... »

« Ouais, le club était plein. »

« Tant mieux pour toi. Je peux te parler ? »

« Je t'écoute. » répondit-il sans cacher son appréhension.

« C'est au sujet de Bella. »

« Oh... »

« Oui, j'ai l'impression que Tanya a raison. »

« Pas du tout, elle se fait des idées. » la rabroua-t-il avec autant de force que la veille avec Tanya.

« Il faut aussi se méfier d'Alice. Elle a saoulé Irina le premier soir et a eu quelques confidences. »

« Ok, je me méfierai d'Alice. Tu as fini ? »

Elle se détourna et Edward s'allongea sur son lit pour aussitôt se relever avec urgence.

« Tu es venue dans ma chambre ? » demanda-t-il à sa collègue.

« Non. »

Kate sortit et Edward renifla bruyamment. Puis il grogna et se leva de son lit. Je me crus découverte mais il quitta sa chambre. Je me dépêchai de sortir de ma cachette, j'entendis qu'il s'était rendu dans la salle de bains. Je regagnai ma chambre en silence et sans trébucher, étonnamment. D'avoir eu Edward, mon plus grand fantasme, nu à quelques centimètres de moi avait enflammé mon esprit, le sommeil ne vint qu'après m'être caressée en me souvenant de son odeur.

* * *

_Voilà, un chapitre plus court pour une journée moins remplie. On en apprend plus sur les stagiaires et le Manoir._

_Le prochain chapitre traitera du corps masculin... Qui gagnera le pari de faire rougir Edward à votre avis?_


	8. 5ème journée

_Bienvenue aux nouvelles, merci pour les reviews, toutes m'ont fait tellement plaisir... La nuit dernière à 1h du matin j'ai tenté de finir la relecture de ce chapitre (tant?) attendu mais j'étais trop fatiguée alors je vous le poste tôt ce matin... Et tout aussi impatiemment je vais attendre vos impressions !_

_Un chapitre long et instructif... avec une surprise à la fin._

_Réponses aux non-inscrites_

_MissLine : Merci ce que tu m'as écrit m'a énormément touchée. Quant à tes questions, tu auras des réponses en temps voulu;-)_  
_Sandry : merci pour ta review et ton impatience !_

* * *

**JOUR 5 Lundi 7 mai**

**Thème matinée : Le corps masculin**

**Thème après-midi : démonstration zones érogènes, aide du professeur, en commun**

**Soirée avec Edward : Rosalie**

* * *

J'eus comme une révélation en me réveillant tôt au son de la pluie. Je devais cesser de penser à mon article, à mon métier, à mon patron, à tout ce qui se trouvait en dehors des murs du Manoir. Je me levai en urgence, tombai une fois et m'emparai de mon ordinateur portable. Je créai un nouveau document pour en faire un journal intime. J'allais y consigner mes pensées, mes envies, mes moindres faits et gestes. Sans pudeur je voulais décrire ces nouvelles sensations et découvertes, je voulais parler d'Edward et de ce que ses yeux verts étaient capables de me faire faire. Quand je rentrerais à Seattle, j'aurais tous ces merveilleux souvenirs pour moi, j'écrirais mon article après, quand tout sera fini mais j'aurais aussi cette partie rien qu'à moi.

Mon arrivée au petit-déjeuner fut saluée par des applaudissement puisqu'une fois de plus, j'avais revêtu les vêtements prêtés, une jupe noire droite et une blouse parme et décolletée. Mes escarpins me faisaient un peu souffrir mais Alice me rassura, ça ne prendra que quelques heures pour qu'elle se fassent. Quant au portes-jarretelles et aux bas, je n'étais pas si gênée, c'était même très confortable.

« Evidemment, et crois-moi tu as bien choisi ton jour pour porter ça. » me dit Alice.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu vas être en chaleur, ton sexe a besoin de ne pas être confiné dans des collants en plus de ton sous-vêtements... Tu as mis un string ? »

« Non ! »

Je n'aurais peut-être pas du leur parler de l'intégralité de ma tenue...

J'entrai ensuite dans la salle de classe plus nerveuse que jamais. Je m'en voulais encore de m'être ainsi introduite dans la chambre d'Edward la veille, si lui ou un des guides l'apprenaient, ce serait considéré comme une rupture du contrat que j'avais signé. Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne voulais plus me mettre en position de transgresser les règles, j'étais là pour apprendre et le sujet du jour allait répondre à de nombreuses questions. Je n'avais vu que brièvement le corps de Mike, je n'avais pas tout compris, je n'avais pas su le toucher selon lui.

La séance photo fut le prétexte pour qu'Alice nous force à faire des grimaces toutes ensemble. Edward arriva peu après, pour la première fois en retard et visiblement levé depuis peu.

« On commence ? » lança-t-il à l'attention des guides.

Elles acquiescèrent puis quittèrent la classe.

« Bonjour à toutes ! »

« Bonjour monsieur le professeur. » dit la classe à l'unisson, une idée qu'avait eu Cynthia au petit-déjeuner.

Il nous sourit, séducteur, puis rit doucement et alla installer son ordinateur.

« J'espère que vous avez passé un bon dimanche. On va étudier aujourd'hui le corps masculin et nous commencerons les zones érogènes chez l'homme. Cet après-midi, tous ensemble, nous ferons un atelier sur ces zones. »

« J'ai hâte ! » chanta Alice, récoltant l'approbation générale.

« Ok, alors je vais vous passer une vidéo sur le corps masculin, c'est assez complet mais je pense que nous aurons ensuite à répondre à quelques questions. »

Il baissa les stores, lança le film puis s'appuya sur la table au fond de la classe, derrière moi. Si je me concentrais, je pouvais sentir son odeur et le souvenir de la veille me força à serrer les cuisses. Comment faisait-il pour m'exciter sans rien faire, sans rien dire, juste en étant là ou dans mes pensées ? Et il n'était que 9h45...

Le commentaire commença sur un schéma de coupe du bassin d'un homme.

_« Le pénis humain se constitue de trois couches de tissu :les deux corps caverneux et le corps spongieux sous eux. Le bout distal du corps spongieux élargi et côniforme constitue le gland du pénis. Le gland est entouré par le prépuce, un pli de peau qui peut se retirer pour découvrir le gland. Le prépuce s'attache au-dessous du gland par une bande de peau, le frein._

_L'urètre, qui constitue la dernière partie du tractus urinaire, traverse le corps spongieux ; sa sortie, le méat urétral, se trouve au bout du gland. L'urètre sert également à la miction et à l'éjaculation._

_De même origine embryonnaire que le clitoris, le pénis présente une structure identique : le corps caverneux correspondant aux piliers du clitoris, convergeant en avant vers la symphyse pubienne pour former le corps du clitoris (constitué du coude – appelé aussi genou – et de la hampe). Le pénis est homologue au clitoris, puisque les deux se développent à partir de la même structure embryonnaire. » _

La vidéo était effectivement très explicite, je découvrais bien trop de choses... Un sexe, d'ailleurs un peu moche, était filmé sous toutes les coutures et les noms scientifiques continuèrent de fuser : corps caverneux, méat urétral, colon sigmoïde, vésicule séminale, canal éjaculateur, prostate, glande de Cowper, canal déférent, épididyme, ... après ça, je connaissais sûrement mieux que certains hommes leur corps.

Je tournai ma tête pour regarder mes camarades, Jane paraissait aussi un peu dégoûtée, Alice s'ennuyait, Rosalie, Esmé et Cynthia étaient concentrées.

_« La taille moyenne du pénis humain au repos, flaccide, est très variable de 4 centimètres à 12 centimètres et ne permet pas de préjuger de la taille du pénis en érection. La taille du pénis est d'environ 13 centimètres à 16 centimètres lors d'érection totale. Selon la rumeur populaire, la longueur des doigts aurait un lien avec la longueur du pénis. Ce serait partiellement vrai ; la taille du pénis serait corrélée non pas à la simple taille des doigts, mais plutôt à la différence de taille entre l'index et l'annulaire. Ainsi, plus l'index est petit par rapport à l'annulaire, plus le pénis serait long, et inversement. »_

Alice se retourna et sonda dans la pénombre les mains d'Edward.

« Regarde devant toi Alice. »

Nous nous étions toutes retournées vers lui, ses mains étaient dans ses poches et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Alors c'est vrai, c'est un sujet sensible... » railla Rosalie.

_« Il est normal et fréquent qu'un pénis en érection ne pointe pas directement en avant, bien que le pénis soit tout droit. Une grande variété d'angles entre le pénis érigé et le corps est possible ; il peut être presque vertical ou horizontal, ou pendre, même, sans pour cela être flasque. Tout dépend de la tension du ligament suspenseur et de l'âge du sujet : le vieillissement des tissus érectiles tend à diminuer la verticalité du pénis lorsqu'il est en érection. »_

Étais-je la seule à ne pas trouver tout ça ragoutant ? Comme pour me répondre, Jane laissa échapper un « beurk » et Edward rigola tout bas. La vidéo montra au moins une vingtaine de pénis, au repos et en érection, de toutes tailles et toutes couleurs, certains percés ou tatoués...

_« Le bout du pénis, le gland, est la principale zone érogène des hommes. Les chercheurs Masters et Johnson ont observé et mesuré avec des appareils spécialisés plus de 10 000 réponses sexuelles auprès de 694 hommes et femmes. Ils ont montré que le pénis de l'homme et le clitoris de la femme étaient les principales régions à l'origine du plaisir sexuel, et les principales à procurer l'orgasme. C'est pour cette raison que le pénis est la région du corps la plus stimulée au cours des activités sexuelles. Les activités préférées des hommes sont les activités de pénétrations vaginales ou anales et la fellation qui procurent un maximum de stimulations intenses : tactiles, pression, chaleur, sur l'ensemble du pénis : gland, prépuce, corps caverneux et spongieux. Ces activités procurent le maximum de plaisir érotique. La portion intérieure du prépuce inclut une zone hautement innervée, récemment découverte, qui s'appelle la bande striée. »_

« Dommage pour lui, Jasper est circoncis. » nous apprit Alice et Rosalie lui donna un coup de coude, sa spécialité apparemment.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Alice.

« Garde ça pour toi ! »

Edward toussa pour leur signifier de rester attentives.

« Psst Alice ! Comment tu le sais ? » lui souffla Jane, tentant d'être discrète.

Le professeur laissa faire en soupirant, la vidéo reprenait sur un défilé de sexes en érection...

« Secret professionnel. » lui répliqua-t-elle.

_« L'érection est le durcissement et le rallongement du pénis qui a lieu chez l'homme en état d'excitation sexuelle. L'érection permet la copulation et plusieurs autres activités sexuelles. Lors de l'érection d'un pénis non circoncis, le prépuce peut se rétracter naturellement. Mais certains pénis ayant un prépuce long conservent le gland recouvert en érection. »_

« Je suis sûre que tu n'es sais rien, et puis la plupart des hommes de ce pays sont circoncis... » ajouta Jane avec condescendance.

_« L'accouplement se réalise en insérant le pénis en érection dans le vagin de la partenaire, et en augmentant l'excitation sexuelle par des mouvements de va-et-vient jusqu'à éjaculation. Le prépuce aide dans l'insertion du pénis pendant le coït, sert à garder le gland humide et permet une motion glissante qui améliore le plaisir sexuel pour l'homme. »_

Cynthia gloussa, il était vrai que cette explication ne nous révélait rien mais bon... c'était instructif tout de même.

_« Chez l'homme, l'éjaculation accompagne la plupart du temps l'orgasme. Le sperme, qui se prépare dans les testicules est réservé dans l'épididyme. Lors de l'éjaculation, le sperme est propulsé par le canal déférent, qui passe en haut de la vessie urinaire. Les vésicules séminales y ajoutent des fluides, et le canal déférent rejoint l'urètre dans la prostate. La prostate et les glandes de Cowper y ajoutent d'autres fluides, et le liquide est expulsé via le pénis. »_

La vidéo nous montra des jets de sperme à tout-va... Mike avait une fois éjaculé sur mes seins et avait tenté de le faire dans ma bouche mais je m'étais heureusement retirée avant, j'avais vite compris que quand il partait dans les aigus, il était sur le point de jouir. Ça m'avait pas mal enragée.

_« Pour divers motifs culturels, religieux et médicaux, le prépuce peut être enlevé ; son ablation s'appelle la circoncision. La circoncision du pénis est la modification la plus répandue, généralement pratiquée chez l'enfant. La circoncision entraîne d'habitude l'ablation de la bande striée ainsi que l'ablation ou l'endommagement du frein. Plus rarement, le pénis peut être percé et modifié par d'autres formes d'art corporel. Le perçage pénien inclut le perçage Prince Albert, le perçage Apadravya, le perçage Ampallang, et d'autres. »_

La vidéo se termina enfin et le silence continua. Edward laissa entrer la lumière du jour et nous dévisagea tout à tour, enfin mes camarades car il évita mes yeux... Il avait deviné... Oh mon dieu il avait deviné que j'étais venue dans sa chambre... Pitié non !

« Faites donc une pause. »

En passant à côté de lui pour sortir, je redoutai qu'il ne me demande de rester pour me dire de ne plus m'amuser à aller fouiner dans sa chambre, mais il ne dit rien et même baissa la tête.

Les filles retrouvèrent leur langue dans le jardin.

« Le truc de l'écart entre le pouce et l'index m'a toujours servi de référence ! Je suis sûre que je suis passée à côté de super coups... » se lamenta Alice.

« Tu crois pas que Jasper va être rebuté par ton tableau de chasse ? » la taquina Jane.

« Il est resté huit ans avec cette Maria alors qu'il ne me reproche rien ! Je veux dire, cette fille est une garce, elle a tout fait pour se mettre dans la lumière et quand enfin elle a décroché un rôle, elle l'a quitté et a couché avec le réalisateur. »

« Ouais, une vraie salope. » confirma Jane.

Je bus de l'eau et restai silencieuse, encore sous le coup de l'attitude d'Edward. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas regardé ?!

A notre retour en classe, sur nos tables, nous trouvâmes des pénis plus vrais que natures pour chacune, à côté du bureau, la poupée mâle nous narguait avec son sexe énorme et sur le tableau, un poster d'une coupe de l'appareil génital.

« On va faire un rapide test, Alice et Cynthia, venez s'il vous plait. »

Elles le rejoignirent en rigolant avec complicité, les autres semblaient au courant mais pas moi, j'aurais du les écouter pendant la pause.

« Montrez-moi le scrotum. »

Les filles se placèrent face à lui en une seconde et pointèrent son entrejambe à lui. Il râla puis alla se mettre de l'autre côté son bureau.

« Très drôle, sur le schéma ! » ordonna-t-il.

Elles s'exécutèrent avec exactitude et il les renvoya à leurs places.

« Rosalie et Esmé. Montrez-moi le frein. »

Esmé pointa un côté de la base du gland et Rosalie approuva.

« Ok... Jane et Bella. »

Je me levai en tremblant légèrement et ma camarade me fit un clin d'oeil, elle était déterminée à aussi jouer un mauvais coup.

« Montrez-moi le corps caverneux. »

Jane posa son doigt au hasard sur la représentation du pénis puis fit comme si elle était concentrée.

« Désolée mais je ne peux le savoir qu'en touchant une queue... »

Edward explosa de rire et la jeune fille lui envoya un baiser avant de retourner à sa place... me laissant seule avec le professeur.

« Bella ? Le corps caverneux. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, j'avais baissé mon regard qui alla s'égarer comme par hasard sur la bosse de son jean... assez grosse bosse.

« Euh... »

Je relevai mes yeux et observai le schéma tentant de me souvenir si le corps caverneux était la partie la plus près de la peau, j'hésitai encore quelques secondes puis lui montrai la zone. Je regardai ensuite Edward et vis avec étonnement que ses joues étaient rosies. J'en rougis moi-même et pendant un instant, notre bulle nous isola du monde. J'avais mon doigt sur une représentation d'un pénis et lui était si sexy, mon esprit ne mit pas longtemps à additionner un plus un... je voulais toucher Edward à cet endroit. Je gémis malgré-moi et fermai les yeux brièvement, ma lèvre inférieure toujours prisonnière de mes dents.

« Bonne répon... » dit le professeur tout bas et il fut interrompu par des hourras.

« Bravo Bella ! » criaient les filles.

« Le coup de l'innocence ça marche ! » s'émerveilla Alice.

« Oui, c'est peut-être juste une réaction miroir, elle rougit tout le temps... » ajouta Rosalie, blasée.

Je retournai en trébuchant à ma place mais elles insistèrent toutes pour me taper dans la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » demanda Edward, il semblait en colère.

« Kate nous a mis au défi de te faire rougir, elle nous a dit que le moment de l'interrogation serait le plus propice ! » lui apprit Alice.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, plus sexy que jamais puis ses yeux me sondèrent et je crus y lire de la peine. J'avais relevé le défi sans le vouloir, il pensait que j'avais tout manigancé et si je le laissais cogiter, il penserait que j'avais joué les ingénues depuis le début du stage.

« Désolée Edward, ça n'était pas intentionnel, je ne savais même pas qu'on serait interrogé. » lui dis-je, sincère.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, perplexe. J'aurais tant voulu lui parler à cœur ouvert mais je ne pouvais pas, de plus nous avions un public friand de mes frasques.

« C'est vrai, on en a parlé pendant la pause mais Bella était ailleurs. » me soutint Esmé.

« Peu importe. » finit par lâcher Edward.

Je m'assis et me cachai entre mes bras et maudis mon esprit lubrique et son corps splendide.

« Continuons vous voulez bien ? Je vous ai mis des modèles de pénis pour vous habituer à en voir un, étudiez-le, touchez-le, le pénis ne doit plus avoir de secret pour vous... »

Je me saisis fermement du pénis en plastique, c'était incroyablement ressemblant. Alice demanda si elle pouvait le garder et nous fûmes toutes surprises quand Edward lui répondit assez sèchement que ces modèles étaient juste pour l'étude.

« Il est mal luné ? » glissa Jane à Cynthia.

« Avant de parler des zones érogènes, je vous propose de répondre à vos questions. Vous en avez n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ! »

Évidemment Alice commença.

« Les hommes peuvent-ils simuler l'orgasme ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu crois que c'est ce que font tes amants ? » la tâcla Edward.

Encore une fois, nous fûmes toutes désarçonnées par son ton sec.

« Ok, on t'a fait une blague, pas la peine de nous en faire baver. » lui répliqua Alice.

Il se raidit puis son regard s'adoucit.

« Tu as raison, je m'excuse auprès de vous toutes. »

Je lui souris comme le firent sûrement mes amies.

« C'est peut-être un peu plus compliqué pour un homme que pour une femme de simuler, mais oui cela est possible, enchaîna le professeur. Bien entendu, un hommes ne peut pas avoir d'érection sur commande, mais il peut faire croire à sa partenaire qu'il a eu un orgasme. Il accélère la cadence du bassin, sa respiration… S'il porte un préservatif c'est encore plus facile de camoufler l'éjaculation. Un homme simule parce qu'il s'ennuie pendant le rapport, ou qu'il a l'impression que sa partenaire est lassée de l'acte amoureux. »

« Un homme a plus de désir quand il est amoureux ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Oui, en général, plus un homme est amoureux, plus il éprouve du désir et plus il est réceptif au plaisir de sa partenaire. »

« L'orgasme d'un homme est le même que celui de la femme ? » osa Esmé.

« Les hommes ne sont pas si différents des femmes. Donc non, tous les orgasmes ne se valent pas. L'homme ressent des orgasmes de différentes intensités, d'une simple "libération physique" à la quasi-transe. Plusieurs raisons peuvent amplifier l'orgasme : le timing, l'orgasme conjoint et aussi, pour beaucoup les sentiments que l'on porte à sa partenaire et la compatibilité des deux corps. Il ne faut pas oublier aussi que tous les corps ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre. Il existe une adéquation corporelle inconsciente liée à la peau, à l'odeur, aux phéromones, et surtout à la cohérence sensorielle du couple. »

Je dus encore serrer mes cuisses, sa voix de velours provoquait bien trop d'idées dans ma tête...

« Pourquoi les hommes ont tendance à s'endormir après l'acte ? » questionna Cynthia.

« L'état de l'homme après l'amour peut être un excellent baromètre amoureux. Si l'homme s'endort à vos côtés, KO par toutes ces émotions physiques, c'est qu'il est plutôt ému et qu'il se laisse porter par la béatitude du sommeil après celle du sexe. Si au contraire, il ne porte pas de sentiment à sa partenaire, ou que le rapport ne l'a pas satisfait, il ne pensera qu'à un truc, partir. Attention quand même aux sentiments amoureux exacerbés par le plaisir et le bien-être! Dans ce cas-là, certains hommes disent des choses qu'ils ne pensent pas. »

« Du genre 'je t'aime'... » soupira Alice.

« Les hommes ont des positions préférées pour mieux jouir ? » dit Rosalie.

« La levrette est très excitante car elle permet de voir tout le corps de la partenaire et une pénétration plus profonde, mais les hommes atteignent l'orgasme avec toutes les positions compatibles avec leur morphologie. En revanche, un homme change souvent de positions pour ne pas jouir trop vite. »

« Oui la fameuse technique du 'attends, tu vas te cogner la tête'... » soupira encore Alice.

« Pourquoi les hommes aiment la sodomie ? » demanda Jane.

« Hum... eh bien l'homme a gardé un côté un animal sexuel dominant attiré vers l'interdit. La sodomie répond parfaitement à l'interdit, à un acte purement sexuel, non lié à la reproduction, et à une forme de domination. »

« Ok. Et c'est quoi ce truc avec l'amour à trois, enfin avec deux femmes ? »

« C'est effectivement un des fantasmes les plus courants de l'homme... Faire l'amour avec deux femmes, soit sa femme et une autre, soit deux inconnues. Pour l'homme, satisfaire deux femmes en même temps est une sorte de défi. Il peut aussi aimer devenir un homme objet entre quatre mains féminines et prolonger son désir plus facilement tout au long de la nuit. Sans oublier que regarder deux femmes faire l'amour est une situation érotique ultra excitante. Rare est l'homme qui va oser proposer à sa partenaire de peur de la choquer. Pourtant la réalisation de ce fantasme exacerberait énormément son désir, et ne remettrait pas en cause les sentiments qu'il porte à sa partenaire. Les hommes contrairement aux femmes n'associent pas toujours amour, jalousie et non-partage ! »

« Bah tiens ! s'exclama Alice. Oui ça les excite mais ce sont des égoïstes parce que quand nous on propose de le faire avec lui et un autre, y a plus personne ! »

Elle était vraiment débridée et pleine d'amertume...

« Et les films pornos ? Pourquoi ça leur plait tant ? » enchaîna Cynthia.

« L'homme est un animal érotique voyeur ! Il est excité par les films pornos sans pour autant être insatisfait sexuellement avec sa partenaire. Les films pornos exacerbent un autre fantasme : coucher avec une pro sans aucun sentiment. L'acte sexuel pour l'acte sexuel. »

« Et toi, c'est quoi ta moyenne de visionnage ? » tenta Alice.

J'allais la tuer ! Je ne voulais même pas imaginer Edward en train de regarder un film porno en train de se masturber... par contre l'image d'Edward juste en train de se masturber... au dessus de moi... STOP !

« Ma moyenne... je ne suis pas ce genre-là... enfin oui à dix-sept ans peut-être mais même les hommes s'en lassent. »

« Ou alors c'est parce que tu as un tel succès que tu n'as qu'à battre des cils pour te vider les... ! »

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose Alice. » la coupa-t-il, le regard de nouveau dur.

Elle lui tira la langue puis tourna sa tête vers moi... traitresse.

« Bella ? Tu n'as pas de question ? » me demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

« Euh... »

Vite ! Une question! Et voilà à force de fantasmer sur le prof, je n'avais pas mis tout mon coeur à l'étude ! Oh... ah oui !

« Pourquoi les hommes ont-il une érection le matin ? »

Les autres pouffèrent... ok ça n'avait pas un lien direct avec la sexualité mais bon, je me posais la question depuis que mon premier copain, Jacob, s'était réveillé en bandant quand nous avions campé et ça m'avait choquée. Il m'avait dit que c'était mécanique mais comme on sortait ensemble, j'avais cru qu'il avait tenté quelque chose dans mon sommeil. J'avais seize ans, lui quinze et mon père m'avait mise en garde contre le sexe au moins une heure avant de me laisser partir avec la bande de La Push.

Edward leva les mains pour apaiser les rires.

« Les scientifiques se sont longtemps posés la question. C'est physiologique : le taux de testostérones est plus élevé le matin ; la vessie est pleine et stimule la zone génitale intérieure ; l'homme qui dort est plus détendu, ce qui réduit les possibles blocages psychologiques et l'érection se fait donc naturellement. N'en voulez pas à votre partenaire, l'érection du matin ne sous-entend pas qu'il pense à une autre femme. »

Ok... bon un de ces jours, je devrais m'excuser auprès de Jake pour la scène que je lui avait fait.

« Un point rapide sur les zones érogènes. Un sondage a démontré que la zone érogène préférée est donc le pénis (9/10) puis la bouche et les lèvres (7), les testicules (6.5), l'intérieur des cuisses (5.8) ou encore le haut de la nuque (5.6). Les hommes sont moins nombreux à apprécier les mamelons (4.8), le périnée (4.8), la nuque (4.5) ainsi que les oreilles (4.3). »

Le cours se termina par une série de démonstrations tactiles, Edward nous força à masser le frein de notre pénis en plastique, à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient, à caresser la hampe par le dessous... de quoi attiser encore plus mes fantaisies. Il nous promit d'approfondir le sujet lors de l'atelier.

« Me permettrez vous de déjeuner avec vous ? » nous dit-il en nous suivant hors de la classe.

« Avec plaisir ! » répondit aussitôt Cynthia.

« Alors on va te voir presque tout nu ? » lui demanda Jane avec la même attitude que lorsqu'elle avait été appelée au tableau.

« C'est l'idée oui... on s'est dit que rien ne valait un vrai corps pour cet atelier. »

« On va faire quoi exactement ? » intervint Rosalie.

« Vous verrez... »

Les guides répondirent à d'autres questions des filles, le repas fut animée. Un grand débat eut lieu notamment sur le thème « slip ou caleçon » et Edward refusa d'y prendre partie quant à savoir sa préférence il répliqua qu'il nous fallait attendre l'atelier.

À la fin du repas, je me crus sortie d'affaire, personne n'avait évoqué le défi... c'était mal connaître Kate. Elle apostropha Edward, le regard malicieux.

« J'ai mis au défi les filles de te faire rougir. Qui a gagné ? »

« La gagnante est Bella. » lâcha-t-il et moi qui était assise à son opposé, je pus voir parfaitement ses mâchoires se serrer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle gagne ? » demanda Jane.

« Rien... mais je suppose qu'elle s'est vengée, Edward la fait rougir à longueur de temps. »

Elles rigolèrent et je dus faire un effort immense pour ne pas... rougir encore. Tanya ne réagit pas immédiatement, quelques minutes plus tard, elle échangea avec le professeur un regard ambigu, entre la colère et la peine, enfin selon moi.

L'atelier se déroula dans la même salle où nous avions du toutes nous masturber, le décor était très différent, minimaliste. La poupée homme était déjà installée, allongée sur une table et au centre de la pièce se trouvait une petite estrade.

« Ok mesdemoiselles, je vous rappelle le contrat... pas de gestes déplacés envers notre cher professeur. » annonça Irina.

Elle fit signe à Edward qui vint se mettre sur l'estrade, il parut soudain intimidé.

« Pour commencer cet atelier, nous allons demander à Edward de se déshabiller. »

Les filles sifflèrent et je prétendis être aussi taquines qu'elles, en dedans, je hurlai « enfin ! ». Le professeur commença par ôter sa chemise et... Tanya le stoppa ! Elle récolta quelques huées.

Notre guide nous invita à toucher chacune à notre tour la gorge et le dos d'Edward afin de nous familiariser avec au moins deux zones pas trop indécentes. Je craquai aussitôt pour ses épaules et ses bras musclés... Je fis le tour de l'estrade comme mes camarades et alors il fit rouler les muscles de son dos. Je manquais de trébucher sur le sol plat quand je voulus admirer son corps de plus près. En revenant face à lui, je contemplais son torse large recouvert d'une fine toison claire et dorée. Son jean tombait bas sur ses hanches dévoilant le V tant apprécié des femmes. Sa gorge me fascinait, je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cet angle, j'avais envie de l'embrasser partout mais surtout le cou, remonter sur ses mâchoires carrées, vers ses oreilles et... STOP !

Bon sang, je dépassais les bornes ! Je reculai et me contentai d'admirer discrètement mon professeur.

Alice saisit la main d'Edward et sans doute qu'il était trop occupé par nous autres pour comprendre que son élève faisait le test des doigts pour deviner la taille du sexe du professeur. Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et Irina, sans savoir exactement pourquoi, sut qu'elle faisait encore des siennes.

« Je t'ai prévenue Alice, plus de dérapages ! »

« Ça n'était qu'un toucher innocent, et si ça n'avait pas été moi, ça aurait été une autre. » se défendit ma camarade.

Ce fut enfin mon tour de toucher Edward et il ferma les yeux, soudain tendu. Sa respiration s'accéléra, ses poings étaient fermés, j'eus la sensation qu'il était rebuté par ce contact, et je n'avais pas eu cette sensation quand les autres l'avaient touché. Je décidai de profiter de cette proximité pour m'excuser encore.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire rougir, je suis désolée. »

Il rouvrit ses yeux, verts et noirs, hypnotisants, mon souffle se suspendit.

« Ça n'est pas grave, Bella. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis avec Tanya à cause de moi. »

Je savais que je n'avais rien fait d'indécent, je n'avais pas battu des cils, je ne m'étais pas penchée devant lui, les seins presque à l'air et … Par contre, là, il avait ses yeux braqués sur le haut de ma poitrine et je me figeai, indécise.

« Quoi ? » se reprit-il.

Irina nous interrompit et commença à décrire les zones érogènes sur la partie haute du corps.

« Le cou avec sa peau fine est le plus souvent dépourvu de tissus adipeux, ce qui augmente les sensations procurées par les caresses. La nuque est aussi la zone de la moelle épinière d'où partent des filets nerveux reliés à la zone sexuelle. Par un jeu de stimuli du système nerveux, la caresse déclenche la stimulation de la verge et des testicules. Vous pouvez masser la nuque et les tendons qui vont de l'oreille au cou. Cette zone est également propice aux morsures légères... »

Elle balada ses doigts le long de la nuque du professeur puis remonta sous les oreilles.

« Les oreilles comportent des cellules neurologiques hypersensibles... à condition que l'homme soit éduqué en matière de plaisir. Pour l'apprécier, certains hommes ont besoin d'y être d'abord habitués. Il faut donc y revenir de temps à autre. Pour les stimuler, utilisez vos doigts, mais surtout votre langue ! C'est nettement plus efficace. Vous pouvez sucer le lobe ou exercer un va-et-vient dans le pavillon de l'oreille. Attention tout de même à ne pas y passer trop de temps : les hommes sont plus sexuels que sensuels. Lorsque la respiration du partenaire s'accélère, c'est le signe qu'il faut passer à une zone plus strictement sexuelle. »

Edward sursauta quand elle souffla dans son oreille et elle lui tapa doucement l'épaule.

« Silence cobaye ! »

Nous rigolâmes toutes et même le professeur, il avait sûrement l'habitude de toute façon.

« Les aisselles, non seulement la peau y est fine donc sensible, mais les poils et l'odeur sont érogènes pour la femme. Caressez du bout des ongles le long du muscle de l'extérieur de l'aisselle. Attention aux chatouilles qui cassent tout effet érogène. Si le partenaire est chatouilleux, préférez les caresses du plat de la main. »

Edward lui lança un regard noir, leur numéro était effectivement au point. Ils étaient pourtant trop dissipés car Tanya les rappela à l'ordre. Irina continua le cours.

« Les mamelons, c'est-à-dire les tétons et toute la partie colorée qui les entoure, sont pourvus de terminaisons sensitives. Celles-ci sont présentes en moins grand nombre que chez la femme, mais comprennent aussi de nombreux corpuscules de Meissner, récepteurs ultra sensibles. Il faut les approcher progressivement. Caresser d'abord le pourtour des mamelons, les pectoraux, en cercle, sans appuyer trop fort. Effleurer les mamelons avec les doigts. Attention : tous les hommes n'apprécient pas les caresses sur cette zone. Mieux vaut y aller doucement et interroger son partenaire... Comme vous devez le savoir car je me doute que les questions personnelles ont fusé ce matin, Edward n'est pas sensible des mamelons mais d'autres le sont, gardez ça à l'esprit. »

« Il n'a pas voulu répondre à des questions perso ! » s'indigna Jane.

« Le torse, le dos et le thorax ne sont pas les parties du corps où la peau est la plus sensible, mais ce sont bien des zones érogènes. Le dos est sensible aux massages qui détendent ses muscles et améliorent la réceptivité général. Le ventre et les côtés du thorax sont très accessibles et offrent une stimulation visuelle efficace pour l'homme... Caresser ces zones d'abord du plat de la main. Sur le torse, on peut passer les doigts entre les poils pour stimuler délicatement la peau. Les côtés du thorax peuvent être légèrement griffés avec les ongles. »

Irina fit légèrement pression avec ses ongles rouges au dessus de la hanche droite d'Edward, mon moi intérieur, celle qui admettait son attirance pour le professeur, commença à fulminer... Je n'avais pas à être jalouse ! Puis mon esprit s'égara, j'imaginais les soirées entre les guides et le professeur, mettaient-ils en pratique ce qu'ils nous apprenaient ? S'adonnaient-ils à des parties collectives de jambes en l'air ?

Tanya demanda ensuite à Edward d'enlever le reste de ses vêtements et j'oubliais mes bêtises. Mon attention se focalisa facilement sur les gestes délibérément lents du professeur. Ses jambes longues et musclées, son trésor caché dans un caleçon noir, simple, en coton... même ses pieds étaient beaux et pourtant je détestais voir des pieds. A trop admirer ces parties que je n'avais pu qu'imaginer, je ne vis pas aussitôt que lui aussi m'observait, le regard noir mais pas de colère. Oh Edward... comme j'aimerais être seule avec lui !

« On peut mettre de la musique ? » rigola Rosalie avant de me donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Je me vengeai en lui donnant un coup de genou et elle haussa les épaules. Oui, moi aussi j'aurais aimé qu'il nous fasse un vrai strip-tease mais pas question que qui que ce soit le sache...

« A l'intérieur des cuisses, la peau y est plus fine, douce et plus souple que sur le reste de la jambe. Surtout sur la partie haute de l'intérieur des cuisses. En partant toujours de l'intérieur des genoux pour remonter progressivement vers le sexe. Pour une excitation visuelle vous pouvez mordiller ou embrasser cette zone. Si votre partenaire est chatouilleux, préférez les massages du plat de la main. »

Je grognai intérieurement tandis que la main de Kate s'engouffra entre les jambes d'Edward, je me calmai quand il rit joyeusement, le plus beau rire que j'avais jamais entendu, sa collègue l'avait chatouillé.

« Les fesses... »

Irina avait passé le relai à Kate qui vint se poster auprès d'Edward. Elle lui pinça une fesse et récolta le même traitement de la part du professeur... Je ne devais pas être jalouse !

A côté de moi, Cynthia répétait de plus en plus fort :

« J'aime mon mari. J'aime mon mari. J'aime mon mari... »

Alice était partagée entre sa « loyauté » envers l'homme de sa vie et son envie de faire elle aussi rougir le professeur, me confia-t-elle.

Les autres élèves étaient juste amusées de la scénette.

« Les fesses contiennent d'importantes terminaisons nerveuses. Les hommes n'y prêtent souvent pas attention, elles sont négligées, presque taboues. Ce qui les rend plus excitables encore. Vous pouvez les pincer ou les mordiller doucement. Caressez aussi le pli entre la fesse et la cuisse, c'est une zone très sensible, du bout des doigts... Le pubis aussi de nombreuses terminaisons nerveuses. Parce qu'il est proche de la verge, on peut en le caressant, la stimuler indirectement. Psychologiquement, pour l'homme, cela évoque le plaisir qui va suivre, c'est un prélude au plaisir, une étape avant de caresser le pénis. Les poils du pubis peuvent être effleurés du plat de la main pour que la peau soit subtilement sollicitée. »

Sa main passa devant le sexe d'Edward, me forçant à regarder, à mon corps défendant... (bon ok je regardais déjà) cette partie de son corps. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il porte un caleçon et pas un de ces boxers moulants ?! Le guide fit descendre Edward et elle nous demanda d'approcher de la poupée. Je n'avais pas encore remarqué comme le sexe y était assez fidèlement représenté. Un coup d'oeil vers le professeur et je constatai avec regret qu'il se rhabillait. Il croisa mon regard et me sourit comme pour me défier... Je rougis et il sourit de plus belle, il voulait vraiment se venger alors...

« Alors... le pénis... ce n'est un secret pour personne, enchaîna Kate, le sexe masculin est l'une des zones les plus érogènes chez l'homme. Il contient dans son ensemble de nombreux récepteurs sensoriels sensibles au plaisir appelés "corpuscules de Krause", ainsi que de très fins vaisseaux sanguins qui le rendent hypersensible, le nombre de corpuscules et de vaisseaux augmente à mesure que l'on approche du gland. C'est un endroit très sensible et fragile. Il faut donc être douce lors des préliminaires. Ne soyez pas brusque avec, par exemple ne vous en saisissez pas brutalement, ou ne sautez pas à pleines dents dessus pendant une fellation. Pour ne pas être trop agressives, les caresses doivent être douces et humides. »

Edward nous remercia au nom de tous nos futurs amants et mon cœur se serra en pensant qu'il allait bien falloir que j'oublie mon professeur et avancer dans ma vie comme je me l'étais promis.

« Le frein c'est le petit filet de peau tendu entre le gland et le reste du pénis, au niveau du bourrelet qui encercle le gland, sur sa face inférieure. Comme c'est une muqueuse, le plus efficace est de le stimuler avec une autre muqueuse telle que la langue. Elle présente l'avantage d'être humide, une condition importante pour que la caresse ne soit pas douloureuse. C'est LE point à stimuler pendant l'acte sexuel car c'est une zone hautement érogène. C'est même la première zone érogène de l'homme. Il est riche en récepteurs sensoriels, toujours ces corpuscules de Krause, ainsi qu'en petits vaisseaux sanguins. C'est ce qui le rend si érogène, mais aussi si fragile. Lors d'un rapport un peu brusque, le frein peut rompre et saigner, il faut donc le traiter avec beaucoup de douceur. » conseilla la spécialiste.

« Je parie que tu as déjà fait saigner un mec. » lança Irina à Alice.

Elle haussa les épaules mais comme nous la regardions tous, elle dut élaborer.

« C'est lui qui s'est fait mal tout seul, il y est allé trop vite et n'a pas réfléchi, je lui avais pourtant bien dit que mon vagin était étroit. »

Trop d'informations... sacrée Alice.

« Je continue avec le gland et sa couronne. Donc le gland, qui se trouve au bout du pénis, est cerclé d'un bourrelet que l'on appelle "couronne". Ils font partie des zones les plus sensibles du pénis. C'est une muqueuse, un tissu infiniment plus sensible que la peau. Ils contiennent de très nombreux corpuscules de Krause, présents de la même façon chez la femme, dans le clitoris. Les caresses doivent être humides, lubrifiées, pour ne pas être douloureuses. Vous pouvez donc utiliser la langue en tournant sur la couronne ou vous servir de la lubrification naturelle du pénis pour le caresser avec la main. »

Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas prendre de notes ?! Je n'allais jamais me souvenir de tout ça, me lamentai-je.

« Les testicules... La peau qui les recouvre, le scrotum, a une composition très proche des muqueuses. Sa fonction est de protéger les testicules et de les maintenir à une température plus fraîche que celle du reste du corps. La peau est donc bourrée de capteurs sensibles, de corpuscules dont celui de Krause, sensible au froid et au plaisir. Pour les stimuler, vous pouvez très délicatement masser les testicules de son partenaire d'une main, sans exercer de pression ou encore vous pouvez les pincer légèrement. »

Kate nous fit une démonstration puis chacune à notre tour encore, nous touchâmes le mannequin, définitivement très bien conçu et très fidèle à la réalité, selon Cynthia.

« Le périnée... c'est ici. Contrairement aux idées reçues, les hommes aussi ont un périnée. Il se situe donc entre la base de la verge et l'anus, en partie recouverte par la peau des bourses. C'est une zone ultra sensible puisqu'elle cache "le point G de l'homme". Ce point stimule indirectement la prostate, glande de la taille d'une noix qui se contracte lors de l'éjaculation et donne du plaisir. On peut le masser franchement avec un ou deux doigts. Attention : avec un peu d'entraînement ou en stimulant une autre zone en même temps, cette pratique peut déclencher l'orgasme masculin très rapidement. Alors attendez la fin de soirée pour l'achever ainsi. »

Alice et Cynthia, décidément déchaînées aujourd'hui, se battirent presque pour toucher cette zone qu'aucune n'avait penser avant à stimuler.

« L'anus et son pourtour sont des zones très vascularisées et nerveuses. Cette partie du corps est donc ultra sensible mais taboue. Mieux vaut en parler à son partenaire avant de stimuler ce point. Pour la plupart des hommes, il s'agit d'un interdit. »

Tanya s'y colla pour la démonstration et tout en opérant, elle nous donna plus de précisions sur ce point G.

« Le point G, également appelé « prostate », est une zone un peu moins glamour puisqu'elle est située à l'intérieur du corps de l'homme. Pour la caresser, il faut insérer un doigt dans l'anus de votre partenaire.

L'atelier semblait terminé et ça me déprima car cela signifiait que je ne reverrais Edward que le lendemain en classe...

« Et dernier point... quelque chose que nous pouvons facilement stimuler est... la vue ! continua Tanya. La vue n'est pas une zone érogène, mais un facteur érogène de première importance. L'homme a une sexualité spatiale : il a besoin de voir les choses. Savoir que sa partenaire est ouverte et se dirige vers lui est, par exemple, incroyablement excitant. Durant les préliminaires, stimulez les zones érogènes qui lui sont visibles. Durant l'acte, favorisez les positions qui offrent la vue de sa partenaire à l'homme, telle que l'Andromaque. » expliqua Tanya.

« Je ne la connais pas. » admit Jane.

« Ok, on va te la faire rapidement mais sache que nous aurons tout un cours sur les positions. »

Kate rejoignit sa collègue et sous nos yeux ébahis, elle chevaucha Tanya.

« L'homme est allongé sur le dos, la femme est dessus, assise ou accroupie sur lui. Contrairement à la position du missionnaire, la femme est donc en position dominante. »

Elles se relevèrent après et j'eus soudain très envie d'arriver à cet atelier sauf si cela signifiait me mettre dans ces postures avec mes camardes... Il fallait que je sois moins prude, vraiment, car plus les jours passaient et plus les sujets devenaient plus excitants. Je ne voulais plus rien rater de cette expérience, je devais me laisser aller...

Tanya nous annonça qu'elle allait nous montrer un enchaînements de caresses sur la poupée.

« On y reviendra aussi lors d'un prochain atelier mais je voudrais que vous réfléchissiez à tout ça, que vous vous motiviez pour vous donner à fond le jour où vous devrez faire joujou avec la poupée. »

Tout en parlant, elle exécuta des mouvements précis et... je me voyais bien faire subir ça à Edward...

« Stimulez-le manuellement sur les zones érogènes... Caressez-lui le gland, c'est une zone très sensible. D'une simple pression ou d'une alternance de va-et-vient... Caressez-lui vigoureusement la verge, le périnée et le scrotum... Excitez-le avec vos lèvres et votre langue. Lors d'une fellation, encore une fois, concentrez vous sur le gland, parcourez sa couronne et sollicitez le frein. Il ressentira un plaisir immense et intense. »

J'étais fascinée par ce qu'elle faisait, sa langue rose se promena sur le mannequin et ses yeux étaient fermés... Si elle faisait ça à Edward, pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas envie de piocher des conquêtes dans ses élèves...

« Pour le faire frémir de plaisir, tentez les mamelons, puis faites lui entendre votre respiration saccadée à l'oreille tout en l'embrassant... Pour les aventurières qui veulent rester glamour et qui veulent donner un plaisir extrême à leur homme, testez l'Aneros. C'est un sex toy pour homme qui permet d'atteindre et de stimuler son point G. »

Irina poussa une desserte et désigna parmi les autres l'Aneros.

« Il ne voudra jamais. » murmura Cynthia.

« Vous pouvez aussi utiliser une cock ring, c'est-à-dire une bague de pénis, qui exerce une petite pression agréable sur le pénis. Dans le même style, vous pouvez aussi tester l'anneau vibrant. Il lui procurera du plaisir et vous en profiterez également. »

Les sex-toys ne m'attiraient pas cette fois-ci...

« Alors Edward, qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand une femme te fait ce genre de caresses ? » l'interrogea doucement Esmé.

Parce que c'était elle sans doute, il accepta de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. »

« Que ressens-tu quand tu es en érection? »

« Si je bande c'est que je suis très excité, je n'ai plus quinze ans et une gaule permanente. C'est très agréable et ça me donne aussitôt envie de toucher autre chose que mon corps. »

Je sursautai à ces mots plus crus que lors de ses cours, se dévoilait-il vraiment ?

« Quel effet ça te fait de pénétrer une femme ? » osa Jane.

« Le paradis... c'est doux et chaud et serré... »

Kate me poussa et je trébuchai, et je rougis aussitôt, bien sur.

« Allez les filles, enchainez les questions ! »

« Tu peux nous décrire quand tu fais les va et vient? » demanda Alice.

« J'ai du mal à réfléchir à ce moment-là. C'est vraiment primitif, je sens que je contrôle la situation et si elle fait du bruit, ça me motive encore plus à tenir la distance. Je sens mon sexe rouler sous ma peau pendant la pénétration, je sens que je m'enfonce et je sais que je pourrais y rester longtemps. Je sens le plaisir monter, de plus en plus, et je sais que ça va être bon... Et quand j'atteins le point de non retour, tous mes muscles se contractent comme si je recevais une décharge électrique et le sperme sort par saccade et à chaque giclée ça me fait ce shoot de jouissance... »

Il avait fermé les yeux, terriblement désirable, j'avais envie de lui faire ressentir tout ça ! Ma séance de masturbation ne pourrait jamais attendre ce soir, dès la fin de l'atelier j'allais devoir évacuer ma frustration de ne pas pouvoir être avec mon professeur.

« Mais juste avant l'éjaculation, vraiment juste avant... » insista Alice.

« Une montée en flèche du plaisir... il y a aussi l'excitation à l'idée de jouir, tout simplement. »

« Edward ! » cria notre camarade, sans doute frustrée de ne pas en savoir plus.

« Ça me donne des frissons dans tout le corps, je commence à... grogner et à ce moment là j'ai envie de faire hurler ma partenaire et de me perdre en elle. »

« Et pendant l'éjaculation? »

« A chaque giclée, c'est un spasme de plaisir intense, violent, puis ça se calme, je suis comme soulagé, anesthésié, enivré et juste heureux. »

Ma culotte était ruinée, je n'oserais jamais la donner à laver dans l'état dans lequel elle était... Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour m'empêcher de gémir.

« C'est différent si on te suce ? » lâcha Cynthia.

« Oui Edward, si **ON** te suce ? Toutes... » insista la professionnelle des questions indécentes... Alice.

Edward se mit à rougir, c'était léger d'abord, il se détendit un instant car les filles riaient mais quand il me vit, il s'empourpra définitivement. Oui, le coup de la lèvre entre mes dents semblait bel et bien le faire réagir... Et dire que je faisais ça à longueur de temps, je me demandais combien d'érections j'avais pu provoquer sans le savoir.

« Bravo Alice ! s'enthousiasma Kate. Réponds Edward, elles ont besoin de savoir tout cela aussi. »

« Et bien la fellation n'est pas vraiment comparable à une pénétration, c'est plus une caresse et une torture pour moi parce que je n'ai plus le contrôle mais c'est incroyablement bon. »

Ma langue sortit de ma bouche et lécha ma lèvre supérieure... pourquoi devions-nous avoir tant de détails ?! J'allais mourir d'une combustion spontanée moi !

« Bella ? » m'interpella Tanya.

_Allez, lance-toi Bella..._ m'encourageai-je. Je plantai mon regard dans celui, amusé, de mon professeur. Il ne me croyait pas capable d'être directe surement.

« Quelle technique doit employer une femme pour te faire monter au septième ciel ? » lâchai-je avant d'être applaudie par Kate, Irina, Alice, Jane et Cynthia.

« Je ne pense pas être très différent des autres, j'ai besoin de savoir que je suis le seul dans ses pensées, le seul qu'elle désire, le seul qu'elle veuille satisfaire, le seul avec qui elle accepte de laisser aller. J'aime qu'elle me dise tout cela aussi, qu'elle me parle sans tabou, sans retenue. Je ne cherche pas une femme fatale avec des portes-jarretelles et des bas... »

Et moi qui en portais pour la première fois...

« Eh ! Bella en porte pour la première fois aujourd'hui ! » me vendit le démon minuscule.

« Ok, les autres questions devront attendre les prochains cours. » me sauva Tanya.

Ma guide me prit en aparté un instant et me félicita pour ma participation de plus en plus active. Elle me complimenta sur ma tenue et me fis lever un peu ma jupe pour lui prouver que je portais bien l'ensemble le plus sophistiqué de ce que l'on m'avait prêté.

« Ça te va très bien... tu ne trouves pas Edward ? »

Je levai la tête et il était là, interdit, la bouche ouverte, les yeux luisants braqués sur mes jambes.

« Comme quoi, ça te plait aussi... » railla Tanya.

Elle me fit sortir de la pièce et ne dit plus rien. J'avais envie de lui crier dessus, clairement elle avait voulu me compromettre et peut-être aussi piéger Edward, mais pourquoi ?

Je rejoignis sur le champ ma chambre, tentée de ne pas aller au cours de yoga, mais puisqu'il était dispensé par Irina, j'arriverais sans doute à me calmer. Je me changeai et rejoignis les autres stagiaires à la salle de sport. Pendant une heure, je fis du vélo, ça me vida la tête mais je bouillonnais encore. Effectivement le cours de yoga me fit le plus grand bien, après la séance, j'oubliais Tanya et gardais précieusement pour moi tous les regards que le professeur m'avait lancé.

Après une douche et plus du tout l'envie de me donner du plaisir, j'allais rejoindre mes amies pour aider Rosalie même si elle avait la situation sous contrôle. Pas stressée, elle avait une vraie assurance, elle savait ce qui lui allait, ce qu'elle devait mettre en valeur en fonction de la situation. Elle choisit un pantalon noir avec une bande de satin noir de chaque côté, un peu comme les smokings, en haut elle revêtit un chemisier léger couleur champagne, le décolleté était profond mais étroit, elle était vraiment sexy. Elle porta une paire d'escarpins hauts noirs. Elle céda à Alice qui la coiffa mais exigea d'avoir les cheveux lâchés. Elle n'avait pas mis plus d'une demi-heure à se préparer, Alice en était verte de jalousie.

« Tu es tellement belle... » lui dit Jane, admirative comme nous toutes.

« Merci. Oh et Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu veux bien que je flirte avec lui ? C'est pour apprendre ! »

Elle rigola à mes dépends, toutes l'imitèrent et je me contentai de sourire.

« Bien sûr, Rosalie. »

« A demain les filles ! »

Je demandai à dîner dans ma chambre, prétextant une migraine, et m'endormis satisfaite et frustrée à la fois. Je fus réveillée un peu brusquement par Rosalie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » m'inquiétai-je devant son expression fermée.

« Il était bizarre ce soir... »

« Et alors ? »

« J'étais en avance et j'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et Tanya. »

Je me rallongeai en soupirant... J'étais découverte ! Ils savaient que j'étais journaliste...

« Elles ont décidé de te récompenser pour le défi... tu vas déjeuner seule avec lui demain. » m'annonça-t-elle et un instant, j'eus envie de crier. De joie, de panique, de désespoir, d'impatience...

« Quoi ?! » lui demandai-je pour juste m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas.

« Oui ! C'est génial ! »

Elle m'avait faite mariner, j'avais cru qu'il avait été renvoyé ou pire... Mais non... demain... Ah !

« Bref, je me suis dit que pour t'éviter une syncope, je ferais mieux de te prévenir. Porte une jupe demain, je t'en supplie ! Tu sais quoi ? Je viendrai demain matin t'aider, tu étais très belle aujourd'hui mais avec un peu plus de... »

« Ok ! Rosalie ! Mais... Je... je ne vais pas y arriver ! »

« Mais si, allez, bonne nuit ! A demain ! »

Comment m'endormir ? C'était pire qu'une veille d'examens !

* * *

_Voilà qu'on évoque Jacob, et sachez il n'a pas de rôle dans cette fic..._

_Et c'est donc Bella qui a gagné le pari ! Par deux fois, une pro !_

_Euh... qui a serré les cuisses en lisant ce chapitre ? LOL ! On en a appris un peu plus sur ce cher professeur..._

_Alors voilà un petit cadeau que j'ai décidé à la dernière minute. Pour celles qui avaient hâte d'avoir le premier rendez-vous entre Bella et Edward, vous n'aurez plus à beaucoup attendre ! Merci qui ?_


	9. 6ème journée

_Merci pour vos reviews, mises en favori et en suivi, cette fic m'apporte beaucoup de satisfaction même si je n'en suis qu'au début. J'espère que ce chapitre, encore plus long que les autres, contentera les lectrices impatientes, notamment pour ce qu'il va se passer lors du déjeuner...;-)_

_Réponses aux non-inscrites :  
__Souzierr : merci pour ta review et sache que je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions sinon je révèlerai l'intrigue... ;-) mais tu dois quand même avoir trouvé seule la réponse à une question …_

_Sandry : merci, je suis ravie de pouvoir t'apprendre des petits trucs;-) en ce qui concerne la discrétion d'Edward et Bella, en fait ça n'intéresse pas plus que ça les autres... pour le moment !_

_la voyeuse : merci, je suis flattée d'avoir donc reçu une review de ta part ! Vraiment ! Alors tu continues le stage avec nous pour en apprendre plus ? ;-)_

_diablotin : tu avais vu juste pour Bella mais c'est vrai qu'Alice aurait pu le faire rougir _

_titboopy : merci pour ta review, toi aussi tu avais vu juste_

_MissLine : wow merci beaucoup, ça me touche que tu lises mes autres fics également, moi j'ai le sourire aux lèvres en lisant ces merveilleuses reviews !_

_Biigzby : merci ! Je continue !_

_Sonia : merci à toi, la suite arrive ;-)_

* * *

**JOUR 6 - Mardi 8 mai**

**Thème matinée : L'art de séduire**

**Thème après-midi : Pratique de la séduction, en groupe**

**Soirée avec Edward : Cynthia**

* * *

Une nouvelle journée commença et j'étais affreuse. J'avais tourné dans mon lit pendant des heures, ce fut un épisode de « Law and Order » qui avait réussi à me rendormir vers trois heures du matin.

Si Rosalie avait bien entendu, je déjeunerais avec Edward aujourd'hui, seule... Je n'étais pas prête ! Je n'avais pas encore pensé à mon rendez-vous avec lui, c'était d'avance trop de stress. J'aurais peut-être préféré que ma camarde ne me dise rien, j'aurais été alors surprise et anxieuse mais sans cernes ni teint blafard !

Rosalie arriva peu après et comprit qu'effectivement, elle avait sans doute mal jugé sa décision.

« Je ne vais pas y arriver seule ! »

« N'y pense même pas ! » grondai-je.

« Elle est indispensable, si tu veux être ne serait-ce que présentable. »

« Non... » gémis-je, déjà vaincue.

« Je ne lui dirais rien. »

Elle revint deux minutes plus tard avec Alice qui poussa un petit cri en me voyant.

« Wow ! Bella ! Dimanche matin tu n'étais pas terrible mais alors là ! Ma pauvre ! »

« La ferme Alice ! »

« Elle a ses règles ? » glissa le petit démon à Rosalie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'avais repris forme humaine, selon mes amies. Elles choisirent une jupe évasée gris clair et un chemisier noir, des escarpins noirs, et elles me firent un brushing. Le maquillage fut en apparence léger mais elles durent mettre du fond de teint sur mon visage et mon cou pour que je n'ai plus l'air d'un cadavre, selon Alice.

« Pas de porte-jarretelles aujourd'hui ? » me demanda Rosalie avec moquerie.

« Non. »

« Je vois. »

Elle me lança son clin d'oeil, celui qui voulait dire 'je sais et tu as raison'...

« C'est dingue ! Toutes tes fringues sont pour une secrétaire sexy ! » s'exclama Alice.

« Quoi ? » tiquai-je.

« Regarde Rose ! Elle a des jupes et des robes, tout est très joli mais y pas de couleurs voyantes, on dirait la garde robe de ma mère. »

« Moi j'aime. » protestai-je.

« Ah bon ? Et tes jeans ? Tes grands tshirts ? Tes converses ? Oubliés ? »

« Non mais... c'est mieux pour le stage d'utiliser les vêtements prêtés, non ? »

« Ils ne sont pas prêtés Bella, ils sont à toi ! » m'apprit Alice.

« Oh... »

Vu le prix du stage...

« Jure-moi que tu porteras ma robe jeudi soir... Celle qu'on t'a faite essayer, celle que tu as admis qu'elle t'allait bien ! »

« Oui ! Alice, arrête avec cette moue, on dirait un cocker ! »

« C'est mon arme absolue. Bon on descend ? »

Je fus telle un automate ensuite, je mangeais par habitude, je parlais par habitude, je marchais par habitude. Je sortis de ma transe en voyant le professeur, déjà installé à son bureau. Irina discutait avec lui tranquillement, Edward, lui, paraissait tendu. Quand il nous vit entrer, il cessa de parler et nous dit bonjour. Une fois la séance photos terminée, Irina demanda notre attention.

« Les filles, demain nous ferons une séance photo après le cours de danse et en maillot ! Bon cours. »

Le guide quitta notre classe et Edward prit sa posture habituelle, face à nous, debout contre son bureau.

« Le sujet du jour : l'art de la séduction. Vaste sujet... Nous allons commencer par un peu de science et d'anthropologie. Ensuite nous ferons le point de vos expériences en la matière et commencerons à parler de ce qu'il faut et ne faut pas faire. Cet après-midi, vous travaillerez sur une technique individuelle. Cynthia, tu es la seule à être déjà mariée mais je pense que cette journée pourra tout de même t'apprendre quelques trucs. »

« Oh mais j'ai bien l'intention de séduire encore... dès ce soir d'ailleurs ! »

Elle lança un baiser à Edward qui lui sourit.

« En effet, nous avons rendez-vous... » ajouta-t-il, en entrant dans son jeu.

Ils étaient drôles mais j'étais comme même jalouse de Cynthia puis je me souvins que j'allais aussi avoir un tête-à-tête aujourd'hui... Le stress revint au galop ! Edward était resté à son bureau, il commença le cours et quand nos regards se rencontraient, il ne se détournait pas mais ne s'attardait pas non plus. J'étais son élève, il était mon professeur... je me le répétais encore et encore.

« Séduction vient du latin seducere signifiant " amener à l'écart pour obtenir des faveurs ". L'objectif de la séduction est d'attirer l'attention d'une personne par tous les moyens possibles afin d'en prendre le contrôle émotionnel et s'assurer ainsi une source de plaisir. Les étapes et les rituels de séduction sont universels, à quelques nuances près. On les retrouve autant dans le monde végétal, animal ainsi qu'humain, et ils sont beaucoup plus semblables qu'on pourrait le croire. Par exemple, dans toutes les espèces, c'est la femelle qui est le sujet de la séduction et le mâle, l'objet de la séduction. Le chasseur n'est pas nécessairement celui que l'on imagine. »

« J'en ai toujours eu conscience ! » se vanta Alice, c'était de l'auto-dérision et elle nous fit rire.

Edward continua, sa voix m'ensorcelait, comme à chaque cours, je buvais ses paroles.

« Pourquoi se séduit-on ? Pourquoi essayons-nous de maintenir l'amour tout au long de notre relation ? La réponse est banale, mais évidente : pour assurer la survie de l'espèce humaine. Les hommes et les femmes doivent se plaire pour arriver à faire l'amour. Le couple doit se stabiliser pour créer les meilleures conditions pour éduquer sa progéniture. Ça va vous paraître un peu fou peut-être, mais en matière de séduction, nous ne décidons pas de tout. Trois types d'hormones interviennent dans le processus amoureux : 1. Les phéromones produites par les glandes apocrines donnent une empreinte olfactive personnelle unique et possèdent le don d'attirer certaines personnes et d'en éloigner d'autres. L'amour n'est peut-être au fond qu'une question d'odorat. Au moment de l'ovulation, votre odorat, mesdemoiselles, est multiplié par dix et vous êtes cent fois plus sensibles que l'homme à l'exaltolide, un composé rappelant le musc sexuel masculin. Les odeurs ont le pouvoir de déclencher des sensations érotiques intenses. »

Edward tenait ses notes dans ses mains, je pouvais ainsi le dévisager encore plus sans risquer qu'il ne le remarque. Son odeur m'avait séduite, aucun doute là-dessus mais je restais sceptique quant à cette idée que nous ne pouvions pas tomber amoureux ou être séduit que sous certaines conditions physiologiques. Qu'en était-il de la magie du coup de foudre, des papillons dans le ventre, des émois et des larmes ?

« 2. La phényléthylamine est une substance chimique cérébrale qui déclenche des sensations d'allégresse, d'exultation et d'euphorie. Le coup de foudre est l'état d'un cerveau submergé d'emphétamines naturelles : nous sommes en amour avec les sensations que nous éprouvons devant l'image que nous nous faisons de l'être aimé... 3. Les endomorphines transforment la passion en attachement : les amoureux peuvent parler, manger et dormir en paix. Le baiser a aussi un rôle important : l'échange des salives initierait une exploration du système immunitaire favorisant l'attrait de partenaires génétiquement différents... Bella ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu comprends ce que je dis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais tu n'es pas d'accord. » comprit-il, me décochant ensuite un sourire malicieux.

« Je trouve ça... triste. On ne cherche qu'à se reproduire ? »

« Tout ce que je viens de vous dire sont plus des pistes probables mais on ne peut pas réduire la séduction à ça. La survie de l'espèce est la motivation suprême de chaque être vivant. Pourtant il est possible de se détacher de ce besoin primaire, regarde Alice ! »

« Eh ! » protesta la dite séductrice qui n'avait en effet pas eu pour but de se reproduire.

« Désolé Alice, c'était un peu facile. C'est vrai que tout ce que je viens de vous réciter paraît fade, comme si nous n'avions pas notre libre arbitre. Vous savez maintenant comment fonctionnent vos émotions, c'est du domaine de l'inné, vous ne pouvez rien y faire. »

« Mais pourquoi je suis tombée sur des hommes qui n'étaient pas pour moi ? » demanda Alice.

« Tu as vraiment séduit Alice ? »

« Comment ça ? … Oui ! …. Enfin je crois... »

« Ou bien as-tu accepté ? » insista Edward.

« Euh... bah ça se fait comme ça, les hommes sont attirés par moi et si ils me plaisent, je... oh ! »

« Alice a une révélation ! » railla Rosalie.

« C'est pour ça que tu n'y arrives pas avec Jasper ! » lui dit pleine d'espoir Cynthia.

« Ou peut-être simplement que quoiqu'elle fasse elle n'est pas faite pour lui. » tacla Jane, récoltant un regard meurtrier d'Alice.

« On aura du temps plus tard pour analyser vos expériences, je continue. Alors ce qui va suivre va vous paraître sexiste et ringard, j'ai déjà eu une menace de procès à cause de ce cours, mais je tiens à rappeler que je ne suis pas celui qui a établi ces conclusions, ok ? »

« Oui monsieur le professeur. » dirent-elles et Jane m'envoya une boulette de papier.

« Allez ! » me souffla-t-elle.

Je me souvins vaguement qu'elles avaient décidé de taquiner le professeur ainsi aussi souvent qu'elles le pourraient.

« Il y a quelques étapes dans la séduction, il faut tout d'abord attirer l'attention de la personne que l'on veut séduire. Partout, les femmes vont mettre en valeur leurs charmes physiques, les hommes, leur puissance et leurs richesses ; les deux le font de façon plus ou moins ostensible, dépendant des normes culturelles. Les hommes paradent, les femmes provoquent. Les hommes recherchent la fertilité, les femmes, la sécurité. Vient un moment où les regards se croisent. Si le regard intrusif de l'homme rencontre le regard réceptif d'une femme, se produit alors une étincelle. Les pupilles se dilatent et commence un jeu de regards qui se cherchent et se fuient. Si la femme sourit, si elle fait virevolter sa chevelure, l'homme a la permission d'avancer, sinon ses chances sont minces. Le regard est l'instrument de séduction le plus efficace de l'être humain. L'échange de regards possède un effet instantané : il provoque l'attirance ou la répulsion. Le point de séduction qu'on retrouve partout est le regard, c'est l'ultime outil de séduction. Le charme, la voix, les idées et les opinions ont bien sûr elles aussi leur importance. »

« Et pour les aveugles ? » questionna Jane.

Edward ne répondit pas mais alla lui pincer la joue. Elle soupira et lui rappela qu'elle n'était pas une gamine.

« Pour certaines femmes, l'attirance physique se résume uniquement à l'attraction que l'on peut ressentir envers un physique agréable. Pour d'autres l'attirance physique relève davantage de l'attraction sexuelle que de la beauté physique. On peut être attiré physiquement par quelqu'un qu'on ne trouve pas forcément très beau. D'ailleurs, il arrive souvent que l'on soit attiré par quelqu'un sans savoir pourquoi. En fonction des époques et des cultures, les critères physiques changent, on est influencé par la société dans laquelle nous vivons. »

Edward s'empara d'un autre feuillet, je me demandais si c'était normal de détailler chacun de ses gestes... Puis je me dis qu'il avait forcément compris que j'étais attirée par lui. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte mais peut-être bien que je bougeais mes cheveux et que mes regards étaient plus éloquents que je ne le voulais.

« Maintenant, parlons de l'attirance d'un point de vue psychologie. Trois critères majeurs expliquent l'attirance. Il y a le mystère, on a envie d'aller vers quelqu'un de mystérieux, on a envie de le connaître, savoir qui il est, bref de découvrir ce mystère. Il y a l'admiration, pour plusieurs raisons qui nous sont propres. Et enfin, il y a le sentiment, l'illusion de se sentir beau ou belle avec la personne, c'est une recherche narcissique. »

« C'est clair que Jazzy a tout ça, il est mystérieux, il a énormément de talent et je sais qu'on ferait un très beau couple ! »

Je pouffai malgré moi quand Alice appela Jasper 'Jazzy', elle se retourna et me menaça avec ses yeux, je me souvenais parfaitement de ce qu'elle m'avait faite subir deux jours plus tôt aussi je glissai un « pardon » tout bas et elle se calma.

« Les critères physiques sont influencés par notre culture. Le physique est important mais pas suffisant pour attirer. Souvent on est attiré par quelqu'un si il nous rappelle une personne que l'on a connu, aimé ou qui nous a aimé dans nos plus jeunes années. D'ailleurs, on est tous très marqués par nos parents, vous pouvez alors être attirées par quelqu'un qui ressemble à votre père ou qui au contraire, n'a rien de votre père. Vous comprenez ? »

« Oui monsieur le professeur ! »

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et continua sans faire de commentaires.

« Tout ça se passe dans votre inconscient. Autre point sur lequel, mesdemoiselles vous n'aurez pas la possibilité de tricher, il s'agit des émotions. On est tous attiré par le même profil de personne, pas un profil physique même si c'est parfois le cas. Il s'agit de personnes qui éveillent en nous une émotion rassurante. Si on est sensible à l'écoute, c'est ce qu'on va rechercher chez l'autre, par exemple. »

« C'est si évident ! » commenta Alice

« Lors d'un tête à tête se développent des comportements en miroir ou en écho : je bois, elle boit ; je me penche vers elle, elle se penche vers moi ; je lui prends la main, elle l'enserre ; je l'invite à dîner, elle accepte. L'homme a alors l'impression de mener le bal, car c'est lui qui, généralement, va chercher le premier baiser, qui exécute la première caresse, qui fait les premières invitations intimes. Ce qui excite le plus la femme, c'est d'observer tout ce que l'homme est prêt à faire pour elle, surtout s'il fait exactement ce qu'elle veut et au moment où elle le désire, malgré les embûches qu'elle peut, volontairement ou inconsciemment, semer. Ce rituel constitue ce que Desmond Morris appelle la danse de l'amour, laquelle vise la synchronisation parfaite des corps et des âmes. Vous savez que ce processus de séduction a donné des résultats lorsque vous 'tombez' amoureux.»

Edward commença à lâcher ses notes et surprit mon regard sur lui, nous le regardions toutes d'ailleurs. Mon ventre fut envahi de ces fameux papillons, les yeux du professeur se fermèrent alors et retournèrent à sa feuille, sans pour autant la lire.

« Pourquoi tomber ? Parce que c'est réellement ce qui se produit : vous perdez le contrôle de vous-même. La personne que vous aimez obsède vos pensées ; vous ne vivez que pour les moments où vous vous retrouverez dans ses bras. Vous minimisez ses défauts et faiblesses : votre âme soeur ne peut être que parfaite. Vous vivez d'espoir qu'enfin vous serez heureux, mais vous êtes aussi anxieux car vous n'êtes pas encore assuré de sa conquête. Vous enchaînez les tour de montagnes russes ; vous êtes comme en plein trip' lorsqu'elle est présente et vous vous sentez complètement vide sans elle... »

« Wow... » souffla Jane.

« Faisons une pause, mesdemoiselles. »

Nous nous levâmes, aujourd'hui Edward sortit avec nous de la classe mais nous laissa dans le jardin. Les filles discutèrent de leur profil d'homme, Alice argua qu'il était certain que Jazz ait été fait pour elle, tout concordait et elle monopolisa presque tout le temps de la pause en nous le prouvant. J'avais attendu en vain qu'Edward me parle du déjeuner et en retournant à la classe, je pris Rosalie en aparté.

« Tu es certaine que c'est aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas. » me répondit-elle, exaspérée par mon manque de confiance.

Le cours reprit et Edward ne m'avait toujours rien dit.

« Ok, on va commencer par toi Cynthia, fais nous un petit résumé de tes conquêtes. »

Notre camarade se dandina sur sa chaise, comme si elle était gênée et le professeur insista.

« Il y a deux garçons du lycée, ce sont eux qui sont venus à moi. »

« Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

« Non, enfin j'étais jolie mais assez timide... tiens j'étais comme Bella ! »

Je sursautai en entendant mon nom et la comparaison.

« Explique-toi. » l'encouragea Edward.

« Le nez dans les bouquins, jolie mais mal fagotée, pas la plus populaire parce que trop réservée. Mais j'avais des amis fidèles, une bande sympa. J'ai accepté par curiosité de sortir avec deux garçons de mon groupe. »

« En même temps ? » la taquina Alice et Cynthia rougit.

« Oh ! Très curieuse alors ! Et toi Bella ? »

La traitresse... le démon... Je ne voulais pas répondre et le professeur me sauva.

« Finissons avec Cynthia mais ensuite nous te demanderons Bella. »

Je hochai la tête, au moins j'étais prévenue, je pouvais me préparer à me ridiculiser.

« Ça n'a rien donné, j'ai même regretté, j'ai perdu ma virginité avec l'un deux. Quand je suis arrivée à la fac, j'ai rencontré mon professeur d'histoire de l'art et j'ai eu le coup de foudre. »

« Pourrais-tu expliquer pourquoi tu as été attirée en t'inspirant des critères que nous avons listé ? » lui demanda le professeur.

« Il me plaisait physiquement mais pas que, effectivement. Il avait cette aura de mystère sans doute parce qu'il était le professeur, il était censé être hors d'atteinte. Il nous faisait cours avec passion, j'étais admirative de lui, de sa culture. Il est très différent de mon père même si avec le temps je retrouve quelques ressemblances. »

« Merci, tu as bien résumé. Maintenant je voudrais savoir comment tu l'as séduit ? Est-ce toi qui a fait le premier pas ? »

« Oui, et on en rigole encore maintenant. Nos enfants adorent la version censurée. »

Les filles sifflèrent et Edward lui sourit avec fierté.

« Nous t'écoutons. »

« Ça m'a pris du temps, trois mois de regards appuyés, de questions après le cours, de « je ne fais pas exprès de te toucher le bras », de « oups j'ai fait tomber mon crayon » et de « je me penche pour mieux voir, même si je porte un haut décolleté ». Il a été long à la détente, d'ailleurs. Mais j'avais tellement de sentiments pour lui déjà que j'ai persévéré. Et puis un vendredi après-midi, j'ai décidé de passer à l'action, je me suis dit que je n'avais rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Je savais qu'il risquait gros mais sur le coup, je n'y ai pas pensé. Je suis encore restée après le cours, hélas je n'étais pas la seule à craquer pour lui, mais je savais que le vendredi, j'étais dans sa dernière classe. J'ai attendu que les pintades lui fassent leur numéro d'écervelées qui voulaient un conseil en sortie ou en lecture. Quand enfin, je me suis retrouvée seule avec lui, je me suis plantée devant son bureau sans rien dire. Il m'a regardé, je veux dire vraiment regardée. C'était magique. Et puis on s'est sourit et il m'a demandé ce qu'il pouvait faire pour moi. J'ai répondu « M'aimer », je l'ai attrapé par le col de sa chemise et je l'ai tiré vers moi. On s'est embrassé... et c'est là où s'arrête la version censurée ! »

Elle récolta quelques applaudissements bien mérités, j'étais amusée par cette histoire et me remémorai mes profs en fac, aucun ne m'avait attirée.

« La suite ! » la supplia Jane.

« Toi tu veux séduire aussi un de tes profs à l'université ! »

« Non... » répondit la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jane n'avait jamais caché sa grande curiosité pour le sexe, malgré tout j'étais aussi étonnée par son envie d'en savoir plus.

« On l'a fait sur le bureau, c'était génial ! Après ça, il m'a dit qu'il m'avait remarquée mais avait cru que je n'étais qu'une parmi tant d'autres et que je lui faisais du charme pour avoir des bonnes notes. Mon audace lui a plu. »

« Eh bien... voilà un joli conte de fées. » se moqua gentiment le professeur.

« Ouais ! Bravo Cynthia ! » la félicita Alice.

« A toi Bella. »

Il était temps de me lancer, j'inspirai un grand coup et mes joues chauffèrent avant même que j'ouvre la bouche.

« Mon seul copain a été un ami d'enfance, je pense que c'est le fait d'être amis et de devenir ados qui nous a rendu curieux, on est sorti ensemble quelques semaines. Ça n'a pas marché, on est resté ami après. Ensuite il y a eu ce garçon à la fac. Plusieurs fois il m'avait invitée à dîner, à aller au ciné mais je n'avais pas le temps et pas franchement l'envie. Je l'ai laissé m'embrasser quand je fêtais mon diplôme et j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui. » racontai-je mal à l'aise non pas de me dévoiler mais d'avoir si peu à partager.

« Et selon toi, qu'est-ce qui a attiré ces garçons ? »

« Jake me disait que j'étais cool et jolie. Mike me trouvait drôle, intelligente et belle. »

« Un peu réducteur. » murmura Edward.

« Mais tu t'es retrouvée dans mon portrait ? » me questionna Cynthia.

« Oui. »

« Alors... »

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil puis pointa le professeur et ne s'en cacha pas. Edward rougit ! Juste un peu mais il rougit ! J'eus du mal à y croire. La ressemblance de nos situations entre Cynthia et moi ne m'échappait pas mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir oser faire la même scène à notre professeur.

« On va garder Alice pour la fin, histoire d'avoir du temps pour les autres, plaisanta le professeur. Esmé ? »

« J'ai grandi dans un milieu assez privilégié, je n'ai fréquenté que des filles car j'étais dans des écoles privées et non mixtes. A dix-huit ans mes parents m'ont fiancée et j'étais conditionnée pour en être heureuse. Au début de mon mariage, mon ex me disait que j'avais bien été éduquée, il aimait ma cuisine et exigeait que je sois toujours apprêtée. J'ai fait ce qu'il attendait de moi. Mais je ne... enfin ça a changé après qu'il ait compris que je ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfant. »

« Je vois. Alors dis-nous plutôt ce qui t'attire chez cet homme pour lequel tu es venue. »

« Carlisle... je l'admire de s'être engagé auprès d'une ONG, il a vraiment donné de sa personne. Il est altruiste, bon, gentil avec tout le monde, magnifique et a beaucoup d'humour. Il est revenu pour son père qui est tombé malade, qui va mieux maintenant, et il a décidé de rester ici... Il m'a déjà fait quelques compliments mais c'est un peu bateau. »

« Dis-nous. »

« J'ai organisé deux soirées de charité et il m'a félicitée, il m'a dit que c'était parfait. Aussi, il me trouve généreuse et à l'écoute des autres... on se voit peu hélas et encore plus rarement seuls. »

« Ok. Rosalie ? »

Elle hésita, puis inspira et nous raconta.

« J'ai eu le même genre d'éducation qu'Esmé, fiançailles jeunes, Royce était mon premier amour. »

« Parle-nous du mécanicien. »

« Je ne sais pas si... enfin si vraiment il est important. »

« Ne te voile pas la face. »

La première réaction de Rosalie fut d'être offusquée mais elle se calma très vite et céda.

« Bon d'accord... je suis attirée par lui mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, du moins je ne savais pas pourquoi mais pendant le cours j'ai réfléchi. Il s'occupe bien de ma voiture, c'est le meilleur et quand je parle avec lui, je me sens en sécurité et pas juste réduite à mon physique. »

« C'est essentiel pour toi de te sentir comprise, et en sécurité ? »

« Oui, très. »

« Merci Rosalie. Jane ? »

Jane parut encore plus mal à l'aise de parler d'elle.

« J'ai eu trois copains au lycée, j'étais populaire avec des parents stricts... d'où ma virginité toujours là... » elle rit nerveusement puis attendit.

« Continue, dis-nous comment tu as séduit et comment tu as été séduite. »

« Je suis le genre de filles qui ne sort qu'avec les stars du lycée parce que c'est comme ça, ils étaient tous dans l'équipe de football ou basketball. Je... je n'en suis pas fière mais j'étais pas sympa au lycée, pour me démarquer je devais être une peste. En fait je n'ai jamais craqué sur personne. Je me fais souvent draguée parce que je suis jolie mais dès qu'on apprend à me connaître... je crois que je fais fuir. »

Les derniers mots avaient été soufflés, on pouvait deviner une souffrance en elle.

« Tu es encore si jeune, tu dois apprendre qui tu es et ce que tu veux être surtout. » lui dit Edward qui s'était approché d'elle.

« Ouais... je suis en plein apprentissage, dans tous les domaines. »

« Tant mieux. Alice, je te préviens, il ne nous reste plus qu'un quart d'heure ! »

Elle croisa ses bras et fit la moue, vexée. On savait pourtant qu'elle savait se moquer d'elle-même alors pour entrer dans son jeu, nous la réclamâmes.

« Alice ! Alice ! Alice ! »

« Ok ! consentit-elle. Bon je ne vais pas vous faire la liste de mes conquêtes, ça serait trop long effectivement. Je suis séduite par l'assurance et il faut que je me sente admirée. Avec mon physique riquiqui, je ne suis pas souvent prise au sérieux, seuls ceux qui ont su voir en moi la femme que je suis, et pas une gamine, ont eu leur chance. »

« Parle nous de Jasper. »

« Je l'admire, je me sens bien avec lui, comme si il était capable de m'apaiser. Il est mon contraire en quelque sorte mais c'est ce qui fait que nous pourrions être si bien ensemble. »

Jamais encore elle n'avait eu ce regard brillant, ces mots, ce ton doux et paisible. Jasper savait faire des merveilles même à distance.

« Et tu as essayé quelle technique de séduction ? »

« Aucune, j'ai eu le coup de foudre et j'ai été directe ! » répondit-elle naturellement.

« Pourquoi ? Tu agis toujours ainsi ? » s'étonna Edward.

« Non, justement ! J'ai fait ça si longtemps, la drague, le premier baiser et la première baise, ensuite le surprendre et s'amuser... je ne veux pas jouer avec Jazz, je veux juste être moi-même et qu'il fasse pareil. »

Toutes nous fûmes émues par sa révélation, et personnellement, je l'avais réellement sous-estimée.

« Alors comment expliques-tu qu'il n'ait pas craqué pour toi ? »

« J'ai sans doute été trop directe... je me suis emballée... »

« Ok... Alice ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu es sur la bonne voie ! » la félicita notre professeur

Notre amie sautilla sur place puis poussa quelques cris de joie. La fin du cours était enfin arrivée et je redoutais la suite.

« A demain, Cynthia je te vois ce soir et je te préviens, ne me fais pas le même coup qu'à ton mari ! »

Elle rit et prit le bras d'Alice et de Jane, Esmé et Rose les suivirent en rigolant et cette dernière me donna une tape sur les fesses. J'allais sortir, le nez baissé et la mine déconfite quand je sentis une main sur mon bras.

« Bella ? »

Je me retins de gémir, sa main sur moi était chaude et je ne rêvais que de la sentir sur le reste de mon corps...

« Oui ? »

« Acceptes-tu de déjeuner avec moi ? »

Il m'aurait demandé de sauter d'un pont, je l'aurais fait... mon dieu ce regard vert me rendait toute chose...

« Ok. »

« Merci... Le jardin te convient ? »

Je balbutiai 'oui', ses yeux sondèrent une minute les miens, comme parfois, et il paraissait frustré. Je marchais ensuite à ses côtés en silence, mes mains nouées, déjà perturbée par la présence d'Edward, enivrée par son odeur, stressée.

La table était en verre et ronde, nous ne serions pas séparés de plus d'un mètre. Le jardin était splendide, la pluie avait cessé et le soleil perçait ça et là les nuages. Par précaution, la table avait été dressée sous la pergola, nous étions isolés mais je repensais à la réflexion d'Alice au sujet des micros. Le professeur me tira une des chaises et attendit que je fus assise pour prendre place.

« Comment tu vas ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Bien. »

« Tu penses tenir tout le stage ? »

« Oui... bien sûr... pourquoi ? »

Si il commençait avec des questions de ce type, je n'allais pas apprécier notre tête-à-tête. Ne pouvions-nous pas être simplement nous ? J'avais conscience qu'il avait été forcé de passer du temps avec moi, au pire je m'étais attendu à de longs silences, au mieux une discussion amicale... mais il me parlait du stage. Je croisai mes jambes, mon corps réagissait déjà à notre proximité. Edward détailla mon corps quelques instants puis déglutit.

« Tu as fait des efforts je te le concède mais tu parais toujours en retrait. Je ne te connais pas vraiment, pourtant je me doute que tu es aussi réservée dans la vraie vie. »

« La vraie vie ? » relevai-je avec sarcasme.

« Oui. Ce stage est une parenthèse, pourquoi tu ne te lâches pas un peu plus ? »

Je pris le temps d'entamer mon plat, des légumes verts, du melon et du poulet... régime régime. Edward attendait une réponse, son impatience m'agaça. Pourquoi gâchait-il tout ?

« Et ça veut dire quoi ? Parler de sexe en permanence n'est pas suffisant ? » le taclai-je.

« Justement tu n'en parles pas, tu écoutes. »

« Je n'ai quasiment aucune expérience ! »

« Tu n'es pas là que pour apprendre à séduire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je pris une autre bouchée de brocoli, mes joues ne s'enflammèrent heureusement pas.

« Tu as le droit de garder tes secrets mais lors de notre rendez-vous, il te faudra t'ouvrir ou au moins faire semblant. » me dit-il durement.

Avais-je donc l'air d'une enfant ?

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester moi même ? » rouspétai-je.

Peut-être bien que je devenais un peu puérile...

« Me ferais-tu cet honneur ? Etre toi-même, sans retenue ? »

Il était de plus en plus tendu, comme s'il se retenait d'exploser de colère, il n'avait pas toucher à son repas, ses poings étaient fermés sur ses cuisses, ses mâchoires serrées.

« Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, je suis là pour apprendre. »

Il n'apprécia pas ce rappel, il était mon professeur, je payais une fortune (enfin j'étais censée avoir payé) pour apprendre, pourquoi s'entêtait-il à vouloir me faire parler ?

« Je veux que tu te lâches, que tu oses, que tu parles, que tu dises ce que tu penses quand tu... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, il était frustré, encore, et j'ignorais pourquoi.

« C'est donc si difficile d'oublier que je suis ton prof ? »

Il me torturait, c'était forcément intentionnel... j'avais tellement de mal à le voir que comme mon professeur, je devais me retenir de gémir son prénom quand je me masturbais et si je le faisais si régulièrement c'était à cause de lui ! Lui qui me bouleversait, lui qui me tourmentait, lui qui m'excitait, lui que je n'avais pas le droit de vouloir !

« Il vaut mieux que je te voie comme un professeur, non ? »

Il parut surpris par mon ton, j'avais été dure avec lui, si il avait un peu de psychologie, il devrait comprendre que j'avais attaqué pour me défendre.

« J'ai été choisi aussi pour mon physique, pour ma capacité d'adaptation, je peux correspondre à qui tu veux. » dit-il.

_Je voudrais que tu sois toi-même ! _pensai-je avec regret, car jamais il ne me laisserait le voir vraiment.

« Alice a voulu que je lui joue de la guitare et que je parle avec l'accent texan. » me raconta-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres, même si il ne s'amusait que des autres, au moins il avait perdu cette lueur froide dans son regard.

« Tu joues de la guitare ? »

« Non, elle en a rapportée une ici, tu le savais ? Dédicacée par son chanteur bien sur. »

Je ris avec lui, quand nous ne parlions pas à cœur ouvert, il m'était plus simple de baisser ma garde.

« Elle a disjoncté quand en fin de soirée je lui ai dis que je voulais la revoir. Elle m'a sauté dessus... »

Alice...

« Rosalie a voulu que je sois un mécanicien, on a parlé voitures pendant des heures, enfin ça a été mon impression. Elle était en fait trop nerveuse pour parler d'elle, ça se comprend pour un premier rendez-vous surtout quand on sait déjà qu'on a une passion en commun. »

« Et Esmé ? »

« Elle a joué le jeu au début mais n'a pas voulu ensuite. On a parlé de cet homme qu'elle aime en secret, le médecin. »

« Oui, elle nous en a parlé. »

La pluie commença à tomber, fine et rafraichissante. Je regardais le jardin, avoir Edward si proche, tout à moi, enfin façon de parler, m'empêchais de réfléchir. Il valait mieux pour moi que je ne dise plus rien.

« Alors ? » me dit-il.

« Oui ? »

« Qui voudras-tu que je sois, Bella ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » soufflai-je, tout bas. _Toi !_ hurlai-je en secret.

Il baissa son regard et s'adossa sur sa chaise, comme s'il était dépité.

« Tu n'as pas quelqu'un dehors ? »

« Non. »

« Bella, je dois jouer un rôle, tu le sais. Je dois correspondre à ton homme idéal. Dis-moi au moins ce que tu veux ! » s'emporta-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas d'homme idéal ! » m'écriai-je.

Il me scruta, ahuri. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, en fait depuis des années, j'étais vraiment en colère, et j'étais déçue et triste. La fatigue n'aidait pas, j'étais sur les nerfs.

« Tu as sûrement des préférences. » insista Edward.

« Je veux... »

Je ne pouvais pas me voir avec quelqu'un de malhonnête, de stupide ou mauvais, tout ce que je croyais comme basique fut balayé. Edward me faisait face, les bras croisés, son regard vert mystérieux plongé le mien. Je ne voulais rien d'autre que lui, même si il était mauvais, stupide ou malhonnête. Ça n'avait rien à avoir avec le physique, c'était une connexion que je pensais avoir avec lui et qui rendait caduque les quelques rêves que j'avais pu avoir. J'avais été dubitative quand il nous avait parlé des phénomènes physiques en nous, pourtant j'en avais la preuve, j'étais attirée par lui, c'était primaire.

Mon souffle devint erratique, je ne supportais plus d'être face à lui et étais incapable d'être sincère. Je me levai, sans aucune grâce probablement, et partis en courant dans le jardin. Je n'avais pas fait attention dimanche dernier en m'y promenant qu'il était aussi grand, luxurieux, propice au calme et à la solitude. Je m'arrêtai sous un saule pleureur, mes vêtements me collaient au corps, je tremblais, j'étais abattue. Je n'entendais rien d'autre que la pluie qui avait redoublé d'intensité, les branches tombantes et feuillues me coupaient du monde m'offrant la paix que je recherchais. Seule, j'étais enfin capable de me calmer et de ranger au fond de moi mes regrets et mes espoirs impossibles.

Je pleurais avec soulagement, mes larmes se mêlant aux gouttes qui dégringolaient de mes cheveux. C'était à cause de ma nuit agitée, ça n'avait rien à voir avec des yeux verts et un sourire charmeur. Non, je n'étais pas bouleversée, je n'avais pas avoué que je le désirais, je ne m'étais pas confiée, je ne m'étais pas trahie...

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai lentement, mon cœur reprit peu à peu son rythme normal, mon corps ne trembla bientôt plus du tout. Et toute ma concentration, tous mes efforts furent anéantis quand une main douce et chaude se posa sur ma joue. Mes yeux papillonnèrent, je le vis, son beau visage marqué par la tristesse.

« Je suis désolé Bella. »

Impossible de lui répondre, impossible de penser, impossible de bouger, je ne voulais qu'une chose, qu'il laisse sa main sur moi.

« Je ferai comme tu voudras, je n'aurais pas du te mettre la pression. Pardonne-moi. »

Il s'approcha encore de moi, je me mordis la lèvre et comme souvent, par réaction ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

« Dis-moi ce que tu penses. » me dit-il, implorant presque que je me livre.

« Non. »

Il fronça les sourcils et allait ôter sa main, aussi je mis la mienne dessus.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je ne sais pas être autrement que moi ici. » admis-je.

Il me sourit pour m'encourager à parler encore, je ne trouvais rien à dire. Il enleva sa main, mon corps se tendit vers lui, pour autant je n'avais pas le courage de le toucher.

« Alors dis-moi Bella, où aurais-je pu te rencontrer ? » me demanda-t-il en enfonçant ses poings dans ses poches, s'éloignant d'un pas encore.

« Je travaille beaucoup. »

« Un collègue ? »

« Non... »

« Et le weekend ? »

« Je vais souvent au Twilight Time... c'est une librairie qui fait aussi café. »

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? »

Il me gratifia de son sourire en coin, l'atmosphère me paraissait moins lourde même si j'avais toujours les nerfs en pelote.

« Alors... disons que tu avais le nez dans ton livre et que tu m'as percuté. Ça te paraît probable ? »

« Ça m'arrive souvent. » reconnus-je.

« Et j'aurais immédiatement craqué pour ton regard chocolat, j'aurais fait semblant d'avoir mal et t'aurais faite culpabiliser. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, encore, il déduisait bien, on m'avait déjà fait ce coup-là mais jamais je n'avais accepter l'invitation qui suivait. Pour lui pourtant, j'en étais certaine, j'aurais dit oui.

« Je t'aurais invitée à boire un café. Puis un autre, nous aurions commenté nos livres préférés pendant des heures. Tu aurais été si passionnée à défendre... « Roméo et Juliette » que tu n'aurais pas été timide. »

Je hochai la tête, muette, comment pouvait-il si bien me cerner ?

« Hélas la librairie allait fermer, alors je t'aurais invitée à dîner, le lendemain car je n'aurais pas voulu passer une journée sans entendre ta voix ou admirer ton visage. »

Ma lèvre me faisait souffrir, je ne la relâchai pas car c'était le seul moyen pour ne pas gémir.

« Aurais-tu accepté ? »

Je hochai encore la tête, il se concentra puis soupira et avec ses doigts, il libéra ma lèvre et la caressa rien qu'une seconde.

« Alors je te vois demain soir, en fait après-demain soir... dommage. » réalisa-t-il.

« Oui à demain soir Edward. »

Il se baissa lentement, ses lèvres s'approchèrent de moi et se posèrent sur ma joue. Mes yeux se fermèrent tandis que mes frissons reprirent non plus à cause du froid et de la pluie, mais à cause du brasier qu'Edward avait éveillé en moi. Quand j'eus la force d'ouvrir les yeux, il n'était plus là.

En retournant à l'intérieur, je me retrouvai aussitôt face à Tanya. Elle me tendit une serviette de bain épaisse.

« Il reste vingt minutes avant le cours. Rejoins-nous dans la même salle qu'hier. »

Elle me laissa en plan, elle n'avait pas paru en colère ni même inquiète, juste polie. J'allai me changer et repoussai facilement les souvenirs de ce déjeuner. Je ne pouvais pas analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer, pas maintenant et peut-être valait-il mieux que j'oublie...

Je me rendis à l'atelier, juste vêtue d'une robe violet foncé et de bottes en cuir noirs. Mes cheveux allaient sécher ainsi, quoiqu'Alice en dise, elle me regarda dès mon entrée d'ailleurs et secoua la tête, défaitiste.

Les guides nous séparèrent et je suivis Tanya et Jane vers une table à l'écart.

« Nous allons faire cet atelier ensemble. Sachez qu'Edward nous a rapporté ce qu'il s'est dit en cours. Je vais vous parler encore de la séduction puis vous testerez sur moi une technique. Ok ? »

« Il a dit quoi Edward ? » demanda Jane.

« Le point sur ce que vous avez vécu, Jane ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux me faire confiance ainsi qu'à Bella. On ne te juge pas. »

« Merci. »

« On commence les filles. S'il n'existe pas une méthode infaillible pour séduire, en revanche certaines petites astuces de drague ont déjà fait leurs preuves. Avant tout sachez que les hommes doivent être flattés, oui ! Si vous les draguez, ils se sentiront uniques et choisis, c'est important pour eux. La première méthode est la méthode 'old school', qui je pense correspondra à Bella. Si un homme vous plaît et si vous souhaitez faire plus ample connaissance, laissez-le venir à vous. La plupart d'entre eux n'apprécient pas que les femmes inversent les rôles. Bon, on sait que les hommes peuvent être un peu bêta et timides. Ils ont souvent peur de faire le premier pas, au risque de se prendre un râteau. Il faut donc parfois leur donner un petit coup de pouce, un signe d'encouragement : un sourire, un regard appuyé et surtout ne restez pas collée à vos copines : l'effet de groupe peut effrayer... D'ailleurs si vous êtes en groupe, quittez le et allez vers l'homme convoité, pour aller au bar ou aux toilettes, rien que de vous voir venir vers lui peut le motiver à venir vous parler. Vous pouvez aussi initier les regardes à ce moment là. »

Jane pouffa et nous expliqua que ça lui était souvent arrivée de faire comme ça avec sa bande de copines du lycée, et qu'effectivement ça marchait rarement.

« Faites parler votre corps, continua notre guide. On ne s'en rend pas forcément compte mais nos gestes, notre attitude veulent dire beaucoup et envoient quelques signaux inconscients à nos interlocuteurs. Il faut les utiliser pour attirer votre proie. Une technique existe : il faut procéder au fameux "eye contact", appliquez la règle du trois-deux : soutenez son regard en comptant jusqu'à trois, souriez, détournez les yeux, comptez jusqu'à deux puis jetez un coup d'œil en souriant toujours. Recommencez après avoir compté jusqu'à dix. S'il décroche, laissez tomber.. Un premier coup d'œil furtif, quelques minutes plus tard, on recommence mais on fait durer un peu plus longtemps et la dernière fois, on porte l'estocade finale en soutenant son regard... On ne peut pas être plus claire sans avoir ouvert la bouche. On ne croise pas les bras sur sa poitrine, signe de fermeture, mais on joue au jeu du miroir en adoptant subtilement les mêmes gestes que Monsieur, on se penche un peu en avant, c'est un signe d'ouverture, et lorsque le mâle nous raconte sa vie, on prend un air inspiré et passionné en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté en acquiesçant : les hommes adorent être écoutés... Bref, on fait une petite parade amoureuse. Bien sur il fait aussi parler, sinon il vous prendra pour une potiche. »

« Ça ne manque pas trop de naturel ? » lui demandai-je.

« C'est pour çà que tu dois t'entraîner. La méthode 'amazone'. C'est pour les femmes n'ont pas peur de faire le premier pas. On sait ce qu'on veut et on se donne les moyens de l'obtenir. Si vous avez bien cerné votre homme, avancez vers lui et sortez-lui le grand jeu. Vous engagez la conversation, vous souriez et vous n'hésitez pas à établir un contact physique : en lui touchant le bras, en prétextant la foule présente pour vous coller un peu à lui, en lui parlant dans le creux de l'oreille. Il y a le risque tout de même que certains hommes peuvent se sentir 'agressés' et avoir l'impression que leur virilité leur a été retirée si vous faites tout le travail. D'autres ne vous prendront que pour une allumeuse qui ne cherche qu'une partie de jambes en l'air. A vous de voir ce que vous voulez... »

« Ça dépend du contexte surement. » commentai-je.

« Continue, explique ce que tu entends pas la. »

« Si on est dans un bar avec une robe courte alors oui, c'est clair que l'homme peut penser avoir affaire à une allumeuse. Mais si c'est quelqu'un qu'on connait un peu, dans une situation assez banale, ça peut passer. »

« Oui tu as raison, c'est pourquoi on peut tester plusieurs méthodes. Ensuite... quelque chose de plus en plus commun, la cyber-drague. Un collègue, un ancien copain de classe retrouvé sur Facebook ou un inconnu sur la toile vous plaît ? Cachées derrière leur ordinateur, les plus timides d'entre nous peuvent flirter à volonté et sans risquer de piquer un fard. Il faut commencer soft, très soft. On essaie de trouver des sujets communs et neutres : voyages, cinéma, études, actualité, on crée ainsi une complicité intellectuelle. On passe à l'étape suivante en flattant un peu la bête : "cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant chatté avec quelqu'un…", "c'est agréable d'échanger avec quelqu'un qui est sur la même longueur d'ondes…" Il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il soit le premier à vous proposer un rendez-vous. A vous de jouer pour la suite. Parc contre les déconvenues ne sont pas rares et n'ont rien de virtuel. L'ancien camarade de classe, ancien tombeur de la 5ème A, est devenu un petit gros chauve tout libidineux, celui qui prétendant ressembler à Jude Law n'a de commun avec l'acteur que la couleur des poils de nez... Mais au moins, vous vous serez entraînée à draguer. »

Tanya rit avec nous et Jane nous parla d'une cousine à elle qui avait accepté un rendez-vous avec un homme qui n'avait pas du tout le physique de sa photo.

« Ce qu'il compte, c'est de choisir la méthode qui vous correspond réellement au moment T. Comme tu l'as dit Bella, le contexte peut nous sembler plus propice à une méthode qu'à une autre. Il ne fait rien tenter quand vous n'êtes pas sûre de vous. Si vous manquez de confiance ou si vous doutez de votre choix, l'autre le sentira. Autre point, ne draguez jamais en étant saoule. Je vais même aller plus loin, ne parlez jamais à un homme en étant saoule, souvent on n'a plus de limites te ce que l'on dit parfois innocemment peut être mal interprété. Je sais que parfois, les couples surmontent ça mais franchement, ce genre de drague est minable, pareil, si votre proie est saoule, laissez tomber. Ça peut aussi déraper. »

Je me souvins du samedi soir où j'avais parlé à Edward en étant saoule, je me souvins de ce que je lui avais dit... et le fait qu'il était parti précipitamment. Je l'avais sans doute déçu.

« Les hommes aiment les femmes qui draguent mais il faut que votre approche reflète trois caractéristiques importantes à leurs yeux : votre assurance, votre indépendance et le défi que vous représentez. En pratique: ne donnez pas l'impression que votre approche n'est due qu'au hasard des circonstances. Chaque homme est unique et le manque d'authenticité d'un discours est facilement perçu par un interlocuteur attentif. Soyez sélective et évitez les approches « impersonnelles » qui feraient fuir un homme en lui donnant l'impression de ne pas être choisi. Attention à ne pas paraître trop dominatrice : celles dont l'approche trop directe, très sûre de soi et de son succès peut être mal perçue. Ne soyez jamais agressive ou vulgaire.»

Il ne fallait pas que je me décourage...

« Sachez que le contenu de la conversation n'a pas vraiment d'importance, mais cherchez quand même un sujet qui puisse intéresser votre partenaire potentiel. Soyez observatrice et attentive, vous trouverez certainement. Le plus important est le ton de votre voix, car votre voix vous révèle. Elle ne révèle pas seulement vos intentions, elle signe aussi votre milieu, votre éducation, vos humeurs. Maintenant votre tenue pour « aller à la chasse » et aussi pour le premier rendez-vous. Sauf si c'est pour une occasion spécifique comme une soirée costumée ou la remise des oscars, il ne faut jamais en faire trop. Pour le séduire, inutile de paraître différente, votre différence est en vous et n'a pas besoin d'artifices. Autorisez-vous à être coquette si tel est votre cas et autorisez-vous la modestie vestimentaire si vous le préférez ou encore si votre garde robe le supporte mieux car pour séduire un homme et lui plaire, l'essentiel est de savoir s'habiller en fonction des circonstances en conservant votre féminité. La couleur de séduction par excellence est le noir. C'est un symbole de pouvoir, mais aussi d'élégance et de mystère. Par ailleurs, le noir est une couleur que l'on peut harmoniser avec toutes les autres couleurs. S'habiller avec un vêtement noir et un d'une autre couleur présente donc l'avantage de véhiculer deux messages en une seule tenue. La couleur blanche peut être une bonne solution à envisager car c'est une couleur lumineuse, symbole de paix mais aussi de pureté, qui a pour avantage de vous démarquer. Un vêtement blanc peut vous apporter un côté plein de vie et d'énergie qui vous rendra attirante. La couleur rouge symbolise l'amour, la haine, le sang, la passion mais également l'égocentrisme. Elle est parfaitement adaptée aux premiers rendez-vous car elle augmente l'adrénaline, la vôtre mais aussi celle de la personne que vous rencontrez. La couleur bleue quant à elle facilite les relations humaines et donne confiance en soi. Par ailleurs, elle stimule l'esprit et les émotions. Si vous portez des vêtements gris vous risquez de passer pour une personne mélancolique qui fait rejaillir sa tristesse. En définitive vous apparaîtrez comme une personne terne et peu séduisante. Si vous tenez à tout prix à porter du gris, privilégiez le gris foncé et associez-le à une autre couleur, ainsi vous pourrez redonner au gris sa symbolique de l'élégance et du luxe. Si vous souhaitez séduire la personne que vous rencontrez, vous devez à tout prix éviter de porter du vert. Cette couleur, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit du vert clair, est convenable pour attirer la sympathie et l'amitié. Le vert traduit la passivité et ce n'est en aucun cas une couleur adaptée pour séduire. De la même manière, l'orange et le jaune qui sont deux teintes plutôt intenses traduisent des idées assez positives telles que la joie de vivre ou encore l'énergie. Cependant, si elles ne sont pas portées avec une couleur plus sobre, ces couleurs ne vous donneront pas beaucoup de chances de séduire votre partenaire qui vous verra juste comme une personne excentrique. »

Cela faisait beaucoup à retenir mais les explications étaient claires, j'allais retranscrire tout cela dans mon journal de bord dès la fin de l'atelier avant d'aller faire du sport.

« Et aujourd'hui je vous trouve toutes les deux parfaites pour aller draguer, nous dit avec fierté Tanya. Bella, tu m'impressionnes, je ne te pensais pas capable de te libérer de tes vêtements qui te cachaient. Tu as pris confiance en toi en si peu de temps. Jane, toi aussi tu t'es ouverte, ça se voit sur ton visage, tu es moins sur la défensive. »

« Merci. » murmurai-je, imitée par ma camarade.

« Bien... Une fois le poisson attrapé, il faut le garder. Voici quelques trucs mais je ne veux pas non plus minimiser l'importance de l'harmonie qui doit se faire naturellement. Mettez toujours l'accent sur ce que vous aimez de lui et non sur ce que vous n'aimez pas. Touchez-le et admirer ses " prouesses ". Provoquez-le physiquement. Accueillez son désir sexuel et dites-lui ce qui vous excite. Laissez-le vous faire ce qu'il désire, dans les limites du normal... Dites "Veux-tu " plutôt que " Peux-tu " pour ne pas mettre ses compétences en doute. Utilisez des formules d'affection du genre chéri, mon amour, mon trésor, ... Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Des questions ? »

Jane et moi n'en avions pas aussi Tanya nous expliqua comment nous allions nous entrainer à chacune des deux méthodes. J'entendis plusieurs fois Irina rabrouer Alice sur le volume de sa voix et le fait qu'elle sur-jouait.

Je réussis le test du regard, Tanya insista auprès de Jane qu'il lui fallait paraître un peu plus douce. J'eus plus de mal à trouver quoi répondre quand Tanya prétendit être intéressée par moi. Jane se révéla étonnamment timide mais notre guide mit cela sur le compte de son âge. Elle tenta à nouveau en parlant de choses plus anodines et ma camarde réussit.

« Jane et Bella, vous maitrisez la méthode 'old school', je vous propose de la tester lors de votre rendez-vous avec Edward. »

« Comment ça va se passer ? » demanda Jane, je la remerciai secrètement.

« Alice, Rose ou Esmé ne vous ont rien dit ? » s'étonna Tanya.

« Si mais... enfin je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. » répondit-elle.

« La soirée sera composée de deux parties, la première, la plus longue, sera consacrée à un vrai/faux rendez-vous. Dites à Edward qui vous voulez qu'il soit. Le premier rendez-vous doit être en tout point pareil à un rendez-vous, un vrai je veux dire. Après le dîner, Edward fait un point avec vous et met en place le scénario du deuxième rendez-vous. Rassurées ? »

« Oui. »

« Allez, on continue, il nous reste une demi-heure. »

J'eus du mal à séduire avec la méthode 'amazone' mais Tanya m'expliqua que cela était surement dû au fait que je ne m'étais jamais retrouvée dans cette situation. Il me faudrait expérimenter quelques tentatives dans la vraie vie pour avoir confiance en moi et oser.

Après la séance de sport, Kate nous donna un cours de pilates, j'avais beau tenter de me détendre et de reproduire les mouvements, je ne pensais qu'à Edward, à ses mains sur moi, à son baiser sur ma joue, à cette « autre » rencontre qu'il avait imaginé pour nous. Kate me reprit à l'ordre trois fois avant de me congédier sans méchanceté.

« Tu es dans la lune, tu risques de te faire mal si tu n'es pas concentrée. » m'expliqua-t-elle.

Je pris ma douche, utilisai le pommeau de douche pour soulager la tension sexuelle que je subissais, puis m'habillai simplement pour le dîner. Je retranscris ma journée dans mon journal de bord. Mon père était si inquiet de me savoir sur un bateau qu'il s'était décidé à m'envoyer un email, je lui répondis rapidement quand j'entendis mes camarades retourner à leurs chambres et quelqu'un taper à ma porte.

« Tu as un moment ? » me demanda mon guide.

« Euh... oui. »

Je lui tournai le dos et retournai fermer mon ordinateur portable. Tanya balaya ma chambre d'un œil critique.

« Tu es allée dans les chambres de tes amies ? »

« Non, enfin juste le soir pour aider celle qui a rendez-vous avec... Edward. »

« Vous avez toutes quelque peu transformé vos chambres, à votre image, c'est très révélateur. »

Je regardai autour de moi, tout me semblait normal, enfin aussi normal que possible dans ce décor de luxe.

« Je disais aux filles que demain matin, pendant la classe, une femme de ménage nettoiera les chambres. »

« Ok. »

« Tu peux avoir confiance. »

« Ok. »

« Bella... soupira-t-elle... Lâche-toi ! Tu es toujours résevée. »

« Pardon. »

« Ne t'excuse pas ! »

Elle rit et me prit la main pour me faire assoir avec elle sur mon lit.

« Je voulais savoir comment s'était passé ton déjeuner. »

« Bien, c'était très bon. »

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire ! J'avais peur qu'Edward ait des problèmes à cause de moi, même si je ne pouvais pas y croire, j'avais l'impression qu'il se comportait différemment avec moi.

« Tu dois faire confiance à Edward, il a été un peu bizarre mais on lui a parlé et ça devrait aller mieux. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il a été brusque avec toi, et clairement tu n'es pas très à l'aise avec lui. Donne-lui une chance et quand tu auras ton rendez-vous avec lui, j'espère que tu t'entraîneras avec sérieux, il fera un bon cobaye, crois-moi. »

« Ok, merci Tanya. »

Elle était vraiment sympa, toutes les trois l'étaient, je m'en voulais encore plus de les trahir.

Cynthia eut un mal de chien à choisir sa tenue, entre Alice et Esmé, qui avaient choisi des robes complètement différentes, notre amie ne sut pas quoi faire.

« Mais arrête, tu n'y connais rien ! Elle n'est pas une mémé ! » cria Alice à Esmé.

« C'est moi que tu traites de mémé ?! »

« P'tet bien ! »

Rosalie, Jane et moi dûmes intervenir pour les empêcher d'en venir aux mains et Cynthia les força à se réconcilier, ce qui ne fut pas difficile.

« Jane, choisis pour moi. » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Tu es la plus jeune. »

« Mais je... enfin je ne sais pas. »

« Ne prends pas de gants petite, dis-moi dans quoi j'aurais moins l'air ridicule. »

Toutes nous fûmes surprises et peinées que Cynthia se dévalorise, elle se retenait de pleurer et Esmé la prit dans ses bras.

« J'aime mon mari, vraiment, mais quelque part, je suis frustrée de ne plus avoir à séduire. » nous expliqua Cynthia.

« Eh ! Tu as de la chance, tu as rencontré le bon, tu t'es débrouillée pour l'avoir. Regarde-nous ! On est toutes à la ramasse avec les mecs ! » lui dit Alice.

« Merci... »

« Allez, c'est l'heure d'aller séduire ton prof ! » se réjouit Rose, qui me donna en même temps un coup de coude accidentel.

Au dîner, les filles décidèrent d'une surprise pour Cynthia, elles allaient en parler avec les guides pour que le dimanche prochain, nous fassions une petite fête en son honneur.

« Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas faire venir de chippendales. » se désola, sérieusement, Alice.

La soirée traina en longueur, je participais autant que je le pouvais, mais quand enfin ma tête reposa sur mon oreiller, je ne pus plus retenir mon sourire béat... il m'avait touchée, il avait parlé d'un 'nous'... Je savais que c'était factice, je savais que ça ne serait jamais vrai... sauf pendant nos rendez-vous. Les deux jours me séparant de notre soirée me parurent une éternité. J'avais tellement hâte ! Je pourrais être moi sans qu'il le sache. Je le séduirais en espérant qu'il craque aussi pour moi, et pas avec la méthode 'old school' qui me correspondrait selon Tanya. Non... j'allais utiliser la méthode 'amazone' puisque selon le scénario qu'Edward avait trouvé, nous avions déjà passé du temps ensemble et me connaissant, je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de le regarder avec admiration. Oui la méthode 'amazone' pouvait marcher...

Quand je rentrerais seule chez moi, je souffrirais, à n'en pas douter, mais il me restait plus de deux semaines encore pour vivre cette illusion. J'avais déjà décidé de profiter du stage, je voulais aussi profiter de chaque opportunité pour admirer Edward, lui parler, le faire rougir, le toucher innocemment... je repensais à ce que Cynthia avait fait à son professeur... dieu comme j'aimerais en faire autant.

Je m'endormis en rêvant d'Edward me jurer un amour éternel tout en me faisant passionnément l'amour sur son bureau...

* * *

_Ça vous a plu ? Le déjeuner a été riche en émotions mais utile pour la suite, ainsi au rendez-vous, Bella sera peut-être moins stressée... peut-être !_

_J'espère que vous ne diaboliserez plus Tanya... c'est pas une méchante dans l'histoire !_

_Je ne suis pas experte et j'ai vraiment tenté de trouver des pistes sérieuses pour apprendre à séduire, mais ça reste une fic soyez indulgentes!_

_Merci d'avance pour vos futures reviews qui me touchent, me font sourire et souvent rire aussi._

_A bientôt !_


	10. 7ème journée

_Merci à toutes ! Le chapitre a été long à venir, j'ai terminé quelques OS et la fic « Vacances Italiennes ». Mais je n'oublie pas « Le Stage » ! Comme j'aimerais ne faire qu'écrire, toute la journée... bref revenons à la réalité ! Ce chapitre est très long, la journée va être riche en découvertes et sensations pour Bella..._

_Réponses :_

_Pyrazelle : merci pour ta review, certes c'est frustrant de ne rien savoir d'Edward mais tu comprends quand même certaines de ses récations, non ?_

_Souzierr : merci à toi!_

* * *

**JOUR 7 Mercredi 9 mai**

**Thème matinée : l'art du baiser**

**Thème après-midi : Pratique du baiser, avec l'aide du professeur, en commun**

**Soirée avec Edward : Jane**

* * *

Une nouvelle journée débutait, je commençais vraiment à me plaire à cette routine. Était-ce dû au lit si confortable ou à un certain professeur capable de me rendre toute chose en une seconde ? Je ris seule, heureuse et impatiente. Je revêtis un de mes jeans, brut et usé un peu au bas des jambes, mon jean fétiche, celui qui était comme une seconde peau. Je choisis dans mes nouveaux vêtements un débardeur noir et un blazer court gris foncé. Alice avait raison, je manquais de couleur dans mon armoire, pour autant je n'aurais pas l'occasion d'y changer quoique ce soit. Je mis mes escarpins noirs, je commençais à les apprécier et en sortant, je fis la moue en voyant mes converses... il était temps que ça change.

Je tombais sur Jane dans le couloir, elle tomba sur les fesses puis éclata de rire. Je me redressai, rouge de honte.

« Bonjour Bella ! »

« Désolée Jane. »

Je lui tendis les mains pour l'aider à se relever mais elle m'ignora. Sans comprendre, je la vis se mettre à genou devant moi puis ses mains se posèrent autour de ma cheville. Elle retroussa le bas de mon jean et fit un ourlet extérieur. Elle répéta l'opération sur l'autre cheville, puis se leva.

« T'es superbe ce matin ! Bien dormi ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu ne nous as pas raconté ton déjeuner d'hier au fait... Alice va te cuisinier ! » chanta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

L'inquisition m'attendait... je me demandais ce qu'elles avaient bien pu dire de mon absence la veille.

« Elle a raison ! »

Je sursautai en criant, Alice s'était glissée derrière moi. Elle rit, accompagnée d'Esmé et de Cynthia.

« Allons déjeuner. » me sauva Rosalie.

Je n'eus que le temps d'avaler un quart de melon et de boire quelques gorgées de thé, je dus répondre à des dizaines de questions d'Alice. Ma meilleur option était la vérité, je leur relatai ce que nous nous étions dit mais passait sous silence l'électricité entre Edward et moi, nos regards voilés, ses lèvres sur ma joue.

« Tu dois vraiment lâcher prise. » conclut Alice.

« j'en ai bien l'intention. » confiai-je, récoltant des applaudissements.

« D'ailleurs pour demain, tu veux que je te fasse une coupe de cheveux ? » proposa Alice.

« Non. »

« Dommage. »

Il était facile de comprendre qu'Alice, alias le lutin démoniaque, ne me laisserait pas en paix.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. » dit Irina quand nous pénétrâmes dans la classe.

Elle échangea quelques mots avec Edward, il l'écoutait mais semblait tendu. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui... c'était cliché mais tellement vrai. J'allais avoir une matinée avec rien d'autre à faire que de l'écouter et le regarder, dieu que j'étais chanceuse. Je voulais tout savoir de lui et espérais qu'il se livrerait aussi lors de notre rendez-vous.

Dès que je pensai à la soirée du lendemain soir, mes mains devenaient moites et ma gorges sèche, le stress me gagnait déjà, je savais que ça ne ferait qu'empirer avec le temps. J'étais aussi impatiente de me retrouver enfin seule avec lui, le déjeuner avait été magique, bouleversant, il avait remis aussi les choses à leur place. Edward était mon professeur, je ne devais même pas espérer quoique ce soit mais il était aussi notre cobaye à toute, comme me l'avait dit Tanya. Ce détail changeait tout et me permettait d'être fidèle à mes résolutions.

Edward me regarda longuement tandis que mes camarades prenaient place. Irina nous rappela que la séance photo aurait lieu en fin de journée, au bord de la piscine, puis elle quitta la salle de cours.

« Bonjour à toutes. »

« Bonjour monsieur le professeur ! »

Cette fois-ci je n'avais pas oublié et j'y mis autant d'enthousiasme et de charme que mes camarades. Edward rosit, les filles rirent, il nous fusilla du regard mais toutes nous savions que ça n'était qu'un jeu aussi pour lui.

« Nous allons consacrer cette journée au baiser. Avant de commencer, je voudrais que vous ma racontiez votre premier baiser et le premier aussi que vous avez initié, si ça n'est pas le même. Alice tu peux commencer. »

« En primaire c'était... »

« Un baiser Alice, pas un bécot de gamin. »

« Oh... alors c'était au collège, à la fin de l'année, j'avais quatorze ans, après les cours j'ai demandé à Gerry de sortir avec moi et je l'ai embrassé. »

« Qu'as-tu ressenti ? »

« Beurk.. son haleine... j'ai rompu le lendemain. »

« Alors le premier baiser qui t'ait plu. » insista Edward, en souriant.

« Le lendemain, un garçon pas très populaire a dit qu'il allait m'apprendre. Je lui ai ri au nez et il m'a embrassée... c'était magique. Quand j'ai réouvert les yeux, il était parti et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu, il a déménagé cet été là... »

Alice se tut, nous nous inquiétâmes pour elle très vite, elle avait pâli et mis sa main sur son cœur, son souffle était court, ses yeux perdus dans le vide.

« Alice ? » tenta Edward.

« Je... je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle... je ne m'en souviens plus... il avait des lunettes et des cheveux blonds et quand il a parlé... Il faut que je passe un coup de fil ! »

Elle sortit en trombe de la classe. Edward passa ensuite à Cynthia qui nous raconta que son premier petit-ami du lycée l'avait embrassé, mais ce fut encore une fois le baiser qu'elle donna à son professeur qui comptait pour elle. Et à cet instant, je me refis ma petite fantaisie où je m'assiérais sur le bureau de mon professeur, il serait debout entre mes jambes et me...

« Bella ? »

Ses yeux verts me fixèrent, se doutait-il que je le désirais plus que tout ? Non, bien sûr que non... il était mon professeur...

« Premier baiser avec mon premier petit-ami... je l'ai embrassé après, Mike aussi mais... je n'ai jamais embrassé la première. »

« As-tu aimé ? »

« Oui... enfin c'était nouveau, je suppose que ça aurait pu être plus grisant. » avouai-je.

Plus grisant... j'avais connu plus grisant en étant embrassée sur la joue...

« Esmé ? »

« Avec mon ex-mari. J'ai réalisé qu'il n'avait jamais été tendre avec moi, nous ne nous embrassions que très rarement, légèrement face aux autres pour maintenir l'illusion d'un couple. Quand nous avions des rapports, il lui arrivait souvent de m'embrasser à pleine bouche... je détestais ça. »

« Rosalie ? »

« J'ai initié mon premier baiser avec un garçon en vacances. Mon père nous a surpris et nous sommes rentrés chez nous aussitôt. Ensuite, Royce m'a embrassée. »

« Pourquoi avoir embrassé ce garçon ? »

« C'était stupide en vérité, j'avais quinze ans et ma mère refusait que j'aille à une soirée. Le lendemain sur la plage, j'ai croisé ce garçon, je savais qu'il était serveur, que jamais mes parents ne toléreraient que je me rapproche de lui. Ma courte période de rébellion s'est résumée à embrasser un garçon de dix-neuf ans, sur la plage. C'était vraiment bon, je me sentais en vie, libre. Puis mon père est arrivé, il s'est mis à crier, il a promis qu'il allait faire virer le garçon. »

« C'est triste... » souffla Jane.

« Et toi Jane ? »

« Premier baiser un peu banal, aussi au collège. C'était sympa... ensuite j'ai enchaîné et à vrai dire, j'ai toujours trouvé ça assez mécanique. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle simplement.

Puis je me souvins que l'après-midi, nous étudierions ensemble, avec l'aide du professeur... Oh mon dieu ! Cela signifiait-il que...

« C'est lui ! » cria soudain Alice en entrant dans la classe. Jasper ! Mon deuxième premier baiser c'était avec Jasper ! » nous révéla-t-elle.

« Incroyable ! » s'exclama Jane.

« C'est de le destin ! » assura notre camarade.

Elle était aux anges, je pouvais la comprendre, son histoire avec ce chanteur, que j'avais d'abord pris pour caprice de nymphomane, était bien plus ancienne que ce qu'elle croyait et le baiser était peut-être la clé pour qu'enfin Jasper lui ouvre son cœur.

« C'est fantastique Alice. » lui dis-je, émue pour elle.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je ne vais jamais pouvoir tenir encore deux semaines avant de lui parler ! »

« Comment t'en es-tu souvenu ? » lui demanda Esmé.

« J'ai téléphoné à ma mère qui m'a envoyé par mail une copie de la photo de classe et du verso, où tous les noms étaient inscrits. J'en reviens toujours pas ! Je le connais et il m'a embrassé ! » nous criai-t-elle en sautillant partout.

« Je croyais qu'Irina t'avait confisqué ton ordinateur ? » s'étonna Rosalie.

« Ouais ! Bella j'espère que tu m'en veux pas, j'ai utilisé le tien. Change ton fond d'écran d'ailleurs, il est ringard. Oh mon dieu Jasper était dans ma classe ! Comment j'ai pu oublier ça... »

Je fus désarçonnée par son audace et surtout paniquée à l'idée qu'elle ait pu voir mes notes et mes emails. Dès que je le pourrais, je mettrais un mot de passe pour accéder à mes dossiers.

« Reprenons le cours, Alice tu auras le temps au déjeuner de raconter tout cela à tes amies. Alors je vais vous révéler un secret peut-être mais les hommes n'aiment pas le rouge à lèvres et le gloss, même si c'est la mode. Si vous ne pouvez pas être sans rien, mieux vaut un baume. »

« Mais ça ne marque pas toujours ! » protesta Alice.

« Tu as raison, il y a eu des progrès en cosmétiques mais ça, votre homme ne le saura pas. »

Je ne portais jamais rien, mais un baume serait le bienvenu puisque depuis le début de ce stage, je ne cessais de torturer ma lèvre.

« Ça peut rebuter certains hommes. On a déjà appris que les lèvres était une zone érogène très importante pour les femmes et pour les hommes. Effectivement, il y a une technique pour embrasser, mais cela doit rester assez naturel et justement pas mécanique. »

Mon regard était braqué sur ses lèvres à lui, si je pouvais juste une fois, les toucher, les embrasser... cela me suffirait-il ?

« Il n'y a pas que le french kiss pour exciter l'autre. Au Brésil, on dispose un tissu en soie entre les deux bouches des amants : chaste et terriblement frustrant…donc excitant. Les Orientaux, quant à eux, estiment qu'il existe une connectivité directe entre la lèvre inférieure d'un homme et son pénis. »

_Non, ne regarde pas plus bas, Bella !_

Je me mordis ma lèvre, imaginant que c'était sa lèvre à lui... que disait-il ?

« C'est pour ça que vous pouvez mordiller la lèvre inférieure d'un homme, ça pourrait bien lui plaire. »

_Oh non... à peine dix heures trente et ma culotte était déjà ruinée... _

« Tout d'abord, parlons du premier baiser avec un partenaire. Quand embrasser ? Nous n'avons pas tous la même vision du baiser. Pour certains, il fait partie des gestes de tendresse, au même titre que se tenir par la main ou par la taille. Pour d'autres, au contraire, il symbolise la dernière étape avant de passer à l'acte est n'est envisagé que comme un préliminaire. Essayez de comprendre comment fonctionne votre partenaire, avant de vous offusquer -dans le cas où il ne vous embrasserait pas assez : cela ne vient pas nécessairement de vous. On peut catégoriser l'attitude de ceux qui s'embrassent en 3 classes : certains engloutiront littéralement la bouche de leur partenaire, fouillant le palais et voulant explorer jusqu'au moindre recoin de l'autre, on appelle ce baiser le baiser possessif, d'autres préféreront lécher chaque lèvre une à une, avant d'happer la langue de l'autre, c'est le « baiser chaud-froid », alors que le dernier type d'embrasseur laissera son partenaire faire c'est le « bisou timide. Alors pour une premier fois, ça peut se justifier, dans des moments très tendres, complices mais quand il s'agit de faire bander un homme, ne vous retenez pas. »

_Il ne venait pas de dire ça... Edward... en train de bander... hummmm_

« Un homme aussi a besoin de se sentir désiré, alors le baiser c'est votre outil mesdames pour que le message passe. Et il n'y a pas que les lèvres qui s'embrassent ! Songez à quel point un baiser dans le cou peut être érotique, et je sais que vous êtes mesdames très sensible à l'odeur des hommes. Voilà comment déterminer quel est le meilleur moment pour embrasser un homme et quelle est la marche à suivre pour arriver au baiser. Le lieu : un premier baiser, ou une première partie de jambes en l'air, d'ailleurs, ne peut pas avoir lieu dans un lieu public saturé de monde. Il vous faut un endroit calme où vous ne risquez pas d'être interrompus est le lieu idéal. »

« Sur le pas d'une porte, ça va ? » demanda Esmé.

« Si vous savez qu'il n'y a pas de passage oui. Souvenez-vous de Cynthia et son mari, elle a attendu d'être seule, elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de raison que quelqu'un arrive puisqu'il n'y avait plus cours ensuite. Mais bon, c'est exceptionnel, dans les endroits classiques, oui le pas de la porte, une rue calme éventuellement. Évitez de le faire dans un bar ou un restaurant. Si vous le faites en discothèque, avec un partenaire de danse, ça peut passer mais c'est dommage. »

« Et dans un magasin ? »

« Vraiment Alice ? »

Elle haussa les épaules mais ne répliqua pas.

« Prenez votre temps pour savoir comment embrasser un homme, continua le professeur. Si vous sentez que le moment est venu pour l'embrasser, ne précipitez pas les choses en vous jetant sur sa bouche, toute langue dehors. Commencez d'abord par initier un contact physique ou visuel, en lui tenant la main ou en le regardant profondément dans les yeux. Ensuite, lorsque vous sentirez qu'il est prêt et seulement à ce moment là, approchez vos lèvres des siennes. Là encore, ne précipitez rien, contentez vous de baisers légers. Quand votre baiser gagnera en intensité, accélérez un peu les choses. Variez l'intensité et le rythme de vos baisers. En bref : ne le laissez jamais se douter de ce qui viendra après ! »

« Mais on ne couche pas tout de suite avec eux ! » s'offusqua Rosalie.

« Non, mais il doit savoir que vous le voyez déjà comme amant potentiel. Ensuite, n'oubliez pas vos mains. Vous n'allez pas rester là, les bras ballants, à l'embrasser. Un vrai baiser implique également vos mains. Savoir comment utiliser vos mains est l'une des clés les plus importantes pour savoir comment embrasser un homme. Caressez son visage, son cou, ses cheveux ou son dos, mais sans vous adonner à des caresses trop sexuelles. Un premier baiser ne devrait jamais inclure de pelotage. Enfin, soyez la première à mettre un terme au baiser parce que vous lui montrerez d'emblée que vous avez le contrôle de la situation, rien de tel pour les rendre fous ! De plus, vous les laisserez en attente d'un second baiser qu'ils risquent fort de venir demander eux-mêmes. Des questions ? »

Aucune n'intervint aussi Edward installa son ordinateur, baissa les stores et nous projeta quelques des scènes les plus romantiques au cinéma avec des baisers mythiques par ordre chronologiques. Tout d'abord, « Autant en emporte le vent », « Casablanca » et « Le Port de l'Angoisse », « Tant qu'il y aura des hommes », « West Side Story », « Diamants sur canapé », « Roméo et Juliette » version de 1968, « Love Story », « Dirty Dancing », le professeur avait vu juste. Ensuite, il y eu la scène final de « Pretty Woman » où Richard Gere joue un homme d'affaire appelé Edward. Alice, Cynthia et Jane sifflèrent.

« Oh Edward ! Sauve-moi ! » minauda Alice.

« Il a tout d'un prince charmant moderne. » ajouta à notre attention Cynthia.

« On me le fait à chaque fois. » râla pour la forme notre professeur.

Je ris à l'instar de mes camarades. Quand je me retournai vers Edward, son regard était baissé, son visage fermé, il cacha cette émotion en se penchant vers son ordinateur. Mais comme souvent, ses yeux cherchèrent ensuite les miens, je fus comme happée, incapable d'analyser ses émotions ou les miennes.

Le petit film continua, « Quatre mariages et un enterrement », « Titanic », « Shakespeare in Love », « N'oublie jamais ». Tous ces baisers avaient l'air si passionnés et sensuels, je me demandais si dans la vraie vie, on pouvait ressentir la même chose.

« Faisons une pause, mesdemoiselles. » annonça Edward.

J'en profitai pour coincer Alice, il me fallait la jouer désinvolte pour savoir si elle avait fouiné dans mon ordinateur.

« En quoi mon fond d'écran est ringard ? »

« Hugh Grant ! »

« Bah quoi ? »

« Enfin Bella, il n'est plus à la mode. »

« C'était dans 'Raisons et sentiments'. Un de mes films et romans préféré. » me justifiai-je.

« Et il s'appelait Edward... »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et réussis à ne pas rougir. J'avais déjà fait le rapprochement et d'ailleurs, j'espérais avoir l'occasion de prendre une photo d'Edward et de la mettre en fond d'écran... trop pathétique ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à personne, à chacun ses gouts. »

« Tu as raison, je devrais changer... j'avais mis ça par dépit. » mentis-je.

« Cool ! Tu as besoin d'aide. »

« Non je trouverai. »

Le cours reprit, le professeur nous parla encore de l'évolution du baiser à travers le vingtième siècle et en quoi tous ces films avaient pu libérer cet acte d'amour et de désir. Les hommes avaient une vision différente du baiser selon lui, les films que nous avions vu étaient destinés à un public féminin surtout, et ils étaient tous des classiques pour cette raison.

« Pour un homme, le baiser est un préambule, cela ne signifie pas que vous devez coucher avec lui juste après, mais gardez à l'esprit qu'il ne se noie pas totalement dans ses émotions, il note la façon dont vous le touchez, les réactions de votre cops et du sien, il anticipe déjà tout ce qu'il veut vous faire et tout ce que vous allez lui faire. »

« Tu penses à une fellation ? »

« Entre autre, répondit-il à Alice. Mais aussi à ce que vous êtes prêtes à donner. Il vaut mieux pour cela ne jamais être pressé, surtout si effectivement vous êtes dans des circonstances favorables au sexe. »

« Ouais parce qu'après il s'endort. » ronchonna Cynthia.

Les filles rigolèrent.

« Vous verrez, quand on est dans une période où votre libido vous rend aussi chaude qu'une actrice porno mal payée et que lui veut dormir après juste dix minutes de sexe, vous allez être frustrées ! »

Edward vint la rassurer.

« On va parler de ça dans un prochain cours, je m'engage à t'apprendre comment stimuler ton mari, malgré la fatigue et le quotidien. »

« Merci. »

Cynthia s'était un peu rembrunie aussi toutes, nous lui soufflâmes des encouragements et elle nous sourit avec reconnaissance.

« On s'est concentré sur une première fois avec un homme, maintenant nous pouvons passer à comment embrasser un homme, partout. » enchaina le professeur.

« Partout ? » répéta Alice, toute ouïe.

« Oui. Bien sur ça ne donnera jamais autant de résultat qu'une fellation, et ça ne doit pas durer plus de cinq minutes mais si vous y prenez aussi du plaisir, il saura en profiter. Vous devez apprendre à le rendre fou juste avec vos lèvres, avec des caresse presque innocentes. Tout d'abord des pistes que vous pourrez explorer avec votre amant. »

_Toi, toi, toi, pitié_... chantai-je en serrant plus fort mes cuisses.

« Prenez une de ses lèvres entre la vôtre et aspirer doucement ou tirez dessus. C'est un baiser terriblement romantique, et même révélateur de ce que vous pouvez faire avec quelque chose dans votre bouche. Vous pouvez aussi le stimuler en prenant son lobe de l'oreille légèrement entre vos lèvres et en tirant doucement vers le bas. Pour un baiser du lobe d'oreille plus intense, ajouter un peu de langue ou utiliser un mouvement de succion sur leur lobe de l'oreille. Par contre, peu d'hommes apprécient les suçons... on n'est plus au collège. »

« Moi j'aime ça. »

La classe se retourna vers moi, je réalisais que j'avais encore parlé à voix haute, interrompant le cours...

« Explique-toi Bella. » m'encouragea le professeur. »

« Je comprends que la plupart des hommes n'aiment pas, et c'est vrai que c'était une preuve d'être actif quand on était ados. Pour moi... l'idée qu'on m'en fasse un est excitante. Je sais bien qu'il faut être de nos jours féministe et indépendante. Je ne vois pas cette attention comme un marquage de territoire quand il est fait discrètement. C'est juste comme un souvenir d'un moment un peu sauvage. Et c'est... excitant. »

« Vu comme ça... » murmura Rosalie en se détournant.

« Ouais c'est sexy, mais tu le ferais où sur mec ? » me demanda Jane.

« Je n'en sais rien, je n'en ai jamais fait. » avouai-je.

Je glissai un regard vers Edward, détaillant en deux secondes son corps.

« Je suppose que je me contenterais de mordre légèrement le cou de mon amant. Et si il veut plus, il me le dira. »

Mon professeur ferma les yeux un instant et quand il les rouvrit ils étaient noirs.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle le baiser de vampire... Et sur toi ? » me questionna encore Jane.

« Sur le haut de ma poitrine, dans mon cou, juste en dessous de l'oreille, sur mes hanches... »

Les filles ne dirent rien de mon rougissement, si de ma voix soudainement plus grave ou de mon regard baissé. Edward toussa puis continua.

« Les baisers humides sont des baisers à bouche ouverte, avec ou sans la langue. Un peu d'humidité au cours d'un baiser peut être sexy, mais essayez de ne pas en faire trop: trop de salive est bâclée. Alterner entre les baisers mouillés et fermé la bouche et assurez-vous d'avaler de temps en temps de sorte de ne pas pas accidentellement baver sur tout votre partenaire. Le baiser mordant est une forme plus agressive du baiser français. Comme le baiser français, c'est avec la bouche ouverte et en intégrant la langue, mais comme vous le tirez, vos dents sont légèrement accrochées à la langue de votre chéri pour juste une seconde. Essayez une fois et voyez comment votre partenaire répond. Certaines personnes adorent, mais d'autres disent que c'est douloureux ou bizarres. Vous pouvez aussi embrasser la mâchoire de quelqu'un, donner un baiser ferme sur le fond de la mâchoire, là où le visage répond au cou. Si le partenaire répond bien, faite un chemin de baisers de la mâchoire jusqu'à l'oreille et continuer à donner des baisers sur le lobe d'oreille. »

_Ok... je devais absolument retourner dans ma chambre après le cours... pour juste une petite séance de câlin en solo..._

« D'abord en le caressant, vous pourrez découvrir ses points sensibles pour les embrasser ensuite. Explorez toutes les zones érogènes que nous avons étudié en commençant par le moins évident et le moins sensible, ses oreilles, sa nuque, l'intérieur des cuisses, les testicules, et le pénis. Après vous remplacerez vos caresses par des baisers, il vous faudra y aller en douceur, nous avons tous une phobie, qu'on nous blesse dans le feu de l'action, déchirement du frein, morsure, coup dans les testicules... bref, montrez que vous le choyez, il sera plus réceptif et détendu. Des questions ? »

« On va pouvoir tester tout ça sur toi ? » demanda avec enthousiasme Jane.

« Non pas tout, rit-il. Pas d'autres questions ? Il est vrai que vous allez devoir d'abord expérimenter tout ça et si vous avez des questions alors, n'hésitez pas à en parler avec votre amant, il sera flatté de votre intérêt. Je vous vois cet après-midi. »

**_oOo_**

« Il a dit pas tout, donc quand même un peu ! » insista Alice auprès de Rosalie qui tentait de la calmer.

Le déjeuner avait été agité et moi quasiment muette, j'avais eu vite fait de manger et remonter dans ma chambre. Mon orgasme avait été rapide à venir tant la matinée m'avait donnée de tas de fantasmes et de sensations.

Nous entrâmes toutes ensemble dans la salle d'atelier, nos guides s'y trouvaient et nous saluèrent. Je remarquai un paravent dans le fond de la pièce, Alice aussi et elle alla regarder derrière.

« Il n'y a rien ! Où est Edward ? »

« Il va arriver dans un instant, je vais vous expliquer le déroulement de cet atelier. Vous allez toutes pratiquer deux types de baisers avec votre professeur, puis... »

« Oui ! »

« Wow ! »

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Les filles étaient enchantées et impatientes, moi aussi mais aussi énervée de ne pas être la seule et unique. Je me dis qu'il avait du embrasser des dizaines et des dizaines de femmes, dans le cadre de son travail et il avait sans aucun doute un grand succès au dehors.

« Ensuite, reprit Tanya un peu plus fort pour calmer mes camarades, vous étudierons ensemble. A la fin de l'atelier, vous embrasserez de nouveau le professeur pour qu'il constate les progrès. Ah le voici ! »

« Qui ai-je l'honneur d'embrasser en première? » dit-il, joueur.

« Pas si vite, le coupa ma guide. Les deux baisers seront : un baiser léger, bouche fermée et un baiser ouvert avec ou sans la langue, à vous de voir. »

« Je crois rêver. » gémit Cynthia.

« Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas. » intervint Esmé.

Les guides se consultèrent rapidement, à peine quelques mots soufflés.

« Tu accepterais de t'entraîner avec Kate ? »

« Euh... »

« Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. » répliqua avec assurance son guide.

Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna derrière le paravent tandis qu'Irina nous invita à nous assoir sur les petits canapés. Tanya discutait avec Edward, il était irrité mais tentait de le cacher, je n'aurais peut-être même rien remarqué si par deux fois auparavant je ne l'avais surpris en conflit avec ses collègues.

Esmé et Kate réapparurent rapidement et cette dernière lui indiqua de s'assoir avec nous.

« On va prendre l'ordre des rendez-vous, annonça Irina. Je vous demande à toutes de ne pas parler pendant ce premier test. Alice ? Tu commences. »

Edward lui tendit la main et l'emmena à l'écart, puis ce fut Rosalie, Cynthia et Jane, et chacune revinrent le sourire aux lèvres. Je voyais rouge, j'avais les larmes aux yeux et je me sentais vraiment stupide. Mon professeur vint vers moi, ses sourcils froncés. Je ne pris pas sa main et me levai seule, il me la prit tout de même et la serra fort. Ce simple contact embrasa mon imagination, je voulais le suivre n'importe où, j'en oubliai ma jalousie déplacée.

Quand mon regard rencontra le sien, nous étions derrière le paravent.

« Détends-toi, oublie le reste, oublie les autres. Concentre-toi sur toi et moi. » chuchota-t-il.

« Ok. »

J'expirais et inspirais plusieurs fois, sans le quitter des yeux. Il se tenait debout face à moi, sa tête baissée vers moi, à quelques centimètres seulement, ses yeux verts me sondèrent, cherchant mon hésitation.

« Il faut que tu m'embrasses Bella. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il faut que ce soit toi qui initie ces baisers. Je ferme les yeux si ça peut t'aider. »

Il le fit et je pus pour la première fois l'observer sans gêne, détailler de près chaque trait de son visage, caresser du regard tous ces endroits que je voulais embrasser... ses lèvres bien sur mais aussi sa mâchoire, ses paupières, ses joues, son front, son cou. Je me perdis dans la contemplation de mon fantasme, oubliant, comme il le l'avait dit, tout ce qui n'était pas lui et moi.

« Embrasse-moi. » me dit-il soudain avec urgence.

Je n'avais qu'à m'approcher pour le toucher, mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, si douces et chaudes, je me sentis comme brûlée. Je reculai au bout de quelques secondes et l'énormité de mon geste s'imposa. J'avais embrassé Edward. J'avais embrassé Edward... J'avais embrassé Edward ! J'avais envie de crier de joie, de sautiller partout, d'être encore plus exubérante qu'Alice.

« C'est très bien Bella. » prononça-t-il, la voix enrouée.

« Ok. »

« Recommence. »

Je ne me fis pas prier, il avait de nouveau fermé les yeux, je l'embrassai doucement puis reculai mais il me retint et m'enlaça. Contre mes lèvres, il murmura :

« En ouvrant ta bouche, Bella... »

J'obéis, lui donnai accès à ma langue qu'il caressa de la sienne, longuement, comme s'il pouvait me savourer toute entière. J'étais passive, je me délectais d'être entre ses bras, embrassée comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Il me serra encore plus contre lui et j'oubliais d'agir, je me laissais complètement aller...

« Embrasse-moi ! »

Je bougeai à mon tour mes lèvres, cherchai sa langue, refermai dessus mes lèvres, je ne pus plus contenir mes gémissements qu'il étouffa avec empressement. L'instant d'après je n'étais plus unie à lui, j'étais haletante et désorientée. Edward semblait dans le même état que moi mais fut plus rapide à reprendre pied avec la réalité.

« Très bien, Bella. » me dit-il d'un ton sec.

Il disparut et je retournai vers mes camarades, le cœur bizarre. Le professeur ne reviendrait que pour juger de nos progrès durant l'atelier, j'avais devant moi quelques heures pour décider de ce que je ferais de ces souvenirs là. Me hanteraient-ils ? Définiraient-ils mes futurs amants ?

« Ok, on va continuer l'atelier. » nous dit Tanya.

Irina et Kate semblaient circonspectes, elles regardaient vers le grand miroir sur l'un des murs.

« Bien, vous avez vu ce matin qu'un premier baiser ne s'improvise pas, commença Tanya. Nous allons nous concentrer sur la communication des baisers. En bref, comment lui parler en l'embrassant. La première chose à communiquer est l'amour évidemment et ça, nous ne pouvons pas vous l'apprendre. Nous pouvons toutefois vous apprendre à susciter le désir de l'autre et lui montrer votre propre désir. Voici une des meilleures façons d'embrasser. J'ai besoin d'une volontaire... Bella ? »

Je me levai du canapé... hors de questions de montrer mon trouble ou encore de reculer, je devais apprendre, d'autant que mon professeur noterait ensuite mes progrès.

« Pour bien embrasser, pour un bon baiser langoureux et passionné, attirez l'autre contre vous en posant votre main sur sa hanche et l'autre derrière son dos. Approchez lentement votre visage du sien, en relevant légèrement la tête et en le regardant dans les yeux. »

Comme j'étais considérablement plus petite que Tanya, de toute évidence, elle mimait l'inverse.

« Approchez votre bouche tout doucement de la sienne, mais ne collez pas tout de suite vos lèvres sur les siennes : contentez-vous de les approchez à quelques millimètres, afin de vous laisser à tous les deux le temps de ressentir les picotements du désir qui passe entre vous. Puis cédez à la tentation : prenez sa lèvre inférieure entre les vôtres : sa langue devrait déjà chercher la vôtre. Posez vos lèvres sur les siennes, puis caressez doucement l'intérieur de ses lèvres et sa langue avec la vôtre. Tu permets Bella ? »

« Quoi ? »

Tanya m'embrassa, exactement comme elle venait de l'expliquer, je regardais, effarée autour de moi, mes camarades n'étaient pas choquées mais plutôt concentrées sur leur leçon. Elle s'interrompit sans pour autant me relâcher.

« Pendant ce temps, vous pouvez placer votre main dans le creux de sa nuque, et de l'autre main, lui caresser la hanche ou le creux du dos… mais attention, ça peut très vite déraper. Lorsque vous êtes plus à l'aise, vous pouvez vous permettre de pimenter un peu la façon dont vous embrassez votre pouvez lui mordiller doucement la lèvre inférieure et le bout de la langue. Ce genre de jeux pimente beaucoup les choses, et permet de très bien embrasser. Dans les moments de désir et de passion, il est aussi très excitant de faire se toucher la pointe de vos langues sans que vos lèvres ne se touchent, mais cela est plus intime et demande déjà une certaine complicité entre elle et vous. N'oubliez pas de jouer avec l'autre : si vous sentez que le feeling est là, et que l'autre se prend au jeu, jouez à reculer la tête comme pour esquiver ses tentatives de reposer ses lèvres sur les vôtres : cela devrait rendre votre baiser encore plus sensuel et langoureux. Des questions ? »

Alice leva la main et Tanya daigna enfin ôter ses mains de mon corps. Je vis Kate rire tout en regardant encore dans le miroir. Irina soupira avec moquerie en regardant Alice venir jusqu'à nous, bien décider à ajouter son grain de sel.

« Je voudrais juste montrer ma technique. Tu permets Bella ? »

Pour quelqu'un d'aussi menu, elle avait une sacrée force, elle m'enlaça en passant ses bras autour de mon cou et plaqua son corps contre le mien, me refusant toute dérobade. Ses lèvres fraîches se posèrent sur les miennes, presque hésitantes puis s'ouvrirent. Sa langue vint laper ma lèvre supérieure comme pour demander à entrer... non ! Je reculai et butai contre Tanya.

« Forcément si Bella n'est pas coopérative... » râla Alice.

Tanya me retourna vers elle et s'empara de ma bouche, de la même manière qu'Alice mais persista et, dépitée, j'ouvris la bouche. Tandis que mon corps agissait sans écouter ma raison, je pris conscience que je n'avais pas assez détaillé le baiser que j'avais échangé avec Edward, j'avais été trop submergée par mes sensations pour cela.

Tanya termina et me sourit.

« Comme ça Alice ? »

« Non, enfin c'est quasiment ça... »

Alice m'attrapa et me fit pivoter jusqu'à ce que je sois encore face à elle, emprisonnée dans ses bras. Son baiser fut un peu plus direct, plus langoureux et agréable aussi... Bien sûr, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais ressenti avec Edward mais je...

« J'ai compris. »

Tanya me sollicita une nouvelle fois et reproduisit exactement ce qu'Alice avait voulu lui montrer. Quand toutes deux en eurent enfin fini avec moi, je m'empressai de m'assoir sur un canapé et de m'accrocher à un accoudoir.

« On arrête de jouer avec ma bouche ! » grognai-je.

« Ta technique est intéressante Alice, dit Tanya, elle te correspond bien mais je dois dire qu'elle

ne peut pas être appliquée par toutes et en toutes circonstances.

Les filles commentèrent chacune à leur tour, les guides ne me pressèrent pas de participer, fort heureusement. Cynthia nous indiqua la façon dont elle embrassait son mari pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait faire l'amour. En dépassant ma pudeur, en oubliant ma gêne d'entendre des détails aussi intimes, je trouvais cet atelier très intéressant.

Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à comment embrasser, pour moi c'était plutôt suivre l'autre. Avec un peu d'entraînement, je pourrais moi aussi être experte. Cela ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'image du baiser parfait que je me faisais, selon moi tout était spontané dans ces moments d'abandon, je décidai d'expliquer cela à mes camarades et aux guides qui me regardèrent toutes avec un brin de pitié.

« Tu as raison Bella, me répondit Kate, ça devrait toujours être ainsi. Mais si tu veux séduire, et tu es là parce que tu veux séduire, tu dois apprendre à le faire avec des armes redoutables. Le baiser est réellement important dans la phase de séduction. Si tu es hésitante, gauche, dépassée, tu ne renvoies pas une image positive de toi. Les hommes ont besoin que de temps en temps nous fassions le premier pas, que nous leur montrions que nous les voulons. En embrassant avec une technique, tu t'assures de capter son attention et j'irais même plus loin, tu peux le garder en ayant toujours à cœur de ne pas tout laisser à l'instinct et au spontané. »

« Je vois. » acquiesçai-je.

« J'ai une autre question. » annonça Cynthia.

« Oui ? »

« A quoi sert le miroir sans tain ? »

Je me retournai aussitôt vers ce grand miroir, mortifiée. Je me souvenais de la séance « sex-toys », avions-nous été observées ? Non, l'alcôve était fermée d'un rideau, ça j'en étais sûre mais tout de même...

« Edward est derrière. » lâcha simplement Irina.

« Pourquoi ? rigola Alice. Il nous filme ? »

Elle se planta devant le dit miroir et commença à enchainer les grimaces. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et notre professeur entra.

« Très drôle Alice. » ricana-t-il.

« Elles sont prêtes. » l'informa Kate.

Il prit la main d'Alice et alla avec elle s'isoler derrière le paravent. La torture pour moi reprit de nouveau mais en revenant, Edward prit le temps de donner son avis.

« Ta technique en effet peut-être efficace mais tu dois vraiment être moins intrusive. Le but de ce genre de baiser est d'attirer l'autre, pas de le soumettre. »

« Tu as mis la gomme ? » se permit Rose envers Alice.

À Rosalie, Edward lui rappela de bien s'humecter les lèvres, à Cynthia il lui recommanda d'utiliser plus sa langue, à Jane, il lui dit d'être plus douce. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était toujours si long que faisaient-ils pour que cela dure plus de cinq minutes !

Ce fut enfin mon tour, il me prit aussi la main pour m'entraîner derrière le paravent.

« Ok Bella... je sais que tu as été pas mal sollicitée, que tu as testé plusieurs méthodes. Ce que tu as dit est vrai, je ne pense pas que tu doives absolument abandonner l'idée d'être spontanée. »

« Vraiment ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Oui, essaye d'abord la technique et ensuite sans technique, je te dirai ce qui marche le plus. »

Il ne ferma pas les yeux, non, il prit le temps de m'envouter avant de plonger sur ma bouche, pendant deux secondes, je ne fis rien et lui non plus, nos lèvres étaient soudées un peu plus fortement que lors de notre premier baiser. Puis il posa une main sur ma joue et une autre dans le creux de mes reins et je me souvins de la technique.

Je me séparai de lui un instant, son regard noir refléta la confusion, le mien la détermination. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres puis posai mes mains sur lui, l'une sur son épaule, l'autre dans son cou et je le tirai vers moi. Ses mains se posèrent doucement autour de ma taille, je fermai les yeux au dernier moment, savourant de le voir d'aussi près. Je posai ma bouche sur la sienne, exhalai une fois puis deux, ma langue caressa ensuite sa lèvre inférieure. Il ouvrit sa bouche, sa langue ne vint pas à moi aussi je la touchais, la caressais tout en refermant mes lèvres de temps à autre sur une de ses lèvres. Il gémit contre moi et ses mains s'accrochèrent plus fort à mes hanches. Nos langues s'apprivoisèrent, se découvrirent un long moment.

Je terminai en lui donnant des baisers légers puis laissai mon visage contre le sien. C'était magique, parfait.

« Bella... » soupira-t-il.

« Edward ? » appela Tanya.

« Ok... on a fait les deux, dans l'autre sens mais ça n'est pas grave. » dit-il en fermant les yeux et je crus qu'il m'embrasserait encore.

Il s'éloigna de moi et je le suivis pour entendre son verdict.

« C'était très bien, les deux façons. » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Mes camarades me félicitèrent, je m'en fichais bien, je ne voulais que retourner derrière ce foutu paravent et faire l'amour avec Edward !

Esmé refusa de recommencer l'expérience avec Kate et les guides n'insistèrent pas.

« N'oubliez pas les maître-mots : sensualité, jeu et complicité. » conclut Tanya.

**_oOo_**

La séance de sport fut encore pour nous un prétexte pour papoter tout en courant doucement sur les tapis de marche. Rosalie demanda à Esmé de nous en dire plus sur son refus d'embrasser le professeur.

« Après avoir été forcée à embrasser un homme que je n'aimais pas, je me suis jurée de ne rien faire avec un homme sans l'aimer. »

« Et tu aimes ton docteur ? » intervint Jane.

« Oui, j'en suis sûre maintenant. Et quand je lui raconterais ce que j'ai fait lors de ce stage, j'espère qu'il sera indulgent. »

« Tu vas le lui dire ? » s'affola Alice.

« Si par miracle j'arrive à le séduire, oui. »

« Ah... j'en parlerai aussi à Jasper. »

Nous rigolâmes car Alice se lança encore sur son premier baiser avec lui, le tout premier pour elle, elle l'avait décrété, argumentant seule que le baiser qu'elle avait donné à son premier petit-copain était une erreur et si rapide que ça ne comptait pas.

Quelque chose dans les mots d'Esmé m'avaient interpellée, elle voulait le séduire or ça ne collait pas avec l'image que j'avais d'elle. Non pas que je pouvais me permettre de la juger, je nous trouvais au contraire un but commun. Au moment d'aller passer nos maillots, je fis vite et allai toquer à la porte d'Esmé.

« Entrez. »

Elle était splendide dans son maillot une pièce noir et vert émeraude. Son corps élancé était également musclé.

« Wow... » ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire en la regardant sans honte.

« Quoi ? » joua-t-elle.

« Tu sais que tu es très belle ! la fustigeai légèrement. Et tu es musclée... enfin pas musclée comme ses femmes athlètes mais... »

« Je fais beaucoup et notamment de la boxe depuis huit ans. »

« Oh ? Et pourquoi tu... »

Puis je trouvais seule l'explication, son mari l'avait battue, elle avait eu la force de le quitter mais pas avant d'avoir été blessée. J'avais déjà corrigé quelques articles sur ce sujet, pour les plus fortes, elles reprenaient leur vie en main et souvent faisaient tout pour être capable de se défendre seule si jamais un homme cherchait encore à les forcer.

« Tu es magnifique... moi je suis molle ! »

Je me mis à côté d'elle, face à son miroir mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'apitoyer, Esmé me prit dans ses bras puis me secoua.

« Tu es sensationnelle Bella, en à peine une semaine, tu t'es transformée, tu es toujours toi mais tu as enfin pris conscience de ton corps. Tu as grandi. »

« Merci maman ! » raillai-je en serrant plus fort contre moi ma serviette de bain.

« Tu voulais quelque chose, à part me reluquer ? »

Je ris avec elle, elle avait cette aura chaleureuse, on avait aussitôt confiance en elle, elle aurait fait une mère formidable, bien meilleure que la mienne d'ailleurs...

« Tu veux séduire ton docteur ? »

« Oui, ça fait des années que je craque sur lui, depuis que je l'ai enfin rencontrée... je suis folle de lui. »

« Tu avais l'air de sous-entendre que tu venais juste de comprendre que tu l'aimais. »

Ma vocation de journaliste revint au galop alors que je tentais de comprendre ce qu'Esmé vivait.

« Une semaine sans avoir entendu sa voix, sans l'avoir vue, c'est terrible pour moi, il me manque alors que je n'ai aucun droit sur lui, aucun fait qui pourrait me convaincre que lui aussi m'aime. »

« Je suis certaine qu'il... »

« C'est gentil Bella, mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise ça. Tu ne le connais pas, et très franchement, parfois j'ai le sentiment que moi non plus. Il est toujours prudent, il ne se révèle jamais, il est poli, courtois. A quelques rares occasions, j'ai pu être témoin de sa fougue, de sa passion pour son métier et pour le genre humain. Il n'est peut-être pas un homme d'église mais il est un fervent humaniste, sans doute plus que certains religieux justement. Face à l'injustice, il est en colère, il agit autant qu'il le peut. Mais il y a encore autre chose... comme un secret en lui. Il a parfois le regard ailleurs, il n'est pas fait pour rester au même endroit je crois. »

« Tu serais prête à le suivre si il retourne en Afrique ou ailleurs. »

« Oui. »

Je ne trouvais rien à répliquer, elle était admirable et ce Carlisle également. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle allait enfin être avec lui, ils étaient faits pour vivre le grand amour.

Esmé m'entraîna hors de sa chambre, les filles sortaient aussi. Alice portait un bikini bleu électrique et asymétrique, Jane, un maillot bustier jaune et orange, Rosalie avait revêtu un maillot rouge une pièce avec un profond décolleté, Cynthia avait opté pour une brassière et un shorty noirs et blancs. Je me trouvais réellement banale dans mon maillot une pièce, noir, vestige d'une époque où ma mère nous avait inscrit à des cours d'aquagym, nous avions participé à trois séances...

Quand Tanya me vit, elle désapprouva aussitôt et me tira vers le vestiaire.

« Enfile ça. »

Je tenais un bikini à fil blanc.

« Non ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Bella, écoute-moi bien ! »

Elle prit une mine bien trop menaçante, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi.

« Tu vas mettre ce maillot et arrêter de me désobéir ! Tu es là pour apprendre, pour grandir, pour progresser. Ce stage n'est pas qu'une parenthèse, tu vas en ressortir transformée, complètement. Tes proches le verront et t'en parleront. Mais toi, tu vas leur ramener des photo où tu es en maillot de grand-mère ? Non ! Tu mets. Ce. Maillot. Maintenant ! »

Elle me laissa en plan, j'étais franchement tenté de partir dans ma chambre et allait pleurer de honte. Sauf que Tanya avait raison, elle avait toujours été patiente avec jusqu'alors, mettre ce maillot hideux alors que dans ma penderie, il y avait au moins quatre maillots de bain sexy, était juste un signe selon elle que je ne m'impliquais pas à cent pour cent dans ce stage. Il n'empêche que je n'étais pas très à l'aise. Pourtant, en croisant mon reflet dans une glace, je fus stupéfaite par mon allure, ce bikini m'allait très bien, mettant en valeur ma poitrine, mon ventre plat et mes jambes.

Je retournai vite au bord de la piscine, elles m'applaudirent mais je vis qu'Esmé, Alice et Rosalie étaient un peu perplexes. Après avoir posé pendant plus de vingt minutes, Rose me prit à part.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. » soufflai-je, gênée.

« On a entendu Tanya crier. »

« Elle m'a fait entendre raison. »

« Tu es vraiment sexy Bella, assume. »

Irina nous héla et proposa une photo de groupe dans la piscine. Nous sautâmes toutes dans l'eau joyeusement, je fis un sourire à Tanya quand nos regards se croisèrent et elle y répondit. Je voulais réellement apprendre et grandir, mais j'étais quelqu'un de têtu et elle l'avait compris. J'avais parfois d'un coup de pied dans le derrière pour me motiver.

« Kate ! »

Edward arriva, un jean bleu troué et un t-shirt bleu pâle, jamais il ne s'était montré si décontracté et ce style lui allait tout aussi bien. Son visage était fermé, il se contenta de rester à l'entrée de l'espace et attendit que le guide le rejoigne. Ses yeux restèrent obstinément braquer sur Kate.

« Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ? »

Elle le poussa et ils sortirent. Irina et Tanya se hâtèrent de détourner notre attention et annoncèrent que le cours de danse aurait lieu dans une demi-heure. Ma guide s'approcha de moi alors que je sortais de l'eau.

« Désolée. »

« Non, tu as raison mais... »

« J'ai perdu mon sang-froid, je n'aurais pas du, tu es tellement obstinée pourtant ! »

« Je sais. Hum... Tanya ? »

« Oui. »

« Sans vouloir te désobéir, ça te dérange si je nage plutôt que de participer au cours de danse. »

« Non, pas de soucis, les cours ne sont pas obligatoires. »

« Merci. »

« Oh mince ! »

« Quoi ? »

« J'avais bien dit à Kate que les maillots blancs étaient toujours transparents ! S'exclama-t-elle, agacée. »

Je baissai on regard vers ma poitrine, on ne voyait pas énormément mais mais on pouvait de près facilement distinguer le rose de mes pointes.

« Finalement ça n'est pas plus mal que tu restes dans l'eau, les filles vont te taquiner sinon. »

Tanya s'éloigna et je sautai dans l'eau. En vérité, je n'avais pas envie de nager, j'avais cruellement besoin d'un peu de calme pour gérer l'après-'baisers langoureux avec mon prof sexy'. De plus, entendre les filles parler de leurs baisers avec lui pendant la séance de sport avait réellement été difficile pour moi. Je n'avais pas à être jalouse, je le savais bien, pourtant je l'étais.

Je me décidai finalement à nager et à évacuer ainsi ma frustration de ne pas être la seule pour Edward. Sauf que j'avais présumé de ma capacité à ne serait-ce que flotter. J'avais dépensé mon énergie sur le tapis de course, mes jambes s'engourdissaient, mes bras étaient douloureux. Je fis un aller mais au retour, je manquai de couler, je bus la tasse, toussais fortement, mes yeux et mon nez me piquaient, j'étais désorientée. Arrivée au milieu de la ligne, je n'avais plus pied et je n'étais même pas près du bord. La panique m'envahit, je me mis à me débattre pour rester à la surface. En vain, je coulai une première fois et donnai aussitôt un grand coup de pied au fond pour retourner à la surface. Au bout de trois fois, je n'étais même plus capable de nager. Je me sentis alors propulsée hors de l'eau, en quelques secondes j'étais assise sur le rebord de la piscine, là où l'eau n'était qu'à un peu plus d'un mètre. Dans mes tentatives de ne pas me noyer, j'avais du aller dans le mauvais sens.

« BELLA ?! »

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, je toussais encore beaucoup, je vis Edward face à moi, encore dans l'eau.

« Tu m'entends ? » me demanda-t-il, affolé.

« Oui... j'ai... ça va. »

« Tu es sûre ? Tu peux respirer normalement ? »

Il posa une main sur le haut de poitrine et prit un air concentré de médecin.

« As-tu perdu connaissance ? » me pressa-t-il.

« Non. »

« Tu as bu beaucoup d'eau ? »

« Je ne crois pas. »

Il me dévisagea, pas comme j'aurais aimé, pas comme un homme pouvait dévisager une femme, plutôt comme un médecin dévisageait un malade ou un blessé.

« Merci. » lui dis-je.

Ses yeux se focalisèrent sur les miens et s'adoucirent.

« Je t'ai entendu... »

« J'ai été stupide... marmonnai-je, rouge de honte. Je n'ai pas nagé depuis au moins dix ans. »

Il était si proche de moi, je n'avais pas remarqué que mes jambes pendaient encore dans l'eau, un peu écartées... suffisamment écartées pour qu'Edward ait pris place entre elles. Son t-shirt collait à son torse, je pouvais voir à travers les lignes de ses muscles. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur sa tête et il les rabattit en arrière. Je le vis déglutir et regarder sa main qui était en sur moi, il la retira, hélas.

« Viens te sécher. » me dit-il en reculant.

Il sortit de la piscine prestement puis se pencha vers moi en me tendant la main. Il m'aida ainsi à me redresser, nos regards ne cessaient de s'éviter, or je ne voulais pas être aussi mal à l'aise et gênée avec lui. Si je dépassais ma timidité, j'étais certaine que je serais bien avec lui, vraiment bien, aussi bien que lors de nos baisers.

« Que s'est-il passé avec Kate ? » le questionnai-je en le suivant vers les vestiaires.

« Rien. »

« Tu avais l'air furieux. »

« Elle m'a fait une blague... en quelque sorte. »

« Tu vas te venger ? »

« Non... je devrais ceci dit... »

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux. » proposai-je.

« Ah bon ? »

Il me fit une moue dubitative et je me stoppai, les mains sur les hanches, prête à me défendre.

« J'en connais un rayon, j'ai passé chaque été avec des garçons qui ne faisaient que ça, se faire des blagues, se tendre des pièges. »

Il rit doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus fort.

« Oh Bella... Tu es pleine de surprises ! »

Il était juste heureux, sublime, lui-même. J'étais flattée et rougis encore.

« Tu trembles, va te sécher. »

Je n'avais en effet pas cesser de greloter, un contre coup de ma presque noyade. La porte de la piscine claqua alors, nous faisant sursauter mais il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous deux. Aussitôt, je m'affolais, si quelqu'un avait assisté à cette scène, quelle en seraient les conséquences pour Edward ? Je ne voulais pas lui attirer des ennuis et sûrement que si je n'avais pas le droit, selon le contrat, de tenter quoique ce soit envers lui, l'inverse était implicite. Le professeur n'avait pas le droit de craquer pour une élève.

Edward me regarda un instant, pas du tout alarmé, il me sourit tristement, se saisit d'une serviette posée sur une étagère et sortit du vestiaire.

**_oOo_**

Je ne pus participer à la séance d'habillage de Jane avec autant d'enthousiasme que mes camarades. La journée avait été longue, j'étais épuisée nerveusement, je ne rêvais que d'aller dormir.

Au diner, Alice revint encore sur les baisers qu'elle m'avait donné. Lors que nous étions sur les tapis de course, je l'avais rabrouée, mais maintenant, assise à côté de moi, elle insistait.

« Comment je peux savoir si c'était bien ? »

« C'était bien ! Pour la millième fois Alice c'était bien ! »

« Tu es sûre. »

J'avais envie de la bâillonner !

« Oui ! »

« Mieux que Tanya ? » minauda-t-elle.

« Oui ! »

« Mieux qu'Edward ? »

« O... quoi ? »

« Tu ne nous as pas dit comment c'était avec Edward. »

« C'était bien aussi. »

« Elle rougit ! » gloussa Jane.

Esmé me sauva, elle enchaîna sur la soirée que la jeune fille allait passer avec Edward.

**_oOo_**

Je fus tirée de mon sommeil par une main impatiente.

« Bella ? Tu dors ? »

« Oui. » balbutiai-je, refusant d'interrompre mon rêve dans lequel Edward et moi faisions l'amour au bord de la piscine, dans la piscine,...

« Bella ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Il a rougi... »

J'ouvris grand les yeux, Jane était assise sur mon lit, penchée sur moi.

« Quoi ? » répétai-je.

« Edward... il a rougi. »

« Et alors ? »

Je me renfrognai aussitôt, comment osait-elle me réveiller pour me dire qu'elle avait réussi à faire rougir notre professeur, il ne rougissait qu'avec moi !

« Ton don marche même en ton absence, rien qu'en parlant de toi, il rougit ! Je lui ai dit en partant que demain, il aurait rendez-vous avec toi. »

« Et alors ? » m'impatientai-je soudain.

« Je lui ai dit que s'il était aussi charmant qu'il l'a été avec moi, tu allais tomber amoureuse de lui. »

« Jane ! »

« Tu crois être discrète ? rit-elle avant de continuer. Il a rougi ensuite, il a dit que tu étais plus maligne que ça et que tu étais là aussi pour apprendre, rien d'autre. »

« C'est notre prof Jane. » répliquai-je sèchement.

Elle haussa les épaules et sortit de ma chambre. Je m'en voulus de mon attitude, je me promis de m'excuser dès le lendemain et retournai à mes rêves aquatiques...

* * *

_Je m'excuse des fautes en avance, j'ai voulu vous le poster dès le dernier mot écrit, je le relirai et le corrigerai ensuite._

_La liste des films ne comportent en toute logique que des films américains, et elle n'est pas exhaustive ;-)_

_J'aurais pu laisser Esmé embrasser Edward et apprendre, mais je ne suis pas assez perverse sans doute, ça aurait été comme de l'inceste pour moi ! ;-)_

_Je meurs d'envie de lire vos impressions sur ce chapitre ! Vous êtes nombreuses à suivre cette fic et je vous en remercie mais quelques unes seulement prennent le temps de m'écrire une review, snif... En tout cas, merci de me lire, et à bientôt ! Vous savez que le prochain chapitre sera celui tant attendu, le premier rendez-vous officiel de Bella avec Edward !_


	11. 8ème journée

_Le voilà enfin, le chapitre du rendez-vous et je stresse énormément au vu de vos attentes, j'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfera. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et votre enthousiasme pour ma fic !_

_Réponses aux non-inscrites :_

_Caro : nous y voici !_

_Diablotin : la blague sera révélée à la toute fin de la fic, merci pour ta review_  
_LoveBook : merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la décision de m'écrire une review, j'espère que la prochaine fois je pourrais te répondre en direct ;-) Heureuse que ce stage gratuit te plaise autant et je te confirme, personnellement, je serais pire qu'Alice ! ;-)_  
_: merci à toi ! j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur !_  
_Souzierr : tu as beaucoup de questions qui trouveront réponse bien plus tard... et merci pour « Vacances Italiennes » ;-)_  
_Emma : merci, le voici !_

_Sandry : il y a des secrets en effet... quant au PDV d'Edward tu vas devoir attendre longtemps (à la toute fin) mais tu l'auras et il reviendra bien évidemment sur le stage._

* * *

**JOUR 8 Jeudi 10 mai**

**Thème matinée : Histoire du sexe, les pratiques à travers les cultures, Kama Sutra sélection positions**

**Thème après-midi : Kama Sutra découverte et pratique, en groupe – salle de gym**

**Soirée avec Edward : Bella**

* * *

Ma nuit avait été étonnamment reposante mais en me réveillant, je me souvins de l'agenda du jour qui me mit aussitôt dans un état de stress total. A aucun moment de ma vie je ne m'étais sentie aussi nerveuse et impatiente. Ce qui acheva de me rendre totalement fébrile fut le papier glissé sous ma porte.

_- N'oublie pas notre rendez-vous de ce soir. Edward. -_

J'étais certaine qu'il n'avait pas eu cette attention avec les autres stagiaires, et je ne voulais pas croire qu'il me prenait pour une idiote sans mémoire. Non, c'était un geste délibéré, trahissant son impatience d'être enfin seul avec elle. Ou bien était-ce prévu dans son scénario ? Peut-être avait-il eu d'autres attentions pour les autres.

Je m'habillai à la hâte, Tanya nous avait demandé lors du dîner de porter des vêtements confortables en vue de l'atelier de l'après-midi mais pour la matinée, je me décidai pour une jupe noire et un chemisier rouge foncé, je mis mes escarpins et 'attachai mes cheveux en un chignon lâche tout en installant un mot de passe sur mon ordinateur. La veille j'avais été trop fatiguée et confuse pour faire quoique ce soit, je mis à l'écrit les évènements de la veille dans mon journal. Inutile de tenter d'analyser tout ça, les baisers, le sauvetage, nos corps mouillés et si proches...

À la table du petit déjeuner, je m'assis assise à côté de Jane, guettant le moment où je pourrais lui présenter mes excuses. Elle nous raconta son rendez-vous de la veille et elle eut la gentillesse de ne pas parler du rougissement du professeur qui était selon elle mon œuvre. Lors de leur rendez-vous, Edward avait joué le rôle d'un homme d'affaires qui avait croisé Jane par hasard et l'avait draguée. Elle nous assura que cela lui arrivait souvent d'être approchées dans la rue, dans les cafés et évidemment à la fac.

« Il a été très gentleman, bien meilleur que le paquet de losers qui s'approchent de moi habituellement. » conclut-elle.

« Vous vous êtes embrassés ? »

« Non, je lui ai demandé puisqu'on l'a fait hier mais il a dit que même lors des rendez-vous c'était interdit. On a pu l'embrasser hier et c'est tout, c'était pour apprendre. Il a dit aussi que si on voulait vraiment chercher un homme avec qui construire quelque chose, il valait mieux attendre jusqu'au quatrième rendez-vous pour embrasser. »

« On en a que trois ! » m'exclamai-je dépitée.

« Bella est bonne en maths. » se moqua Rosalie.

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit, continuait Jane. Il a ri et m'a dit qu'on arriverait à se débrouiller. »

« Dommage. » soupira Cynthia.

« Ce soir c'est au tour de Bella ! » chanta Alice et les autres me firent des sourires complices (et salace pour Alice).

« Pas trop nerveuse ? » me demanda Esmé.

« Si... je stresse énormément... mais c'est normal hein ? »

« Moi je n'étais pas nerveuse. » lâcha Rosalie.

« Moi non plus. » ajouta Esmé.

Je regardai Cynthia en la suppliant mais elle haussa les épaules.

« Moi j'étais excitée comme une puce ! » me dit le lutin.

« Comme tous les jours Alice. Mais as-tu été nerveuse? »

« Non. »

« Et toi Jane ? »

« Non plus... tu sais on est là pour apprendre, tout est faux. Si tu stresses pour un rencard avec ton prof, tu dois être sous Xanax dans la vraie vie. » me répondit-elle froidement.

C'était l'occasion de m'excuser.

« Désolée pour cette nuit Jane. »

« Ce n'est rien. » dit-elle désinvolte.

« Non vraiment... je suis horrible quand on me réveille. »

« C'est rien Bella. »

« Ok, merci en tout cas. »

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil, elle avait compris que je la remerciai aussi de ne rien avoir dit aux autres.

« Je pense que si tu es nerveuse c'est parce que personne ne t'intéresse au dehors. » continua Alice.

« Moi non plus ! » argua Rosalie mais toutes nous lui lançâmes un regard qui signifiait 'arrête de te voiler la face'.

« Jane non plus. » pointa Cynthia.

Jane se mit à rougir, c'était la première fois que je la voyais ainsi. Elle soupira et secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux blonds la cachèrent mais je crus voir une larme sur sa joue droite. Je me penchai vers elle et lui pris les mains dans les miennes.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de nous en parler. » la rassurai-je.

« Je pense qu'Alice a raison, c'est parce que tu n'as personne sur qui tu craques. » conclut-elle.

Le cours du jour allait être consacré au Kama Sutra, après la séance photo, Edward arriva. Il paraissait fatigué et nerveux. Tanya lui apporta un café, ils ne parlèrent pas mais leurs regards étaient une fois de plus lourds de sens... que je ne pouvais pas saisir.

« Bonjour à toutes. »

« Bonjour monsieur le professeur. »

Il nous sourit, puis il **me** sourit en **me** regardant. Il semblait vraiment fatigué mais quand même détendu.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons rentrer dans le vif du sujet puisque nous allons consacrer la matinée à parler sexe. Voici quelques us et coutumes d'ailleurs, histoire de mettre à mal définitivement la notion d'une "norme" à laquelle chacun devrait se conformer. Dans l'Afrique traditionnelle l'éjaculation rapide est valorisée. Quant à la fellation, elle ne se pratique pas. Dans le Kama Sutra, on ne parle pas de fellation non plus. Le baiser n'est pas non plus un plaisir universel. Il y a juste un siècle, les Français y goûtaient déjà, tandis que les Anglais l'ignoraient, d'où l'appellation "French kiss". Aujourd'hui, les britanniques ont adopté cette expression érotique, mais en Chine, elle demeure impensable en public. Au Sénégal, jusque récemment, on n'embrassait pas non plus, ni sur la bouche, ni même sur le visage. Toutes ces traditions culturelles émanent d'une vision du monde et de croyances religieuses qui tendent à s'estomper avec la fameuse « mondialisation ». Au pays des geishas cependant, l'érotisme se heurte à un autre obstacle : l'exiguïté du territoire. Plusieurs générations dorment à même le sol dans la même pièce, ce qui n'est pas idéal pour l'intimité. Mais "l'empire des sens" n'est pas à bout de ressources : les Japonais ont créé des hôtels spécifiques permettant aux couples légaux de se retrouver. Murs rouges, miroirs au plafond, lits qui vibrent invitent à une nuit de noces sans cesse renouvelée. Selon les cultures, le rapport au sexe peut-être donc très différent. »

Quand il prononçait le mot 'sexe', je devais serrer les cuisses, et plus le cours avança, plus je dus me retenir d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait faire avec son sexe... Je n'oserais plus le regarder sinon et j'avais rendez-vous avec lui ce soir, hors de question de le gâcher par ma timidité et mes fantasmes.

« Mesdemoiselles, vous aller découvrir les positions sexuelles, vous allez devoir choisir trois d'entre elle pour vous y exercer, bien sur on élimine la position du missionnaire et celle de la levrette. Je vais vous diffuser un film explicatif et... »

« C'est toi qui y fais les démonstrations ? » le taquina Alice.

« Non. Donc, notez bien le nom de chaque position que vous voulez perfectionner. Lors de l'atelier, vous aller les pratiquer évidemment en exercice. »

« Dommage. » déplora Cynthia.

Le film commença.

« Le Kâmasûtra vient du sanskrit Kāmasūtra, composé de Kâma, « le désir », et de sûtra, « l'aphorisme », soit littéralement « les aphorismes du désir ». C'est un recueil indien traitant des diverses activités de ce que recouvre l'expression « vie privée » aujourd'hui, écrit entre les 6e et 7e siècles, attribué à Vâtsyâyana. Il réunit des ouvrages indiens spécialisés dans les arts amoureux et les pratiques sexuelles. Il est principalement connu dans le monde pour ses soixante-quatre positions sexuelles de bases mais il y en a trois cent. Ces pratiques sexuelles sont à l'origine un yoga, certaines positions demandent beaucoup de souplesse et de force. »

Un couple apparut, tous deux beaux et nus, logique. Ils nous épargnèrent les gémissements ridicules et les mots grossiers, on entendait leur respiration hachée, cela suffit à rendre tout ça très réel et déjà à la quatrième position, j'étais toute émoustillée. Chaque position était décrite puis les deux acteurs la pratiquaient pendant quelques minutes et étaient filmés sous plusieurs angles. Edward s'était posté à la dernière table derrière moi, je pouvais sentir son odeur, accentuant encore plus mon trouble face à ce film.

Au bout de plus d'une heure et des soixante-quatre positions de bases, le film se termina enfin, j'étais légèrement en sueur et rouge, mes camarades n'étaient pas en reste, constatai-je quand le professeur releva les stores.

« Je vois que ça vous a donné matière à réfléchir et ressentir, nous dit-il. Vous avez toutes noté trois positions au moins ? »

Nous acquiesçâmes, j'en avais même cinq mais le Tigre et le Dragon et le Nirvana qui étaient des variantes de la levrette et du missionnaire.

« Alice ? »

« La chaise à bascule, le cerf en rut et les grenouilles. »

« Esmé ? »

« L'union du lotus, l'aurore boréale, le moulin à vent. »

« Rosalie ? »

« Le canapé voyeur, Andromaque au galop et la mystérieuse entrevue. »

« Jane ? »

« La chaise longue, le néophyte, la tigresse. »

« Bella ? »

« Le bateau ivre, le collier de Vénus et dos au mur. » réussis-je à répondre sans (plus) rougir.

« Cynthia ? »

« Le coquillage, la fleur éclatée et l'Indra. »

« Bien... chacune a ses préférences, c'est très bien. Faisons une pause, il nous restera ensuite trente minutes de cours, nous reviendrons sur les positions. »

Mes camarades partagèrent leur ressenti quant à la vidéo, chacune avait été agréablement surprises que ça ne soit pas surjoué. Toutes nous étions curieuses des choix des autres et personnellement j'étais prête à essayer toutes les positions. Une fois de retour en classe, Edward déplaça du mur vers le tableau les dessins représentant les soixante-quatre positions du Kamasutra.

« Lors de l'atelier, vous apprendrez exactement comment reproduire ces positions. Je voudrais que vous me disiez ce que vous attendez de ces positions, puisque après tout, vous pourriez vous contentez d'une seule et de la plus simple qui plus est. Alice ? »

« C'est vrai que je pourrais me satisfaire d'une position, nous dit-elle. Mais j'ai toujours aimé varier, pas forcément pour mon plaisir mais pour celui de mes amants, histoire qu'ils ne s'ennuient pas. »

« J'ai dans l'idée qu'on ne doit jamais s'ennuyer avec toi. » répliqua gentiment le professeur.

« Disons que... enfin, je sais que hors du lit, je peux effrayer certains hommes, je suis une pile électrique, il n'est pas facile de me suivre. Alors au lit, je donne et je suis très bonne pour ça. »

« Tu ne veux pas recevoir aussi ? »

« Euh... je jouis de toute façon. C'est vrai que certaines positions sont plus agréables et faciles, d'autres procurent plus de sensations mais pour moi, c'est du pareil au même. »

Je trouvais cela assez triste que pour plaire, elle s'était mise au second plan et donnait sans espérer plus que de garder son homme.

« Alice, réfléchis à ça : donner et recevoir. S'il y a bien une chose que le Kamasutra nous apprend est que le but de l'acte est la symbiose du couple, l'harmonie et le partage. En ne recherchant rien pour toi, tu déséquilibres toujours tes relations. »

« Je n'y ai jamais pensé... je le faisais et voilà. »

Il lui sourit, comme souvent, avec bienveillance et cette fois-ci avec aussi de la compassion. Ils se ressemblaient tous les deux tout en étant si différents, leur lien était si neuf mais profond. Je me dis que c'était sans doute ce genre de lien que partageaient des frères et sœurs, l'acceptation et l'amour.

« Esmé ? »

« Je veux justement ce que tu as dit : l'harmonie et le partage. J'ai choisi des positions où on est face à face pour cette raison. »

« Je vois, tu ne veux pas dissocier amour et sexe. »

« Exactement, je veux être aimée et aimer, de toutes les manières possibles. »

« Bien... tu es sur la bonne voie. Rosalie ? »

« J'aimerais la passion, même si comme Esmé j'ai envie d'amour autant que de sexe. Je veux un homme fort capable de me prendre de toutes les façons avec ardeur. »

« Tu penses être prête pour ça ? » insista Edward et Rosalie se vexa.

« Oui. »

« Ok. Jane ? »

« Juste le plaisir, je ne cherche pas forcément le grand amour, je veux apprendre à prendre et à donner du plaisir. »

« Bella ? »

« Amour et sexe aussi. Et la passion. Et le partage. »

J'étais incapable de former une phrase cohérente parce qu'il me dévisageait gravement, et que j'avais la sensation d'être toute nue en me confiant ainsi. C'était effrayant et excitant à la fois.

« Cynthia ? »

« À mon âge, on cherche surtout à pimenter sans avoir à faire des tas d'acrobaties. Et je sais que je ferai l'amour qu'avec mon mari, donc l'amour est là. Nous sommes très respectueux l'un de l'autre, rarement en conflit et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il nous manque la passion. »

« Je vois, tu ne vas pas regretter ce stage, j'en suis convaincu. Je vais vous révéler les dix positions préférées des hommes, c'est une généralité mais ça peut vous donner des idées et vous aider à comprendre vos amants. En aucun cas vous ne devez pour autant renoncer à vos positions. »

Il se tourna vers les dessins et en désigna un... pas n'importe lequel.

« La levrette, pour donner du plaisir à votre homme, il suffit, en réalité, de vous mettre à quatre pattes. Et pas que d'ailleurs. Parce que la levrette connaît de nombreuses variantes. Elle est aussi une des positions préférées des femmes, c'est pourquoi je vous ai dit d'office d'éliminer aussi celle-ci de votre choix. Ce qu'il plait le plus à l'homme c'est de dominer, de contrôler la cadence, son plaisir et le vôtre par la même occasion. Ensuite, le missionnaire : ne croyez pas que les gars ne rêvent que de positions tordues ou encore de plan à plusieurs, les hommes aiment aussi la simplicité et le face à face. Vous regardez prendre du plaisir lui en procure tout autant. L'enclume est une variante du missionnaire très agréable et réclame toute votre souplesse. L'homme apprécie la pénétration plus profonde. Le 69 : si l'homme aime la pénétration, il serait absurde de croire qu'il n'a pas besoin de préliminaires, de montée de désir et d'échauffements. Le 69 devient alors, pour lui, la meilleure entrée en matière qui soit. »

Cynthia soupira et fit sembler de s'éventer, Alice rit, Esmé rougissait et Rose écoutait attentivement.

« Tu penses qu'on peut satisfaire un homme sans pénétration ? » demanda Jane à notre professeur.

« Oui mais pas à long terme. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et je vis encore une ombre triste sur son visage, comme lors du petit-déjeuner.

« Attaquons les choses sérieuses, mesdemoiselles, continua Edward. Pour plaire à votre amant, pour le faire grimper au rideau et lui faire oublier l'heure, l'endroit, l'année, votre rôle n'est pas de jouer à l'étoile de mer. Prenez les devants, chevauchez votre homme de face ou de dos et montrez lui que vous pouvez aussi avoir tout le contrôle de la situation et il aimera votre prise d'initiative. Le lotus : simple mais efficace. L'homme peut à sa guise contrôler le rythme ses mains sur vos fesses. Puis, les petites cuillères : ça n'est pas la position la plus... sauvage et c'est assumé, ainsi il peut vous caresser en même temps. Vient après la sodomie qui est encore marquée par le sceau du tabou mais qui plait beaucoup aux hommes justement à cause de l'interdit qu'il veut franchir coûte que coûte. Enfin la fellation, sans surprise. Plus qu'un préliminaire, la fellation est à l'homme ce que le cunnilingus est à la femme : un plaisir intense. Vous vous occupez de lui. Votre préoccupation première reste de lui procurer du plaisir. Je suppose que toutes, au début ou encore maintenant, vous avez pensé que c'était humiliant, mais il n'en ai rien. Malgré tout, l'homme apprécie beaucoup à ce moment de dominer la situation tout en étant soumis à sa partenaire qui mène la danse. Ah oui, une autre ! Les ciseaux sexy : vous êtes allongée sur une table, vos jambes sont droites, croisées, en l'air et posée contre le torse de l'homme qui peut vous toucher, vous regarder et contrôler. »

J'avais visualisé chaque position qu'il venait de citer, bien sûr je lui faisais tout ça, seul le 69 ne m'attirait pas spécialement, mais je retins toutes ces précieuses informations. Si Edward était un homme comme les autres, je saurais le satisfaire... Ok je rêvais mais au cas où...

Je quittai la classe avec mes camarades et Edward nous suivit. Avant que je franchisse la porte, il me retint par le bras.

« A ce soir Bella. »

« A ce soir Edward. » répondis-je.

Il me sourit, me relâcha puis retourna vers son bureau et je sortis de la classe, enflammée par sa main sur moi.

_oOo_

Nous déjeunâmes dans la bonne humeur, nous apprenions toutes à nous connaître et nous n'hésitâmes plus à nous confier, même si je devais mentir sur mon véritable métier. En remontant dans nos chambres, Alice insista auprès d'Esmé pour téléphoner à Carlisle mais cette dernière hésitait car elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

« Tu n'en as pas besoin ! » intervint Cynthia.

« Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous parler en dehors du temple. Je suis censée être en Grèce, je vous le rappelle... Non ça n'ira pas et je sais que je vais être trop nerveuse. »

« Il ne va rien se passer là-bas en ton absence ? Ça pourrait te donner un prétexte. » lui dis-je.

« Oui, il va y avoir une vente aux enchères, et ça m'embête un peu de ne pas y assister. Mais ça n'est pas avant lundi. »

« Invente quelque chose, demande-lui de vérifier un détail. » lui conseillai-je.

Esmé sourit, gagnant peu à peu de l'assurance. Cynthia lui tendit son téléphone portable et finit par le lui mettre dans la main. Esmé souffla puis composa très vite un numéro.

« Mets le haut parleur ! » s'écria Alice à la première sonnerie.

_« Allo ? »_

L'homme avait une voix sensuelle et douce...

« Bonjour Carlisle... »

_« Esmé ! » _

Il semblait ravi de l'entendre, il l'avait reconnue, c'était si touchant.

« Oui c'est moi, Carlisle je suis désolée si je te dérange... je crois avoir oublié de confirmer avec le traiteur pour la vente aux enchères. »

_« Oh ? Je peux le faire pour toi. »_

« Ça serait vraiment formidable, je m'en voudrais si il y a un problème. »

_« Aucun soucis... tu es joignable sur ton bateau ? »_

« Non, j'ai emprunté le téléphone d'une autre passagère mais... »

Alice lui murmura :

« Dis-lui que tu le rappelles demain. »

Esmé acquiesça, inspira puis reprit avec Carlisle.

« Je peux te téléphoner demain, à la même heure, je ne serais pas tranquille sinon. »

_« Bien sûr... Où se trouve ce dossier ? »_

« Mon bureau est dans la salle bleue, en face de celui de l'aumônier. Le dossier est sur le bureau dans une pochette blanche... tout y est. »

_« Très bien. Ne t'inquiète de rien. »_

« Merci. »

_« Alors, comment est la Grèce ? »_

« C'est un pays magnifique. » répondit-elle en rougissant, mal à l'aise de mentir, je connaissais ça.

_« Je ne veux pas te garder trop longtemps, tu appelles de loin et avec un téléphoné prêté. Je m'occupe du traiteur. »_

« Ok... merci Carlisle. »

_« De rien Esmé, à demain et bonne nuit. »_

« A demain... Oh ! »

Il avait déjà raccroché et nous dévisageâmes Esmé qui paraissait mortifiée.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Cynthia.

« Dans mon bureau il y a une photo de lui... S'il la voit... »

« Tu penses qu'il la verra ? Elle est accrochée au mur ? »

« Non mais... je l'ai caché sous le clavier de mon ordinateur. »

« Il te reste vingt quatre heures pour justifier ça au cas où il t'en parle. » la rassura Alice.

« Il ne va sans doute pas regarder sous ton clavier, tu as laissé en évidence le dossier. » ajoutai-je.

« Oui... oui... ce qui est fait est fait de toute façon. Allons nous préparer pour l'atelier, c'est dans la salle de sport je crois. »

J'enfilai un pantalon moulant en coton noir et un large t-shirt couleur pêche. J'hésitais longuement entre mes converses et une paire de ballerines noires, optai finalement pour les ballerines. A notre arrivée en salle de sport, nos guides nous désignèrent les tapis que nous utilisions en cours de yoga.

« Bon après-midi, nous souhaita Irina. L'atelier d'aujourd'hui va être un entrainement à vos positions sexuelles. Edward vous l'a dit, toutes les positions du Kamasutra sont considérées comme des positions de yoga. Nous allons commencer par des étirements. »

Nous imitâmes Irina, elle nous fit faire ensuite une série d'étirements à deux, par groupe. Jane était concentrée mais définitivement moins enjouée que les jours précédents.

« Tout va bien ? » soufflai-je.

J'avais cru être responsable de sa froideur au petit-déjeuner mais il n'en était rien, j'en étais désormais certaine.

« Oui. »

« Tu n'en as pas l'air. »

« J'ai reçu une mauvaise nouvelle hier, en rentrant du rendez-vous. »

« Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler. »

Irina nous demanda alors de nous assoir.

« Nous allons commencer avec les positions, le but est de tester chacune avec votre partenaire de groupe pendant cinq minutes. Je sais que ça va vous paraître bizarre mais c'est important. Vous devez oublier votre pudeur ou votre gêne et faire confiance à votre partenaire. »

C'était l'occasion de prouver à Jane qu'elle pouvait se confier, je me sentais en devoir de l'aider.

Kate et Irina allèrent rejoindre chacune leurs élèves et Tanya vint avec nous deux et nous nous levâmes de nos tapis.

« Alors on commence par qui ? »

Jane accepta de commencer et énonça ses positions.

« Bella, regarde bien, tu vas devoir aider Jane ensuite en faisant l'homme, tu vas répéter ce que je vais faire. Vous êtes prêtes ? Alors la chaise longue : allonge-toi, moi je m'assois à genoux devant toi... Tu as bien fait de la choisir Jane, car tu est souple. Pose tes jambes sur mes épaules. Puis, fais glisser tes pieds jusqu'à ma poitrine. Cette position permet de stimuler son point G plus facilement. Voilà, moi je fais un mouvement de balancier, de l'avant vers l'arrière. Pour un câlin moins acrobatique, pose l'arrière de tes genoux sur les épaules de ton amant. Tu as compris Bella ? »

« Euh... »

« Irina va donner le top départ des cinq minutes d'entrainement. Prends ma place Bella. »

Je le fis, Jane gloussa ce qui me détendit aussitôt. Mais je ne me voyais pas du tout imiter Tanya dans le rôle de l'homme... c'était trop bizarre.

« Allez les filles, on commence, ne soyez pas pudiques, pour celles qui font l'homme, ne vous prenez pas la tête, inutile de bouger frénétiquement, nous dit Irina, mais faites quelques mouvements pour tenter de déstabiliser l'autre. Les femmes doivent bien tenir leur position. »

Tanya me fit un clin d'oeil, l'exercice commença et Jane et moi ne bougeâmes quasiment pas. Notre guide s'assit derrière moi au bout de quelques minutes, elle passa ses bras autour de moi pour poser ses mains sur les miennes et les guida.

« Attrape-la fermement en haut des cuisses, voilà... Ça va Jane ? »

« Oui... »

Elle expira bruyamment et je m'étonnais, elle ne paraissait pas faire d'effort pourtant.

« Ok... ça te tire derrière les jambes ? »

« Ouais. »

« Tiens le coup. Bella, penche-toi bien au-dessus d'elle... comme ça. »

Irina tapa ensuite dans ses mains ensuite pour signifier la fin du premier exercice. Nous enchainâmes avec Jane, le néophyte me cassa le dos et Tanya convint que c'état une position de transition car l'homme était à genou, entre les jambes de la femme et devait lui soulever le bassin à bout de bras et la pénétrer le plus profondément possible. Enfin, pour la position de la tigresse je m'assis et pris par la taille Jane. Elle écarta ses jambes et posa ses pieds sur mes épaules. D'une main, elle se tenait par terre et mit son autre bras autour de mon cou. Jane était légère, malgré tout, je peinais à tenir la position.

« A toi Bella, dit ensuite Tanya. »

« J'ai choisi le bateau ivre, le collier de Vénus et dos au mur. »

« Viens là Jane. Alors le bateau ivre : Bella tu t'allonges de manière à laisser tes jambes flotter dans l'air. Jane tu t'agenouilles s'agenouille là... voilà, soulève et écarte les jambes de Bella en lui tenant les chevilles. Et tu diriges Jane, l'homme pénètre la femme et domine largement le va-et-vient et il penche sa partenaire d'un côté puis de l'autre. Les sensations, au niveau du vagin, s'accordent à celle ressenties par le mouvement. La pénétration est profonde et l'homme ralentit ou accélère le va-et-vient et peut changer l'inclinaison du bassin de la femme ou l'angle des cuisses. Si cela est nécessaire, un coussin placé sous les fesses de la femme pour faciliter la pénétration. »

« J'aime bien celle-ci, nous confia Jane. Ça te plait Bella ? »

« Oui. »

C'était... vraiment intéressant, je fis de mon mieux pour faire abstraction de Jane qui me tirait péniblement vers le haut en soufflant et grognant, de Tanya qui posait ses mains sur mes fesses pour que je me soulève toujours plus, de mes autres camarades toutes aussi occupées. Je fermai les yeux et imaginais Edward... les cinq minutes passèrent vite.

« Ensuite, le collier de Vénus, pour l'homme avoir autour du cou les jambes de sa partenaire et pouvoir plonger le regard entre ses cuisses écartées donne une dimension presque magique. La position de base est classique, avec la femme allongée sur le dos au bord d'un lit assez haut ou d'une table, les cuisses relevées en équerre. L'homme se tient debout entre les cuisses et place les jambes de la femme sur lui, les chevilles sur ses épaules, les pieds se rejoignant derrière sa tête. Il serre les cuisses de la femme contre lui, fermement, puis pivote pour lui faire quitter son appui et l'amener au dessus du vide, hors de tout support : si elle a de bons abdominaux, elle peut rester ainsi en équerre par rapport à l'homme. »

Je regrettais finalement mon choix. Tanya me fit m'allonger sur un transat apporté pour l'occasion, Jane apprécia encore mon choix et tandis que je me forçais à bien garder les jambes en équerre, elles parlèrent de... sodomie.

« Je vais chercher Edward pour la dernière position. » annonça ensuite Tanya et je ne pus rien dire pour la stopper.

Elle revint moins d'une minute plus tard, Edward me regarda avec appréhension.

« Le dos contre le mur... » lui dit seulement Tanya.

« Pourquoi tu ne la lui fais pas faire sur un des bancs de musculation ? »

« Ça ne marchera pas, Jane est très grande et moi encore plus. Ok Bella, tu suis Edward, contre le miroir de danse, tu te tiens bien à lui, tu pourras te tenir à la barre au cas où. »

Je suivis le professeur, le miroir de danse était à l'autre bout de la salle de sport, de là nous ne pouvions plus entendre ce que les autres disaient.

« Ok Bella, viens là... »

Il passa mes bras autour de son cou et d'une main autour de ma taille, il me souleva. J'étais tétanisée, trop proche de lui pour penser clairement. Cette position, celle qui m'avait toujours faite fantasmer, je devais l'exercer avec cet homme, celui qui me faisais tant fantasmer...

« Passe tes jambes autour de ma taille... voilà. Ta difficulté est d'être constante, tu ne dois pas retirer tes jambes sinon tu risques de faire sortir le sexe de ton partenaire de toi et dans un tel moment, il ne réagira pas assez vite et son sexe tapera contre ton pubis ou en toi mais dans un mauvais angle. Ça peut être douloureux pour les deux. »

« Tout le monde est prêt ? » cria Irina.

« Oui ! »

« Top ! »

Edward ne bougea pas, j'étais à la fois déçue et soulagée. Je n'aurais pas été capable de garder une contenance s'il s'était plaqué contre moi, s'il s'était frotté comme Jane l'avait fait. J'étais déçue de ne pas être encore plus prêt de lui.

« Je vais mettre une main sous tes fesses et l'autre contre le miroir, et après je les mettrai sous tes genoux, ok ? »

Je hochai la tête, aucun mot n'allait sortir de ma bouche.

Ses mains sur moi étaient divines et c'était presque normal. Je me remémorais nos baisers de la veille, n'ayant plus le choix que de fermer les yeux. J'étais enivrée par l'odeur de mon professeur, pas la caresse de son souffle sur ma bouche, par la douceur de ses cheveux sur sa nuque, …

Lentement il passa ses mains sous mes genoux et j'ouvris les yeux en le sentant contre mon centre. Ça ne dura malheureusement qu'une seconde.

« Comme ça, la pénétration est plus profonde. »

« Tu n'es pas fatigué ? » articulai-je avec difficulté.

« Non, tu es toute légère... et tu rougis ! »

Il rit tout bas et je me mordis la lèvre... cet homme allait me rendre folle.

« C'est agréable de savoir que je peux te faire rougir. »

« Tu le fais sans cesse. » confessai-je.

« Fini ! » cria alors Irina.

Edward me fit glisser le long de son corps puis me relâcha.

« Allons-y. »

Kate le réquisitionna aussitôt.

« Aide aussi Rosalie avec le canapé voyeur. »

Mon cœur se serra, il venait de partager avec moi un moment intime et je devais encore le regarder en faire autant avec une autre. Le professeur s'assit sur la chaise qui était nécessaire puis Kate aida Rosalie à s'installer d'abord à califourchon sur lui. Puis elle se renversa en arrière et Edward la maintint en tenant ses cuisses. Ses doigts étaient proches du sexe de Rosalie, il ne me semblait pas plus excité que ça alors que ma camarade était splendide...

Tout arriva très vite, Rosalie retint un sanglot et commença à glisser vers le sol. Edward resserra sa prise, la jeune femme se redressa et lui donna un violent coup de poing au visage. Elle retomba par terre et s'éloigna en courant. Les guides la suivirent ainsi qu'Esmé.

« Tu vas bien Edward ? » demanda Alice.

« Oui... elle a une sacrée force ! »

Son œil gauche était déjà rougi mais il ne saignait pas.

« Je suis allé trop loin... » maugréa-t-il.

« Comment ça ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

« Ce matin... elle a dit être prête, alors quand Kate m'a dit de l'aider, j'ai fait exprès de la toucher entre ses cuisses, je n'y étais pas obligé. Je voulais voir sa réaction. »

« Tu prends vraiment à cœur ta mission. » le complimenta Cynthia.

« Bien sur. Je vais aller mettre un glaçon dessus puis il faut que je lui parle. »

Il quitta rapidement la salle de sport et Alice nous proposa de commencer la séance de sport puisque nous étions déjà en tenue et échauffées.

« C'est hyper sexe ce que tu as fait avec Edward. » me dit Jane.

« Tu trouves ? »

« Oui, j'aime bien toutes les positions que tu as choisis. »

« Euh... merci. »

Jane se tourna ensuite vers Cynthia et alla s'installer près d'elle sur les machines. Je les entendis parler sexe, Jane voulait tout savoir du ressenti et Cynthia était la seule à véritablement aimer son amant, le même depuis tant d'années. Alice aussi écoutait mais ne disait rien et je la voyais peu à peu se rembrunir.

« J'ai vraiment raté quelque chose. » nous confia-t-elle ensuite.

« Ne dis pas ça, tu as appris beaucoup et maintenant tu sais. » la consola Cynthia.

« J'ai perdu ma vie à courir après les hommes, juste pour être aimée et ça n'a jamais marché... Mon dieu j'espère que Jasper est le bon... Je le sens mais je me suis souvent trompée dans le passé. »

Peu après Esmé revint avec Rosalie, un bras autour de ses épaules. Irina arriva aussi et nous commençâmes le cours de yoga. Avec toute cette histoire, j'en avais presque oublié mon rendez-vous, quand je le réalisai en retournant dans ma chambre, la panique m'envahit et je me figeai dans les escaliers.

« Voilà on y est, elle pète un boulon, dit simplement Rose. Allez vous doucher, je m'occupe d'elle. Faites vite, elle va nous donner du fil à retordre. »

Elle me poussa à marcher et une fois dans ma chambre, elle me fit assoir sur le lit.

« Bella, tu peux le faire ! Ça n'est rien qu'un exercice. Tu connais Edward, tu le connais bien même. »

Son ton sarcastique me tira de mon agonie et je me levai, les poings sur les hanches.

« Ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Que tu le connais bien, ça va faire une semaine que nous sommes ici, tu l'as embrassé, il a simulé une position sexuelle, tu as même déjà déjeuné en tête à tête avec lui alors tu n'as pas de raisons d'être nerveuse ! »

Elle avait raison, bien sur, il n'y avait aucune raison. Mes camarades ne ressentaient sans doute pas la même chose que moi. Je me sentis un peu minable d'avoir craqué sur le professeur, j'étais la seule, les autres avaient bien compris quel était son rôle. Il était payé pour parler de sexe, pour être sexy aussi, pour nous éveiller, pour nous apprendre...

« Je peux le faire, je peux le faire, je peux le faire... » répétai-je en allant sous la douche.

Rosalie me demanda au moins dix fois si j'allais arriver à me laver seule, je la poussai dehors. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, je ne me masturbais pas, j'étais encore nerveuse et surtout je savais que mes amies allaient arriver rapidement, j'aurais eu trop honte qu'elles m'entendent.

« Bella ? Tu veux toujours mettre ma robe ? » m'appela Alice depuis ma chambre.

« Oui ! Mais trouve une astuce pour le décolleté. »

« Même pas en rêve. » ricana-t-elle au moment où je stoppai le jet d'eau.

« On pourrait essayer cette robe, pointa Esmé. Après tout, c'est un premier rendez-vous. »

« Non, Bella doit rendre fou son rencard. Et avec un tel décolleté, il ne va pas pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux... vous avez vu sa poitrine ? »

« Eh ! »

Je sortis au plus vite de la salle de bains après avoir enfilé un peignoir.

« J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas ce décolleté, il est trop profond. »

Rosalie soupira et sortit, elle revint une minute plus tard avec un haut noir satiné à bretelles fines.

« Mets ça en dessous, il remonte assez haut. »

Alice la fusilla du regard.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! »

« Parce que sinon on aura plus de professeur pour la fin du stage ! » s'écria Rose avec emphase.

Les filles se moquèrent aussi de mon béguin pour Edward, je n'avais vraiment pas su être discrète. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas les croire quand elles m'affirmèrent qu'il n'était pas insensible à mon charme.

« Il joue son rôle. » pointai-je tandis qu'Alice me maquillait.

Esmé me fit une rapide manucure et Cynthia s'occupa de mes pieds. Rosalie s'affairait à mes cheveux, Jane, elle, avait décidé de me détendre, elle revint avec un grand verre.

« Bois. »

« C'est de l'alcool. » pointai-je.

« Oui, c'est pour que tu déstresses. Bois. »

La boisson était sucrée, délicieuse, Alice me força à lui faire gouter.

« C'est bon, c'est quoi ? »

Elle se lança avec Jane dans une conversation sur les cocktails, je les écoutais attentivement, oubliant l'issue de cette séance.

A vingt heures, j'étais prête, Alice n'avait pas forcé sur le maquillage, Rosalie m'avait coiffée simplement, mes ongles étaient roses pâles, ne restait plus qu'à enfiler des escarpins à talons hauts de quatre centimètres.

« On va dîner, bonne chance. » me dit Esmé.

Je fis le maximum pour ne pas les supplier de rester avec moi, il me restait une demi-heure avant de rejoindre Edward, ce fut la demi-heure la plus longue de mon existence, je la passai à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre et quand enfin le moment tant attendu arriva, je parvenais à marcher normalement malgré les talons.

En descendant les escaliers, je me forçai à ne pas penser, juste avancer.

« Tu es magnifique Bella. »

Tanya m'attendait au bas des escaliers, je sursautai en entendant sa voix et loupai deux marches, je me rattrapai à la rampe à la dernière seconde.

« Oh pardon ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. »

« Je voulais juste te parler un instant avant le rendez-vous. »

« Ok. »

Je la suivis dans l'entrée, dépitée de retarder mon rendez-vous.

« Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance et te donner quelques recommandations. »

Je ne dis rien, nerveuse, je pensais que si mes camarades avaient compris que je craquais pour Edward, Tanya aussi l'avait surement remarqué.

« Il faut que tu joues le jeu, c'est primordial. Edward m'a dit pour votre scénario, c'est parfait je dois dire que ça te correspond bien. Tu vas entrer dans la salle à manger et ne pas voir ton professeur mais cet homme rencontré dans à la libraire, celui avec qui tu as déjà parlé. Ne te stresse pas maintenant car ça sera pire pour toi sinon lors d'un vrai rendez-vous. »

Un vrai rendez-vous... pas avec Edward... la vie savait être cruelle...

« Tu es prête ? »

« Oui, je crois. »

« Bien. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me voir après, ma chambre est au deuxième étage, au dessus des vôtres, troisième porte à droite. Je dors tard. »

« Merci. »

« Allez, va séduire cet homme ! »

J'entrai dans la salle à manger, je le vis aussitôt, à deux mètres de moi, si beau. Il portait sa tenue des rendez-vous, un costume noir et une chemise bleu pâle sans cravate.

« Bonsoir Bella. »

« Bonsoir Edward. »

« Asseyons-nous ? »

Il me prit la main et me guida jusqu'à une chaise, la tira et me laissa m'installer. Quand il alla ensuite s'assoir de l'autre côté de la table, je vis enfin que la pièce était très différente, la table était plus petite, nous n'étions qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre. L'éclairage était réduit à une lampe au coin de la pièce et une autre plus petite sur la table. Une bouteille de champagne était déjà posée dans un seau de glace, une rose rouge avait été mise dans mon assiette. Je la pris et la portai vers mon visage.

« Tu es vraiment ravissante ce soir. »

« Merci. »

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui... et toi ? »

« J'avais hâte de te revoir... Tu as vu mon message ce matin ? »

« Oui, j'ai eu peur de t'en parler. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne voulais pas t'attirer d'ennui... Avec les guides. »

Il fronça ses sourcils.

« Oh... tu sais je suis très libre de mes actions ici, je peux faire tout ce que j'estime nécessaire pour la réussite de chaque stagiaire. »

« Et c'était nécessaire ? »

« Si nous suivons le scénario, je t'aurais envoyé le même message par téléphone. »

« Ah... »

Donc c'était juste pour coller au scénario... tant pis.

« Habituellement, on me croit le patron des filles, un peu comme Charlie et ses drôles de dames. »

« Oui ça collerait presque. »

« Tu es très perspicace, trop sans doute. »

Il rit nerveusement puis leva les mains en l'air.

« On s'arrête là, on reprend notre soirée sans parler du stage et de la réalité. »

« Ok. »

Mais j'étais apparemment incapable de me concentrer pour oublier qu'il était mon professeur.

« Il y a une technique aussi pour le premier rendez-vous ? » demandai-je, les yeux rivés sur la rose que je tenais toujours dans ma main.

« Non, dit-il, pas quand tu cherches quelque chose de vrai. »

« Mais pour les coups d'un soir si ? » plaisantai-je, le regrettant aussitôt.

J'étais même mortifiée et maudis Jane pour son cocktail. La dernière chose que je souhaitais était de me faire passer pour une femme capable d'enchainer les amants. Edward me prit la main et la serra brièvement, comme pour me ramener à notre soirée.

« Je ne t'apprendrai pas cela. »

« Je ne veux pas... je... j'ai dit ça pour plaisanter. »

« Bella, tu vas retourner dans l'entrée et revenir ici, nous recommençons le rendez-vous sans décrochage cette fois-ci, ok ? »

« Oui. »

« On ne parle plus du stage, tu n'es plus une élève et je ne suis plus ton professeur. Maintenant, pars et reviens vite. »

Et ce fut ce que nous fîmes, il engagea la conversation ensuite sur notre rencontre à la librairie.

« Edward, rappelle-moi ce que tu fais dans la vie ? »

« Avocat. »

Je fus surprise et un peu déçue...

« Quoi? »

« J'ai du mal à t'imaginer en avocat. » lui dis-je.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je n'en sais rien... Ça ne colle pas, c'est pas pour toi. »

Il rit et je me rassurai, je ne l'avais pas vexé au moins.

« Je veux bien te croire... en fait mon père a toujours voulu que je devienne avocat comme lui, j'ai fait un an en fac de droit et j'ai laissé tomber. Ça n'est pas pour moi, tu as vu juste. »

« Je n'aurais pas aimé passer la soirée avec un avocat. » ajoutai-je, espiègle.

Ce cocktail était très efficace, ou bien était-ce le champagne...

Irina arriva alors et nous servit l'entrée, elle s'éclipsa aussitôt les assiettes déposées.

« Alors que fais-tu ? » le questionnai-je à nouveau.

« Musicien, ça te plairait ? »

« Comme Jasper ? »

« Non, je préfère la musique classique et le jazz. »

« Alors ça me va. »

« Un musicien inconnu et fauché. » compléta-t-il.

« Du moment que tu vis de ta passion. Moi aussi je... »

« Oui ? »

J'avais failli me trahir. Je n'étais qu'une secrétaire de direction, ça n'avait rien d'une vocation. Le journalisme était ma passion, mon rêve d'adolescente, j'aurais aimé lui en parler.

« Moi aussi j'aurais aimé être musicienne, me rattrapai-je. Ma mère m'avait inscrite à des cours de piano, ça me plaisait mais je n'étais vraiment pas douée, une vraie catastrophe. De quel instrument joues-tu ? »

« Du piano. »

J'aurais si facilement craqué sur lui aussi en le rencontrant dans la vraie vie.

« Où te produis-tu ? »

« Au New Moon Club, c'est à Portland, tous les samedis soirs. Je compose aussi. »

« Je suis certaine que tu es très doué. » affirmai-je. J'aime beaucoup « Clair de Lune » de Debussy. Quand je suis stressée ou un peu triste, je l'écoute et je vais mieux. »

« Oui c'est un bon morceau. »

« Quel est celui que tu préfères ? »

« Sonate au Clair de Lune » de Beethoven. »

« Ah... deux concurrents. » ris-je.

« En effet... mais si proches. »

« Sonate au Clair de Lune » est très sombre... on imagine la douleur et le deuil, la recherche de la vengeance. »

« Tu as vu juste mais ça n'était pas le thème, c'était un morceau composé pour une jeune comtesse dont Beethoven était amoureux. Par la suite, les interprétations lui ont donné cette tonalité sombre, funéraire même. Malgré tout, c'est mon morceau préféré, et j'avoue que je ne le vois pas non plus comme un morceau joyeux ou passionné. »

Je ne sus quoi répondre, il s'y connaissait, c'est évident. S'était-il vraiment livré ? Pouvais-je croire que mon professeur était un féru de musique classique ?

« Tu as un morceau de jazz préféré ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je jouais un instant avec mon entrée, découvris alors que je mangeais depuis cinq minutes du homard...

« Je n'en connais pas beaucoup mais il y a un morceau que mon grand-père paternel aimait beaucoup, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu, mon père parfois ressort un vieux disque de Chet Baker, « My Funny Valentine ». Il m'a raconté que ses parents dansaient dessus le soir. Et ta chanson préférée ? »

« Je n'en ai pas, j'aime beaucoup aussi Chet Baker mais surtout Nat King Cole et Duke Ellington. Attends. »

Il se leva et sortit de la salle. Une musique de jazz résonna peu après et il revint, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Le piano résonna, je n'aurais su dire qui jouait mais peu m'importait, j'avais ma réponse. Edward avait partagé quelque chose de personnel avec moi, j'étais émue et je me sentais vraiment spéciale à ses yeux.

Le reste du dîner se déroula facilement, sans gêne de ma part, les derniers films vus, les derniers livres lus furent passés en revue. Il me raconta une pièce de théâtre expérimentale qu'il avait vu quelques années auparavant à Seattle où le public avait été sommé de se déshabiller. Il trouva amusant mes péripéties d'enfant, mes nombreux plâtres et mes animaux morts par accident ou négligence. Nous n'entrâmes plus dans les détails de notre vie actuelle.

Quand Irina débarrassa le dessert, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il allait se passer. La musique en s'était pas arrêtée, je reconnus dès les premiers envols de violon « At Last » d'Etta James. Edward se leva, vint à mes côtés et me tendit la main.

« Dansons Bella. »

« Non ! »

« Je penses que tu refuses à cause de ta célèbre maladresse. » se moqua-t-il sans pour autant me laisser.

Il me força à me lever et posa une main sur ma hanche tandis que nos autres mains étaient réunies et posées près de son cœur. Je me demandais quelle attitude adopter, je mourrais d'envie de me blottir contre lui.

« Merci d'avoir accepté de diner avec moi Bella. »

« C'était parfait. »

Il baissa la tête et je sentis son souffle sur ma joue.

« Oui, parfait. »

Il nous fit danser lentement, l'un contre l'autre, un vrai délice. La chanson prit fin, hélas, il se recula, laissa tomber sa main qui était sur ma hanche puis m'entraina vers la porte.

« Serais-tu libre la semaine prochaine ? »

« Oui. »

« Que dirais-tu d'aller au cinéma ? »

« Ok. »

« Ne te sens pas obligée de t'habiller... enfin je veux dire, de faire des efforts. »

Il était clair que je n'allais pas mettre une si belle robe pour aller voir un film, mais tout de même, j'étais un peu blessée qu'il me parle de ma tenue.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ma robe de ce soir ? »

« Oui ! Bien sur que oui, je veux juste que tu te sentes à l'aise. »

« J'aime ces vêtements. Ce stage m'a aidée à comprendre, avant je me cachais, je m'étais toujours sentie commune, pas jolie, quelconque et... »

« Pas du tout ! »

« Laisse-moi finir... maintenant j'ai plus confiance en moi et je sais que je suis unique. »

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te rabaisser. Tu es unique. »

« Merci. Et ça marche pour le cinéma. »

Il embrassa ma joue, plus longtemps que nécessaire, mon cœur s'affola, ça n'était pas comparable avec nos baisers. Tout avait été si grisant, ses mains sur moi, son regard tendre, ce baiser, tout aurait été réellement parfait si nous n'étions pas dans ce manoir. Je ne pouvais plus rien attendre de lui que d'autres bises.

« Fin de soirée... » me dit-il ensuite.

« Oui je... merci. Je vais... »

« Ne te sauve pas, nous devons discuter je te rappelle. »

Dans le salon, il s'assit non pas à côté de moi mais sur un fauteuil à ma gauche.

« Je t'ai trouvée... incroyable, Bella. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, je m'attendais à ce que tu ne parles pas ou peu, à ce que tu sois très timide. Mais pas du tout. »

« C'est sans doute grâce au cocktail que Jane m'a donné avant de descendre, et aussi au champagne. »

« Oui... j'avais remarqué que l'alcool semblait te libérer. »

Je rougis de honte, il parlait évidemment du samedi soir précédent. Je ne me souvenais pas de tout mais une image restait gravée en moi, Edward face à moi, très proche, le regard noirci, me disant « baiser ».

« Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce qu'il s'est passé, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas offensé ou... déçu. »

« Pas du tout. Vous êtes un groupe génial, on a remarqué avec les guides que vous étiez solidaires et sans doute déjà des amies. C'est rare. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, alors quand ça arrive, c'est un vrai plaisir que d'enseigner. »

Oui, d'enseigner à d'autres, d'embrasser d'autres femmes, de leur faire la cour... Je ne devais pas penser à ça maintenant.

« Quant au bar, il est là pour que les stagiaires s'amusent aussi. Donc non, tu ne m'as pas offensé et encore moins déçu, bien au contraire. »

Oh comme je m'en voulais de lui mentir, quand l'article sortirait, il serait déçu, sans aucun doute, et j'aurais de la chance s'il n'allait être que déçu. C'était pourquoi je ne devais pas espérer quoique ce soit avec et sans doute ne plus rien initier. Chaque mot que j'avais dit et que je lui dirais, il les remettrait en cause quand il saurait. J'aurais pu prendre un nom d'emprunt pour cet article mais je compromettrais ma carrière en agissant ainsi. De toute façon, je n'étais que son élève, je n'avais aucune prétention, et c'était mieux ainsi.

« Tu as des questions ? »

« Non... »

« Raconte-moi ton dernier rendez-vous. »

« J'avais seize ans et c'était le soir où j'ai rompu avec mon premier copain. On avait jamais fait l'effort de sortir pour être seuls, habituellement on se retrouvait sur la page de la réserve. Ce soir-là, j'ai réalisé que je ne l'aimais pas et que tout était plus compliqué, je préférais être son amie. »

« Je vois, tu sembles avoir été une ado très raisonnable et mature. »

« Oui... ma mère me dit souvent que je suis née vieille. »

Il rit avec moi, sans se moquer. J'aimais la façon qu'il avait de toujours réagir comme je le voulais.

« Mais cet homme avec qui tu as couché... il ne t'a jamais emmenée au restaurant ou au cinéma ? »

« On a parfois dîné à l'extérieur mais c'était avec sa bande d'amis ou la mienne. J'étais très occupée à chercher un emploi, alors quand on était disponible et il insistait toujours que je vienne chez lui. Tu devines la suite. »

« Un vrai connard ce Mike. »

J'étais surprise qu'il ait retenu de mon seul amant... et il avait raison sur Mike. Je me fis pitié, après avoir vécu un faux rendez-vous, je réalisais que je n'avais encore rien expérimenté de vrai avec les hommes. J'avais peut-être perdu ma virginité, je restais néanmoins sans expérience, sans ressenti réel, sans amour.

Edward posa alors sa main sur ma joue, j'avais été apparemment très absorbée par mes atermoiements internes.

« On se voit demain ? » me dit-il en souriant.

J'acquiesçai et quittai le salon rapidement, j'étais stupide, émotive et épuisée. Ma soirée ne s'arrêta pas là, avant de me coucher, j'écrivis pendant plus de deux heures, sur moi, sur lui, sur ce stage.

* * *

_Note un peu longue pour ce chapitre..._

_Première chose : pour les positions, je n'ai pas trouvé deux sites avec les mêmes noms ! Pour la même position il y a plusieurs appellations, si vous êtes curieuses et studieuses (car vous suivez ce stage!) allez les regarder sur internet !_

_Deuxième chose : j'ai fait au plus vite pour ce chapitre car je sais que beaucoup l'attendaient avec impatience, je ne peux hélas pas écrire des cochonneries toute la journée lol !_

_Troisième chose : une review me disait que Rosalie avait été assez peu présente dans le chapitre précédent, voilà la vraie raison, je me la réservais pour ce chapitre, on la croyait forte et prête, en fait, elle a encore besoin de prendre confiance en elle et de faire confiance aux autres._

_Quatrième chose: j'ai déjà reçu des reviews de lectrices un peu déçues que le rendez-vous ne soit pas plus torride. Comprenez bien que c'est un moment important du stage et qu'Edward n'aurait pas voulu le gâcher (et pour révéler un secret, il y a des effectivement des micros dans les parties communes du manoir!) donc il avait les mains liées en quelque sorte. Bon ça 'était le premier rendez-vous, et sachez que le passage du deuxième est déjà quasiment fini, car j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur l'évolution au cours des RDV. Le deuxième sera moins formel, c'est promis._

_Cinquième et dernière chose : JE VEUX DES REVIEWS ! Sérieusement, je regarde les stats, je suis hyper fière de dépasser presque tous les jours les 1000 vues et à chaque nouveau chapitre, parfois jusqu'à 5000 vues. Alors ? Dites-moi si vous aimez ou pas, participez, donnez moi des idées même ! Je réponds à chaque review (pour les inscrites), alors ne soyez pas timide, prenez le temps, donnez votre avis ! Et puis si vous le pouvez/voulez, dites-moi d'où vous m'écrivez, je voyage quand je vois les stats par pays !_

_Merci aux fidèles mais à toutes en général de me suivre et de me lire, je ne fais pas de chantage aux reviews, pas d'inquiétude, je continue la fic, la trame est claire dans ma petite tête, je sais déjà comment ça va se finir et j'ai un planning des thèmes, donc pas de panne d'inspiration pour cette fic._

_A bientôt_


	12. 9ème journée

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews formidables, certaines ont été déçues du rendez-vous, n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, il ne pouvait rien se passer de plus, Edward est un professionnel et avant tout doit aider Bella (même si elle est là incognito, elle a besoin d'apprendre). Vous verrez que Bella aussi est déçue d'ailleurs ! Mais ça va peut-être être plus difficile pour eux de se retenir au prochain rendez-vous..._

_Et face à ce succès, je vous encourage à m'écrire encore plus de reviews pour ce chapitre ! ;-)_

* * *

**JOUR 9 Vendredi 11 mai**

**Thème matinée : Les préliminaires**

**Thème après-midi : Atelier plaisir masculin, en groupe**

**Soirée avec Edward : Alice**

* * *

J'avais ressenti comme un manque à la seconde où j'avais quitté Edward après notre rendez-vous. Je m'étais fustigée toute la nuit, j'aurais du tenter quelque chose avec lui, ça avait été trop formel, trop classique, même si je n'avais jamais vécu cela. Il avait été parfait, ce qui était logique vu qu'il enseignait la séduction.

J'étais en colère contre moi qui m'étais laissée faire. Il m'avait charmée avec préméditation et avec mon accord, j'étais jalouse car il avait fait pareil avec les autres stagiaires, pas seulement avec les cinq qui étaient avec moi, avec toutes les autres passées avant moi.

Alors perdue dans mes remords et mes regrets, je dormis peu et mal. Au matin, je ne fis pas attention à ma tenue, je répondis du bout des lèvres aux questions de mes camardes quant à ma soirée de la veille lors du petit-déjeuner et mon regard noir suffit miraculeusement à calmer Alice.

Je les entendis chuchoter alors que nous nous rendions en classe, elles ne comprenaient pas mon humeur maussade et pour cause. Aucune ne se sentait aussi attirée par notre professeur, toutes étaient plus malignes que moi et savaient qu'il était futile de s'engager sur cette voie. Edward était hors d'atteinte. Le mystère restait entier : pourquoi m'entêtai-je à le vouloir en dépit de tout bon sens ?

La séance photo n'arrangea pas mon humeur, Irina s'impatienta face à mon manque d'enthousiasme et de coopération. Edward arriva après la séances et commença le cours aussitôt.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. »

« Bonjour monsieur le professeur. » chantèrent mes camarades.

« Nous commençons la deuxième semaine de ce stage. J'espère que vous vous sentez assez en confiance pour la suite. Hier nous avons étudié les positions sexuelles, c'était un moyen pour vos guides et moi de juger de votre degré d'implication et de la confiance que vous faites aux autres stagiaires. Nous sommes tous fiers de vous, vous nous avez montré que vous étiez volontaires et sérieuses. »

Comme les autres, j'étais flattée, Edward m'en avait déjà parlé la veille lors de notre rendez-vous. J'appréhendais désormais ce qu'ils nous réservaient, lui et les guides, pour les prochains cours.

« La journée d'étude sera consacrée aujourd'hui aux préliminaires. Dans un premier temps, nous verrons les plus communs, les plus attendus et appréciés. Dans la deuxième partie du cours, je vous demanderai de partager vos fantasmes. »

Alice leva la main.

« Que va-t-on faire cet après-midi lors de l'atelier ? »

« Je ne peux rien dire maintenant, je ne dois pas vous influencer. Nous allons partir du principe que la fellation ou encore le cunilingus ne sont pas vraiment des préliminaires, on va en parler rapidement avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. On parle de sexe oral : caresses buccales, relations buccogénitales, lécher, sucer, embrasser le sexe : quel que soit le nom qu'on leur donne, le "sexe oral" doit faire partie de votre vocabulaire sexuel. Il y a une partie des gens qui ne le pratique pas et trouve sûrement ces caresses avilissantes. Ils ont le sentiment que celui qui caresse le sexe de l'autre avec sa langue devient soumis à son partenaire. »

Edward sortit une petite liasse de feuillets et les consulta rapidement.

« Jane tu n'avais pas coché la case fellation, Rosalie et Esmé non plus. Dites-nous ce que vous en pensez. »

« Pour mon ex-mari... ça va vous paraître horrible, il ne me pensait pas digne de le sucer. » nous révéla Esmé.

Edward parut tout aussi surpris et choqué que nous.

« Mais tous les hommes aiment se faire sucer ! » intervint Alice.

« Il m'a toujours interdit de le faire, je n'en avais pas envie de toute façon. » continua Esmé.

« Et penses-tu être prête à le faire à l'homme que tu auras choisi ? » la questionna le professeur.

« Tout à fait, j'ai bien compris que dans une relation sexuelle, le but n'est pas d'assouvir l'autre mais de le combler, de se donner, ce qui est d'ailleurs applicable à tous les aspects d'une relation amoureuse. »

« Très bien Esmé. Rosalie ? »

« Pas eu l'occasion, j'avoue que justement, je me sentirais rabaissée de le faire. »

« Je comprends, il faudra que tu sois d'abord en totale confiance et avec le temps, tu en auras peut-être envie. »

« J'ai peur d'être forcée à le faire. »

Rosalie ne dit plus rien, toutes nous ressentions son malaise et nous souvenions de sa panique la veille lors de l'atelier.

« Du temps et un amant doux et compréhensif, voilà ce dont tu as besoin. La fellation est effectivement un acte très apprécié des hommes mais le mieux reste la pénétration, donc tu pourras satisfaire ton amant sans le sucer, ne t'inquiète pas. Jane ? »

« J'ai failli le faire un jour et puis on a été surpris par un prof. Je l'aurais fait juste pour tester. »

« Tu envisages de le faire un jour prochain. »

« Ouais, je sais que les hommes aiment ça. »

« Alice, Bella, Cynthia, voulez-vous partager votre expérience en la matière ? »

« Je me suis toujours servie de la fellation comme d'un moyen de garder un homme et quand j'arrête de sucer, ça veut dire 'casse-toi'. Une autre chose à changer chez moi. » admit Alice.

« Bella ? »

Enfin son regard rencontrait le mien, je perdis mes moyens face à lui, il me fallut les gloussements de Rosalie pour pouvoir juste réfléchir et ceux de Jane pour parler.

« Je n'ai pas aimé, Mike m'a vraiment donné la sensation d'être dominée. Je ne l'ai fait que deux fois, il m'a dit que je le faisais mal. »

« Cynthia ? »

« Les filles, je peux vous dire qu'une pipe faite avec amour transcende tout pour l'homme. On n'est pas soumise en suçant, on donne et on reçoit aussi. »

« Du sperme ! » railla Alice.

« Non petite perverse ! L'homme se sent aimé, compris, accepté. Tout ce que vous voulez, il vous le donnera avec plaisir parce qu'il veut aussi vous combler. Ça n'est pas qu'une minute avec une bite dans la bouche, c'est le rendre fou, prendre le contrôle sur lui et lui montrer que c'est pour son plaisir à lui. Alors moi j'ai une super technique que... »

« Stop Cynthia ! Cette partie de l'apprentissage arrivera bien assez vite. Ce que tu as dit est très vrai et cela nous montre encore une fois comme ton mari et toi êtes en symbiose. » lui dit Edward.

Il regarda encore ses feuilles, nos réponses sur nos expériences sexuelles données le deuxième jour.

« Le cunnilingus... Bella, Esmé et Rosalie vous ne l'avez pas coché. Rosalie je peux comprendre, Esmé je suppose que ton mari ne voulait pas. »

« En effet, mais je n'ai rien loupé, nos rapports étaient toujours rapides et brutaux. Il ne cherchait qu'à me... baiser et il s'endormait après. Il n'a jamais initié de préliminaires. »

J'avais vraiment de la peine pour Esmé, j'espérais tellement que l'amour qu'elle portait à Carlisle était partagé et qu'il lui montrerait comment un homme devait aimer une femme.

« Bella ? »

Edward me tira de mes réflexions, il avait les bras croisés et me regardait avec frustration.

« Hein ? »

« Dis-nous, pour le cunilingus. »

« Mike était aussi un rapide et il pensait que son sexe suffisait à combler une femme. »

Il marmonna quelque chose, je ne compris que 'salopard'.

« Jane, tu connais donc. » enchaîna le professeur.

« Ouais, bah c'était juste avant la tentative avortée de la pipe. »

« Qu'en as-tu pensé ? »

« J'ai adoré ! En plus avec le stress de se faire surprendre c'était chaud. Bon le mec était pas doué, j'ai du le guider mais après il était comme un fou. »

« Alice ? »

« J'ai du aussi apprendre à un paquet d'entre eux comment lécher une minette, franchement je devrais recevoir une médaille ! »

« Bien, je vais vous en dire plus sur le cunilingus du point de vue de l'homme, ça vous aidera effectivement à guider votre amant. Certains hommes éprouvent un dégoût pour cette pratique. Au fil des expériences sexuelles, cette répulsion peut disparaître ou se confirmer. La sexualité est avant tout un jeu pour un plaisir partagé, elle ne peut se vivre dans la contrainte et le dégoût ; chacun doit savoir affirmer ses besoins et ses limites. Les organes génitaux sont aussi le lieu d'excrétion et proche du lieu de la défécation. Cette proximité est souvent l'origine de la répulsion. Les odeurs des sécrétions sexuelles sont particulières et parfois fortes, elles sont toutefois pour beaucoup source d'excitation sexuelle. »

Comme chaque jour, il lui avait suffit de quelques mots pour ruiner mes dessous, mon professeur était un expert en excitation. Je pouvais si facilement l'imaginer entre mes cuisses, sa langue parcourant mon sexe, titillant mon clitoris et ce serait mieux que n'importe quel sex-toy, parce que ce serait lui.

« C'est donc pareil pour l'anulingus mais c'est une pratique encore tabou et peu pratiquée. Passons aux préliminaires dans leur ensemble. »

J'avais complètement raté la partie sur l'anulingus et ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Edward prit place derrière son bureau et but de l'eau. Voilà, juste en buvant de l'eau il était sexy. Il pourrait me boire moi... après m'avoir faite jouir, il me lècherait encore et... zut, il parlait de nouveau.

« On appelle « préliminaires » l'ensemble des échanges non pénétratifs : baisers, caresses, stimulations buccales entre deux partenaires. Ces gestes constituent la préparation intime de leur corps à un rapport sexuel. Les sens du toucher, de la vue et de l'odorat mis en éveil envoient ensuite des messages au cerveau, aux organes génitaux ainsi qu'aux zones érogènes. Ainsi, les partenaires, invités au plaisir, sont amenés à un état d'excitation sexuelle intense. En général, les femmes ont besoin de davantage de temps que les hommes pour avoir une excitation suffisante. Une fois celle-ci atteinte, la lubrification vaginale facilite la pénétration et le rapport sexuel n'en est que meilleur. »

Même avec des termes un peu scientifiques il parvenait à m'exciter, je me demandais comment il parlait pendant l'acte, était-il justement bavard ou pas ? Et si il l'était, parlait-il crument, avec des mots comme bite et chatte ? Ou alors utilisait-il des termes plus imagés comme dans les poèmes cochons français ?

« Le but étant d'obtenir un plaisir partagé des deux partenaires, il s'agit pour lui comme pour elle de susciter chez l'autre un émoi le plus sensuel possible. Le schéma habituel mais qui fait toujours autant ses preuves consiste d'abord à procéder à des caresses générales pour dénouer les tensions : visage, ventre, dos, nuque, lobe de l'oreille, des massages, des baisers et des paroles, suivis ensuite de caresses plus érotiques sur les parties génitales et les zones érogènes que nous avons déjà étudié. Le désir augmente progressivement à l'aide de préliminaires plus poussés, tels que la masturbation réciproque, le cunilingus, la fellation en position 69 par exemple. L'excitation intense étant significative lorsque l'homme parvient à une érection et la femme à une mouillure vaginale.

Peut alors commencer le rapport sexuel. »

« Ça fait aseptisé et propre quand tu en parles. » lui reprocha Alice.

« Ok alors en d'autres termes et pour vous mesdemoiselles, répliqua Edward, il vous faut caresser votre homme, l'embrasser sensuellement, en soupirant, en gémissant déjà et ensuite, vous faites le tour du propriétaire, vous lui touchez tous les endroits auxquels il est réceptif et quand il bande, là vous pouvez lui caresser la queue, la lécher, la sucer. Lui, il vous fera mouiller et quand il en aura partout sur les doigts et dans la bouche, il vous baisera. Ça te va Alice ? »

À moi oui ! Je ne me serais jamais cru être le genre de femme à aimer un homme un peu vulgaire mais dans ces moment intimes, je supposais qu'on relâchait tout, on se laissait aller. Il avait dit queue, je préférais ça à bite... bite ça faisait trop... film porno dégueulasse, tandis que queue... la sienne et...

Je serrais les cuisses et les dents, hors de question de me donner en spectacle. Je tentais tant bien que mal de dompter mon corps et mon imagination, c'était le moment de bien apprendre mes leçons.

« Bien, je reprends mon discours formel, je suis votre professeur avant tout, continua Edward en faisant les gros yeux à Alice. C'est lors des préliminaires que les partenaires établissent une forme de détente, d'évasion et d'abandon total à l'autre, mettant ainsi de côté les préoccupations de la vie quotidienne pour se couper du monde. En plus d'être attentif à l'autre, il est possible de rendre les préliminaires encore plus amusants. Avec des caresses charnelles, pensez à établir des jeux amoureux et des scénarios sexy. Si votre amant est friand de lingerie, faites monter le désir avec un strip-tease qui se finit en nu intégral. Si vous êtes plutôt axée sur l'aspect charnel, proposez-lui un massage poussé à l'aide d'huile odorante et relaxante. La lecture du kamasutra ou d'un texte érotique est également idéale pour attiser les sens et titiller l'imagination. Enfin, la pose du préservatif peut aussi se faire avec panache et sensualité. Pensez alors à le dérouler sur la verge de votre amant avec la bouche, de façon langoureuse. »

J'allais devoir apprendre ça, je me voyais bien le faire... ok à Edward seulement mais c'était déjà un début ! Voilà que je débattais avec moi-même...

« Si les femmes considèrent les préliminaires comme des préludes sensuels indispensables à un rapport sexuel réussi et à l'atteinte de l'orgasme, certains hommes n'en pensent pas autant et parfois, comme dans le cas d'Esmé, la pénétration est souvent immédiate. Il est important pour vous de connaître les raisons pour pouvoir comprendre votre amant et ensuite le convaincre si il n'est pas motivé par les préliminaires. Nombreux sont encore les hommes qui se voient viriles et s'interdisent toute forme de sensibilité, préférant alors réprimer leur part de féminité. Pour d'autres, il s'agirait simplement d'une différence de cycle sexuel entre l'homme et la femme. L'homme a souvent un rythme d'excitation plus rapide associé à un désir pulsionnel. Tandis que la femme a besoin de temps pour faire monter le désir et obtenir une lubrification qui la conduira à un éventuel orgasme. Ce qui explique pourquoi les deux sexes ont souvent du mal à s'accorder. »

« Enfin y en a qui ont justement trop bien étudié la question et qui passent des heures sur les préliminaires, ajouta Alice. Je veux dire, au bout d'une heure à se faire doigter et pétrir les seins il faut passer à l'action. »

Edward ne releva, je remarquai qu'Alice était de plus en plus morose dans nos cours.

« A ne pas oublier aussi, les fameux préliminaires « post-amoureux ». Caresses qui effleurent la peau, baisers langoureux et autres étreintes faites de tendresse sont également indispensables après avoir fait l'amour. Très appréciés des femmes qui y voient une attention apaisante de leur partenaire qui leur témoigne de l'affection, du respect et de l'amour. »

« Ou alors, tu lui claques une bise et tu descends de sa voiture... hein Alice ? » railla Rose.

« Ouais... enfin j'ai plus vingt ans, c'est fini pour moi la banquette arrière. »

« Après la pause, je veux tout savoir de vos fantasmes en ce qui concerne les préliminaires. » nous dit le professeur.

« Raconte pour la pipe Cynthia ! » s'écria Jane en sortant de la classe.

« Alors ma technique, écoutez bien. L'homme, à la différence de la femme, est un impatient: la femme aime être excitée longuement; pour l'homme en revanche, il faut aller vite. Il doit sentir que vous avez envie de lui, qu'il vous excite, que vous avez envie de le prendre dans votre bouche, et dites-le lui. »

« Ok mais raconte-nous la pipe, étape par étape ! » la pressa Jane.

J'écoutais attentivement même si c'était clair que pour chaque homme, il y avait une façon de le sucer. Nous nous rendîmes comme chaque jour dans le jardin mais n'allâmes pas très loin. Nous nous postâmes toutes face à Cynthia qui sourit, flattée de notre intérêt.

« Je commence par toucher, caresser, puis embrasser son sexe, nous confia-t-elle. Lorsqu'il commence à bander, sans le toucher, je lui saisis le bout avec mes lèvres et ma langue, puis je l'enfonce dans ma bouche en l'aspirant. Je fais des aller-retour et en l'enfonçant le plus profondément possible et je mets mon pouce et de mon index fermement serrés en anneau devant mes lèvres, j'accompagne ainsi le mouvement. Et j'alterne avec une façon, parce qu'il faut durer. Je prends le gland dans ma bouche, je l'emprisonne avec mes lèvres et fais tourner ma langue autour. Je frotte aussi l'arrière du gland, là où se trouve le frein, contre mes lèvres fermées et humides, je l'embrasse et je frappe le frein contre ma bouche. J'alterne aussi en écartant mes lèvres du pénis et je le branle en faisant couler de la salive sur son gland pour le lubrifier, ma mari adore cette partie ! Pour l'achever, j'enfonce jusqu'au bout sa queue dans ma bouche... »

« Ça me donne toujours envie de vomir, comment tu fais ? » demanda Alice, apparemment fascinée par les conseils de Cynthia.

« C'est parce que le gland vient toucher le fond de la gorge: pour éviter les spasmes-réflexes que il faut que tu avales régulièrement le pénis, comme si tu voulais avaler ta salive, ça aussi mon mari en raffole. Et ça n'est pas tout, avec une main, je joue avec ses bourses tout doucement, je les serre et appuie en faisant des aller-retour. Mais en faisant vraiment attention, on a failli pas avoir notre dernier enfant à cause de ça. Lorsque je veux l'amener à jouir, je prends son gland entre mes lèvres et, tout en le léchant vigoureusement, en faisant tourner ma langue autour du gland, je le branle avec on pouce et mon index, mais cette fois-ci c'est pour qu'il jouisse alors je ne m'arrête pas, je prends un rythme soutenu. Et le petit cadeau de fin, pendant qu'il jouit, j'appuie sur le scrotum du bout des doigts. »

« Et tu avales ? » demandai-je, tout aussi impressionnée que mes camarades.

« Toujours. D'abord parce que ça lui plait et puis c'est pratique, il n'en mets pas partout. »

« Mais il t'embrasse après ? » l'interrogea Jane.

« Non pas tout de suite après. On est rodé, dans notre table de nuit il y a des mouchoirs, du lubrifiant et des pastilles à la menthe. »

« Eh bien, ça en fait des choses à retenir... » soupira Esmé.

« Tu y arriveras, crois-moi et puis tu ne dois pas non plus sortir la grosse artillerie au début. Ce qu'il faut c'est reconnaître les signes du plaisir, l'idéal est qu'il te le dise, mais parfois les hommes ne peuvent pas parler dans ces moments là. »

Cynthia fit un clin d'oeil à notre amie puis regarda par dessus nos épaules et fis un autre clin d'oeil. Nous nous retournâmes et découvrîmes Edward assis sur les deux petites marches menant au jardin.

« Une véritable experte... ça te dérangerait de leur montrer en cours ? » dit-il à notre camarade.

« Pas du tout ! En route les filles. »

Edward rigola et se leva pour nous laisser passer. Je fus comme souvent bonne dernière et au moment de passer devant lui, le professeur me sourit.

« Ça va Bella ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu sembles fatiguée, je t'ai retenue trop longtemps hier soir ? »

« Non... je... »

Etre le plus sincère possible avec lui, je me l'étais promis.

« J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir en fait. »

« Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas été malade au moins. » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Je lui souris, attendrie, il était si prévenant avec moi.

« Non, je n'étais pas fatiguée ni malade, j'étais frustrée. »

Son regard ne laissait rien deviner de ses pensées, j'avais de nouveau face à moi le professeur.

« Pourquoi ? » me demanda-t-il.

« J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, j'aurais aimé qu'elle ne se termine pas. Mon rencard était un parfait gentleman, très intéressant et... très sexy. »

Je me hâtai de rejoindre la classe, je lui avais ouvert mon coeur et j'avais peur de voir sa réaction. Au moins il savait ce que je pensais de lui, qu'il soit mon professeur ou cet homme rencontré dans une librairie qu'il avait prétendu être, il me plaisait.

A l'aide de la poupée gonflable homme, Cynthia s'attela à nous montrer sa technique en expliquant à nouveau comment positionner ses doigts ou mouiller ses lèvres.

« Pour augmenter la puissance de son orgasme, il faut vraiment faire durer la fellation, accélérer puis ralentir, changer de technique. Il faut arriver à percevoir à quel moment le faire jouir, et il y a des signes pour le savoir. Son sexe se tend et se gonfle juste avant l'orgasme. Pour John, je le vois à ses pieds qui se tendent. »

« Applaudissements pour Cynthia ! » réclama joyeusement Edward.

Nous rigolâmes tous de bon cœur, il n'y avait plus de gêne dans notre petit groupe, plus de tabou et une vraie complicité.

« Je me permets d'ajouter une chose. Quoi que vous fassiez, votre amant ne doit pas sentir vos dents! C'est douloureux et "démotivant". Si vous avez envie de mordre, dites-le et mordez la verge après le gland en veillant de ne pas écraser l'urètre; ça, c'est très excitant. » compléta Edward.

« Ah ah... monsieur le professeur aime être mordu ! » le taquina Alice.

Il ignora la remarque et continua.

« Au moment de la jouissance, ne le faites pas jouir hors de votre bouche, le plaisir est réduit de moitié. Si vous ne voulez pas avaler... »

Ses yeux me trouvèrent en un instant, je sentis des papillons dans mon ventre et je serrais encore mes cuisses. Donc il avait entendu tout l'exposé de Cynthia dans le jardin, dont ma question...

« Faites quelque-chose qui l'excite comme le faire jouir dans votre main, et pourquoi pas, léchez le sperme par la suite... Dirigez le gland vers votre visage et recevez le sperme sur votre bouche, sur votre nez, vos joues, votre cou ou encore vos seins; puis frottez son sexe contre votre visage... Vous pouvez aussi lui demander de se masturber et de jouir sur votre visage: le plaisir de vous voir le contempler pendant qu'il se masturbe, et de s'exciter en pensant que vous attendez de recevoir son sperme décuplera son plaisir au delà de tout... Certaines femmes répugnent à l'idée de se faire éjaculer dans la bouche: cependant, la plupart des femmes trouvent que le sperme a bon goût. C'est dû au fait que le sperme contient des phéromones sexuelles qui excitent la partenaire et aussi au fait qu'il est constitué en grande partie de substances extrêmement nutritives. Chaque homme a un goût qui lui est propre, seule la texture, c'est vrai, peut rebuter... ou exciter davantage. Pour ce qui est de l'odeur... choisissez quelqu'un qui a une excellente hygiène... »

Les filles rigolèrent alors que je me repassais le souvenir de lui se déshabillant dans sa chambre pour aller ensuite se doucher. Je n'avais rien vu pourtant, juste d'avoir été si proche de lui quand il était nu me rendait encore fébrile.

« Après son éjaculation, vous pouvez avaler le sperme ou le laisser couler hors de votre bouche, les deux solutions étant aussi excitantes l'une que l'autre... Si le goût vous rebute réellement, il reste encore une solution: dès qu'il commence à jouir, avalez rapidement au rythme de ses éjaculations successives, il n'y en a que trois ou quatre en général. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? insista Alice. Éjaculez dans la bouche, sur les seins, sur le visage ? »

« Les trois me plaisent. Assez parler de moi, Alice puisque tu as envie de parler, dis-nous ton fantasme ultime pour des préliminaires réussis. »

Elle se leva et nous fit face.

« Facile, je veux qu'il me vénère, qu'il m'embrasse partout et quand je suis toute tremblante, je le supplie et il me prend avec sauvagerie ! »

Je gloussai comme les autres, Alice avait réellement l'art et ma manière de nous faire partager sa vie et ses envies... Elle avait le rouge au joues et les yeux brillants.

« On veut toutes ça, pas vrai ?! »

« Oui ! » nous répondîmes en cœur.

« A toi Esmé. »

« J'aimerais un grand lit et une lumière tamisée. Il se posterait derrière moi et m'enlacerait, me dirait qu'il m'aime. On s'embrasserait longuement et ensuite, je l'attirerais sur le lit et le déshabillerais puis ce serait son tour de me mettre nue. Après... j'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment, je crois que je veux juste être avec lui, sentir son désir et son amour pour moi. »

« Jane ? »

« Il me bande les yeux et assouvit tous ses désirs, avec brusquerie et sans parler. »

Ça ne collait pas avec son caractère, elle voulait se soumettre, faisant une confiance aveugle à son amant. Je trouvais cela aussi excitant, mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle parlait par expérience, elle avait déjà vécu ça du moins en partie.

« Ok... Rosalie ? »

« Je veux qu'il m'assoit sur le capot d'une voiture, qu'il me déshabille en partie, qu'il me caresse les seins, le visage, le dos, les cuisses. Je veux qu'il me complimente et m'embrasse avec passion. Ensuite... ensuite je veux qu'il me caresse le sexe et me fasse jouir comme ça. »

« Cynthia ? »

Pourquoi me gardait-il pour la fin ?

« J'ai réalisé tous mes fantasmes. » affirma-t-elle.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, au restaurant, en plein air, dans la douche, dans une chambre d'hôtel luxueuse, se masser l'un l'autre, jeux érotiques, sur la plage, dans tout un tas de positions. Rosalie m'a donné envie, je vais aussi tester l'idée de soumission de Jane. »

« Bien. Bella ? Je crois me souvenir que tu avais parlé de chocolat. »

Il avait bien l'allure d'un ange mais c'était un vrai démon, cet homme allait causer ma perte...

« En effet, mon fantasme se passe dans la cuisine. J'aime beaucoup cuisiner, parfois j'y passe des heures. Je voudrais qu'il m'y surprenne et m'embrasse, de façon à me faire comprendre qu'il a envie de moi et que ça ne peut pas attendre. Ensuite il nous déshabillerait très vite et il me poserait sur le plan de travail et me mettrait n'importe quoi de comestible sur les seins et dans le cou. Il mangerait sur moi... en échange je le... je lui mettrais un peu de chocolat sur son sexe et je le sucerais, lui debout et moi à genoux devant lui. Et enfin, il me remettrait sur le plan de travail et me ferait subir la même chose. Quand je jouirais, il me prendrait aussitôt. »

Mes joues étaient en feu, mes mains nouées et ma lèvre inférieure commençait à me faire mal. La seule différence entre ce fantasme et celui que j'avais avant de commencer ce stage, était la fellation, parce que je m'étais imaginée avec Edward et que j'avais envie de le satisfaire.

« Moi aussi je veux ça ! » s'exclama Alice, suivie de Cynthia et Jane.

« Bon travail les filles, merci de votre coopération. A cet après-midi pour l'atelier. » nous dit le professeur, la voix un peu enrouée.

« Bella m'a donné faim. » marmonna Jane en se levant.

« Je connais un excellent chocolatier à Los Angeles, il est très prisé. Je me demande si Tanya accepterait que je me fasse livrer une commande. »

J'osai un regard vers Edward, ma lèvre emprisonnée dans mes dents, avant de quitter la classe. Je souris de contentement et avec fierté quand il rougit.

_oOo_

Tanya accepta qu'Alice passe commande mais pas à son nom puisque notre présence au manoir devait rester secrète. Ma guide me demanda de répéter mon fantasme qui avait apparemment plu à toutes mes camarades, elle me complimenta et à la fin du repas, nous eûmes le droit à une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat.

« Je n'avais pas oublié, rit Tanya quand nous la remerciâmes, j'espérais bien que Bella en reparlerait. »

Avant d'aller à l'atelier, Esmé insista pour téléphoner depuis sa chambre et seule à Carlisle. De mon côté, je pris une douche rapide et me changeai, pas seulement les sous-vêtements, ma tenue complète. Ma déprime du matin était envolée, je devais garder le cap, séduire mon professeur, juste pour me prouver que je pouvais le faire et mon excuse était toute trouvée, j'allais juste appliquer ce que l'on m'enseignait ici.

Nous rejoignîmes nos guides et notre professeur dans la salle d'atelier. Il n'y avait rien de spécial aujourd'hui, juste deux chaises qui se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce, la poupée homme de notre salle de classe, les canapés et une table basse. Tanya nous demanda de nous assoir.

« Pour le retrouver pantelant à vos genoux, il va vous falloir assimiler les caractéristiques essentielles de son anatomie. Nous verrons donc comment la peau d'un homme répond à certains types de caresses, le niveau de pression qu'il préfère et l'enchaînement exact de ses réactions pendant vos corps à corps. Un domaine d'exploitation bien plus riche que vous ne le supposiez. Chaque contact entre vos corps déclenche une cascade de sensations : sa température augmente, son seuil de tolérance à la douleur aussi, et les messages chimiques qui envahissent son système sanguin rendent sa peau hypersensible. Voici sept techniques d'approche. » annonça Irina avant de faire signe à Kate.

« Technique d'approche n°1 : l'inattendu. Commencez par une caresse lente et surprenante. Si, d'entrée de jeu, vous abattez sa braguette pour lui empoigner le machin avec vigueur, il sera surpris, c'est certain. À ce train-là, il va s'imaginer que vous voulez accélérer le mouvement pour ne pas rater le générique de votre série préférée. Optez donc pour une stratégie plus subtile et orientez vos efforts sur une cible moins évidente. Une zone imprévisible va intensifier ses ardeurs. En effet, en matière sexuelle, l'homme est doté d'un cheminement de pensée linéaire. Il aime bien savoir ce qui va se passer juste après. Mais, en bouleversant ce style un peu conventionnel et en lui prodiguant des caresses inattendues, vous allez le surprendre et enflammer sa libido. Incapable de deviner le cheminement de vos mains, il ne peut anticiper ses sensations, et la totalité de ses terminaisons nerveuses se retrouvent en alerte maximale. En pratique... »

Elle attrapa Edward et le guida jusqu'aux deux chaises, il s'assit sur celle de devant.

« Asseyez-vous derrière lui et, de votre doigt, tracez des zigzags le long de sa colonne vertébrale, du haut vers le bas. Un mouvement zigzagant est difficile à prévoir, surtout s'il ne peut voir votre main. Et si vous alternez des trajectoires courtes et rapides avec d'autres plus longues et lentes, vous allez définitivement le rendre dingue. Au fur et à mesure que son anticipation érotique se construit, continuez de zigzaguer depuis le creux de ses reins jusqu'à ses épaules, ou, d'un doigt, suivez sa colonne d'un côté puis de l'autre. Les nerfs situés près de sa colonne et de sa taille sont directement reliés à son sexe. En les stimulant, vous lui envoyez des décharges électriques entre les jambes et, croyez bien, il apprécie. »

Edward rigola à gorge déployée quand elle passa ses doigts sur ses côtes, le chatouillant légèrement.

« Très sensible, vous avez vu ? La technique d'approche n°2 va s'intéresser à ses faiblesses cachées. Maintenant que votre homme sent votre main s'avancer sous sa ceinture, il suppose que vous passez directement au vif du sujet. Eh bien, non, pas encore, ce serait trop facile. Il vous reste à exécuter une manœuvre plus excitante : s'occuper amoureusement d'une partie de son corps rarement caressée ou léchée. Commencez par grignoter doucement le bord de son oreille. Faites une petite pause pour téter délicatement le lobe avant de passer le bout de votre langue dans l'ouverture du canal. Cette sensation chaude et humide sur cette peau extrafine va lui envoyer des secousses qui risquent de mettre de l'ambiance dans son caleçon. Agacer ainsi cet orifice inexploré est un mouvement un peu tabou. C'est un moyen exotique de le "pénétrer", et la plupart des hommes vont le trouver suprêmement excitant. »

Je redoutais la suite, allait-elle le violer devant nous juste pour nous apprendre comment rendre dingue un homme ?

« Technique d'approche n°3 : restez en contact. Les masseuses professionnelles ont un secret: une fois qu'elles ont démarré le massage, leurs mains ne quittent jamais le corps de leur client. Retirer sa main, même un court instant, rompt la souple connexion des peaux. Le même principe s'applique aux frictions lubriques que vous envisagiez il n'y a pas deux minutes. Quand vous caressez un homme de façon continue, le toucher est si fluide sur sa peau qu'il se sent comme bercé par une transe érotique. Rien de moins. Mais, si vous cessez de le caresser, cette transe est brisée et son niveau de désir plonge immédiatement. De plus, un long mouvement régulier et sensuel le transportera bien plus loin qu'une quelconque empoignade saccadée. Pour cela, effleurez sa poitrine du bout des doigts, et glissez le long de son ventre. Descendez jusqu'au vif du sujet en égayant votre parcours de petits mouvements circulaires. Électrisez-le encore plus en titillant deux zones simultanément. Par exemple, décrivez des cercles autour de ses mamelons d'une main et utilisez l'autre pour tracer de plus larges cercles autour de son nombril, de ses poils pubiens et de la base de son pénis. Ou dessinez des lignes sinueuses de chaque côté de son torse puis faites se rejoindre vos mains sur son sexe. En couvrant plusieurs endroits au même moment, vous envoyez des vagues de courant érotique de sa colonne vertébrale à ses parties génitales. À ce stade, il serait prêt à mourir pour sentir vos mains sur son sexe. »

Elle avait sa main sur l'entrejambe d'Edward... Ok elle ne semblait que l'effleurer mais quand même ! Mon regard croisa celui du professeur qui cessa de sourire aux pitreries de sa collègue.

Pour mon plus grand soulagement, elle remercia Edward qui vint s'assoir entre Jane et moi. Kate prit la poupée gonflable homme.

« La tête de son phallus est comme un tableau de bord sensuel, allumé par plus de terminaisons nerveuses du désir qu'aucune autre partie de son anatomie. Mais, en dehors de ce centre de commande charnel, il existe un point en particulier qui sort du lot : le frein. Ce petit bout de chair est situé sur la face intérieure du pénis, là où la tête rejoint la hampe. Beaucoup d'hommes éprouvent leurs sensations les plus intenses lorsque cette partie est directement stimulée. Cependant, ce point F est si riche nerveusement qu'il ne faut pas trop insister, sous peine de voir votre homme partir avant que vous ne soyez prête. De même, une pression excessive peut lui faire mal. Voici la technique d'approche n°4: attaquez par un lent mouvement de balancier en maintenant fermement la base de son pénis d'une main. Puis dirigez-le pour qu'il vienne tapoter délicatement et régulièrement le plat de votre langue. Utilisez un mouvement vibratoire régulier et, là, faites palpiter votre langue contre son frein. Faites une pause en laissant votre langue tournoyer au sommet du pénis ou effleurez la tête de vos lèvres avant de retourner sur son frein. Votre science orale va déclencher une réaction en chaîne de plaisir... aussi longtemps que vous n'appuierez pas trop. »

Voir Kate aussi gourmande avec le mannequin avait quelque chose de dérangeant et fascinant à la fois mais à cause de la présence d'Edward à quelques centimètres de moi, je me retins de trop détailler la guide et réussis à ne pas m'imaginer en train d'infliger cela à un homme aux yeux verts.

« Technique d'approche n°5 : restez ferme. La plupart des filles évitent les vigoureux élans dont les hommes rêvent secrètement. La peau qui recouvre son pénis est relativement épaisse et souple, un peu comme celle de nos avant-bras. La peau du clitoris et de l'entrée du vagin est mince et fragile, aussi sensible que celle de nos paupières. Aussi, par réflexe, on transpose nos appréhensions. À cause de cette différence physique, les filles hésitent et ne réalisent pas que les hommes ont besoin de mouvements plus fermes et plus rapides pour atteindre le plaisir. De plus, cette rudesse va jouer un rôle d'excitant psychologique sur votre homme. Cela suggère l'urgence et la passion, ce qui allume l'immense ma jorité des garçons. Maintenez son pénis dans votre poing, puis coulissez de bas en haut en utilisant un niveau de pression deux fois supérieur à celui employé pour lui tenir simplement la main. Utilisez du lubrifiant, à force, ce mouvement de va-et-vient risque de l'irriter, on n'est pas là non plus pour allumer un barbecue. Démarrez lentement, puis augmentez le rythme. Vous saurez que vous avez trouvé la bonne vitesse et la bonne pression si vous sentez son pénis durcir au fur et à mesure. »

« C'est pour ça que les hommes sont souvent un peu brusques avec notre sexe, ils pensent pouvoir y aller au même rythme. » comprit Alice.

« Technique d'approche n°6 : les bijoux délicats. »

« Il y en a combien déjà ? » demandai-je (calmement, miracle) à Edward.

« Sept. » me souffla-t-il tout près de mon oreille.

Je parvins à ne pas gémir mais ne pus pas faire autrement que de me mordre la lèvre.

« Recouverts de peau très fine , les testicules de l'homme sont notoirement vulnérables, en particulier aux changements de pression et de température, continua Kate. Le moindre contact ou la plus légère chaleur peuvent conduire les testicules à se rétracter. Cela ne signifie pas forcément que votre homme ne désire pas que vous les touchiez, il s'agit simplement d'un réflexe d'autoprotection des testicules et, par extension, du sperme qu'ils contiennent. Aussi, pour vous assurer que votre homme ne va pas sursauter au contact de votre main, attendez qu'il soit déjà bien excité avant de vous avancer. Quand un homme est excité, son seuil de tolérance à la douleur augmente. Un toucher qui le fait bondir en temps normal devient alors au contraire très agréable. »

Kate s'assit à califourchon sur le mannequin et enchaina :

« Tandis que vous le chevauchez en amazone, recueillez délicatement ses testicules dans le creux d'une de vos mains. Aidez-vous de votre autre main, posée sur son torse ou sa cuisse, pour préserver votre équilibre. Puis pressez-les très légèrement sur le rythme de sa pénétration ne serrez pas, pressez doucement. Sentir à la fois son pénis en vous et ses testicules dans votre main va créer une combinaison de sensations qui surpasse tout ».

Elle s'allongea et installa la poupée entre ses cuisses.

« Technique d'approche n°7 : le repos du guerrier. Dans la seconde qui suit l'orgasme, le pénis de l'homme subit un reflux de sang. Et là, à part éventuellement une plume qui viendrait atterrir en douceur, il ne peut plus supporter de caresses avant vingt minutes. C'est la période réfractaire. La sensibilité de l'homme décroît lentement et seules les zones corporelles où la peau est la plus épaisse peuvent tolérer une stimulation directe. Mais, même si son désir s'estompe et que le spasme de l'orgasme s'atténue, votre homme aimerait garder le contact. Les hormones appelées endorphines, libérées par son corps, lui donnent soif de contacts sensuels, mais pas ouvertement sexuels. Tandis que votre partenaire est encore en vous, récupérant son souffle après l'orgasme, pressez la partie charnue de ses fesses du bout des doigts. Puis, lorsque son souffle devient plus régulier, accentuez en tapotant la peau puis massez la fossette située sur le haut des fesses, là où elles rejoignent le dos. Ce mouvement accompagne la descente progressive, elle va apaiser sa peau et renforcer vos liens. Pétrir ses fesses lorsqu'il est au-dessus de vous le rapproche de votre corps. Et ce contact constant peut même lui donner envie de repartir pour un tour. »

Tanya et Irina applaudirent leur sœur, nous les imitâmes. Kate nous fit une petite révérence puis rejoignit ses sœurs.

« Voici un DVD des prouesses de Kate pour que vous puissiez étudier ces techniques, prenez-en un après l'atelier et si possible, regardez-le dès ce soir. » annonça Tanya.

« Pour la deuxième partie de cet atelier, nous allons vous soumettre à un petit jeu. Chacune votre tour, vous allez tenter de faire bander et sonner un mannequin. Chacune votre tour, vous me rejoindrez dans cette pièce attenante et vous me montrerez comment vous vous y prenez. Quand le mannequin aura atteint son niveau maximum de plaisir, il sonnera... un peu comme un téléphone. » Kate avait désigné le miroir sans tain et sortit de la salle, au moins nous ne risquions pas d'être espionnées.

« Pourquoi on ne s'exerce pas sur le prof ? » lança, espiègle, Cynthia.

« Le pauvre ne peut pas vous servir à toute de cobaye pour cet exercice. » répliqua Irina.

« Bella, tu passes en première, m'ordonna Tanya. Tu es la plus honnête de ces coquines, tu ne leur diras pas ce qui marche. »

Je me mordis la lèvre et allai rejoindre Kate. Elle avait allongé un mannequin très réaliste puis me fit signe de commencer.

« Mets en pratique ce que tu sais déjà. »

Facile, pensais-je en posant ma main sur le sexe recroquevillé.

« Bella... souviens-toi de ce que l'on t'a appris aujourd'hui. Ça te plairait qu'un homme soit aussi direct avec toi ? Mets-y du charme et de la douceur. »

« Tu vas rester ? »

« Pas si tu ne le souhaites pas. »

« Je préfère être seule. »

La guide soupira et sortit de la petite pièce. La lumière était allumée aussi je ne vis rien dans la salle d'atelier. Pour m'assurer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas m'entendre, j'appelai Alice à travers la vitre et n'obtins aucune réponse. J'étais isolée avec une poupée bourrée de capteurs que je devais affoler. En piste !

Je pensais alors ce que je voulais faire à Edward. Je caressais d'abord son visage puis son cou, je mordis légèrement le mannequin à l'épaule puis descendis ma langue le long du torse. Je mis en pratique deux techniques apprises puis mon imagination gagna la bataille et je ne fis plus attention à rien, me laissant guider par mes envies.

Alors que j'avais le... jouet dans ma bouche, je parvins enfin à le faire sonner, ce qui me fit pousser un petit cri de surprise. Kate entra et je reculai de la poupée. J'avais vraiment perdu pied.

« Très bien Bella... je pense que ça t'a plu. Tu peux retourner avec tes amies. » me lança Kate en s'activant pour nettoyer la poupée.

Je sortis de la pièce, mes camarades me regardèrent en riant, je me savais cramoisie. Edward, Irina et Tanya se détournèrent de l'ordinateur posé face à eux sur la table basse.

« C'était très bien Bella. Très naturel, souviens-toi de ce que tu as fait pour t'essayer sur un vrai homme ! » me félicita Tanya.

Malgré moi, j'osai un regard vers mon professeur et ses joues se colorèrent, causant l'hilarité de mes amies.

Jane fut la suivante et au bout de dix minutes, je me demandai ce qu'elle pouvait bien infliger à ce mannequin.

« Elle est longue... » soufflai-je.

« Tu as mis une demi-heure pour le faire sonner, laisse-lui une chance. » répliqua Rose.

« Une demi-heure ? » répétai-je, incrédule.

« Eh oui ma grande. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » chuchotai-je à Cynthia en désignant Edward, Tanya et Irina.

« Ils analysent en temps réel ce que nous faisons. »

« Quoi ?! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi et fidèle à mes résolutions, je décidai de parler.

« Vous nous filmez ? »

« Bien sûr ! Mais on a pas le soin si ça peut te rassurer. » répliqua Irina.

« Mais... »

Tanya lui pinça le bras puis me sourit, coupable.

« On ne t'a rien dit car on se doutait que tu serais bloquée. »

Je me rassis, mortifiée, blessée... et excitée. J'espérais au moins qu'Edward avait aimé la démonstration de mes nouveaux talents.

Quand nous eûmes toutes testé nos techniques, Tanya prit la parole.

« Mesdemoiselles, nous avons un aveu à vous faire. Pour Bella et Alice, nous avons programmé la poupée pour qu'elle se déclenche au bout d'une demi-heure. Bella pour te forcer à oser plus et Alice pour que tu comprennes qu'une pipe ne suffit pas toujours. Pour les autres, nous avons programmé à quinze minutes. »

« Il n'y avait pas de capteurs ?! » s'insurgea Rosalie.

« Non. »

« Vous voulez dire que quoiqu'on ait fait, la poupée aurait réagi à un temps donné ? » s'offusqua Esmé.

« Oui. Chaque homme est différent, vous l'avez appris ce matin. Quinze minutes sont en général largement suffisantes pour faire se mettre à genou n'importe quel homme. Vous avez travaillé votre endurance et votre imagination, vous avez toutes fait du bon travail. Je vous rassure, les stagiaires tombent quasiment toujours dans le panneau. Aucune technologie aussi avancée n'existe. »

Je me mordis la lèvre en repensant à ce que j'avais fait subir à ce mannequin et c'était rageant, je me sentais vraiment manipulée.

_oOo_

Pendant la séance de sport, Esmé consentit à nous raconter sa conversation avec Carlisle qui avait été plus courte que la veille. Il l'avait rassurée quant au traiteur et lui avait souhaité de bonnes vacances. Cynthia lui conseilla de téléphoner de nouveau le lendemain de la soirée pour avoir un compte-rendu.

« Il ne faut pas qu'il t'oublie. » insista Alice.

Je me concentrais sur mon souffle alors que je faisais du vélo elliptique pourtant une image me hantait, Edward rougissant.

_oOo_

« Alors Bella ? Tu es trop fatiguée après ton viol sur la poupée ? Bouge-moi ces fesses ! »

Kate en avait après moi, elle ne cessait ses remarques sur ma posture, mon manque d'enthousiasme, mon manque d'attention. Mais là elle dépassait les bornes.

« Ou bien c'est de faire rougir ton professeur qui te rend incapable d'enchainer deux mouvements... »

« La ferme Kate ! » pestai-je en souffrant pour exécuter parfaitement la position.

La séance de pilates était déjà bien avancée, je n'aurais plus longtemps à supporter ces moqueries. Sauf que je n'en pouvais plus.

« Le petit chaton veut rugir... c'est bien. Allez, tiens-toi bien... encore... encore ! »

Je me laissai tomber à terre mollement, les larmes au bord des yeux, j'étais furieuse. Elle n'y était pour rien mais je la détestais d'avoir touché Edward, parce qu'elle savait où il était chatouilleux, elle pouvait le caresser, elle le rejoignait dans sa chambre le soir...

« Reprends ta marque et enchaine... » m'ordonna-t-elle.

« Non ! »

« Tu as commencé le cours tu dois le finir. »

Elle me défiait, elle jouait avec mes nerfs, j'en avais conscience pourtant j'étais bien trop en colère pour réfléchir avant d'agir.

« Je me casse ! »

J'entendis mes camarades tenter de me raisonner et Esmé demanda à Kate de se calmer, cette dernière rit. Je claquai la porte et toujours sans réfléchir, j'allai jusqu'à la piscine. Je m'assis au bord du bassin et retroussai mon pantalon. J'aurais tout donné pour être dans ma clairière, à Forks. Il y a avait un petit cours d'eau et quand le temps n'était pas trop frais, je marchais dedans, lentement, et alors j'avais la paix.

« Bella ? »

Edward se trouvait dans l'eau, il nagea pour me rejoindre. Voilà qui allait définitivement me ridiculiser. Je devais avoir l'air affreuse, en sueur et décoiffée.

« Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? » me demanda-t-il en s'accrochant au rebord.

« J'ai été stupide. » soupirai-je en glissant mes jambes dans l'eau.

« J'en doute. »

« J'ai refusé un exercice de Kate, je m'en suis pris à elle pour rien. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ne fais pas l'étonné. Je ne suis pas un agneau blanc. » raillai-je.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé ça. Je sais que Kate est un tyran pendants ses cours, rassure-toi, tu n'es pas la première à te prendre la tête avec elle. »

« Elle ne m'en voudra pas trop ? »

« Non. Elle sait que ses cours sont intenses, ça ne peut pas convenir à toutes les stagiaires. »

« Ça n'avait rien avoir avec le cours de Pilates. » confiai-je.

« Alors quel est le problème ? »

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, ça aurait été trop. Moi-même je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi jalouse. Ça ne me ressemblait pas. Je n'avais aucun droit sur lui, il pouvait bien baiser n'importe qui, ça n'aurait pas du m'atteindre.

« Rien, je dois juste... »

Il tira sur mes jambes et je me retrouvai la tête sous l'eau pendant deux secondes. Je n'eus pas peur cependant car ses bras étaient autour de ma taille et quand je refis surface, j'étais contre lui, ses yeux dans les miens. Il nous amena au milieu du bassin, j'avais sûrement pied mais j'étais bien décidée à abuser de chaque occasion avec mon professeur. Dans un film à l'eau de rose, il m'embrasserait, il me ferait l'amour à même le sol... hélas pour moi, ça n'était pas un film à l'eau de rose.

« Tu as les idées plus claires maintenant ? » me demanda-t-il, taquin.

« Elles l'ont toujours été. »

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, notant les muscles de ses épaules, ses cheveux mouillés plaqués en arrière, les gouttes d'eau coulant sur sa peau pâle et douce.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, à Tanya aussi, nous sommes tous là pour toi. »

Ah... Le professeur n'était donc jamais bien loin.

« Merci. » murmurai-je.

« Tu peux même parler à Kate, elle pourrait bien te surprendre. »

« Oui, je le ferai demain. Je crois avoir juste besoin de repos. »

« Car tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. » me rappela-t-il avec arrogance.

Je devais apprendre à regarder les choses avec optimisme et ne pas perdre de temps à tout analyser.

« Je pense que cette nuit va être tout aussi peu reposante. » susurrai-je en me plaquant autant que possible contre lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour Kate, elle... »

« Pas à cause d'elle, à cause de toi. » lui dis-je en me mordant la lèvre, cette fois-ci c'était délibéré.

« Moi ? »

« Oui toi, mouillé et presque nu... Ma nuit va être agitée et les filles vont être jalouses. »

Il parut gêné et timide, j'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser. Je resserrai mes bras autour de son cou, pas prête à le laisser partir.

« Alors gardons cet épisode entre nous. » me répliqua-t-il.

Et le moment était passé... Il nous avait ramené au bord de la piscine, je le libérai à regrets et grimpai à la petite échelle, lentement, en balançant un peu mes hanches. Je rejoignis les vestiaires sans me retourner, ça me parut être sexy. Il n'aurait rien pu se passer, il me voyait toujours comme une stagiaire, une femme en mal d'amour et de sexe.

Après une longue et sensuelle douche, j'arrivai à la fin des préparatifs d'Alice. Elle était toute excitée mais tentait de se calmer grâce au cocktail de Jane. Je prétendis une grosse fatigue pour dîner dans ma chambre. Par ennui, je décidai de visionner le DVD remis par les guides sur les techniques de préliminaires. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand Kate apparut à l'écran complètement nue, accompagné non pas d'une poupée mais d'un homme très musclé et...

Je me précipitai vers mon ordinateur portable, tapai furieusement l'adresse mail de mon crétin de demi-frère et me souvins à temps qu'il ignorait et devait ignorer jusqu'au bout que je participais à ce stage.

« Seth, tu vas devoir t'expliquer ! » marmonnai-je toute seule.

Heureusement je n'avais rien vu de trop explicite. Je ne m'endormis pas tôt une fois de plus, partagée entre le choc d'avoir vu mon demi-frère avec Kate et le souvenir brûlant du corps mouillé et presque nu d'Edward.

* * *

_Un merci tout spécial à celles qui ont mis ma fic en « favori » même si pour certaines, je n'ai pas encore eu leur avis (gros yeux!)_

_Alors, ça vous a donné des idées ? La technique de Cynthia notamment ? Je vous ai donné plein d'idées pour rendre fou votre homme, prenez-en tout le mérite, ça ne me dérange pas !_

_La scène de la piscine vous a frustrée ? C'est normal et ça va continuer !_

_Seth fait une apparition et une seule._

_Autre question, à quelle stagiaire vous ressemblez le plus ?_

_Ne soyez pas timides, prenez le temps de m'écrire !_

_A bientôt_


End file.
